<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carnal Desire Rebirth by Geert_Wim, TheFartingRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425398">Carnal Desire Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim'>Geert_Wim</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit'>TheFartingRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carnal Desire Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2set - Fandom, 2setviolin, TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost forgot that one lol, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bottom Eddy Chen, Bottom!Eddy, Collab, Collaboration, Demons, Dick in Butt, Emotional Baggage, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Gay, Happy, Human!Brett, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, If I Forgot Something, Incubus!Brett, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male on Male, Not so happy, Roleplay, Tags May Change, Thanks, Top Brett Yang, Top!Brett, Torture, Trigger Warnings, Updated twice a week, Uploadplan: Monday &amp; Friday, Variety in Sex but no Switch, anyway, demon!brett, does anyone read that far?, for realsies, i doubt it, just tell me, mature content, no beta we die like B&amp;E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy, no beta we die like men, who would have thought, wooohoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment of Carnal Desire.<br/>Their story goes ON!!!!</p><p>+++<br/>Eddy was strange; his parents knew it from the day he was born. He had a weird looking birthmark in the crease of his hip, which marked him as unique . <br/>It wasn’t until he was five that it had merged into something - which was strange on its own since birthmarks didn’t change shape - but what it had merged into was even stranger. <br/>It was a name: Brett. No one knew why he had a name perfectly engraved into his skin. Belle lightly stroking his hair, a huge grin on her face. She had leant down to whisper in his ear, “It must be the name of your soulmate.”<br/>+++<br/>He chuckled at that and his naked foot came up to gently press between Eddy's legs. Time to play.<br/>His foot drew lazy circles and pressed every now and then against the soft flesh.<br/>Eddy groaned a bit to that, luckily they weren’t in public because he was quite vocal, “Hmmm, of course I can take your dick. I took your three fingers.”<br/>He spoke with the utmost confidence.<br/>Brett just smirked. Three fingers were different from a whole dick, but he would let Eddy have this.<br/>+++</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carnal Desire Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read Carnal Desire before you read that one; Everything Makes A Lot More Sense Then.<br/>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hello, this is the second installment of the Series "Carnal Desire"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So please read the first one before you read that. Thank you. (Everything makes a lot more sense lol)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Have fun with it :D</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1 // Act 1<br/>
</b>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eddy was strange; his parents knew it from the day he was born. He had a weird looking birthmark in the crease of his hip, which marked him as <em> unique </em>. </p><p>It wasn’t until he was five that it had merged into something - which was strange on its own since birthmarks didn’t change shape - but what it had merged into was even stranger. </p><p>It was a name: Brett. No one knew why he had a name perfectly engraved into his skin. All he remembered was that he was sitting in his older sister's lap as his mama examined it. Belle lightly stroking his hair, a huge grin on her face. She had leant down to whisper in his ear, “It must be the name of your soulmate.”</p><p>Neither of them knew what that was but they had heard it a lot. Mostly in teen disney drama’s, which were always correct, duh. Eddy wasn’t too concerned though, he had better things to do like playing with his dinosaurs on the piano.</p><p> </p><p>When he was nine he started to have weird nightmares. They were centered around him, but he was much older. It always started with him being shrouded in darkness, he would look around frantically, calling out the name stained on his skin until he felt hands grabbing at his ankles, arms, throat, covering his mouth or anywhere else they could grab. Then he would be pulled into something, all sight gone and only a suffocating sensation filling his lungs. After that he would wake up screaming. This dream reoccurred every night. </p><p>It wasn’t until he was ten, where he had seen his first glimpse of the man he was calling for. The same dream reoccurred but this time as the hands started pulling him down he caught the sight of eyes. They were warm brown and almond shaped; all he saw was sorrow and pain in them. He called out that name one more time. </p><p>He didn’t wake up screaming that time but crying. Eddy had cried for that person he didn’t know, they seemed to be so hurt. </p><p> </p><p>By the age thirteen those dreams had stopped, only a fleeting memory was left behind with the tang of emptiness that it had left inside. He had lost all hope of knowing what they meant or who the person was. He even started to think the name on his body had lost meaning. It was just a strange coincidence or really just some weird birthmark. Well that was what he thought, it could be easy to believe if it weren’t for the boy who had sat by him in his math tutoring: Brett Yang. The boy with sad almond shaped eyes. He played violin too! It must have been fate. Eddy was sure of it. Given the name he had on his body didn’t have a last name so it could be any Brett. However, the kid had the same eyes as the one’s he saw in his dreams. He wondered why they always looked so sad but never asked. He only felt the eyes linger on him with something unspoken, but Eddy felt like he could understand to a certain degree. </p><p>He really thought it was destiny when they met once more in the same youth orchestra. It was a start of something new, something exciting and something balancing on the line of scary. What did this all mean?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>____</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eddy ran out the front door of his house with a sloppily packed backpack in his hands. A wide grin spread over his face as his eyes caught the red sleek looking cabrio sports car that had just pulled in at the end of his driveway. A familiar man sitting in the front seat, messy black hair, sunglasses covering sad almond eyes, a cigarette hanging from rosy pink lips and sunkissed skin clad in a leather jacket, most assuredly in leather pants as well. It was none other than his knight in shining armor: Brett Yang. Or knight in gleaming leather in this case.</p><p>“Edward Chen, you get your useless, ungrateful ass back here!” A short but burly man clambered out of the front door; he had a folded belt in his hand. Apparently his son just turning eighteen didn’t mean Eddy was too old for a beating. This was a beating that Eddy didn’t plan on getting. No way in hell was he going to go through that again. The last time something like that happened his back was covered in welts and hurt a whole week. He was lucky to not be covered in scars like <em> her </em>.</p><p>“Fuck you dad!” Eddy bolted towards the car, there was no chance of him letting himself get caught. He had been planning on this for months; many many months enduring and grinding his teeth so as to not shout at his sad excuse of a father. The house just felt so empty without <em> her </em>and his parents were vindictive as it was already. He simply couldn’t handle it anymore. He neither wanted nor had the strength. So, right at midnight when he turned eighteen, he decided to take a risk. Said risk would be moving in with his older boyfriend and coming out as gay to his deeply homophobic family. Once close enough to the cabrio he threw his bag in the back and leaped over the passenger side door to take his rightful spot by Brett's side, "Thanks babe."</p><p>He whispered with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to regret this boy! And when you come crawling back don't expect us to accept you!" His father screamed even louder as he made his own way down.</p><p>Brett grinned and kissed Eddy’s cheek as a hello. He had his suspicions that it would come to this. He still had the engine running so he took off with screeching wheels and flipped the red faced man the bird.</p><p>“As if he would ever come back, scumbag!” Brett screamed over the engine, which roared loudly to life and he rushed off the driveway to halt for a second.</p><p>“Fuck you, asshole!” After that scream from Brett and the double flip from Eddy and him, the man now was almost frothing from the mouth. His face became even redder and he was screaming inaudible things. Some like ‘Faggots’ or ‘disgusting’ were still heard. Brett scoffed and let his wheels screech as they took off. When they were out of the neighbourhood he calmed down and parked on the side to turn to Eddy. He took off his sunglasses and faced Eddy.</p><p>“Are you okay, babe?”</p><p>  "Yeah I'm fine, a lot better now actually. Now that I'm with you," Eddy ran a hand through his messy hair. This was the best day of his life really, he was with his man and no one was going to stop him now, "God, I love you so much."</p><p>He sighed happily, no more getting held back or told he was just confused and straight despite literally being born with this man's name. Yeah, no way was he secretly straight.</p><p>His boyfriend grabbed Eddy’s hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it.</p><p>“I love you more. So, now where to? Do we want to celebrate by going to a club or to my apartment where I can fuck you into the mattress until you black out? I mean, now that you are finally legal for me.”</p><p>They were not intimate before, Eddy was still a virgin. Not only did they want to wait, but also Brett could get into very serious legal trouble if it became clear he was sexually active with a minor - he was a year older after all. And Eddy’s dad would immediately sue him for ‘touching and corrupting his innocent son’. For ‘tainting him with the disgusting illness’. They could be happy that Eddy was not sent to a ‘correction camp’ like <em> her. </em> That would have broken the boy and both knew it. </p><p>So they played it safe and secure until Eddy was legal, and now, now was finally the day!</p><p>Of course he would respect the boy’s - no <em> man’s </em> - decisions, but they had shared a few things over the month. Well, they were more like sexting, but without any pics, only in writing. </p><p>Eddy blushed to that comment, but was confident enough to look into Brett’s eyes as he spoke, “I would love to go to your apartment to finally have you.”</p><p>He trusted Brett with that, why wouldn’t he? They had technically stayed abstinent for three years. It was hard too, he was only fifteen when they started dating and 16 plus 17 were the horniest years he ever had. It was assuring though that even without them having sex they were still loyal to each oither, “We can go to a club later.”</p><p>He gave a crooked grin.</p><p>Brett snorted and shook his head. “When I am through with you, you will have no strength left and your legs will be jelly. But yeah, I will leave you to the illusion of you walking after that.”</p><p>He placed another kiss on Eddy’s hand before grinning and pressing a quick kiss on his rosy, lush lips.</p><p>“My apartment, here we come.”</p><p>With that he started the engine once again and drove towards it.</p><p>Eddy leaned back into the car seat, a big smile on his face. He didn’t care if he couldn’t walk because of it, it was just too exciting. He hoped it was everything and more that he had dreamed of it being. And oh yes, he had a lot of wet dreams of this moment. He had been a horny teen after all, and now he was an adult still with raging hormones. There was always tomorrow or the next to go to a club and really experiment with his new found freedom. He wouldn’t even have to explore it alone, he had somebody. Somebody that loved him and cared for him. Eddy didn’t have to end up like <em> her </em> . Such a tragedy, he wouldn’t think about it too long though. Today was a happy day not one of mourning. He was here because <em> she </em> wasn’t, <em> she </em> had looked out for him so much even when no one was looking out for <em> her </em>. Yet, his smile didn’t leave his face, even as he remembered his beloved sibling. He was forever grateful for having her in his life and allowing him to have this chance with Brett. He would in act his freedom; not just for himself but for her. </p><p>Brett shot him a glance but Eddy seemed to be in a good mood. He was elated about it. He was granted his most selfish desire in this lifetime: His most beloved person chose him over the family. Well, granted, his parents were shit, but still. It was a good feeling to be loved so much that it was even on the day of his birthday that marked his first day of adulthood. It showed him that Eddy could not have waited any longer. It made him feel good and special and that it was right to trust Eddy with his heart once again. </p><p>The ride was quiet except the classical music floating through the car. Yes, life was good. </p><p>And the absolute best, no, most divine part was yet to come. They parked in the underground garage of the apartment complex and Brett grabbed Eddy’s way too light bag. It seemed his lover would need some clothing at his house. His eyes raked over Eddy's body. Or nothing. He would live with nothing as well. In fact, he would prefer it. </p><p>Now that it was legal to do so. </p><p>They didn’t even kiss that often because of Eddy’s very real fear of being beaten to death if someone reported that to his parents. But now they would not have the problem, the annoying, shitty problem anymore.</p><p>When they went upstairs they dared to intertwine their hands.</p><p>Brett couldn’t wait for Eddy to be finally his - in every sense of the word. This lifetime would be Eddy’s and his combined. No one could and should come between them - that was a promise.</p><p>“I love you, I’m so happy to be here with you,” Eddy squeezed Brett’s hand. He wasn’t sure what would come next but he didn’t doubt it would be good. Brett had always been good to him so he saw this as no different. Sure he knew there would be bad days, that they'd fight over stupid things or face some serious shit but at the end of the day they would still love each other and still have one another's back.</p><p>“I love you too. I love you so much, Eddy.” They came to a halt in the middle of the hallway as Brett pressed his boyfriend against the wall to finally kiss him. It was too long. And always, <em> always </em>, without a doubt too short. Not this time though. Eddy was still a bit clumsy, having not kissed anybody like that before, but he would learn. Brett would teach him. Brett would teach him everything. The bag slid out of his fingers as he cradled Eddy’s face and deepened the kiss. His lips split and he let his tongue run over Eddy’s lips. They may have kissed twice with tongue so it was understandable when Eddy didn’t immediately open his to welcome Brett.</p><p>Their bodies were pressed together tightly and the smaller man snuggled his leg between Eddy’s. Yes, he could not wait. He waited so damn long for this. He would make Eddy feel everything and then some more on top of it. But for now it was just simple kissing. They were still in the hallway after all. </p><p>One of Eddy's hands found its way to Brett's hair, carefully interlacing his fingers with the messy strands. He still wasn't quite sure about all the germs that came with sharing spit but then again they weren't going to be kissing anyone else and they were going to have sex. With everything considered some mouth germs were the least of his concerns. </p><p>He pulled the older man more into him with his grip in Brett's hair, as he responded more to the kiss. This was something special. This was something he'd now get to freely do whenever they wanted to. If that wasn't exciting he didn't know what was.</p><p>Before they could lose themselves in the passion of kissing, a door opened and Brett sprang away from Eddy. Not because he was ashamed, but because he didn't want any negative comments right now. He picked up the bag and grabbed Eddy’s hand.</p><p>“Come on, love, let’s go. We will have much more privacy in my apartment.”</p><p>Brett licked over his lips and a smile was on his lips. Yes. They would not leave it today. And it was still morning. He had big plans for them. Very big plans.</p><p>"Privacy is really good," Eddy flashed a shy smile, yeah kissing in the hallway of an apartment complex during the early hours of the morning wasn't a good idea. He was ready to move himself into Brett's apartment. Luckily some of his things were already there like a toothbrush, his switch and violin. Everything else of importance was in his bag.</p><p>So they went to Brett’s apartment and it took Brett mere seconds after the door fell close to have his lips on Eddy once again.</p><p>“I love you.” he murmured between the kisses. Like he always wanted to, he lifted Eddy up and pressed him into the next stable wall, which happened to be the door. His hands kneaded Eddy’s butt and his lips were greedy, taking everything Eddy had to offer.</p><p>“I can’t wait. I love you so damn much.”</p><p>  "Then you don't have to wait. I'm all yours today, throw me in bed and have me," Eddy had a smile toying on his lips, he was pretty confident in the choice of them having sex. Maybe he would be more scared when they actually tried, maybe he wouldn't because Brett was a very comforting driving force. Eddy was just glad that he had this chance to be so intimate with Brett, "I love you so damn much too."</p><p>He ran his long fingers through the raven hair, not pulling at it this time.</p><p>“If you keep that up, I will actually do that, my love. And I love you more.” </p><p>His lips attacked Eddy’s neck and he bit softly into the flesh. His precious, soft Eddy didn’t like pain very much so he was careful. He would occasionally tease him with it, but he was sure not to break skin or leave indents. While he could do that now, he still wouldn’t. But what he could, was to press their groins together and rub Eddy.</p><p>“Surrender to me, love. Your love, your body and your <em> soul </em>. Give me everything. Nothing else will satisfy me.”</p><p>  "All of me is yours," Eddy whispered through a moan, it's not like he got around much to jacking himself with his strict family dynamic so of course he was moaning like a virgin with just their clothed groins rubbing against each other. </p><p>“Then I will enjoy everything from you.”</p><p>Brett groped his butt one last time before he let him stand on his legs once more.</p><p>“Now we have to put your things away and get you more. I mean, I have nothing against you walking around naked, but I think you want to be clothed at some point.”<br/>
Brett kissed Eddy gently and smiled up at him. “Shopping then it is. After we work hard, we can enjoy each other, yeah?”</p><p>Yes, he wanted Eddy as soon as possible, but he also wanted Eddy to be comfortable. They had all their time together now. Eddy was away from those abusive shits called parents and was looking on a bright future. He also had no condoms. Which was not well planned, that much was true, but it was what it was. He wanted to roll it up properly so they didn’t need to clean up afterwards. Also that way Eddy could try to suck him. If his virgin boyfriend wanted to of course.</p><p>He rubbed their noses together and smiled.</p><p>"Aw, I waited three years for this, now I gotta wait more," Eddy pouted playfully as he returned the eskimo kiss, "Okay, let's get to work then."</p><p>He cupped Brett's cheeks, gently caressing then with his thumb. Eddy hadn't known it was possible to love and be loved this much until having Brett as a boyfriend for a while.</p><p>"I'll try to keep my excitement down until we're done."</p><p>  “Good. But while I also can’t wait, I have no condoms here. And we will not do it without. It’s a hassle to get it out afterwards and I want to snuggle with you afterwards, not rushing to the bathroom to clean you out. Anyway, I will get my money and you will try to will down that boner or I will have to take care of it.”</p><p>Brett grinned and quickly kissed Eddy before stepping back. </p><p>"I do wonder what cum feels like though… I will save my curiosity for a later time," Eddy ran a hand through his hair with a shy little laugh, "You have ice in the freezer right? I'll drop it in my pants. No more boner problem."</p><p>He laughed and shook his head. His boyfriend was so silly!</p><p>“No need for ice, Eddy. Just wait a bit. And if you are curious as to how cum tasted, you can suck me. Because we will not need condoms for that. But I would like to make it special for you. Because you are special to me. And in general.”</p><p>They went finally fully inside and Brett took the bag to set it on the bed.</p><p>“I have already cleared the wardrobe on the left side for you. Feel free to fill it. Also, the bathroom is also rearranged; everything on the left side is yours. Feel at home, Eddy. Because from now on it is your home.”</p><p>Eddy liked feeling special, Brett made him feel special. It was the best feeling ever. It really helped him when growing up, he could have turned out really fucked up. He didn't though, because a person who was loved had something to live for.</p><p>"Best living space ever then. You've always been my home but now I actually have a place to rest my head."</p><p>  “Always happy to help you. This time and every single other time before and after. I love you Eddy. I would <em> die </em> for you, you know?”</p><p>Brett leaned at Eddy’s side and hugged him. “I love, love, love you. And now you will never escape me ever again. You are mine. Mine, mine, mine.”</p><p>He grinned and rubbed their noses together.</p><p>"I never want to escape you, all I want is you and me forever." Eddy leaned down to bump their foreheads together, a smile playing on his lips, "I rather you live for me than die. Live for both of us even if I might not breathe anymore. Okay?" </p><p>He pressed a warm kiss to the corners of Brett's lips, "And I'll do the same for you. My life is yours as it is mine."</p><p>  "No, Eddy, without you my life is colorless, unfulfilled, empty. You are my heart, my love, my <em> life </em>. If you are not here anymore, I will go as well. My life is yours, my heart is yours, I am yours." Brett took Eddy's hand and squeezed them gently. </p><p>"I am nothing without you. I do not <em> want </em>to live without you. So please, never leave me."</p><p>Pure <em> love </em>was painted in his eyes. Brett meant what he said, he would and could not cope with the loss of Eddy. His everything was bound to him, like they promised each other so long ago. </p><p>He was Eddy's and Eddy was his. Not even fate or death could stand between them. </p><p>He interlaced their hands and kissed Eddy by standing on his tip toes. </p><p>"You are my everything." his voice was quiet and he whispered the words. He poured all his love and all his feelings into that one sentence. He knew that Eddy knew his feelings - they spoke about that way too often so it was no secret they were sappy as fuck with each other - but he wanted him to know again. Eddy was his light, his life, everything good in the world. And he would rather kill himself and descend to the deepest pits of hell once again before he would endure a life without his cute little angel. Once was one time too much. </p><p>"I won't leave you Bretty," Eddy made his soft promise to the elder, the man's words were always filled with so much emotion and a story untold. He never wanted to bring up old pain though, so instead he'd stay loyal and true. If he could also drown Brett in his love for him, it may erase old pains. </p><p>"I won't do that to you, love."</p><p>Not intentionally anyways. He couldn't control the unforeseen circumstances, however. Eddy would do his absolute best.</p><p>“I know. And I dare you to prove me differently. I dare you to stay by my side for eternity. It will not end with this life” - not again - “but instead we will live side by side for the whole eternity, okay? No more separating, no more longing, no more waiting. It’s a promise and a dare, okay?”</p><p>His hug grew tighter and he leant his head against Eddy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Let me love you forever and ever and ever.”</p><p>  “Of course babe,” Eddy spoke softly. He didn’t particularly believe in the after life but if it did exist, he’d want to spend eternity with Brett, “You and me forever.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Brett’s waist delicately to also hold him close. This man was important to him, immensely so. </p><p>“I love you so much Bretty, so much. Don’t fear.”</p><p>He murmured just wondering what happened to Brett to make him feel so strongly towards this. Maybe something with the elder’s parents, Eddy had never met or seen them so that could be likely. Not suspicious at all.</p><p>“I fear for what to come. But when I have you in my arms, everything is better. It's fantastic to be honest. And now you will never leave me, never walk away in <em> that </em> house. I will never have to worry if <em> he </em> beats you up or not. I will never see blue stripes across your butt or back anymore. Nothing like that. I can sleep peacefully when you are beside me. I look forward to that, Edward. So, so much.”</p><p>He turned his head and kissed the wide expanse of the neck. His kisses wandered higher until their lips met. Only when they needed air, they broke apart. Through the lashes of his half lidded eyes, Brett watched Eddy. His perfect angel. His life saver. No, he gave his life a <em> meaning </em>.</p><p>Eddy kissed back tenderly, trying to pour out all his love in this kiss they were sharing. He pulled back slowly, staying close so they could kiss again if they wanted too, “No one can hurt me anymore, not with you by my side. Never again will it happen.”</p><p>He brought their lips together again.</p><p>Brett wanted to say something, but he chose kissing as well. Their kisses were mostly harmless; they did not kiss very often with tongue, but it was all the sweeter. </p><p>When they broke away once again, Brett grinned.</p><p>“Yes, I know. I will rather <em> die </em> than let any harm befall you, my love.”</p><p>   “You’re so passionate about everything, I love that about you, “ Eddy giggled softly, his man was definitely passionate and that was an amazing thing to see. Passionate in their love, passionate in his violin playing, and passionate in protecting. Eddy loved seeing those things that Brett went hard for, it was a beautiful sight to behold.</p><p>“Yes I am. And you will feel it tonight. And because we are now back on topic: condoms. We need them for you and for me, so the cleaning up will not be a hassle. And lube. I think I ran out of it too. And we will buy the extra big bottle.”</p><p>He shot his taller boyfriend a grin and pecked him once more before he stepped back. Otherwise he would rip the clothes off of Eddy and throw him on the bed. And knowing Eddy, he would probably roll with it. Yes, Brett could not wait for it. To finally take Eddy’s virginity, to become one with him and to have him all around him.  </p><p>“I guess that means I should start unpacking my bag then. Maybe while I do that you can run to the store to get those things. Multy tasking means the sooner we get to annoy your neighbors because we’re fucking during the early hours of the morning,” Eddy snickered, the poor old people that probably lived in the complex. </p><p>“Well, I would say that is perfect, but you need more clothes Eddy. And I wanted to treat you a bit. And I can’t just buy things without you that you have to wear. So you are coming with me after you finish the bag. In the meantime I will go through the cupboards and pantry to make a list of what else we need. Sadly we can not sustain yourself from love and cum alone. So real food it has to be.”</p><p>Brett slapped Eddy’s butt gently, not knowing if the boy was hurt there or not. It could very well be that his asshole of father got a few hits in or that they were from yesterday or the day before.</p><p>“Are you sure clothes shopping is necessary, and what clothes shop would be even open at this time?” It was closer to 1:40 am now rather than midnight when he ran out of the house. Eddy shook his head with a chuckle, knowing his boyfriend though, Brett probably knew places. He was right in that assumption. </p><p>“Hm, you are right. But I know of a place where we can go. They have the dark gothic-kpop style you adore so much. And I think I saw the <em> perfect </em> jacket for you. Very extra, very over the top and soft. So just like you. I want to get it for you. They also have those mesh-nothings-but-still-dare-to-call-it-a-shirt things in any color. And like I said, we need food and lube and condoms anyway. At least snacks. Ok?”</p><p>Brett smiled at Eddy, yes. He knew a few people who would help him out.</p><p>“Okay, I guess I can survive clothes shopping to see this secret shop that you’ve been hiding from me,” Eddy snickered a bit, oh yes, now he could dress very extra. No one would be stopping him now. It was nice to be even encouraged to go for it, what a lucky man he was to have such an accepting boyfriend.</p><p>“Good then. I will set you a limit though. No more than $3,000 AUD please. I need to pay for the bill next month as well. And maybe some food.”</p><p>Brett grinned, knowing fully well that this was a fucking huge sum for money for Eddy. He would never buy so many things when the average price was around $30 to $50. And he doubted that Eddy would want to carry more than twenty pieces back home. They would be heavy. Well, not the mesh shirts, but the rest. And he wanted to get Eddy the special jacket. Because he would look gorgeous in that.</p><p>As fun little detail, he also got black eyeshadow and mascara and liner stocked in the left side of the bathroom mirror. Eddy was prohibited to do anything fun in his parents house, so Brett wanted to make sure Eddy could do whatever he wanted with him.</p><p>“That’s a lot of money, I’m not even going to spend that much,” Eddy looked at Brett like he was crazy, who could even afford to spend that kind of money? Brett apparently. Not that it was a bad thing but he wouldn’t want to waste his hard working boyfriend’s money. Sounded unfair to him, “Also with your rent, I can always pick up a job too to help carry the load. I was thinking of being a barista.”</p><p>He smiled widely, they both liked coffee so it would be a perfect job. Also, he didn’t expect to be just given everything but to actually be a helpful member of their household. He got all giddy with thinking that this was now his home.</p><p>“Well, for now you will focus on being happy and live your life to the fullest. No need to pull the weight right now. You can and will do that eventually, but I think it’s better for you to be free. Well, except me of course. But other than that, you should enjoy your youth a bit more. You are a child only once in your entire life, so no strict house rules here. </p><p>Brett meant it like he said it. Eddy should really enjoy his life a bit more. The last years were way too depressing. </p><p>“I’m technically an adult now, technically,” Eddy flashed Brett a lopsided smile, he was appreciative that Brett was pretty much accepting him without anything needing to be accepted. It made him happy, “Are you sure it won’t stress you out though with just you being the breadwinner?”</p><p>He wanted to make sure that it was actually okay.</p><p>“No, Eddy, I will not be stressed, seeing as I don’t work much either. Most comes from my bank account anyway. And If you want to be a barista, then I have the perfect idea where you can do this. I have a bar in mind - it’s kinda like a barista but it’s called bartending. We can work alongside there. Very good pay and we can work the whole night only to fall into bed when the sky is turning light. Then all the others get out, working their stupid boring office job while we can fuck and be as loud as we want. But only if you want to.”</p><p>The bar was safe - Brett should know it. Because he would not go anywhere where Eddy would not be safe 100% all the time. He would not risk losing him.</p><p>Eddy perked up at that slightly, he wouldn’t mind working with Brett and seeing him in action. Of course they probably had to keep it professional so he wouldn’t be able to brag about how sexy his boyfriend was to everybody and pine after him. Nonetheless, it would still be very fun, “I would like to work with you, I’d like that a lot.”</p><p>  “Good, then it’s settled. But now: Shopping and then fucking.”</p><p>Brett roared with laughter and went to the pantry to make a quick list of what they would need. At least snacks. Maybe they could pick up some food on the go as well. That would make things easier.</p><p>After he was done with the pantry, Brett went to the kitchen and quickly checked everything before heading to his boyfriend who was coincidentally in the bathroom.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I have another surprise for you, love. Look into the left side of the mirror cabinet.”</p><p>Eddy nodded slightly, he wasn’t sure what kind of surprise it was but he knew it wasn’t going to be a bad one. He opened up the left side of the cabinet seeing all the makeup Brett had gotten. It was all brand new too. A huge smile spread across his face, “Now I can live out my emo dream!” </p><p>Eddy said jokingly before turning around to look at Brett, a genuinely grateful look on his face, “Thank you for this. Everything really, but this is another really sweet thing.”</p><p>The smaller man came closer and hugged him from behind and rubbed his cheek against Eddy's back.</p><p>"I want to spoil you, love. I even got you something more, but that can wait. Are you finished with unpacking? Because we kinda have to go now. The shop closes at 4am and we need to get going. You probably need a bit of time in there. And yes, I promise you to bring you back there."</p><p>Eddy would <em> love </em> the store, Brett was sure of it. </p><p>“I hope I get to spoil you too. Oh? You have more gifts to shower me in? Damn how did I get so lucky to have such an amazing man that loves me? Anyways, yes. I am done unpacking. Let’s have fun in this mystery shop.” Eddy leaned back into Brett a bit with a soft smile.</p><p>"Yes, more, more, more. I have saved a lot just for you and this moment. So let's go." </p><p>Brett kissed the back of Eddy's neck and they detangled themselves. In a flurry of action they went to the garage once more. Brett had a bag on his back and a big ass bag in his hand. They would buy a few thing, or so he hoped. He had seen some very fine lingerie for his boyfriend. Like a black baby doll with a high neck, all black soft material and lace at the cuffs. It was super cute. But would Eddy wear it? He was unsure. So they would stick more to the normal things now. </p><p>It took them about fifteen minutes to arrive. Brett parked right in front of it, getting lucky with the parking spot. </p><p>He opened the door for Eddy and looked around. </p><p>Nobody was in sight, perfect. </p><p>He took Eddy's hand and they went inside the seemingly small looking store. A big red name was painted on the black board</p><p>"Here we are at the 'Dirty Succubus'. Let's get started, love." </p><p>It was not small, it was narrow, but so damn long in the back. Rows on rows on rows of clothes were everywhere. Some mannequins werde dressed as well. It was clearly divided. The front was women's clothing. And from the middle to the back was men's clothing. The right side was the 'normal' side, while the left was definitely the lingerie and very much adult side. Brett steered Eddy to the back on the right side.  Eddy followed the guidance but his eyes definitely lingered on the kinky side as he now deemed it. No wonder the place was called ‘Dirty Succubus,’ but it was two birds with one stone. Maybe since they had a kinky side they could get lube there, or interesting condoms. He bet they had interesting things when it came to both items they needed to buy. He looked away though since Brett obviously was trying to show him something else, “Do you come here often?”</p><p>He asked quietly, maybe this was why the elder always dressed so cool.</p><p>"Sometimes. I get my clothes from a couple of stores. But I think this is the least kinky one. I mean, you are a fresh, untouched… well no, a 'a little bit touched' virgin. It didn't want to overwhelm you on our first shopping trip." they halted before a mannequin which obviously had the jacket on Brett wanted Eddy to see and buy. </p><p>"Look at this, love. I immediately thought about you when I saw it "</p><p>He pointed to the black feather jacket. The black feather shimmered in blue, green, lilac, pink and any other color where the light hit it. It was beautiful. The mannequin was female but that didn't deter Brett. </p><p>"Most of the stuff is unisex anyway, and the owner told me, he had not enough male mannequins. What do you think about it? It's perfect, right?" </p><p>Eddy thought it was cute that Brett was trying to protect his innocence despite him not being completely that innocent. He eyed the jacket Brett had led him too, it was also cute how Brett’s eyes lit up when showing him this unique article of clothing, “It looks so cool.”</p><p>Eddy grinned like he had when he saw the makeup Brett had gotten him, “So you get all your clothes from kinky shops? Should have known. Now I get to look cool too!”</p><p>  "Kinky shops, man, Eddy," Brett laughed at that and shook his head. Then he halted, thought about it for a second and nodded, "well basically yes. They have the style I prefer. And I know you love me for my looks as well, dear. Not only for my face but my leather jacket and tight jeans as well. But basically yes. Anyway. Cool enough for you to want it or just in the general concept of cool?" </p><p>He motioned to the jacket again. Yes he wanted Eddy in it, but only if the boy wanted that as well, </p><p>Underneath were a few black shirts and other jackets as well. </p><p>"You can also look around for things if you want. You can get whatever you want. No need to be shy or overthink it." </p><p>Because today was celebration day, not 'holding back' day. Eddy should feel that Brett would take care of him in any way, shape or form possible. He had the means for that anyway and Eddy deserved some pampering. The poor boy had endured way too much for his taste. His parents were disgusting and the things that <em> she </em> had to live through, and by proxy Eddy… It was disheartening. He wouldn't have blamed or scorned Eddy if he had been cutting off Brett for the time being from his life. It was horrible what happened. So he was extra careful around his parents or when he got time to care for the boy. No visible markings, no kissing where they could be seen, nothing inappropriate happened. He didn't even dare to take Eddy to a regular club because the boy could have gotten a cruel beating for it. And what did happen the literal second Eddy turned eighteen? He ran away. Well, he spat the truth in his parents face and then ran away. Of course Brett knew it would happen, but to actually see it was something different entirely. That Eddy chose him again and again over his family was heartwarming. And his heart <em> burned </em> for the boy. He would never give anyone a chance to come between them. He would <em> destroy </em> them. Literally and figuratively. His eyes watched the younger as he went through the stuff. </p><p>A long time ago he thought love was something only others could feel, but here he was. With his love by his side and blessed with seeing his smiling face. The only damper was Eddy's school. With leaving his parents he would not be able to afford his tuition anymore. And the best schools were outside the country. They had to talk about that. Brett didn't want to force Eddy to give up on his dream, he would rather move before that happened. Eddy gave up so much for him already. He would not need to make any other sacrifice. </p><p>"Yeah, cool enough to buy. It looks fluffy and soft," Eddy gently grabbed the jacket that was on a rack, obviously not touching the one on the mannequin. He ran his fingers over it with a quiet hum. It felt so nice under his touch, yes he would definitely get it. He was happy that Brett had brought him here, even if it was considerably an unholy hour.</p><p>"Good. I would like you in it. So, look around, <em> boyfriend. </em>Grab what you like. You can take up to fifteen things in the changing room. I will be a good boyfriend and carry your stuff." </p><p>With that, he took the jacket and placed it carefully over his arm so as to not damage it. </p><p>"Chop, chop loverboy."</p><p>He grinned and slapped Eddy's butt with the free hand. Eddy giggled as he nodded.</p><p>“I’ll make sure we’re out of here before it closes, don’t rush my genius,” Eddy snickered some more, it was time to get his fashionista on! He trotted along to try to find something, “Wanna help me look for more stuff?” </p><p>He asked with a wide grin.</p><p>"I will be right behind you and watch your butt. And the clothes, but mostly your butt." for good measure, Brett slapped him one more time, seeing that Eddy didn't flinch and therefore he was not hurt there. </p><p>He trailed after his boyfriend of four years as Eddy went wild. </p><p>“You’re going to have my ass soon enough, leave it alone for now, “ Eddy pouted playfully, he didn’t really care, Brett could stare as much as he wanted. Eddy knew he’d be staring at Brett’s now that he was free too...and maybe staring at something else that the very tight leather pants showed off. Such as the bulge in the front.</p><p>And the bulge was not because Brett couldn't help himself. He was still soft and he really liked the look Eddy threw him there. He grinned and groped the deliciously looking thing he was looking, no <em> staring </em> at. Namely Eddy's butt. </p><p>"Careful or I will follow you into the changing room, my love. But then we will be locked in there for hours to come. Or cum. Well, wouldn't be that bad, right?" </p><p>Brett chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. </p><p>“Might not be as comfy as the bed back at home though,” Eddy felt all giddy calling Brett’s apartment home. It was his home, <em> his. </em>Just so perfect and he loved it.</p><p>"True. And not special for your first time. So, moving along it is. Before I get too tempted and rip your clothes off. Gentle of course."</p><p>Brett pulled Eddy to him and down to kiss him for real this time. Mindful of the other their lips were closed but this would change later. He would kiss and kiss and kiss Eddy until the boy didn't know where up or down was. </p><p>They broke apart and Brett grinned. </p><p>"Chop, chop." </p><p>Eddy rolled his eyes playfully, “So pushy, now aren’t we Brett Yang.”</p><p>He giggled shaking his head, he loved to tease and play around with Brett. It was like the highlight of his life since he was thirteen. Without anymore hesitation he trotted to the other racks to see if anything caught his interest.</p><p>“Yes, of course. The faster we are finished, the faster we can get home and the faster we can sleep. First with each other and then together, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Brett really hoped Eddy would not freak out when he saw Brett’s dick for the first time. That would do no good. </p><p>A soft smile played around his lips as he followed his boyfriend, and like he said he would, he carried each and every item the younger man pushed into his arms.</p><p>“I catch your drift,“ Eddy snickered some more, he figured they’d be all over each other once they were actually back in the apartment. For now it was clothes time, and him mostly avoiding the kinky side. He wanted to go over to it eventually though out of pure curiosity because duh, he had never seen any of that stuff in person.</p><p>After Eddy had gathered a wide enough selection Brett guided him to the changing rooms - which were just hula hoops with a curtain, split in the middle.</p><p>“Now, try on everything. You don’t have to show me, just things you are not sure of, babe. Because I am afraid time is running out fast. We can do a catwalk-esque show in our apartment.”</p><p>He hung all the things inside and stepped back. Brett smiled at his partner and kissed him goodbye for he would not see him in a while.</p><p>“I’ll go quickly, I think I have a good idea on what I like seeing myself in,” Eddy shuffled behind the curtains. He wanted to have enough time to do everything else they wanted to do. They had a lot to do, like groceries and then unpacking everything they bought and the best thing out of it all: Sex. </p><p>While Eddy changed and tried on, Brett wandered through the racks and picked up a few items. His eyes fell on very tight, very ripped very black jeans. Well, that was something Eddy would wear. </p><p>He snatched it and wandered back to him.</p><p>“Hey love, I found something else. Are you decent?”<br/>
  “Decent enough, like I got my underwear on,” Eddy chuckled slightly, well no one would really see him except Brett so he didn’t particularly care if Brett opened the curtain a bit to hand him something, “What did ya find me?”</p><p>  “Something I bet you will love.” He popped his head between the slit and handed him the pants. He raked his eyes over Eddy - twice. Then he licked his lips and grinned before vanishing without a word.</p><p>Eddy looked the article of clothing over, “Damn, these look tight as fuck.”</p><p>He spoke under the presumption that Brett was nearby still, it made logical sense to him since it was only seconds since Brett poked his head in, “Imma try them on.”</p><p>He did as he said, slipping the material over his legs and slim hips.</p><p>“Take your time. If you don’t fit in these, I will get you a bigger size. Some clothing here is cut slim. Even I had to go up once or twice in size, so don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Brett threw a look on his watch. They still had one hour to go, that should be more than enough for them.</p><p>“Hurry, babyboo, and show me.”</p><p>   “I’m going to throw a shirt on first before I show you. I’m not going to strut out with my nipples out. Scandalous Mr. Yang, scandalous!” Eddy could be heard snickering behind the curtains. Which was quite typical of Eddy, he laughed, giggled, cackled and snickered. He made many sounds, honestly. When the curtains were drawn back, Eddy was clad in the jeans and an oversized sweater because he thought it looked warm.</p><p>The smaller man eyed him up. Then a second time. A grin split his face.</p><p>“You look cute and huggable and fuckable. Very nice! I am not sure if I will allow you out of the apartment in those clothes, but yeah, it’s really good! I like it!”</p><p>He nodded and came closer. His hands wandered over Eddy’s hips and he gently slapped one thigh.</p><p>“Very nice sound.”</p><p>Eddy draped his arms over Brett’s shoulders as he pouted, “You like slapping my poor legs and butt so much. How much longer must I be smacked?”</p><p>A smile spread across his face as he teased, he didn’t mind the feeling of Brett’s hand coming against his skin one bit, “I’ll wear it just for you then, no one else gets to see me like this. Yeah?”</p><p>He leaned down to press a kiss to the elder’s lips.</p><p>“Sounds good. And I will never stop smacking you. I like the sound you make.” Brett grinned again and pressed another quick kiss on Eddy. He knew he had to hurry out or the guy who was working there would come to check on them. </p><p>“Now, are you through with everything?”</p><p>  “I’m through, just let me change back into my normal clothes then we can scurry off,“ Eddy rubbed their noses together before parting from Brett. They had lots to do after all, he couldn’t just stand their dilly dallying and kissing his boyfriend. He shuffled away to grab his clothing and change back into them.</p><p>Brett went out and shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, babyboo, we need to get to the left section as well. Just looking through things. I want to see your red face and eartips.” He snickered at that. Yeah, Eddy was easy blushing material. It would be very simple.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I wanted to look at the kinky stuff anyways. Apparently you must look at it a lot,” Eddy changed fairly quickly wanting to see it all. He picked up all the clothes he decided he would buy, which was pretty all of them and walked out to go to Brett.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brett took all the clothes and walked to the register to chat shortly with the man and then went to Eddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, dear. Look at your heart's content.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to the kinky section and the first thing Brett pulled was a silicone dick with a long, fuzzy tail at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you can be a cat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy did blush, far easier than he thought he would. His eyes fixated on the silicone dick more than the tail itself. It looked big… was Brett bigger, smaller or about the same size? All he knew was that it was big and his ass only had a small hole. Slowly, he started to eye the tail up and down, “Makes me think that we should get a pet cat so I don’t have to pretend I’m one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I would like you as my loyal cat more. Your nails are trimmed and cut and your mouth can fit around my dick as well. Way better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett grinned and put it back to lift up a horse dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think this is a bit big for you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost 50 cm long and roughly fifteen centimeter in diameter. That would never fit into Eddy and Brett sure as heck wouldn’t try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should start smaller? What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah definitely smaller… like a lot smaller. And why would anyone want to wreck their ass with a horses dick? Like didn’t a guy die from an actual horse?” Eddy’s face went redder, it was a very scary looking thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think he did because the horse went in too deep or he was not well prepared. Anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett set it back and grabbed a tiny one. It was blue and it was looking like a worm. A bubble worm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That here is a beginner one. It’s only three centimeters in diameter in the thickest part and seventeen centimeters long. Don’t worry we will not fit all in you. But it’s a good starting point. And it’s hella cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jiggled it around and snorted. Then he grabbed a new and packaged one and pointed to another display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go wild here as well, dear. Nothing is taboo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I am now suddenly concerned that nothing will actually fit although in theory it should be possible," Eddy cleared his throat then laughed awkwardly, maybe he shouldn't look at the things that were supposed to go into people, "Uh, why don't you show me the kinky stuff you think are interesting?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Well, I think that is interesting. But alas, we have more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the next display Brett was pointing at and he immediately lifted up a pair of cuffs. Fluffy, pink cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute, eh? That way I can chain you to the bed and have my wicked way with you,” he set them down and showed Eddy a very long strip of red satin, “And I like this. But anyway, just choose, Eddy. You need to be comfortable at first. All the kinky, more advanced stuff can come in later when you are actually liking getting dicked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy touched the satin then the handcuffs, "The satin feels nicer in my opinion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked his lips slightly as he looked at Brett, it was quite apparent that the elder had already formed his kinky interests but he also had more chances too, "Do you think I'll like it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Maybe not at first, it’s a thing you may grow into. But we will see. If you don’t like it, we will toss it, no problem.” And with that a new band wandered on his ‘buy’ arm. Brett looked around and saw something else he needed. He bent down and placed the stuff they already got into the basket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lube. Perfect. We only need condoms now and they are with the friendly cashier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller man read the label and giggled. “And it’s chocolate flavoured. Nah, we don’t need that. Clear and scentless.” He rummaged a bit between Mango and Strawberry before a tiny victory “Yes!” was heard and Brett stood again. He had put a big bottle inside the basket and wiggled with his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Eddy, don’t be shy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Too late I am already shy,” Eddy giggled slightly as he flashed Brett a toothy grin, it was hard not to feel shy now when faced with the hard reality and mechanics he wasn’t sure of. He was just hoping the sex with Brett would be good and that he’d like it. He was supposed to like it right? Would it be bad if he didn’t? Eddy ran a hand through his hair, he decided in the end that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he had Brett and was getting to be with him. It wasn’t the action that was important but who he was spending it with and Brett was the most important person to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Brett would make sure Eddy liked it. That was his goal all along. Eddy was the one he wanted to spend his life with and if Eddy liked sex, it would be even better for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are not shy in your messages to me, love. I still have all of them. And I reread them if I want to be reminded why I need to wait. Unless I want to go to prison that is. And yes, I am very happy that you are finally of age. Now the days of untamed, wild sex and kissing on kissing will follow and I can’t wait for you and me, just lazing in bed, kissing each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Brett surged forward and kissed Eddy before pulling him to the lingerie section. His eyes fell again on the black babydoll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think about dressing up, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I am so glad my messages never got read by my parents, I swear those alone would get me killed,” Eddy wheezed slightly at the horrifying thought, luckily it was just Brett who read all those messages. This would have been a whole other story if someone else had, “Oh, I like dressing up,  but I think that depends on the meaning of dressing up that you’re alluding to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett grabbed the babydoll and lifted it to show what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That kinda thing. Like, sexy dressing up. Maybe even put on a dress or a female school uniform to seduce me. How about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “That’s pretty,“ Eddy carefully touched it, he liked pretty things. He liked feeling pretty too, although that wasn’t allowed at his household. Now he was free to feel what ever the fuck he wanted to and present himself in whatever way he wanted to. The ideal that only men or only women could wear a certain kind of outfit was stupid, it didn’t make anyone any less feminine or any less masculine. It just made them, them. He ran his fingers over the material.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a very soft chiffon and had lace at the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. Are you ready to dive deep into the rabbit hole? We can wait for this stuff. We don’t need to force anything upon us, Eddy. You can get it or not, I will never be mad about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett lowered the article and watched Eddy intently. He wanted to gauge his reaction or thought process. Was he liking it? Did he detest it? Well, from the look of pure adoration for the clothes, Brett would assume, Eddy at least liked the clothing. But would he like it on his body? Even wear it? He didn’t mind getting Eddy clothes just for the boy to look at it and fantasizing about it. It was not that expensive and he told Eddy he had free reign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do you think it would look nice on me?” Eddy asked because he obviously didn’t want to look hideous but he also felt like rebelling against everything he was ever told by his parents. If he wanted to parade in something lacy and scant for his boyfriend he would. It was as simple as that, “Because I think if you like it too that I will get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I would not have shown it to you if I thought you would look hideous in it. I am curious as to see how good you will look in that. I have my fantasies about you, and this is one part of it. But do not worry, Eddy. If you have it on and you don’t like it or the look of it, then feel free to get out of it. Nothing will ever force you to do something again. It’s all your decision now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett gave him a gentle smile and waited for Eddy’s decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we can get it,“ Eddy returned the smile, dolling up seemed like a fun thing to do. It always seemed to make the men in the movies happy when they came home to their dolled up wife or them in the bathtub. Yeah, the bathtub one he didn’t understand: Drenched naked people in a slippery location didn’t seem logical or like a turn on, more like a death wish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will get it,” Brett repeated and put the clothes down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else you like?” Eddy had absolutely no idea what he had for a perverted boyfriend, but he would find out soon. The last years were </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Brett. Well, not quite that bad, but sometimes he wished he was born earlier so he could kidnap Eddy and run away with him. He loved him so much and seeing him getting destroyed every day a little bit more was disheartening. That was also why they hatched a plan. And Brett was so damn happy that Eddy made it out alive. Other people, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, didn’t get that lucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I think there are some other pretty things but I wanna see if I like this one first. Yeah? If I do like it then we can get more,“ Eddy said shyly, he wasn’t going to invest in something that he turned out hating. So it was best to test it before committing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very wise indeed. Yes, only this one and then some more if you like it. So, anything else? We only need snacks and that we can get at the store right next to my apartment. So, we have half an hour left now. Look around. It’s your last chance for today. Because we will not come back here later, because you will not be able to walk, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett kissed Eddy’s hand that he grabbed and smiled gently. Man, he loved that man really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think all we need now is the condoms, which is at checkout,” Eddy smiled, it was time to go so they could get to the main course and snacks. He was starting to have some of those weird early morning cravings, like the ones people get late at night telling them to eat a whole bag of marshmallows and cry about it… Maybe that was just him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett nodded and with their few things they returned to the cashier who already screened and bagged all the clothes. Only a few things came with them and Brett nodded in thanks. The cashier put in a big box of condoms in the bag as well, after Brett asked for his brand and size. The end sum was way lower than he expected so he lifted an eyebrow. Only around $900 AUD. Hm, he would need to take Eddy to more stores. His limit was not reached!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paid with his card and they left the store. Brett put everything in the trunk of his car and then sat behind the wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started it and they drove off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them maybe fifteen minutes, then they were back, well almost. Brett parked in front of the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna go with me? Or should I make it quick?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I‘ll come in with you if that’s okay,” Eddy would preferably like to be with Brett and kinda cling to his side. He didn’t know what kind of creeps were out there or if his parents called the cops on him to drag his ass back. That thought was a bit over the top since he was legally allowed to move out, so they couldn’t take him anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. But only a few snacks and then off we are, okay? I wanna finally fall into the bed with you. In every sense of the words."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that they went to the small store and Brett immediately steered to the frozen food section. A few pizza's, a bag of fries and some mozzarella sticks were thrown into the basket and he looked up at Eddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything you like to eat?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Maybe pizza rolls, so much easier than a whole ass pizza,” Eddy nudged Brett with his elbow as he teased and snickered, “And maybe marshmallows for night time sad times. After that I have no more requests,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to the shorter man’s cheek with a hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pizza rolls are disgusting and I will fight you on that. Also we will eat whole pizzas because we can and will. We are adults now, so we will do that." He furrowed his brows though, when Eddy mentioned sad times. Two packages of pizza rolls still found their way into his basket because he was no monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know you can get the marshmallows if you want but I hope you will never have to be sad again. I will be here for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I don’t think I can really control when I feel sad or not, hits me when it’s late usually. Like there comes a time when it’s dark and everything I’ve pushed to the back of my head comes up for confrontation… Anyways, being with you makes me happy so I am sure it will be fine,” Eddy still wanted those marshmallows though, he had a routine to uphold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well okay. But talk to me when that happens, okay? I want you to be happy. And I also want to be there for you. Don't hesitate. Your life is very, very important," Brett cupped Eddy’s face with a gentle hand and pressed a kiss on his cheek, “Go get them, I will go to the chip aisle in the meantime. I want to munch on something crisp and fatty after a workout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned up at Eddy and slapped his butt again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Eddy nodded, that was his answer to both things since it was easier than forming two different replies. He flashed Brett a smile, kissing the tip of his nose before he scampered off. He was on a hunt for the best kind of marshmallows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett shook his head and smiled. They would need to talk about that again it seems. He was very important to Brett and Eddy should know that. But now was time for the fun part. He looked around and found his favorite chips and put two bags in the basket before sauntering off to look for his boyfriend in the candy aisle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough Eddy was there, still looking for a bag of marshmallows. Not any marshmallows, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tapped his chin deep in thought as he glanced over all the options he had. There were too many options in his humble opinion. It wasn’t bad to have a wider choice but it made it easier when options were slim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't decide again?" Brett knew what Eddy was plaguing: first world problems. Too much to choose from, "To help you: only the middle row. Now come on, babe." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett snickered as he leant into Eddy and interlaced their hands. His thumb gently caressed the back of the hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy squeezed Brett’s hand, he didn’t notice the man until he had spoken but he was happy that Brett was there, “Okay then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a bag that he thought looked the best, "I'm ready. Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller man chuckled and grabbed another on and put it in his basket. “Okay, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest was very uneventful and about fifteen minutes later they were back in the apartment. In the shower to be precise. Brett had pushed Eddy against the tiles and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart and Brett smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to prep you now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy now knew what was attractive about drenched naked people in a danger zone of slipping. He panted slightly after the kiss, they were in for a wild ride so it seemed and it did seem easier to start prep sooner rather than later, "Sounds good to me. What do you need me to do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Just to enjoy it and not to cramp up. Tell me if it hurts you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett kissed him some more while his hands wandered down, touching every inch of Eddy’s body. He wrapped his hand around Eddy’s half mast and started pumping it. It would be better for Eddy to actually feel good before he would start playing with his butt. It was better this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy moaned against Brett's lips, it was quite apparent that no one had really touched his dick. Maybe he had tried to jack off in the shower once but that was a hella scary experience so he never did it again. He rocked his hips to feel more of Brett's hand as he continued to moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Brett suspected, Eddy would feel good. And knowing he had absolutely no sexual experience, he could ‘train’ him to feel lust when he was touched at his butt right away. So Brett’s other hand first petted over his butt before sliding a finger between the cheeks, rubbing over the small, tiny entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s okay. Just relax.” Brett continued to rub over Eddy’s anus while his hand never stopped pumping his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy stilled a bit when he felt Brett’s finger, not because he was particularly scared but because he figured that rocking his hips while Brett was trying to prep him wouldn’t lead to somewhere good, “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded slightly as another moan escaped his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Brett slowed down jacking off Eddy massaged the rim before slipping one finger inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take deep breaths and when you say it’s too tight or hurts, we will finish this shower and start on the bed with the lube. Don’t start to overthink it, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah, okay,” Eddy nodded, it already felt weird for him but he figured that most people felt weird for the first time when a finger slipped inside. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself, it was going to be okay. Eddy sure hoped it would all be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett kissed him as he felt Eddy becoming really still, but not the good kind of still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw him a concerned look. Did history repeat itself? As gently as he could, he massaged the rim, not daring to put in another finger. Brett would definitely wait for Eddy to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I just don’t know what to do and it feels weird. Am I doing something wrong?” Eddy rambled quickly not wanting to mess it up so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not doing something wrong, love. You just need time and a little nudge in that direction. And if you don't like it, we will stop completely and take everything even slower. If you stress about it, it will not help you. In fact it will make matters worse. Should I stop?“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Brett knew it could be a bit of a problem, so he was prepared. They could take their time. Endless time even. They had their whole life for it. So there was absolutely no need to rush things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No we don't need to stop," Eddy squeaked slightly, he wanted to see if it would feel less weird at least. He wasn't about to bail on something he wanted so badly. Which was to be connected to Brett.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. But tell me if you change your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His finger was curling in Eddy, poking here and there and getting the boy ready for the second finger. His other hand rubbed over the slit with the thumb, still stimulating Eddy. He would probably run very fast if he wasn’t stimulated that way. His second finger massaged the rim until it gave in and opened up when Brett recessed into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy's voice caught in the back of his throat, making a strange sound. It wasn't distress or pleasure but he was definitely weirded out that two fingers managed to slip in. Luckily the handjob was still pretty distracting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett kissed and licked over Eddy’s neck, marking him along the way. The two fingers went in fairly easy. He scissored and stretched the walls and took his time with it. Every once in a while their lips met for a passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kinda, it still feels funny," Eddy mumbled, he was starting to worry that he was unable to feel good from this. Then again Brett was just stretching him open so the good part was probably coming later. Right? His virgin mind had no clue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay if it feels funny now. I am just helping you not to be in pain later, love. And I haven’t looked for your sweet spot. We will look for it in the bed, don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed again and Brett stretched and teased all the while. Then he probed a third finger in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me if you are hurt. This will feel a bit uncomfortable, so just breathe calmly and be honest with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He inserted only the tip at first, being very careful with his virgin boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy absolutely did not like the feeling of that. His nose scrunched up in his discomfort. Why did there need to be three fingers anyways, "I don't like it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand instantly stopped and Brett turned Eddy's head to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it hurt? Should I stop?“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because between don't linking and hurting was a whole valley. The older didn't want to hurt Eddy. Maybe he went too fast? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't feel like pain but it's uncomfortable and kinda burns," Eddy worried his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously. There went his confidence for this kind of interaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, should I stop, love? I know it can be a bit uncomfortable, but we can always stop. No need to pressure yourself, like I said." Brett contemplated if he should remove his fingers or not. If Eddy said he was not in pain, he would trust him, but the second he saw a flicker of pain, he would completely stop. Maybe they should move to the bed where he could lavish Eddy's whole body with kisses and distract him. Yeah, that was probably better. More lengthy foreplay then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He removed the fingers and instead kissed Eddy at the neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems I was too quick, love. I am sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's okay, we're just both excited," Eddy took Brett's face between his hands gently, "Will it feel better with lube?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked although pretty sure Brett was a virgin too because his boyfriend better of not been fucking anyone at the age 14 or younger and they dated the rest of time so the elder was most definitely a virgin, because he wasn't a cheater. Eddy just figured that Brett had done a lot of research.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, probably. You will not feel everything like that, it's more slippery then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yes, Brett had done a lot of research. Especially on how to take away the fear. So, to not give away anything, he kissed the neck and instead pressed Eddy against the tiles once again. Time for his boyfriend to feel really good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His other hand sped up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy's back arched off the bathroom tile as he mewled loudly. He hadn't expected that at all, he wasn't complaining though, "Brett, Brett, Brett," Eddy panted like a mantra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the meantime Brett rubbed faster, tracing the slit with his thumb again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered over and over again, kissing Eddy's neck and shoulders and everywhere he could reach. His kisses were soft, not urgent, and his licks and his tender bites were scattered. Brett could not wait when they were finally on the bed and he could please Eddy fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that Eddy liked what he was doing - no wonders there - his other hand wandered in the back, slipping one inside. Eddy was sufficiently distracted, so Brett could use it as an opportunity to stretch him more and maybe Eddy liked it when paired with a much more intense handjob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy shivered to everything, his brain didn't know how to function. It apparently did not take much to make his conscious thought fizzle out. His head rolled back, thumping slightly against the wall but not too hard. This way he could just let his jaw go lax and moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, so good, Eddy. You respond perfectly. Such a good boyfriend." Brett babbled more along those lines, drowning Eddy in pleasure and compliments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hassle he even inserted the second finger and not long after the third. Yes, Eddy was just a little bit 'too conscious' of everything. A little bit of stimulation and the boy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was so cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand pumped steadily and he angled his fingers inside, trying to reach the small bundle of nerves. That would let Eddy see </span>
  <em>
    <span>the stars. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy mewled under the compliments, his dazed eyes even lit up a bit. He wanted to say something back but no words would come out, only strange sounds. At least they were strange to his ears, he had never heard himself sound like this before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett probed around until he found a small swelling. Yes, that should be it. Mischievously grinning, he pressed into the little thing. Eddy was now very relaxed around him, even sucking his fingers into his butt. He seemed to like it, but then again, Brett was not surprised. Eddy was his perfect cute little boyfriend, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. And of course he would not bottom. But Eddy? Eddy was simply perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every pump of his hand on Eddy’s dick he pressed into the prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy's back arched off the wall as his moans got louder and more high pitched. What was Brett doing to him!? It was a bit scary to feel that good. Was it even natural? Eddy didn't think so! He whimpered and moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett attacked his neck once again before kissing upwards and whispering in his ear: “Such a good boy. You are doing so good. Just let go, Eddy. Don’t hold back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let it flow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy chuckled slightly to that through a moan. Letting it flow sounded like Brett was trying to get him to piss. He doubted that was the case though, because he knew Brett wasn't one of those people that thought getting pissed on was sexy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Brett didn’t like that, he meant the feelings should freely rush and flow through Eddy. First timers were notorious to hold back. When he saw, his words didn’t have the desired effect, he pressed his fingers in the prostate and the slit simultaneously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me Eddy. Show me your face when you cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy's back was soon arching again, no thoughts of pissing or laughing was in mind. That spot was something not to take lightly, it worked magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision and mind went blank for a moment or a few as he came, "Brett!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The aforementioned man kissed Eddy through the orgasm, feeling the warm liquid in his hand and the walls around his fingers contracting. Yes, Eddy did very good for his first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eddy came slowly down from his high, Brett had wrapped his arms around the man, kissing him every so often and caressing him. He mumbled praises and compliments the whole time. Yes, Eddy deserved it. He even took three fingers!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His problem still stood like a good soldier, but he would either help himself a bit later or they would just let it die on it’s own. Brett doubted Eddy would be up for another round this night and that was fine with him. Eddy should like what they were doing, not overwhelm him immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy leaned heavily against Brett, he was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. It was so intense yet so strange. Was it allowed? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He murmured, waiting to gather all his other words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you as well. You did so fantastic. Very good, Eddy.” He cleaned the boy and then shut the water off. Eddy was well prepared for anything so they didn’t need that anymore. All the evidence was washed away anyway. Brett made sure Eddy could stand before leaving him only a second alone to grab a towel and wrapping the taller boy in it. Then he lifted him bridal style and walked with his precious bundle in his arms into the bedroom. He laid Eddy down and dried him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very quickly he wiped himself down with the same towel as well - he would throw it later in the washing machine anyway - and slipped them underneath the blanket, snuggling close to Eddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy draped his arms over Brett's waist, gently massaging the skin there. Was this really okay? It didn't seem like Brett got anything out of it and Eddy wanted him to be happy with the arrangement too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay with this?" He decided to ask softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett looked up and placed a quick kiss on the underside of Eddy’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am. We don’t need to rush anything. You were uncomfortable at first, so I wanted to show you how good it can feel. As I said, you should not pressure yourself like that. Everything is fine. I will tell you when something is amiss or when I want something, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hand came up and caressed the cheek. Eddy was so cute. Even after cumming, he still thought about Brett’s wishes. He was really a catch. Too bad no one else could and would have him. Only Brett was allowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I just wanna make sure you're taken care of too. I love you, you know," Eddy's eyes lit up so innocently as he said those three words. He truly meant them, there was no other intentions behind it. Eddy simply loved because he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett almost felt the love Eddy radiated. It was hard not to. The boy even </span>
  <em>
    <span>left his family for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was very hard to miss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. "Well, I love you too, so we have that in common. And yes, like I said, don't worry about me. I will live. You being comfortable with those kinds of touches is worth everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett meant what he said. It truly was more important to him that Eddy felt good when they were trying new things out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're okay with it," Eddy leaned in to press a quick kiss to Brett's lips. He moved their lips together languidly just to shower Brett in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett loved how they could kiss now anytime, without looking over their shoulder in fear for another beating of Eddy. The kiss was chaste at most. No tongue, no rush, no burning passion, just a calm, serene kiss. That is how Brett learned to love it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took their time kissing, having small breaks in between, and Brett cradled Eddy's cheek.  When they finally broke apart, Brett smiled at Eddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am okay with it, believe me. You just need time and time we have. No need to rush. It would not feel good for me to hurt you just because I wanted it faster. So no, I know we are both excited for this, so I understand if you feel a bit bummed, but in the end I think it was the right decision. Your body needs to acclimate to that and that way we can make sure of it. I love you too much to force pain upon you, love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I trust you and the decisions you make Brett," Eddy smiled slightly at him. Yes, it was a bit of a bummer but he had a sinking feeling he wouldn't have been able to handle it if they had gone further. So ultimately Brett was right and he was okay with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For that, Brett rubbed their noses together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never forget: I love you. You would not feel good if you know I am not okay with a thing and you would want it. Like spicy food. You love it, but would never force me to eat it, right? It’s the same thing here. In the end, it’s even more fun that way. Because we have more opportunities together to make you feel good. And now, in the end, you liked having fingers up your butt. Your body just needs a bit of time, and we will give it that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands wandered over the ticklish sides and caressed the back as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I simply love you and want you to feel loved, not used.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Brett," Eddy said through a brief fit of giggles because he was ultra ticklish. It was one of his curses, no immunity to anything that resembled tickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are my best thing that happened to me, Eddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smacked the naked butt with a resonating sound and snickered. His eyes were warm and tender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I love you too, sexy thing," Eddy snickered, the slaps weren't catching him off guard as much anymore. It was Brett doing it so it didn't hurt him, "Love you so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett tried to retrain Eddy’s brain so that slaps weren’t necessarily meant to hurt. And he would slap Eddy gently as many times as he could, so that Eddy had at some point in the future a positive reaction when the hand hit his flesh. But without him doing so, nothing would ever change. He kind of like tried to pull a Pavlov on Eddy without him noticing - well he noticed for sure the slaps, but Brett always tried to give him kisses or compliments when he didn’t flinch or tremble like he did in the very beginning where touches were in general a no go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like now. Eddy giggled and Brett rewarded him with a kiss on the nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more. But now we should sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leading by example, he closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy stared at Brett’s face for a good bit, examining his features and even being ballsy enough to put a hand on Brett’s face, lightly tracing the man’s features with his finger tips. Brett was beautiful, Eddy thought. Eddy thought that Brett was even more beautiful than a rose in full bloom. Then again he thought many things about Brett, many good things and probably unrealistic things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed the man’s forehead before closing his own eyes to try to get some sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett grinned as he heard the breathing evening out and opened his eyes. Eddy was so cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cuddled closer, just because he could and pulled them tighter together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was closing his eyes once again and silence fell over them just as the first rays of weak light broke through the sky. Thankfully their blinds were all the way down, so they could sleep as long as they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy found himself in a dream that seemed familiar yet like nothing he had dreamed of before. He was on a stage, in what seemed to be a conservatory. The sound of the violin singing although he wasn’t playing. Why was he even holding a violin in the first place that played itself? It weeped a sorrowful song, but he had no clue why, he wasn’t the one doing it and he was far from sad. This was the best day of his life not some soap opera. The violin dampened, water actually dripping off of its finished wood. Now it wasn’t just the sound of weeping but actual tears falling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped the instrument in shock mostly, it clattered on the floor. Strings making a shrill noise much like a scream.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eddy took a step back anxiously, immediately catching the sight of a person sitting behind what appeared to be a judges panel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chair scraped over the floor with a screech. Most of what could be seen were red eyes. Blood red, piercing eyes, fixated on Eddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person stood and with a snap of his fingers the dream vanished and a four poster bed with red satin curtains were there. The person now stood with his back to Eddy. The low voice whispered “You have forgotten me” over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest was drenched in black, except the bed and the lone figure in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy shook slightly this was nerve wracking but something about the person he knew. The lower voice, the person's frame, their eye shape despite being red were all signs of it being Brett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took quick steps forward, his heart broke for the man before him, “No, no of course not. I would never forget you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, he seemed or felt a bit older than the 19 year old he knew. This man had broader shoulders, a mildly thicker waist and in general the structure felt more mature, “I’d never forget you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You left me alone, and then you went ahead, and forgot me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and put his hands on Eddy’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lied to me. You said, you would be there for me even after our life together. But you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>vanished</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man wearing Brett’s face but not eyes pushed Eddy away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You lied.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy eyes widened, he wasn’t sure what to do, “No, no, that can’t be! I wouldn’t do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice quivered, anxiously but touching the man was obviously out of the question, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a shaky step back, to put even more distance between them than the shove did, “I wouldn’t do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy murmured as he shook his head, maybe trying to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You did. You died and vanished. I wasn’t able to catch you. You were gone. You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>lied</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the dream shifted once again, the angry man vanishing and instead Eddy was shown a scene from the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It will feel good in your soft, stretched body right now. I could make you see stars - again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy was shown how the other Brett was kissing Eddy’s neck and the first breach into his body. The blissed out face from Eddy told the story of him not being really there at the moment for it to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And then we have a reason to shower - after that of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy heard himself gasped - or a copy of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Silly Brett, it won't fit all the way." Copy-Eddy reached out to squish Brett's cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  "See, it just won't," Copy-Eddy rocked his hips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, I guess it does.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brett snickered at that and pushed in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, of course it does. It was designed to fit your body.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure appeared again, blinking in surprise. It was the Brett with the red eyes again. He had a formal suit on, all black, with a red tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy’s eyes just filled with tears, his whole body shook with the sudden sorrows that filled him, “I don’t want to see anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wailed, hands even coming up to pull at his hair. No, this was wrong, it was just some weird dream because of something he had eaten. It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real. He wanted to curl up on himself and disappear as he denied everything about this. It was awful, but somehow felt like they connected with </span>
  <em>
    <span>those dreams.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ones from so long ago, the ones he had thought were left in his past. The ones that tore him away from the man he always called out to, “It wasn’t my fault! I’m sorry! It wasn’t my fault! I tried!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything hurt, his head specifically but everything else still felt like it throbbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man came closer and knelt next to Eddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is fine. It’s okay. Just wake up. Everything will be alright then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caressed the back and just sat beside the boy, keeping him company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddy closed his eyes as he hiccupped a bit from wailing just like the violin in the beginning. Yes wake up, that’s all he had to do. This was just a dream after all. That should have been comforting but it wasn’t. Something about this was too eerie to ignore…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: </b>
</p><p>Happy Monday.  Lets hope it will stay that way, right?? xD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 3 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he was simply in Brett's bedroom with the slightly older man still laying beside him.</p><p>When Eddy moved in his sleep, Brett opened his eyes - he was not really sleeping anymore, just waiting for the boy to wake up. A little push and now he was also awake.</p><p>"Good morning, love."</p><p>Eddy's eyes were still a bit teary from the awful nightmare he had. It was more depressing than scary though, "Good morning."</p><p>He squeaked, trying not to seem too upset over something that didn't happen.</p><p>Brett of course saw immediately what was wrong and leaned in to kiss Eddy softly on the tip of the nose.</p><p>"You had it rough in the night, morning, whatever. Do you want to talk about it? Are you that scared of us being together?"</p><p>Because that was the only thing that stood still between them, right? Brett took Eddy's hand in his and squeezed it. "I am always here for you, so please tell me."</p><p>"I'm not scared of being together, I just had a bad dream." Eddy tried to snuggle closer to Brett to feel better about the man being there and him having not failed Brett's heart.</p><p>"It seems to upset you. Share your worries and thoughts with me, Eddy. Now we can say anything. No more eyes and ears to watch out for. You are safe here." Brett pressed another kiss on Eddy - this time his forehead.</p><p>"Tell me so I can understand you better and help you, love."</p><p>"It started with being on stage in a conservatory. I held a violin but even though I didn't play it, it made a sad melody and was even weeping then I saw a man in the judging panel. He had red eyes, but suddenly the scene changed..." Eddy cut himself off trying to keep calm on the matter.</p><p>Brett kissed their combined hands and watched Eddy intently. He wanted to know everything so he could help him better.</p><p>"Yes? And then? What did you see then?"</p><p>"Then it seemed like it was in a bedroom, four poster bed and red curtains. The man I saw earlier had his back turned to me, he was saying that I had forgotten him. He sounded like you but older, so I did what I thought was right and hugged him, saying I would never. He turned in my arms and it was definitely a much older you and pushed me away because I had lied, and indeed forgot leaving him... uh you alone. Then that scene fades into the next like me looking back on a memory I don't even have because we haven't even had sex yet! And then Mr. Older-you reappears, his features a lot softer this time to tell me it's okay. But I don't understand, and it's scary and saddening," Eddy rambled quickly.</p><p>Brett furrowed his brows and shook his head.</p><p>"It makes no sense, but I think dreams are not supposed to do so."</p><p>Instead he pressed Eddy closer and nudged their noses together.</p><p>"Just forget it, if you can, Eddy. This means nothing. There is no older me, nor a memory of us having sex which is important enough to disrupt the now <em>us</em>. Maybe it's a memory from a past life, maybe it's just your fear spiking. I dunno, but I swear, I am here for you. I love you."</p><p>Eddy nodded as he looked at Brett shakily, he didn't believe in past lives or anything otherworldly slash supernatural and soulmates didn't count as either of those things so he believed that. He wouldn't look into the dreams too much, it was probably just induced by something, "Okay... I won't leave you Brett, or die and vanish okay? I won't do those things to you."</p><p>That was more assurance for himself.</p><p>"I love the sentiment, and I really appreciate it. But we both know we can't control death. But yeah, until then I will stay by your side as well. And in the next life we will meet up again, or even better: spending the afterlife together. I promise you, I will find you. And then we can't be separated anymore."</p><p>He gripped the hand a little bit tighter and his smile was strained. Yes, maybe now, in this timeline, they could achieve that. Brett loved Eddy way too much.</p><p>Eddy was pretty sure they could control death in some aspects but he wouldn't argue that. He'd just hang off of every word Brett said instead, "I love you."</p><p>He whispered, even though he thought something seemed a bit off about Brett. For a strange reason he got a sense that his man was sorrowful too, "I love you."</p><p>He repeated.</p><p>Brett's smile turned genuine and he nodded. "Yes, I love you so much as well. Everything will be fine. Do you want to try to sleep a bit more or do you want to get up?"</p><p>Their bodies were more or less intertwined, Brett had one of his arms slung around Eddy, one of Eddy's legs were between Brett's and all in all they were pretty skin-on-skin. And it wasn't that Brett minded that - not at all - but maybe Eddy was not happy with it?</p><p>"Well, what time is it?" Eddy asked since they got back to the apartment pretty late, he wanted his full eight hours of sleep. Hopefully without more nightmares. He didn't want any more of those.</p><p>"Around 9am. So you only got four hours. I will vote for a bit more sleep, how about you?"</p><p>They never slept at each other's place, except early childhood, so Brett seemed unsure if Eddy needed more sleep or less. He definitely needed more.</p><p>"A bit more sleep seems perfect," Eddy wanted more than just four hours of depressing sleep. He hoped to have some peaceful rest too.</p><p>"Good, then we should sleep a bit more."<br/>Brett snuggled closer and breathed kisses on Eddy's neck. He closed his eyes and his breath evened out.</p><p>Eddy rested the top of his chin atop of Brett's head, sniffing the elder's hair as he did. He was dating Brett, he was allowed to sniff without it being creepy. Deciding he was content with Brett's scent, he closed his eyes to sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>It was way past noon and almost early evening when they awoke again. Brett kissed Eddy awake. His hands stayed in very safe places, only caressing the boy. He licked over the marked neck and grinned. Yes, Eddy was his. The blue spots everywhere proved it.</p><p>His lips found the neck again and he sucked on another, much bigger hickey this time.</p><p>"Hmmmm what are you doing, it feels like you're slobbering on me," Eddy stirred into awakeness. A little smile playing on his lips as he opened his groggy eyes. He had slept much better that time around.</p><p>With a wet pop Brett released the skin and licked over the angry red mark.</p><p>"I am marking you. I like seeing you like that. And I beg your pardon, but I am not slobbering. I am sucking. I could suck something else too." He wiggled with his eyebrows and grinned. Yes, that he could do as well.</p><p>"Well, aren't you just a little bit cocky," Eddy wiggled his eyebrows, totally using the word cocky on purpose because it had the word cock in it, "Slobbering, sucking, both get spit on me."</p><p>Eddy snickered before kissing the top of Brett's head, "Good thing I like being marked by you though."</p><p>"Well, you will like getting my spit on you, babe. Because that is how I will make you yowl in pleasure." He grinned confidently before bending down and kissing the corner of Eddy's mouth.</p><p>"Anyway, what is your plan for today?"</p><p>"I don't really have a plan, but do you work tonight?" Eddy asked because maybe he could work his plan around that. Or maybe not. Eddy wasn't completely sure, he only had his day one escape plan not his day two freedom plan.</p><p>"Nope. I took off of work for you. I am free for two whole weeks. So we can do whatever."</p><p>He laid his head on Eddy's chest, hearing and feeling the man he loved breathe and live. How hard it was, not to pull out Eddy before the day he turned eighteen, Eddy had probably no clue. When the thing happened with <em>her</em>, Brett almost ripped the door to the house open and kidnapped the boy. But he couldn't do it. He had to endure as Eddy, as a helpless bystander. Not anymore though. Now he was safe and Brett would make sure it would stay that way.</p><p>Eddy stroked Brett's head happily, "Really? Just for me?"</p><p>That made him feel special, such things weren't a common occurrence for him but somehow Brett made him feel special almost everyday.</p><p>"Of course. I thought we could use this as a mini-vacation. Just the two of us. I mean, you can get used to the feel of being not alone anymore and I can get used to you living here. And we have all the time, just for us. It's a win-win in my eyes."</p><p>"I hope you don't hate me after living with me constantly for two weeks," Eddy doubted that would happen but there was the lingering fear because some couples had those stories. Loving one another until they lived together.</p><p>"I could never hate you. You are my life, my sun and my stars. I will only hate you if you ... well... I have no clue, because nothing you will ever do will make me turn away from you, so you are stuck with me."</p><p>Brett grinned wider and kissed the tip of Eddy's nose.</p><p>"Are you sure there is nothing I could do?" Eddy wasn't sure about that but then again he wouldn't want to do anything to Brett that was super harmful. He loved Brett and wanted only the good things for him. He wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if he wished harm towards his lover.</p><p>"Maybe killing me. That would be a bummer. A big one. Because then I would need to haunt you in the afterlife. But other than that? Nah, I can't think of anything. At least now. I am too happy to have you finally with me, so I am just overdosed on Endorphins."</p><p>Sweet kisses rained on Eddy's face until Brett kissed him on the mouth. It was still chaste and a bit prudeish, but Brett knew Eddy liked it that way.</p><p>Eddy giggled against Brett's lips, it seemed he didn't have to worry then. He had no guts or wanted to kill anyone. He could just live and make Brett happy and finally be happy too. That was all he ever wanted in life and now he had it.</p><p>"As long as you stay by my side, I will love you," Brett whispered against Eddy's lips. Yes, he loved the boy too much for his own good. He pecked him one last time before moving on top of him, bracing his weight on his arms.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Eddy looked up at Brett, gently putting his hands on Brett's chest, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin, "I love you too. So much. More than anything I've ever had."</p><p>"Good, because I do too. My first and only love. That is you."</p><p>Brett carefully lowered himself down and kissed Eddy again on the cheek. He didn't want to squish the boy, but he also wanted - and needed - physical contact with the one he loved.</p><p>"I think you look quite lovely like this," Eddy hummed with a playful grin, "On top of me. It's a real good look."</p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows then giggled.</p><p>"Hm, yes," Brett chuckled and lowered himself completely on top, "Tell when I am too heavy, love. Also, how about you spread your cute legs, then I can fit between them." His voice plummeted into the deep octaves when he whispered, "<em>You want to be a good boy, right</em>?"</p><p>"I want to be your good boy," A blush spread across his face as he looked at Brett. Luckily the elder wasn't that heavy. Carefully he opened his legs then draped them over Brett's hips.</p><p>Brett stroked the thighs as they wrapped around his hips.</p><p>"Well, aren't we suggestive today? On this fine morning. Evening. You know."</p><p>He grinned and pressed their lips and grions together.</p><p>"<em>Such a good boy.</em>"</p><p>"Only a good boy for you," Eddy lit up at that, he loved being Brett's. He wanted to try to actually do what he set out to do yesterday. He quickly pressed another kiss to Brett.</p><p>"Yes, and I should be the only one, who you want to be a good boy for, love. Because I will get very jealous when you look at other men. I might have to lovingly spank you then."</p><p>Not that he would do such a thing immediately. The memories of Eddy getting a whooping was still too fresh. He would give Eddy all the time to heal from it.</p><p>"I won't ever look at another man like I look at you. The only one for me is you Brett."</p><p>He lifted his hands to cup the elder's cheeks.</p><p>"Sounds good then. You for me and I for you. For eternity and beyond."</p><p>Because Brett was laying on Eddy now, he had his hands free and copied Eddy's gesture.</p><p>Eddy nuzzled into Brett's hands as much as he could. He wanted to feel all of Brett, "So what do you want to do then, my lovely, lovely boyfriend."</p><p>"How about breakfast? And brushing our teeth? Then we return to the bed and just enjoy each other's company. Maybe watching Netflix or youtube, just staying close. Maybe we can watch some porn as well." At that Brett giggled and caressed Eddy's cheeks. He didn't mean it of course, but it was fun to see the blush rise in Eddy's face. The boy was so sparsely educated in sexual things, it was a wonder he knew how sex between males worked.</p><p>"Porn is only for naughty children, I'm not naughty," Eddy grinned at Brett as he removed his hand from Brett's cheek to grab another cheek. He groped Brett's ass, "I also have a real man, who is also very sexy. I don't need actors on a screen."</p><p>"That much is true, but have you even the faintest idea what a blowjob is and what you are supposed to be doing? Or what rimming or eating out is? Or fisting? Deep throating? Do, if you know all of this, you are naugthy. And if you don't you need to be educated."</p><p>He laughed at the grope. Yes, he loved it when Eddy was feisty enough to do this. He bent down and kissed his boyfriend.</p><p>"And if you want to keep up with me, love, you need to be very naughty and very educated."</p><p>"Then educate me babe," Eddy groped a bit more, he may not know what all those things were but he went to public school so he definitely knew what blowjobs and deep throating were. There were even songs about it, so yeah he knew some stuff.</p><p>"So, breakfast slash dinner and then porn it is, while we act out what the actors do? That would be funny."</p><p>In retaliation for the groping, Brett rubbed their soft dicks against each other. It didn't do much, but at least Eddy was fine with being naked and so close the whole time. Maybe he should take off more weeks and spend the whole month with Eddy naked in bed. He didn't need the money anyway.</p><p>That was a good thought. Sadly not really realistic, but good nonetheless.</p><p>"I'd look ridiculous trying to mimic actors who train to be able to do that stuff," Eddy snickered as he looked up at Brett. It seemed like a bad idea.</p><p>"Well, then we have fun in the bedroom either way. Sounds perfectly fine for me."</p><p>Brett kissed Eddy once more as his hands snuggled between the butt and the mattress to grope at Eddy's butt as well.</p><p>"Yeah, either way. I just want you anyways," Eddy rubbed his nose against Brett's as he giggled to the grope. It mildly made him think of the dream he had.</p><p>"I want you too, love. But I want you to have fun as well. Do you think my tiny, little sausage will fit?"</p><p>He kissed downwards and pressed a kiss to Eddy's collarbone.</p><p>"If it's really tiny than maybe, your fingers seemed to," Eddy snickered light-heartedly.</p><p>"We can try immediately after we put food in your belly and a fresh breath." But instead of getting up, he groped some more. Eddy's butt was wonderful to finally feel in his hands. It was firm and round, just like he liked it on his boyfriend. Well, he liked his boyfriend anyway, but that was extra nice.</p><p>"I can't get up if you keep touching my ass," Eddy tilted his head up as he giggled, he didn't mind this at all really. It felt just right to him.</p><p>"Well, your ass is nice, so lemme touch it, love," he wiggled his fingers at that and groped real good, "Unless you want me to pound in it. But I would say, we do that after breakfast."</p><p>"After breakfast will you actually pound me?" Eddy perked a bit at that since they still hadn't gotten to that. He wanted to do it already! He waited to get laid and now it was his time to shine!</p><p>"If you feel comfortable with prepping and can relax and enjoy it, for sure yes. I see no reason why not. But you were a bit off yesterday. I didn't want to force or overwhelm you. I know you need a bit more time, so I wanted to give it to you, love."</p><p>Brett kissed lower until his head was under the blanket and his voice came out muffled.</p><p>"I know you were right in that decision... I just really want to have you," Eddy would probably be the one to rush it if anyone was going to. It would definitely be him, because he was eager and rash.</p><p>Brett pushed the blanket away and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I know love, but rushing things will not help you. It doesn't make it feel better, but instead you will wish, you have waited a bit longer. So, let's take our time."</p><p>With that, he pushed the blanket where it was and kissed down. Maybe he should do something with an Eddy who had his legs spread. Yes, he definitely should.</p><p>His lip licked over the tip of Eddy's dick and he grinned. Now it was flaccid and limp, but not for very long.</p><p>Eddy squeaked, he was not prepared for that!</p><p>"Brett!"</p><p>He reached his hands under the blanket to grab the rascal but Brett already took Eddy's dick in his mouth and sucked.</p><p>At the cry he let it pop out of his mouth and chuckled.</p><p>"Yes love?"</p><p>"What are you doing?" Eddy asked like an idiot although he already knew what Brett was doing. It just caught him off guard.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe we should watch videos then. Then you might catch what I do."</p><p>And only a second later he had Eddy's dick in his mouth again, taking the small cute dick into his mouth and sucked on it. He could even take in everything. He lowered his head down until his nose was buried in the coarse hair.</p><p>Eddy's hands found Brett's hair, fingers curling into it as he moaned. He had wondered what it would feel like to be the one fucking, and this was probably the closest he'd get. With that in mind he would enjoy this.</p><p>Brett let it slide out until only the head remained. He licked the underside and sucked on the mushroom head, giving extra attention to the slit. Eddy's dick was now completely hard and Brett grabbed Eddy's hips to prevent getting face fucked. He would allow Eddy at some point. But now the boy should <em>feel</em>. His lips pushed the foreskin back to have better access to the sensitive head. One hand wrapped around the base and he pumped it.</p><p>The small drops of precum were swallowed and after giving enough attention to the head he bobbed his head. His throat relaxed and now he was ready whenever Eddy was. The hand wandered from the base of the dick over the balls to Eddy's entrance. Spit was quickly applied and he rubbed over the wrinkled rim. His finger went in easily.</p><p>Eddy moaned loudly, the poor neighbors could probably hear him! He wasn't going to last long, simply because he wasn't used to this. In fact he had never felt like this before. It felt so amazing!</p><p>He was never going to be abstinent again!</p><p>Brett hummed around Eddy when he was taking him in deep and inserted a second finger. Maybe today they could have real sex. It would be something for the both of them - not just one. And if Eddy was still fearful, they could get him used to it by using his thighs.</p><p>When the two fingers were sliding in and out without any problem, he pulled off the dick and kissed around the base and the balls.</p><p>The blanket still obscured his view but he would hear when Eddy was in pain so he lined up his third finger and rubbed over the entrance.</p><p>Eddy's fingers curled into Brett's hair as his back arched off the bed.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Eddy groaned, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to hold himself back. There was no holding himself back though, "I won't last..."</p><p>Brett grinned at that. Yes, please. His mouth found the weeping dick once again and he took him deep down, humming around the dick. His nimble fingers wiggled inside and he looked for the small lump. When he found it, he massaged it.</p><p>Eddy's toes curled as he cried out, "Cumming!"</p><p>It was quite apparent that when they had actual sex he wouldn't last long either. Too much of a virgin. Eddy didn't see that as a bad thing actually, it just meant that Brett would be the only to see him this way and it also meant that Brett could have all of him.</p><p>Brett took all the sticky liquid he could get from the boy and swallowed it. He licked him clean and slipped the fingers out of his boyfriend. With slow and sweet kisses, he wandered upwards and kissed one last kiss on Eddy's neck. His eyes were warm and he grinned.</p><p>"So, now brushing the teethies?"</p><p>Eddy panted as he came down from his little high. Fuck his boyfriend was hot, was swallowing supposed to be that hot? Because it really was, mostly just Brett though, "Yeah brushing teeth..."</p><p>Brett laughed and kissed the tip of the nose before flinging the blanket to the side and getting off the bed. He put on a boxershorts before Eddy could see his dick and waited for him to get up.</p><p>"Cum tastes salty, just for your information. And it's sticky. Next time you should try it out. It's kinda like slimy tapioca pearls, or like chia seeds, drenched and drowned in liquid. You get used to it."</p><p>Well, that was a disturbing image Brett painted, but that was the best way to explain it. Eddy's nose scrunched up in disgust, well that wasn't very appealing.</p><p>"Then why'd you swallow?"</p><p>He rolled out of bed even though his legs were a tad bit shaky.</p><p>"Because I want you to know it when you blow me. If you blow me that is. If you want to I mean. And I can't expect you to do things I am not willing to do either, right?"</p><p>He helped Eddy up and together they wandered under the shower. They were sweaty from yesterday, so a shower was a pretty good idea.</p><p>After that, they brushed their teeth and went to the kitchen. Brett didn't bother with actual clothes, just his bathrobe and his boxers. They would not leave the house today - at least in his opinion - so why bother? They would wash Eddy's new clothes though. But now they were having breakfast. Brett fixed some sandwiches and sat down with Eddy.</p><p>"I hope you like sandwiches and snacks. If you want something more elaborate, we need to go shopping tomorrow. I want to have you in bed the whole day. Kissing and cuddling at the very least."</p><p>He grinned and bit into a sandwich with eggs and tuna.</p><p>"Sandwiches and snacks are perfectly fine with me," Eddy concluded as he bit into it, he wasn't going to complain. He had everything he ever wanted: Brett. So, he was pretty content with life at the moment, "Being in bed all day with you sounds amazing, I think."</p><p>"Good, because I will not let you wander a step more," Brett grinned, "because we have a lot to do with you and your body, love. And a bit later we can order food if you want. But my plan was kinda like this: We first wash your clothes and dry them and in between we will lounge in bed, watching stuff and doing some naughty stuff together. I think that is the perfect way to spend your birthday."</p><p>"Naughtier than this morning?" Eddy giggled as he took another bite. He certainly hoped so. The closer he got to Brett, the better. That was all he wanted anyways.</p><p>"Much more naughtier. Very, very naugthy. How much do you know about sex, love? Sex between men, I mean. Maybe a few pornos beforehand will actually help you. Because then you know what to expect. You know I will put my dick in your butt, right? That is why I was fingering you there."</p><p>He took another bite and chewed. His coffee was almost empty after the next sip. Not that they needed caffeine that late in the afternoon. But Brett always drank coffee, it didn't matter to him if it was 10 am or pm. Coffee was his go-to drink around the clock. Brett finished his sandwich and took the next one, he was quite hungry today.</p><p>"I know that, I can put two and two together. You put your dick in my ass and rock your hips. Boom sex. It's a rather simple concept. Dick, hole, movement," Eddy quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, they had sexted enough times for him to know stuff and obviously being in the boys locker room at school told him a lot too.</p><p>Brett shrugged with his shoulders. Sometimes he forgot that Eddy was a naughty virgin.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure, love. I have so many virgin boyfriends I can't remember all of them, you know."</p><p>He grinned and drank the last bit of coffee.</p><p>"But don't worry, I love you the most, dear."</p><p>Eddy scoffed at that, "I am offended, have you been dating others while dating me?"</p><p>He was just being playful because Brett was as much as a virgin as he was, just had more access to stuff.</p><p>"Dating, only you. The rest are my playthings. Only you hold my heart, love."</p><p>Oh, was that not the problem and solution at the same time? Brett grinned wider and gave Eddy an air kiss.</p><p>"Well then, I guess you won't need your playthings when you finally have me in bed. You'll have both things you want, to be loved and to fuck. I will triumph over them in the sex arena too," Eddy grinned confidentally, he had no doubt if Brett was faithful or not. Brett was simply his and always would be.</p><p>"Well, if you can take me, then yes. Maybe then I can discard them. I will do it for you, love. And I have no doubt you will be better than anybody else."</p><p>He chuckled at that and his naked foot came up to gently press between Eddy's legs. Time to play.</p><p>His foot drew lazy circles and pressed every now and then against the soft flesh.</p><p>Eddy groaned a bit to that, luckily they weren't in public because he was quite vocal, "Hmmm, of course I can take your dick. I took your three fingers."</p><p>He spoke with the utmost confidence.</p><p>Brett just smirked. Three fingers were different from a whole dick, but he would let Eddy have this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes the fingers are very much different but lets see how Eddy copes, eh?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N:</p><p>Well, have fun xD</p><p>Also I'm very disappointed tbh. So far 3 Chapters and not one comment. Makes me (thefartingrabbit) wonder if its worth to put up here anymore :(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 4 </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later they were in the bed and Eddy was on his back, legs spread and his lips quivered.</p><p>Yes, Brett had thought right. Fingers were much, much different from a dick.</p><p>"Babe, it's okay, I am out, see? Everything is fine, love."</p><p>"Why the fuck won't it fit?!" Eddy worried his bottom lip between his teeth, this was so frustrating! He glanced down, he hadn't actually taken a good gander at Brett's dick yet. It shouldn't be too hard to push in right? Well that was what he thought until he actually saw it... The fucking thing was massive! But how, Brett was so small and petite?! Sure, Eddy had seen the bulge in the tight, tight pants but seeing the thing out and bobbing with its weight while being erect was a completely different thing. Did Eddy really just freak out because of the tip of Brett's cock? He had thought he took a bit more in. Apparently not.</p><p>He gulped, now he knew why it wouldn't fit: Tiny hole and big fat cock.</p><p>"It's okay, love. We will just try it in a different position. You look quite tense here so it will be fine. Do you want to turn on your stomach? Then your butt can relax more and it will fit easily, I promise. You took four of my fingers only two minutes ago, and my dick is not that big."</p><p>Brett leaned over and kissed Eddy's abused lip.</p><p>"You are just too nervous. I understand."</p><p>Eddy was pretty certain <em>that</em> thing would not fit into anything. It was probably more capable of making something rupture! Now he wished he hadn't looked, it would be a lot better for his nerves.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, let's try it that way. I once heard that way is easier for virgins."</p><p>"Not only that, but you will not see it then. I know you are scared, but I promise, if you relax, it will not hurt."</p><p>Brett was fairly certain they would not have sex now. When Eddy turned around, he could easily see the muscles tensing. So he would just kiss and molest his boyfriend.</p><p>His hands started to wander over his shoulders and started to gently massage them.</p><p>He bent over the nape of the neck and kissed him.</p><p>"It's fine, Eddy. Don't worry about it, okay?"</p><p>"I'll try not to, but Brett you're so freaking massive, how will it fit?" Eddy's question was no longer why it wasn't fitting but how would it fit. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. All his confidence just disappeared.</p><p>"It will fit. I am designed to be yours as you are designed to be mine. And I am not huge. Remember the horse dick? <em>That</em> was huge. I am normal sized. Your dick is just too cute."</p><p>He grinned and pressed another kiss on Eddy's neck. Yes, that convo felt eerily similar to another one they had. But still, he massaged him and slowly went lower.</p><p>"We don't have to have sex, Eddy. Maybe we should try it slower and I will fuck you between your legs so you can get used to it?"</p><p>"Proportionately, you're definitely huge. Like how? You're so petite?!" If Eddy weren't thinking about the safety of his ass he would almost find it amusing that Brett was short with a big dick and he was tall but had a small dick. However, he was thinking about the problem, not how amusing it actually was.</p><p>"But I want to have sex... I just don't know how this will actually work."</p><p>Brett bit into the skin underneath his lips.</p><p>"I am not petite, your dick is petite. I am average in height and dick for my size. You are just a tall mushroom with a tiny penis. But alas, god knew you won't need it anyway."</p><p>He kissed the red mark he made and licked over it.</p><p>"But we have time to get you used to it, Eddy. Just lift your butt in the air and press your thighs together. Then I will fuck in between. That way you can feel it."</p><p>Eddy huffed a bit at him because he could but didn't make a big deal out of anything Brett said. Although Brett was definitely petite with a big dick, no one could change Eddy's mind on that. Slowly he lifted his hips and pressed his thighs together, it was probably good he couldn't see much of anything even when he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>It would be more effective for Eddy to actually look down along his stomach, but Brett wouldn't tell him. He already had his dick covered and lubed up so it was easy to slide between the thighs. Brett moaned loudly at that. Finally real friction! Not as good as he would have felt when he was in Eddy, but this would do as well.</p><p>His hard dick rubbed on Eddy's dick on the underside at each push.</p><p>"Eddy...", he whispered. Yes, his boyfriend was at least so good to him to let him use him like that. Others may have left him stranded.</p><p>"Yeah, Bretty mine?" Eddy smiled slightly, he decided that he liked hearing Brett's voice like this. It sounded so, so nice.</p><p>Brett held Eddy at his hips and he pressed their bodies together.</p><p>"I love you so much."</p><p>Brett wrapped one hand around Eddy's dick and slid right underneath him, rubbing the boy from all sides easily.</p><p>Eddy pressed his face into the pillows as he mewled, okay this felt quite good. He enjoyed the feeling of Brett's dick this way. Maybe they could get away with just doing this for several months.</p><p>"I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you more." Brett panted in Eddy's ear. It was so damn long ago since he felt like that. Not even handjob came even close to this feeling. His thrusts came faster as he picked up the speed. He closed his eyes and just <em>felt</em>. No more thinking, no more worrying, only the carnal desire rushing through his veins. The thighs were slippery with lube and so warm and hot. Eddy's dick in his hand pulsed and quivered, giving him the voiceless feedback that Eddy enjoyed it as well.</p><p>Eddy rocked his hips, mostly to get some more friction with Brett's hand. Which was heavenly if you asked him. Everything about Brett was absolutely heavenly.</p><p>He let his jaw fall lax so he could moan to everything. Doing it like this really calmed him. Their movements were completely in sync. Eddy moved opposite Brett so they had the best of both worlds. Until a mishap happened. Brett went too far back, his dick slipped from between the thighs and wandered a bit higher. And when Eddy pushed back - still in sync with Brett forward-motion - Brett felt a completely different sensation. In one go he entered and bottomed out in his not-so-virgin-anymore boyfriend. He stilled his movements. Did he hurt Eddy?</p><p>"Love? Are you alright?" His voice was almost not audible. Well, this went not as planned.</p><p>Eddy squeaked with a wheeze, he had not expected that! By the point he realized he was too devoted to pushing back to actually stop. He was in too deep to stop.</p><p>He wasn't hurt but he didn't know how to voice his shock so he made sounds trying to express how he felt which was 'wtf'.</p><p>Well, at least he was not crying or screaming. That was a good thing, right? Brett dared not to move.</p><p>"I swear, I really swear, this was not what I had planned." He should at least tell Eddy that. Hopefully his boyfriend believed him.</p><p>"I will, yes, I think I will slip out. Wait a moment." Brett panted as he tried to leave Eddy tiny centimeters by tiny centimeters. But as only his head was inside Eddy, he halted.</p><p>Should he push back in? Probably not. Right?</p><p>Now it was his time to bite his lower lip. Eddy wasn't saying anything and he said beforehand he didn't want it - maybe not in the exact words, but kinda like that - so Brett was unsure.</p><p>In the end Eddy had to choose.</p><p>Eddy caught his breath still not really grasping what the heck just happened.</p><p>When he did though he spoke in something like delight, "It fit and I'm not dead!"</p><p>Brett couldn't help himself, he laughed and leant forward, sliding right in his boyfriend again, filling him up. He chuckled as he kissed Eddy's cheek and buried his head on the neck.<br/>"Stupid Eddy-bae. Of course you don't die. I am not that big."</p><p>"Shut up," Eddy said through a moan as Brett pushed back in. Holy fuck, he was really missing out, "Could have ruptured something."</p><p>"I stretched and prepared you well enough. I knew you could take me with ease if you would just relax. And look, know you are relaxing and my, and I quote here 'big dick' is inside your teeny tiny hole."</p><p>For good measure he grinded against Eddy when he was fully sheathed. Yes, damn, Eddy felt so unbelievably good.</p><p>Eddy groaned as his back naturally arched under the pleasure and pressure inside of him.</p><p>"It's big, you'd think the same if your ass was on the line."</p><p>"Not with your <em>petite, smol, cute</em> sausage. You could plow into me and I wouldn't even feel it - I think. But we both know you like to be underneath me more anyway."</p><p>Brett halted for a second again and kissed Eddy's cheek.</p><p>"Should I pull out or are you fine with this? My condom is still on."</p><p>"Oh I'd make you feel it," Eddy was still cheeky as ever now that he wasn't scared to death. He pressed his face more into the pillows as he thought, "I'm fine with this. Thank you for asking."</p><p>"Of course I would ask you. It's not like I planned it."</p><p>He slipped out completely and slapped Eddy on the butt.</p><p>"Now turn around so we can make love to each other. I want to see your face and hug and kiss you while I fuck deep inside you."</p><p>When Eddy obliged, Brett was on him in a second. He took Eddy's legs and laid it on his shoulders before sinking in his boyfriend again. He rubbed the tip of his nose against Eddy's, smiling gently.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Eddy wrapped his legs and arms around Brett as he tried to adjust to it in this position, "I love you too."</p><p>He spoke softly.</p><p>"Good. Otherwise this would be very embarrassing." He smiled and kissed Eddy gently on the lips as his hips started moving. He started out slow, very slow. Unlike five minutes ago where he just plowed his boyfriend, he was now taking his time. To feel every tiny difference, and to let Eddy feel it as well.</p><p>They didn't need to rush, just enjoy. So Brett pushed in and pulled out slowly. The drag was almost too much for him. It felt simply too good, so the slow tempo was helping him.</p><p>Eddy panted a bit but wasn't completely moaning yet. This gave him more time and to enjoy Brett. He watches Brett through his messy bangs, he thought Brett looked gorgeous. Eddy didn't know how he deserved this but he felt so grateful. Their eyes met and a smile grew on Brett's lips. He leaned down and pecked Eddy's lips.</p><p>"Enjoying it?"</p><p>His tempo was still agonizingly slow; he didn't want to mess it up. Eddy was giving him such a beautiful present; he had to make it good for him. Not because he feared Eddy would never let him, but he wanted to cherish the boy as well.</p><p>"Yeah, I enjoy you," Eddy titled his head up so he could kiss Brett better. This was as special as he thought it would be, then again Brett was very special to him and made him feel special.</p><p>Brett liked hearing that, but he also liked Eddy not getting out a word because he was too busy moaning. So with his next almost-pulling out, he snapped his hips forward, much faster than before and set the tempo with that. His hands were holding Eddy's hip in place so Brett had something to grab onto as well.</p><p>Their lips crashed into each other and Brett was drinking up all the moans and whimpers. Now was time to find the prostate with his dick as well. He angled his thrusts slightly different each time until he hit it, and he <em>heard</em> that he hit it through Eddy.</p><p>Eddy threw his head back with a loud moan, he thought they were going to continue doing it slowly but he was apparently very wrong. Not that he cared much for being right in these situations. This was perfectly fine with him even if he wasn't used to it. And how could he be used to it, when it was their first official time together anyway?</p><p>Brett shifted one hand from the hip to underneath the knee to get more leverage and to push deeper and harder inside.</p><p>It was dark outside and only a faint light was spilling into their bedroom. Brett's eyes glowed almost red in the light before he closed his eyes and kissed Eddy one more time. His time he angled right.</p><p>Eddy stared, thinking he had imagined the faint glint but he couldn't tell now with the way Brett's eyes were closed. It was the least of his concerns anyways, he was purely more focused on how insanely deep Brett was reaching.</p><p>"Brett, Brett, Brett."</p><p>He chanted like a mantra. Or Brett's personal cheerleader, firing him on. The older smiled and kissed Eddy.</p><p>"I'm here, love," he whispered, more air than actual sound. He wanted to give Eddy everything. And he would start now by pushing him beyond his limit.</p><p>He gripped Eddy's dick once again and smeared the messy precum all over the head, while pressing and rubbing on the slit and sensitive head.</p><p>"Cum for me, my love."</p><p>Eddy's eyes rolled into the head of his back, showing off the whites as he gave into Brett's words, cumming for the second time that day. His cry was louder than the one from the blow job. Eddy was in bliss.</p><p>Feeling Eddy contracting around him Brett closed his eyes again and pushed in once, twice and then rammed his dick one last time in Eddy before moaning and spilling in the condom. The blinding white light exploded behind his eyelids and he fell on Eddy, heavily panting.</p><p>They rolled to the side and Brett wrapped his arms around the neck, pulling the boy closer. It probably would take a while for them to calm down.</p><p>Brett never expected that to happen - whether actually having sex with Eddy and that they had such an intense orgasm. From all the research he had done in the past, he thought they would need to work harder, but apparently not. Eddy came when he asked him to and it was <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>They were sweaty and disgusting but Brett couldn't care less.</p><p>Eddy was more or less in subspace so he was kinda like a ragdoll. Limp and seemingly unconscious.</p><p>As soon as Brett got himself under control he slipped out and discarded the condom.</p><p>He turned Eddy on his back and got up to get a warm towel to clean him. After that was done he put at least a wide t-shirt on his limp boyfriend before washing himself up quickly. Then he slipped right underneath the blankets, put his arms around Eddy and pulled him close. He pressed soft kisses on the forehead and all around the face and carded his hand through the damp locks. He didn't worry about Eddy. Everything was fine; it was probably a bit too much for the poor boy.</p><p>Eddy made soft sounds in reaction mostly, proving he was in fact alive even if he seemed kinda, sorta dead. He nuzzled towards the warmth.</p><p>Aftercare was important and skipping it was not an option. Also Brett loved to care for Eddy so this was not so different. They were close and Eddy was as clean as best as Brett could, so he chose to wait right beside him when Eddy decided to come back.</p><p>~</p><p>It took around 30 minutes for Eddy to come back to reality. He blinked his eyes open. Eddy hadn't noticed that he was even out of it, not until now anyways, "Hmmm, what happened?"</p><p>Well, Brett could explain Eddy what happened, in painstaking detail, but he decided on another route.</p><p>"I accidentally fucked your brains out. It seems I am <em>that </em>good. And while it was accidental, I didn't mind it one bit. You are cute when you are like that," Brett pressed another kiss on Eddy's cheek, "But on that note: how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"</p><p>Eddy giggled softly, he bumped his head against Brett with a wide grin, "You're goofy. I feel fine and as of now nothing hurts, we used lots of lube."</p><p>"Well, you will feel a bit of soreness later on, but that is normal. Just tell me if I hurt you, when you go to the toilet or when you notice it. I want to know so I can change something up the next time." It was good to know that he didn't hurt his cute little boyfriend. Brett would have not liked that one bit. So it was important for him to know about anything and everything regarding that. Only when he knew Eddy was not well, then he could change it.</p><p>"I guess I'll feel it then when I am out of this little euphoria of mine," Eddy nuzzled closer to Brett, he just wanted all the snuggles and physical contact. He wanted love, all of the love. This was a good day. The second best day of his life, the two past days were the best. Running away and making love with Brett.</p><p>"Hm, fine. Just tell me when and if you feel anything not so good," he pressed another kiss on Eddy, "Maybe we can even go for a second round if you are up to it. You were so beautiful when you came. I love your moans and small sounds you make. And I especially love your face blissed out. I just love everything about you."</p><p>Brett grinned and gave Eddy another small, tiny peck on the lips. Yes, he loved that rebellious, tall man. Eddy was all <em>his</em>.</p><p>"Well you did promise me that I wouldn't be able to walk after a tryst and I think I can still walk, so maybe a second round is needed so as to not make you a liar." Eddy rolled on top of Brett to smother him in the most playful of senses, "I love everything about you too."</p><p>The instant Eddy on top of him, Brett's hands were on the butt, kneading it.</p><p>"True. But maybe we should wait if your weak, virgin ass can handle it. I seem to remember that someone was crying hysterically that my dick doesn't fit in him."</p><p>Brett grinned and his finger went in between the cheeks, rubbing over the entrance.</p><p>"It's not my fault your cock is fat and you're a virgin too so I see no insult here," Eddy buried his face into the side of Brett's neck as he huffed. He gently pressed a kiss against the man's jugular.</p><p>"Oh, love, I have hundreds of years more experience. But okay, I will relent. Thank you for saving yourself for me. I love you so much."</p><p>His finger slipped inside and massaged the soft and wet walls.</p><p>"Does that hurt?"</p><p>"You're too young to have 100 years or more experience. Of course I saved myself for you, you're the only person I have ever wanted," Eddy shook his head while he tried to focus on his breathing. Admittedly his ass did feel kind of sore when Brett was probing it, he figured that was normal though since his first time was just awhile ago, "It's a bit sore but doesn't hurt."</p><p>Brett scrutinized Eddy's face and removed his finger.</p><p>"Yes, I think I will pass then. Sore is okay, but if we keep going, you will be in real pain. It will be better to give your butt a break I think. And you were gone for over half an hour anyway, so I will take it as my win."</p><p>His hands still kneaded Eddy's butt, but his mind was made up: They would not have sex again today. Maybe tomorrow.</p><p>"Hmmm okay," Eddy pressed more kisses, it was sweet that Brett was taking everything into consideration so he'd be alright. Eddy really appreciated it, "So netflix and chill now?"</p><p>He would be perfectly fine with watching something and cuddling.</p><p>Brett snorted at that.</p><p>"Eddy, love, we just had sex and decided not to do it again. So, no. No 'netflix and chill'. Netflix; yes. Chilling, yes. But not in that combination." Amused, he shook his head; Eddy had probably no idea of the connotations of the phrase. It was adorable.</p><p>"That's what I said, what does it have to do with us having sex?" Eddy lifted his head to rest his chin on Brett's chest. He pouted a bit at the man.</p><p>Yes, as expected, Eddy had no idea. Brett snickered and kissed Eddy's forehead.</p><p>"Love, 'Netflix and chill' is the subtle - or not so subtle - invite to have sex. Like, you want to be polite or more like secretive around your parents, and just say "oh, well, nah, we just watch netflix and chill" but instead you have wild, passionate sex with the other person. Man, Eddy, you are too cute."</p><p>Eddy blushed a deep shade of red, having an oh shit moment and silently hoping that he had never said that to one of his other friends. He probably did and no wonder they seemed so excited to hang out.</p><p>"Welp, never going to say that to anyone again besides you."</p><p>"Yes, please. Only me and me and me. No one else or I might have to kill them for trying to touch my boyfriend inappropriately."</p><p>It seemed that this discussion was over as well, so instead of being a good man and staying put, Brett grabbed the lush buttocks and sat up abruptly. His soft dick pressed against Eddy's opening and he kissed the side of the neck.</p><p>"Are you curious about a blow job, love?"</p><p>"Yes... You gave me one earlier so I'm curious," Eddy nodded eagerly, he wanted to learn and wanted to be good at it. He just wanted Brett to enjoy these things as much as he enjoyed them. It was only fair right?</p><p>Brett caressed Eddy's naked body and nodded.</p><p>"I can guide you through it. If you suck, then you are doing it correctly." He grinned and pressed a kiss on the soft lips.</p><p>Eddy kissed back, sucking didn't sound too hard and technically Brett's dick was clean because they showered and rubbered up. Which was a very good decision if you asked him.</p><p>He slowly broke the kiss so he could look at and appreciate Brett, "Please guide me."</p><p>The older licked over his lips and nodded.</p><p>"First, you have to get off my lap, then I will sit against the headboard; this way it will be easier for me and for you. You can either lay down or kneel or however you like to position yourself, so you have easy access to my dick and that you can swallow easily."</p><p>Brett guided Eddy through all the necessary steps and it wasn't long then Eddy was eye to eye with an erect dick once again. But this time not his butt had to suffer, but his mouth.</p><p>"The white is the precum and there you can test if you like the taste or not."</p><p>He had his dick at the base, slowly pumping it to show Eddy what he could do.</p><p>"Now try to lick over the tip, love."</p><p>Eddy stuck his tongue out, kinda poking the tip of Brett's dick with the tip of his tongue, trying to get a feel for the texture and taste of it. It was kinda spongy but pulsating. He had no taste profile yet which meant it was time to commit to actually licking. Like an icecream cone he licked the tip with a broad stroke of his tongue.</p><p>Brett shuddered at the first real contact. Yes, it was a blessing and a curse to have a virgin but all too curious boyfriend. And Eddy didn't hold back much. He didn't even test, he just went full on! Brett could only bite his lower lip and ball his hands to fist so as to not 'accidentally' grab the head and push it down. That may worked once with the fucking - mostly because it was a real accident - but not here. And also he needed his dick and Eddy could very well bite it off in shock.</p><p>Eddy glanced up at Brett as he repeated the licking motion. What was he supposed to do now? He was pretty sure licking the man's dick like a lollipop wasn't much of a blowjob. He kinda had an idea what it was supposed to be like because he had a model to base his own actions off of Brett.</p><p>"Do you remember what I did? Just copy it. Take at first only the head into your mouth, love, and suck and lick that until you feel good about it. Then you can take me deeper, but watch out. Please don't go too far and gag."</p><p>He pushed one hand through the strands and petted Eddy. This was only for him, so he wanted to make Eddy feel good as well.</p><p>Eddy watched Brett as he hung on every word he said, he wanted to do this right. Ever so slowly he pressed his lips against the tip, it was kinda like a small kiss before he took it into his mouth. He was trying to watch his teeth because that was the one thing he knew, teeth and dick didn't match. And he would be very, very right with that. Brett continued to pet him, encouraging him with small praises and direction to go from there. He hoped Eddy didn't overdo it.</p><p>"Move your head slowly up and down, hollowing your cheeks while doing so to increase the pressure of the vacuum you created. And don't forget to breathe, love."</p><p>Eddy would nod but he thought it wasn't a good idea considering he still only had the tip in his mouth. It would probably do something painful to Brett so he avoided it, so he hummed as reply. Slowly he started to take more of Brett into his mouth.</p><p>Well, Brett needed to remember the hum, because that was done best when the dick was fully inside the mouth. But he understood what Eddy wanted to 'tell' him. Brett was also grateful Eddy took it slow, because that way he could be sure the boy didn't overwhelm himself. It wouldn't be the first time Eddy took his mouth too full. He grinned at that. Now he actually took his mouth pretty full.</p><p>Eddy paused a bit, trying to keep it steady. He wasn't sure how to make this good or how to take more down in his mouth. How were people good at this? So he sucked, as if he had a lollipop in his mouth.</p><p>Brett loved Eddy. He deeply and really loved this boy. But he sucked. And not in the good way. Thankfully he didn't keep Eddy around for his blow jobs.</p><p>Brett shook his head to clear it and gently pushed Eddy off the dick.</p><p>"Okay, love, I think you need a small refresher."</p><p>With that Eddy was pushed on his back again, the legs spread and Brett between them.</p><p>"Now close your eyes and <em>feel</em>."</p><p>It took only a second, then Brett took Eddy's dick in his mouth and sucked it until his nose was buried into the coarse hair. He hollowed his cheeks and his tongue licked on the underside.</p><p>"You fucker," There was no malice in Eddy's words, mostly because he was moaning but the point still stood that they were empty. He draped an arm over his eyes as he tried to analyze the technique Brett was using without being jealous that Brett was somehow good at this.</p><p>The dick in his mouth stirred and Brett started to hum. That did the trick pretty good, if Eddy's soft screams and moans was telling him anything.</p><p>He bobbed his head when he tasted precum, knowing fully well how sensitive Eddy was now and it would not take long for the boy to cum again. Brett would be quite amazed if a real spurt would happen, if he was honest. But Eddy surprised him every time, so why would it be different now?</p><p>Eddy let his head fall back as he moaned softly, all of this sexual activity was going to kill him or at least make his dick fall off. He would have his revenge, in the most pleasant meaning possible. He was going to fucking swallow Brett's dick and make him 'suffer' the same way he was now.</p><p>There was no such thing as too much sex in Brett eyes, so Eddy would have to deal with it. He wanted this step in their relationship for at least two years now, so it was clear that Brett didn't stop after the first kiss. Not when Eddy was so eager to 'learn' as well.</p><p>Gently he circled the head, before taking him in deep once again and milking the poor abused dick. One finger wiggled inside Eddy, knowing fully well that Eddy would try to do it in the same way, and then Brett would explain the workings more precisely. But for now, the second finger was added and Brett massaged the small tiny lump in the back for a little bit of extra feelings.</p><p>Eddy's hips bucked forward as his back arched once again like it had all of the other times.</p><p>"Aaaaaah," he was definitely going to die from this.</p><p>And now Brett was stuffed as Eddy's hips bucked. He should have seen this coming, but he didn't. So, he backed up and coughed a bit. Jepp, the dick went in very deep this time. Thankfully he didn't mind that much.</p><p>Much more observant this time, he took the dick back in his mouth while his fingers did their job by pushing Eddy closer and closer to the blinding white light.</p><p>Brett let his head sink down and he hummed aggressively. Eddy would not last more than three minutes, of that Brett was quite sure.</p><p>Eddy wasn't going to last more than three seconds. He whimpered, trying to melt into the mattress and into the warmth of Brett's mouth. He would have to do good too when he tried to suck Brett again.</p><p>Brett pressed into the prostate once more as he sucked even harder. The dick quivered in his mouth and he hummed again. This should send Eddy over the edge easily.</p><p>And it did, Eddy was sent off the cliff with a cry. He was officially dead, there was no such thing as living anymore. His chest rose and fell with every wheeze trying to get air.</p><p>Brett swallowed the small, sad drops of cum and licked Eddy clean before coming up again, looking at this thoroughly spent boyfriend.</p><p>"Poor little boy. Bit more than what he can chew, right?"</p><p>For a split second Brett's eyes looked red but it vanished when he blinked.</p><p>"Your blissed out look is a good one on you. It suits you very well."</p><p>Eddy lifted a fist to shake at Brett a bit, "You bastard," He said with a playful smile growing on his face, it was a lazy one though.</p><p>Brett chuckled. "You mean 'your bastard'. I will wear that pet name with pride, premature ejaculator."</p><p>He bent down to kiss Eddy's cheek and laid next to him, taking the blanket with him to snuggle with Eddy.</p><p>"I will still love you, though. Not that you are tasty, or your cum is tasty, but it's about your pleasure, so I am fine with it. Maybe I should slip a plug in you, so we don't have to stretch your tomorrow as well? Like, you would sleep with the plug and when we want, we can just remove it and then we fuck. Boom, no foreplay needed."</p><p>"... you have a buttplug?" Was Eddy's only question about that whole sentence, because when did Brett have time to get a buttplug but forget to buy condoms and lube? Where was the logic?</p><p>"Yes. I have a few of them I ordered online. And forgot the lube. I know. Come on, I was too excited for you to finally turn eighteen."</p><p>He grinned. He still didn't give Eddy his birthday present. A quick look at the clock told Brett, he still had a lot of time to do so.</p><p>"Anyway, should I get the plug or nah?"</p><p>"Yeah, you can get the plug you pervert, my wonderful and beautiful pervert," Eddy giggled softly, he certainly had an interesting man, "It sounds like you have had many filthy fantasies you wanted to prepare for."</p><p>With a kiss and a secretive grin, Brett slipped out of the bed and rummaged in the closet. He came back and with Eddy's help he inserted the plug.</p><p>"Oh my love, you have no idea. I can't wait to fulfill all my desires and dirty fantasies with you. So far, you only were good to me and I have been blessed. Anyway, my angel, I have something for you."</p><p>He opened his nightstand and pulled out a red box with a white ribbon around it. It was pristinely wrapped and a tiny card with Eddy's full name on it, was in Brett's other hand.</p><p>He sat on the bed - not caring that he was stark naked - and held it out for Eddy to take.</p><p>"Happy birthday, love."</p><p>The box was very slim and not very big. Inside laid something very, very special for Eddy to have. Brett couldn't contain his excitement.</p><p>Eddy gingerly took the box from Brett, a small smile toying on his hands, "Aw, you shouldn't have, you already helped me get out of my house for my birthday. You really go above and beyond, thank you."</p><p>Eddy leaned over to press a kiss to Brett's cheek before he opened it. He was grateful to have the love of such a wonderful man, "I love you."</p><p>He whispered before turning to open the gift he was given.</p><p>Brett's eyes alternated between Eddy's face and the small box he had given him. He was almost vibrating in excitement. He wanted to know his reaction like, yesterday. So he took a deep breath and smiled.</p><p>"What can I say? You are my good thing and I want you to know and feel it."</p><p>"Your good thing? So sweet," Like the good boy Eddy was, he started with the card because he was taught to always read the card first before actually opening the gift was just good etiquette.</p><p>Before Eddy could open the card, Brett snatched it from his hand and pointed to the box.</p><p>"Open that first, please. The card is the second gift."</p><p>Eddy nodded slightly with a small smile, the box first it was then. He started to untie the ribbon, making sure it wouldn't be ruined, it would be such a pity if it were. Once the ribbon was out of the way he proceeded to open the gift like one would normally do. Eddy smiled triumphantly upon opening the box.</p><p>Brett licked his lips. He had no reason to be nervous, but there he sat, still nervous. It wasn't like Eddy had a plethora of friends who could take him in, but this seemed a big thing still.</p><p>So Brett waited for Eddy to look inside and recognize and understand the implications of the harmless, silver key on the velvet background.</p><p>Eddy's features softened when he saw the key, he wasn't too dense so he did understand the implication. It made him feel all warm inside. His home was where Brett was, but now he also had a place - albeit Brett's place - to go along with it. It also showed he wasn't a prisoner in the apartment, he was free. Free to come or go as he wished, although he would probably follow Brett like a puppy more or less.</p><p>"Thank you Brett."</p><p>At that, Brett smiled softly. Eddy was really too cute. He leant forward and kissed him on the tip of the nose.</p><p>"You can come and go as you please. You are now an adult, not a baby anymore. Enjoy the freedom it comes with it."</p><p>Then he placed the card in Eddy's hands.</p><p>"This is the second gift."</p><p>Eddy's nose scrunched up a bit with the kiss, "You really are too kind to me."</p><p>He said with a subtle blush spreading across his cheeks. He carefully opened the card to see what else Brett had gotten him.</p><p>"I am thoroughly spoiled," Eddy giggled at the sight of the bank card then turned to look at Brett.</p><p>"As you should be. A small sum is on that as well, for you to spend however you see fit except rent or food we consume here. Only for yourself. So go wild, love."</p><p>Brett smiled and watched as Eddy traced his name on the card. Yes, he loved to spoil his cute little angel. And he would not stop there. But for now, it was enough. He didn't want to overwhelm Eddy, but he was pretty sure he already was.</p><p>Eddy snuggled into Brett's side with a little happy hum as he tried to figure out the best way to show his gratitude, "Do you want to know what my favorite present is?"</p><p>He started giggling to himself.</p><p>"I will take a wild guess and say, either that you are finally away from your shitty parents or that you are with me. Because I am a big present. And no, I didn't mean my dick now."</p><p>He pressed a kiss to Eddy's cheek and put his arms around the taller boy.</p><p>"But please, let me know, love."</p><p>"Second guess is right, Mr. stealing my sappy thunder," Eddy giggled some more, carefully reaching out to cup Brett's cheeks, "Having you in my life is the best thing I ever received."</p><p>Brett nodded and turned his head to kiss the hands.</p><p>"And I am very, very lucky to have found you. And that you are allowing me by your side."</p><p>Because Brett <em>was</em> grateful for that. And so much more. He would probably spoil Eddy rotten with how much he loved him.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too babe," Eddy smiled at him, he'd have to find ways to spoil Brett too. He could definitely do that if he set his mind to it. He just needed to figure some things out, because he couldn't cook, wasn't the best at cleaning and had no job to even buy things like that. He did have the bank card though... Eddy also had his body on the other hand, he could indulge Brett that way!</p><p>Brett stroked Eddy's cheeks and grinned, having no idea what Eddy planned.</p><p>"Hm, yes, I know. And I am very happy about it. Now, I think watching some Netflix is in order. Because it's kinda late and we need to get our sleeping pattern going."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan to me, let's watch Avatar or something," Eddy grinned, he wasn't sure if that was still on netflix though. If it was gone they would just find something else, there was a lot to choose from after all.</p><p>Wordlessly, they found a position they were comfortable in and Brett looked for the movie and yes, it actually still was on Netflix. He pushed the play-button and the intro washed over them. He had seen the movie, like, over fifty times already, so he was more interested in the warm and cute boy in his arms. He petted and kissed him, without distracting Eddy too much.</p><p>Eddy tried to keep his eyes on the screen but Brett was very persistent with the kissing. Luckily Eddy liked all the kisses. He nipped at Brett a couple of times, just to be playful.</p><p>When his poor lips got abused so shamefully, Brett moved his kisses to Eddy's neck and his hands got busy. He stroked, caressed, touched, petted and plainly groped at Eddy's almost naked body. He went even so far to sit behind his boyfriend and hug him from behind. His semi hard dick was right between Eddy's buttcheeks and his lips colored Eddy's neck once more.</p><p>"Sure you don't want to go for another round? It's been a bit too so I may not be as sore on the inside," Eddy tilted his head back to rest it on Brett's shoulder, a little grin on his face. He liked this new option a lot. Who wouldn't? He had finally graduated from being a virgin!</p><p>"Eddy, I would love to pound into you some more, but I am afraid to really hurt you. You may only feel slight soreness, but after we are done, you are probably crying every time you need to move or walk. No, I will not risk it. You are too precious to me to torture you like that."</p><p>He licked over the slightly salty skin of the neck as his hands wandered underneath the shirt. They rubbed over the small nubs.</p><p>"But what if you just slip it in... and like keep it there as we watch stuff. That may be nice, for both of us," Eddy saw no problem with that since Brett had talked about plugging him up. What he offered should be no different except the thing in him would be attached to someone else.</p><p>Brett gasped in fake shock.</p><p>"You will be my cute, personal cockwarmer? What a nice surprise." He lifted Eddy a tiny bit and his dick slid right back in. It was perfect.</p><p>"Can't say no to that. You are such a good boy to me, love."</p><p>More kisses were scattered on Eddy's neck and one hand inched lower. Very low. He rubbed over the skin underneath the belly button before looking up to the TV again.</p><p>"Watch the movie, love."</p><p>Eddy's plan of using his body to spoil Brett was a success! Not like he'd do this all the time but his Bretty boy deserved some attention. He mewled softly, not to mention it was good for him too, " Mm'kay."</p><p>Not that Brett minded not watching the movie, but he really didn't want to fuck Eddy one more time. Maybe later. He feared he would really hurt the boy and that was not his game plan after all. His hands wandered a tiny bit lower and were wrapped around Eddy's small and very sad, limp dick.</p><p>He pressed a kiss behind the ear.</p><p>"I should get you a fleshlight as well. Then you will be fully stimulated from the front and behind. You would cum so fast, it probably would be a new record."</p><p>"Don't slaughter my dick, I already came a lot today," Eddy giggled softly as he relaxed against Brett's chest, even as the elder touched his dick.</p><p>"No slaughter, only <em>fun</em>." Brett was not a monster, so he just held the dick, occasionally stroking it. Eddy was right; he really came a lot today. But he could cherish his love with all the kisses in the world - which he did.</p><p>Eddy closed his eyes for a brief moment while relaxing against Brett, "I love you."</p><p>He whispered softly, being in something like pure comfort.</p><p>He blinked them open again though to continue watching the movie he wanted to watch in the first place.</p><p>That way they relaxed, Brett teased Eddy a bit from time to time, but all in all it was a very quiet evening. Finally the movie was over and the next after that as well when Brett snuggled deeper into Eddy and played a bit with his nipples and dick.</p><p>He was comfy like that - how could he not - so his hand traveled from the thighs to the dick again, rubbing over the tiny slit.</p><p>"You know, Eddy, I love your dick. It's so cute and tiny. It's like you: adorable."</p><p>Maybe it was not the best way to compliment his significant other by calling his dick tiny, but Brett tried to tease him a bit as well.</p><p>"Is that a compliment?" Eddy giggled softly, shaking his head. He glanced down at Brett's hand, he didn't mind that his dick was small because Brett liked it. That was all that mattered to him.</p><p>"Yes it is. And I tease you, but mostly a compliment. It suits you very well. Super cute like your face and the rest of you," Brett kissed the neck once more and gently bit into the skin.</p><p>"You're truly precious Brett. Truly," Eddy giggled as he squirmed a bit in Brett's grasp, it kinda tickled in some weird way. He was just really sensitive.</p><p>"And you are cute and even more precious," he nibbled at the skin and stroked the dick in his hand while he rocked with his hips a couple of times, "I want to eat you all day. But I can't. Next time though. Next time you will not be able to walk or even move. When I am sure you can endure it."</p><p>Eddy mewled slightly, he was far from immune from everything Brett was doing, "Is that a promise?" He asked breathily before chuckling.</p><p>"It's a threat as well as a promise, my love. If I think you can handle it, I will plow you until your mind is fucked out and you can't walk."</p><p>Not that Brett would really do things that would scar or hurt Eddy, but he liked the image it painted. Eddy, being a moaning, drooling mess with glazed eyes, laying sprawled on the bed. His body lax and pliant, ready for taking. Brett's dick swelled at just the image. He should stop there.</p><p>Eddy made a squeaking noise, "You got bigger inside of me."</p><p>He blushed slightly, of course he could feel the swell of Brett's dick, it was inside of him! He was a bit shy about saying it outloud though.</p><p>"Yes, I did. And that it's all your fault. You and your erotic body. And my dirty mind, but mostly just you." The older male chuckled and leaned back into the pillows, taking Eddy with him. His dick shifted inside Eddy and he couldn't stop himself from grinning. Eddy had a lot to learn. And mostly by just living it. It would be very fun for them.</p><p>Eddy mewled with a slight whiny twang to it, "I think it's on you, I did nothing."</p><p>Nothing except inviting Brett to stick his dick into him. This was totally not Eddy's fault. Eddy turned his head slightly to get a better look at his boyfriend.</p><p>"You did. You exist and you are too cute and ravageable. And so fucking erotic in everything you do, even if its just breathing. It seems, I can't get my hands and dick off of you, now that I finally can have you."</p><p>Yes, Eddy was too much for him, and only in the best way possible. That was why he took some time off work. Just to spend it with Eddy. If they ever work together, he would be doomed.</p><p>"I'm finally legal, and away from home. We can do whatever the hell we want now, so I guess I can understand why you're so eager," Eddy certainly could, after all it seemed that they were still in that horny age and this was Eddy's first taste of sexual activity. He figured that with the freedom Brett seemed to have - earlier than Eddy's - that the elder had probably masturbated in the horny years. Eddy wasn't sure though since Brett's sex drive still seemed to be really high.</p><p>"Yes, finally legal, and even more finally out of that shithole you were forced to say home to. I will show you what a real loving home means. And that means a lot of fucking as well," he chuckled and kissed Eddy's cheek, "But now you wanted to watch a movie."</p><p>"Tsk tsk," Eddy giggled softly, to the last part. He found it kind of amusing that Brett teased like this. What a cute dork he had as his boyfriend. A cute lovable dork, "And watch the movie I shall do, maybe I'll even fall asleep."</p><p>Brett pulled the covers over them and tucked it in.</p><p>"Then do so. I will refrain from fucking you while you are asleep, but I make no promises. But I am rather tired as well, so sleep sounds more believable."</p><p>His hand wandered on Eddy's stomach and caressed him there, while the other stayed faithful around the dick, keeping it warm like Eddy kept him warm.</p><p>"No promises, ai? Welp, if we do plan on sleeping we should roll to our sides; it's probably more comfortable than me just laying on you." Eddy got himself comfy on top of Brett with an evil giggle.</p><p>"I'm fine with it to be honest. That way I will just roll you over and fuck inside you until you black out again." He laughed and bit into Eddy's shoulder. He wouldn't do that, unless he had Eddy's permission. Being in love and in a relationship didn't mean he had a free pass for everything.</p><p>"You say that now, but it will be much harder to move me once I rag doll and am just dead weight." Eddy snickered to the elder, he made no effort to move. All he did was get more comfortable and squirm a bit to find that perfect position.</p><p>And squirming did not help Brett at all! His dick was now seriously hard and he sighed - because he shouldn't moan. Eddy was a vindictive little thing and he would push Brett until it was too much and they did what he said they wouldn't do.</p><p>So he slapped Eddy's thigh.</p><p>"Stop moving, love." His voice was also darker than usual and his undertone was kind of like growling.</p><p>Eddy reveled in the sound of Brett's voice, if his dick wasn't already wasted just the sound of Brett would be a huge turn on. He thought Brett in general was already a huge turn on, "But I'm trying to get comfy."</p><p>He threw a pouty look at Brett.</p><p>"You do not, so stop lying" Brett licked over the neck and his voice was a bit more playful. He didn't want to suppress Eddy, he wanted them to have fun. Too often he heard the screams from Eddy's parents, accusing him of being a liar. He would change that. He would make it not a bad term, but one with memories of playful interactions and love behind it.</p><p>"You are a very naughty boyfriend. Are you trying to seduce me again? Do you want to see where my limits are?"</p><p>"I think your dirty mind is clouding your judgment and you just think I am a naughty seducter," Eddy giggled, he was being playful back. He would move again just to test Brett, but he knew better than to try to do that.</p><p>"That probably too. And if you are doing it one more time, forget what I have said about holding back for your sake. I will plow your ass and leave nothing behind. And I should remind you, that I am currently naked in you. I will give you a lot of cream filling then, because no way I will stop fucking you to wrap myself up, babyboy."</p><p>That was a good threat and Brett knew it.</p><p>"Hmmm but what if I want you to fill me up like a cannoli," Eddy wiggled his eyebrows at Brett, he knew what he said was not a turn on in any way, food shouldn't be brought into a dirty talk. On the brightside at least he didn't make a stuffing and turkey comment.</p><p>"What do you stuff in your cannoli? I do mostly meats and that is brown and I only know of one thing that is brown and dick shaped. No, I know two of them and I am not a big fan of either of them."<br/>Yes, Eddy was a bad dirty talker, but man, did he talk dirty. Either he talked - on their first night together he might add - of doing scat play or being a cheater by getting himself a brown dick. And both were not very nice thoughts for Brett.</p><p>"I'm talking about the italian pastry so filled with a white, thick and sweet cream. I mean if you catch my drift," Eddy chuckled to himself, finding this too funny. His mind was not on the same page as Brett's since he was thinking of the dessert although it did sometimes have chocolate chips in it.</p><p>"Hmmm, yes, I was more thinking about twinky, but I get what you mean. A nicely filled cannoli or twinky. Hm, yes, delicious."</p><p>When the credits came on, he shut off the TV and kissed Eddy's neck one more time.</p><p>"Let's sleep now. We babbled the movie away."</p><p>"Hmm okay, I guess we should sleep to have a somewhat normal schedule," Eddy definitely would agree on that being the right move considering how they pretty much slept their day away.</p><p>"Yes, that sounds good." His hand gave Eddy's dick another lovingly pet before he closed his eyes. Yes, he could definitely see getting used to this. With Eddy right next to him and pretty close overall. They didn't even leave the bed except for the bathroom or food. Life was good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: </p><p>So much dick and fucking and all the nice cream fillings. not I'm hungry for eclairs. hmmmmm xD</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>The smut shall continue xD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 5 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddy slowly fell into a slumber; dreams stirring around his mind as if memories, Eddy played only as a witness:</p><p> </p><p>It started off in an apartment bedroom, it appeared. Eddy didn't recognize it but he recognized the people on the bed. Someone that looked like him but older and the Brett with red eyes. They seemed to be going at it like bunnies.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh could you two keep it down!? Why has he even been in our dorms for two years, come on this is my senior year and your junior year couldn't you just like move out," Someone pounded on the other side of the bedroom wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Ray, I'm here to stay," Mr. red eyes almost snarled before breaking off into a chuckle as he looked down at the man under him, "Isn't that right honey?"</p><p>The man looked up at him with glazed eyes and mouth hanging open, before it became a lazy smile. He looked completely fucked out of it, "If I'm honey then you're my bear. Bretty bear."</p><p>It had nothing to do with what Brett was saying and was completely random but didn't matter much because he started moaning and screaming in pleasure.</p><p>Whoever this Ray person was could be heard groaning from the other side of the wall, while the red eyed Brett chuckled and kissed the older Eddy.</p><p> </p><p>The scene faded away and was replaced with another one.</p><p>The Eddy seemed even older and Brett still had his vivid red eyes. They were snuggling on the couch, hugging and just enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Then Eddy turned around in the embrace and smiled gently at Brett.</p><p>"I love you. I will always love you."</p><p>Brett's fierce red gaze was fixated on Eddy as he lifted his hand and caressed Eddy's cheeks.</p><p>"Mine, mine forever. In this life and the after-life."</p><p>"Yours and only yours, now and for eternity my beloved," Eddy leaned in, rubbing their noses together.</p><p> </p><p>The scene faded once again and was replaced with a dark room. Two figures were in the bed, cuddling. Sweet nothing and everythings was exchanged. The other Eddy giggled like a schoolgirl and yelped when Brett rolled on top of him.</p><p>They were going at it again, not minding the pounding on their walls.</p><p>When they were done they laid beside each other.</p><p>Brett spoke first, still breathing heavily from their activities: "When you are dead I will find your soul and will turn you into one of us. Then we can be together for the real, whole eternity."</p><p>"Thank you, a life or an afterlife isn't worth having if it isn't with you." Eddy placed his hand over the other's chest, specifically where Brett's heart would be.</p><p>~</p><p>Little snippets of these dreams continued until morning. Eddy awoke being unsure of how something could feel so real when it never happened. He longed for something in those dreams but didn't know what. It almost seemed bittersweet to him. But what did it matter? He had Brett right by his side.</p><p>As soon as Eddy opened his eyes, Brett was awake as well. It was as if he had been waiting for Eddy to open his eyes.</p><p>"Good morning love."</p><p>He kissed the neck again - he was still in Eddy but slipped out now. It was morning and Eddy should get some break before he would pound on him again.</p><p>"I hope you slept well? You were a bit wordy in your sleep. Should I be envious of a man called "Brett" you mentioned over and over again? Even be as bold as declare his love for him while I was right next to you?"</p><p>"Heh, maybe you should be, my older self seemed to be very fond of him." Eddy smiled slightly at his boyfriend, huh that was strange. He thought he was just a spectator not the one enjoying the ministrations, so he had no clue why he'd be saying anything in his sleep. Then again sleep talking was just weird so it didn't need an explanation sometimes.</p><p>"Older self?" Brett looked confused. What did Eddy mean?</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" He helped turn Eddy around so he could watch his expression.</p><p>"In my dream there was someone who was me but he was older than me and there was a person that was you like my last one who was also older and with red eyes," Eddy clarified for Brett, he was starting to wonder about what the dreams meant since it was now two days in a row of having them.</p><p>Brett fell silent at that and only stroked Eddy's hair.</p><p>"Did it feel like a dream or real? Did you like what you saw?"</p><p>He was very calm about it, and that was very surprising. In any other situation Brett would not react like that, but instead either hyper or subdued. But now he was just calm.</p><p>"It felt like I was remembering something that didn't happen, like how old couples reminisce about their past and the love they had. It felt real, but it's not which I find weird. Anyways, yeah. I like it, it seems sweet."</p><p>Eddy took note of the calmness in Brett's voice, not sure how to receive it. So it came to a surprise when Brett kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Maybe it was a dream from a different life. Maybe we are really destined to be together because we were lovers in life before as well. It sounds sweet. And if you liked it, all the better."</p><p>The fingertips of his hand traced the cheek and the nose, downwards to the lips and over the sharp jawline. A soft smile played on his lips.</p><p>Eddy was so wonderful. Yes, he had blemished skin from the bad acne breakout, but his personality was much, much more worth it. He was cute and cuddly, strong and at the same time weak, independent in some things and depended on Brett on others. He was quite an introvert but <em>bloomed</em> when they were alone. He was perfect for Brett in every way. He rubbed their noses together.</p><p>"You are my everything. My heart, my love, my soul, my will to life and my sun. I love you too much to even find words for it. The simple 'I love you' is never enough to capture all my feelings for you. It's plain and too simple, but that is all I can say without writing lengthy poems about you.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>I love you.</p><p><em>I love you.</em>"</p><p>Brett rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss one more time.</p><p>Eddy grinned at Brett, he lived for these moments and now they had more to come. Early mornings just lying together and trying to express their love. No, nothing could compare to that.</p><p>"I love you too, more than words can ever say but I love you."</p><p>He brought their lips together in a small peck.</p><p>"Together in this and any other life after that. Promise me that, Eddy. Promise me your soul, your life, <em>everything</em>. Mine is yours and yours is mine, right?"</p><p>Brett cuddled closer and he watched Eddy through his half lidded eyes.</p><p>"Right Bretty, everything I am is yours. My life, my death, my soul and my heart. It all belongs to you," Eddy bumped their foreheads together so he could make eye contact and let Brett know he meant it all.</p><p>Brett grinned and for one tiny smidge of a millisecond his eyes were red. Or was it the light? It could also be a light-thing. Brett closed his eyes and gently kissed Eddy.</p><p>"I am yours and you are mine. That's the deal now, love."</p><p>Eddy blinked owlishly, not sure if he was just seeing things or not because he had seen the exact same glint last night when they were having their fun, "It's a deal, yeah."</p><p>He pressed another kiss to seal it so to speak and also because he wanted to.</p><p>Brett responded and grinned when they parted. "I love you so, so much. I can't wait to spend the afterlife with you. All the time, just holding and kissing you, never to let go of you. For all eternity.</p><p>"I never knew you believed in the afterlife this much," Eddy stroked Brett's cheeks gently, he supposed it wasn't a bad thing to believe in. Who wouldn't want to believe that they'd be with their loved ones forever?</p><p>"I do. Because I have a good reason. You. It would be dull to have just one life with you." Brett kissed the tip of Eddy's nose and grinned.</p><p>"Also, What do you want to do today? Lazing around in bed? Only standing up for bathroom and food? Because that was my plan."</p><p>"I'm okay with that plan, maybe we could go to a club later. Show me one that you like," Eddy hadn't forgotten that offer when they first ran off. For now they would just relax though. There was nothing wrong with having a few days just for them.</p><p>"Maybe we can. I don't like the thought of you and your delicious butt in a mob of strangers though. But yes, we definitely can try. Maybe I will allow you one shot or one cocktail even."</p><p>Brett giggled and grabbed Eddy's thigh to hoist it over his hip.</p><p>"How does your butt feel today?"</p><p>"Well you'll be in the sea of strangers with me, so my butt will be protected and probably groped by you," Eddy nipped at Brett's chin, he thought the elder sounded so adorable when he giggled like that, "It feels fine, a bit breezy because of being well stretched by your cock."</p><p>"I am still amazed by the fact you can say cock to my face and not be deep red at the same time. Did I bang the shyness out of you? I liked you shy. But I like comfy, confident Eddy as well."</p><p>The hand from the thigh wandered higher until he groped the butt.</p><p>"Hmm, yes, I will grope it and I will plow into that as well. As many times as we both like it. And maybe we should make a twinkie out of you today. Fully stuffed cannoli. Just so you can experience it and then tell me if you liked it or not."</p><p>"Cock cock cock, we have texted worse things than that. I feel comfortable with you because I know you won't judge me for it." Eddy rubbed their noses together as he grinned widely, he loved this man so, so much. It was scary how much, "Yes, fill me up. I wanna know what semen feels like."</p><p>"Texting - or sexting in that case - and talking about it are two different things, Eddy. I remember a time when you were beet red when you said 'peepee' instead of cock." Brett grinned at the thought, "And I will only fuck you if you are one hundred percent sure. Are you really not hurt? Because I can't think I can stop once I am starting. And like I said over and over again, I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"I'm really not hurt, don't worry. Okay babe, and don't make me bite you from bringing up embarrassing times," Eddy now blushed, that was more embarrassing than saying cock bluntly.</p><p>"If you bite me, I will cage you in the cute little cage I have prepared for my naugthy, misbehaved pet. And only feed you my dick juice. Maybe then you will get better." Brett grinned and rolled on top of Eddy.</p><p>"If you are sure, then how about you will be a good boy and spread your legs for your sugar daddy?"</p><p>Eddy snorted a bit at the idea of Brett being his sugar daddy, although it definitely could fit. Brett was slightly older and spoiled Eddy immensely.</p><p>"Cage?" He inquired as he spread his legs wide for Brett.</p><p>"Yes, cage, love. And it's no empty threat. You will be in there. And if you are a very bad boy, I will chain you into position and fuck you through the bars. And it will not matter if I choose the front or the back because you would only be able to take it." The grin told Eddy that Brett was only half joking. He would do it, but only with Eddy's permission. If the boy said no, then it was a no. But they had lengthy conversations on that and Eddy didn't seem to dislike it, seeing as how fast he was in replying with dirty things. But alas, reality was different from sexting. Eddy got a healthy dose of that when he cried because Brett's dick was 'too big'. It still fit though.</p><p>His member rubbed over the slightly slick opening.</p><p>"Last chance to say yes to the rubber or no."</p><p>"No rubber, fill me up," Eddy was stubborn and wanted it, he definitely wanted it. He was proved Brett's dick could fit and now he was already craving it.</p><p>"You should also show me everything you bought me. Show me the kinky stuff."</p><p>He grinned up at the elder.</p><p>"You will see in a bit and slowly one by one. But now, I will fuck you. Look on your left and open the first drawer of the nightstand. The lube is in there and I want to lube you and me up because no way I will fuck you without. We are not in some crazy story where people can self lubricate."</p><p>He grinned and kissed Eddy before backing up a little bit so Eddy could move. If the boy wanted his dick, he would get it, but he had to work hard for that.</p><p>"Can't women partially self lubricate? How I wish I had that ability," Eddy fumbled for the drawer to pull out the lube. He guessed doing it without lube wasn't a good thing if he could guess from Brett's refusal of not doing anything without it. A few clumsy movements later he got it in his hand.</p><p>"Woman self lubricate, yes, but you have no vagina, and your ass is mostly exit only, so yeah. No lubrication needed for that. And therefore, if I want to stick something in, it will be lubricated."</p><p>Brett looked at what Eddy was doing and grinned.</p><p>"Now open the bottle and squeeze in your hand a bit. Not too much. We can always lubricate more. Then you will rub it all over my dick and your entrance."</p><p>Of course he could do it on his own, easily so, and much faster, but he wanted Eddy to be comfortable with their bodies and their sexual organs. And touching and rubbing it seemed like a good idea.</p><p>"Sounds simple enough," Eddy popped the lid open then squirted some in his hand. Upon feeling how cold it was, he let it warm up in his hand. Slowly he spread it in his palm and reached down for Brett's dick, "I just pump it so I can spread the lube right?"</p><p>Brett nodded. "Yes, love. That's basically it. You can take your time though, feeling it and getting acquainted with it. You will see and feel it a lot of times now."</p><p>"Yes, yes I will," Eddy wrapped his hand around the base of Brett's dick then slowly started to pump his hand up and down.</p><p>The older male licked over his lips. Man, Eddy was too enthusiastic about that, but he couldn't find it in himself to be anything but excited about that. And he knew Eddy was like this because it was <em>him</em> not some other random dude.</p><p>"You do great, love. Very good. If you want to be a tease, you will go even slower and your grip can be a little tighter." His hip pushed into the hand when Eddy followed his advice. Brett throatily moaned. Yes that was so much better.</p><p>Eddy visibly perked up to that sound, he liked the sounds Brett made. They were like wordless praise urging him to do better.</p><p>"Bretty, you're gorgeous."</p><p>The older man shook his head. "You are as well. And you do so good." Brett panted and pushed into the warm, slippery hand before stopping himself as he gripped Eddy's hand. His eyes were heated and liquid chocolate as he turned them to Eddy.</p><p>"If you want to be filled, let's stop here. Lay back and let me fuck you one more time."</p><p>"Let me put lube on my hole first," Eddy hadn't done that yet and he wasn't going to worry Brett by not doing it at all. Slowly he let go of Brett's dick as he looked up at him.</p><p>"Good plan." Brett nodded and quickly kissed Eddy. His dick was thoroughly lubed and Eddy well stretched thanks to him being a nice, cute cockwarmer all the night, so he doubted they would encounter any problems. But seeing Eddy so enthusiastic after the initial panic attack was calming for his mind. He hated seeing Eddy in panic or pain, it brought back shitty memories. He shook his head to clear out any unwanted thoughts and smiled at his lover.</p><p>"Do your worst, love."</p><p>"Or my best hopefully," Eddy chuckled as he reached between his legs to rub the leftover lube over himself. It kinda felt weird to touch his own entrance but he paid no mind. Brett snickered at that. Yes, Eddy was always his best thing, so nothing could ever go wrong with sex and Eddy in his opinion.</p><p>He waited until Eddy lubed up and grinned at him.</p><p>"Which position do you like? LIke the standard thing, where we can kiss and look into each other's eyes, or maybe something more fun? Like me fucking you from behind? Or you riding me? Tell me love, how do you want to do it?"</p><p>"We did it from behind last time, this time I want to see your face." Eddy nudged Brett's cheek with his nose, he didn't know a lot of technical terms for positions but he knew three; cowgirl, doggy style and missionary. So he figured riding or missionary would do, "Maybe missionary position."</p><p>Brett was happy with the choice. He had to be a bit more careful though. Gently, he pushed Eddy on his back and gave him a wet wipe to clean his hands a little bit. It wasn't the most romantic way of doing it, but it worked at least.</p><p>Eddy cleaned his hands carefully as he was supposed to do before disposing of the wipe.</p><p>Brett leaned forward to kiss him, while he took Eddy's spread legs and hoisted them up on his shoulders. He was basically folding Eddy in half. With a strong grip around his base he nudged Eddy's lubricated hole, teasing him.</p><p>Eddy wheezed a bit against Brett's mouth, he was going to have to do yoga or something to be more flexible and prepared for this. He felt lucky that he was flexible enough at the moment for it, that was relieving at least, "Please put it in, please."</p><p>"Hm, we will see." Brett cocked his head to the side and slowly, ever so agonizing slowly pushed in the head. As expected it went in easily with no problems. "But first, tell me. Does it hurt?"</p><p>Eddy whined a bit being pretty sure Brett was asking to tease him not for his well being. Or both but either way it was still agonizing!</p><p>"No it doesn't hurt," Eddy pouted intensely.</p><p>"Good to hear, love." But instead of going deeper, he slid out and re-entered him. "<em>Does it hurt?</em>"</p><p>Yes, Brett teased Eddy. He also really wanted to know if Eddy was hurt or not, but this was definitely more teasing. He went in a tiny bit deeper this time, but not even one third was in Eddy. How long would it take to get a whine or begging or even <em>ordering</em> him in Eddy?</p><p>Eddy tried to wiggle his hips so he could take more dick into him. He was proactively trying to shove it in, "It doesn't hurt Brett, please!"</p><p>He chuckled as he sank in deeper, but quickly retreated, leaving only the head inside.</p><p>"You are so cute when you are so needy, love. Maybe I should tease you a little bit more?"</p><p>But he had mercy and sank fully into Eddy, only stopping when he bottomed out.</p><p>Eddy groaned loudly and happily, he finally got what he wanted!</p><p>"Thank you," He said in a moan.</p><p>"Don't thank me too early." And with that he slipped completely out. Brett was being a shit right now. But seeing Eddy like that was worth it.</p><p>"No Bretty, no! Please!" Eddy could very well cry but just whined and whimpered unhappily.</p><p>Yes, that was the <em>good shit</em>. Was Brett an asshole? Yes. He definitely was. And that made it so much more fun.</p><p>"Shh, all is good. See?" He slid in again and one of his hands wrapped itself around Eddy's dick. "How many times can you cum before I do? I say, let's find out, shall we?"</p><p>Eddy was pleased for now, crying had been avoided. So instead he moaned happily, he was one with Brett again. That was the absolute best. He kinda rocked his hips, as best as he could anyways. He wanted to get more friction from Brett's hand and dick.</p><p>But Brett was a monster because he pulled back until his penis was out of Eddy once again. His hand didn't stop though. Occasionally he would push back in, but only for one or two thrusts, edging Eddy more and more on.</p><p>Eddy did not look amused, he was about to throw down. Just after he could stop moaning and move better. After that he would throw down. And that would not happen. But Brett was not as clueless as one would think of him. He pushed back in and grinded against Eddy. Not really pushing, just gently rocking. He had to find the little small lump and in the meantime he stroked his boyfriend's dick. He rubbed over the slit, smiling down.</p><p>Eddy turned his head to the side to look at the wall as he heavily breathed. This was a lot to take in, especially with being practically bent in half. It was both pressure and pleasure his body was going through.</p><p>"Brett," Eddy mewled.</p><p>At the plea or more like moan, Brett lowered his chest to kiss Eddy's cheek. "I am here, babe. Right where you wanted me. How about you will be a good boy, <em>and cum</em>?"</p><p>His hand sped up but his hips grinded languidly and slow.</p><p>Eddy liked being a good boy so he glanced at Brett and nodded. All for the sake of being good for Brett he let himself go with a loud moan. The older kissed Eddy through it, but didn't stop his grinding. He said he wanted to know how many times Eddy could cum, but he was not forcing Eddy to do it. While Eddy rode out his orgasm Brett eased up and unfolded Eddy from his position, gently lowering the legs so that he was only spreading them.</p><p>"You are so good." Brett murmured, kissing Eddy while the hot semen was running over his hand.</p><p>"Like being your good boy," Eddy spoke through a mewl. If that was the only thing Eddy accomplished in life he'd be happy. In his mind being Brett's good boy was the highest honor.</p><p>His hips came to a stillstand; he didn't want to overstimulate Eddy as of now. The boy should calm down and then they could start up again. He wanted to be a cannoli, and Eddy would be by the end of the day. Brett promised that and he always kept his promises.</p><p>"I know. And you are being such a good one today."</p><p>Eddy lifted his arms up to Brett and made grabby hands wanting cuddles for a bit. A lazy smile grew on his face, he could be happy with that.</p><p>"Yay," Eddy giggled a bit.</p><p>He shook his head. Eddy was too adorable after an orgasm. All cute and a tiny bit stupid. He had absolutely no reason to be this cute with a dick in his butt.</p><p>Brett indulged Eddy and bent down and rolled them around, so Eddy was on top. That way he would not squish the delicate boy.</p><p>Eddy snuggled into Brett, burying his face into the crook of his neck. That was the warmest part to keep his face, thus the only acceptable place, "Love you."</p><p>He murmured.</p><p>"I love you too. You are the most precious thing in my life." His not sullied hand petted Eddy's head by carding his fingers through the damp strand. Yes, Brett was happy with that as well. As long as Eddy was happy, he was happy by proxy.</p><p>Eddy hummed to that, if he could purr he would be. Head pets were like a little piece of heaven besides Brett who was simply heaven to him. For the most part.</p><p>A sigh was let go as Brett tucked them in so Eddy wouldn't get cold and he closed his eyes. He would let Eddy nap away and then start again. Now that the boy was finally his, he would only hold back as to not overpower Eddy. That was his only concern, nothing else more.</p><p>Eddy yawned now that he was bundled in warmth. He was warm and filled, perfect conditions for sleeping because of being so cozy. Without realizing he had closed his eyes.</p><p>~</p><p>They woke up hours later, even though they did absolutely nothing. Nothing strenuous at least. Brett yawned after he woke up and looked down to see a mop of dark hair. His love was still on top of him, buried in the side of the neck. His hand slowly started to pet Eddy a bit more, careful not to wake him up.</p><p>Eddy was dead asleep, the only sign of him being alive was his soft snoring and a bit of drooling. The younger was far from being a graceful sleeper.</p><p>But being graceful was not something Brett excelled in as well, so it was okay for him. Eddy made up with his flashing and cute personality. And of course because he loved him. Brett gently rolled them over and slipped out and off of Eddy. He wanted to take a quick shower and really wash his hands before he would wipe down Eddy for cleaning purposes. Maybe they should wrap Eddy up if he came that easily.</p><p>Eddy pulled the blankets more to him now that he lost his main warmth: Brett.</p><p>All he had now was the blanket.</p><p>Brett quickly showered and wetted a soft cloth with warm water. After he put on new boxer shorts he wandered back to their bedroom and gently pried off the blanket to clean Eddy. Afterwards he tucked him in and added another blanket on top of him as well. He disposed of the cloth and started filling the washing machine with the new clothes for Eddy. He hoped they had enough braincells to get them done today so Eddy could wear them tomorrow when they came out of the dryer. Because Brett was an awesome boyfriend, he even fixed a little breakfast for Eddy: waffles with jam. He put everything on a tablet and wandered good twenty minutes later in the bedroom.</p><p>He opened up the windows to let fresh air inside - it stank of sex and semen - and maybe Eddy was awake by now.</p><p>Eddy was only half awake, neither committed to sleeping or being awake. He was in the middle zone, murmuring to himself something incoherent as he lacked movement.</p><p>Brett sat down and kissed Eddy gently.</p><p>"Wake up, Eddy. I have fresh food for you."</p><p>"Hmm?" Was Eddy's only response before opening his eyes. He smiled lazily up at Brett, this was a good sight to wake up to; his boyfriend giving him kisses. A life filled with this was worth living.</p><p>"Come one, love, get up. I made waffles for you. I know you like chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream. So move your wonderful butt."</p><p>Brett pressed another kiss on Eddy's forehead, pointing at the tablet. The heavenly, sweet smell wafed around, begging Eddy to wake up and eat it.</p><p>"Sounds yummy, thank you," Eddy sat up carefully making sure his ass was okay, "Thank you."</p><p>He said again to show how grateful he was.</p><p>Brett nodded and as soon as Eddy sat comfortably, he placed the tablet in front of him.</p><p>"Good. Now eat. You will need your strength, love. We have a lot to do today. I still didn't make a twinkie or cannoli out of you."</p><p>"Will you do that after I eat?" Eddy asked hopefully, he was horny and craved his boyfriend's dick. There was nothing wrong with wanting it either. He loved it, even if his first taste of real cock was only yesterday, "Have you eaten?"</p><p>"I have already eaten, yes. I ate the waffles that were not as nice and pretty like the ones on your plate." Brett purposefully only stacked the prettiest and most perfect waffles on the plate after all. "So I am full, my love. And if you eat the whole thing, then we will wait a bit and then I will give you the full creampie experience. I promise."</p><p>"I am glad you ate, I wouldn't want you to starve." Eddy lifted the fork from the tablet so he could start stabbing the waffles and eat them. He liked waffles, they were pancakes with abs, "Creampie, hmmm. Boston cream pie sounds good."</p><p>He giggled tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"I will make you a cannoli then with boston cream pie maybe tomorrow. I have to look it up how to make it, but thank god for youtube. I will manage. And you should eat, my delicious pie."</p><p>Brett kissed Eddy's naked shoulder and one hand wrapped around his waist. He had such smooth skin! Brett could not get enough of it and thankfully Eddy was all game with him being touched. Brett didn't know what he would do, if Eddy was afraid of him or disgusted by him being touched by a man. It was a miracle in itself anyway.</p><p>"I probably should learn how to cook too, so I don't burn water with my terrible skills," Eddy chuckled, that was his reply because of Brett, maybe trying to learn how to make the pie mentioned prior. It would be fun to cook together, Eddy thought. Or maybe not if he burnt the place down, "I'll eat."</p><p>He stabbed the waffle! Brett laughed as the poor innocent waffle met it's gruesome death and kissed Eddy's cheek once more.</p><p>"I will show you. And we can try things together. I promise you will not burn water. I will help to the best of my abilities. Now eat, Eddy. So I can eat you."</p><p>Eddy liked the sound of that, being taught how to cook, eating and then getting devoured by Brett. It was a good solid plan and he wanted it. He ate the stabbed pieces with a happy moan, they tasted so good.</p><p>Seeing his thin boyfriend eating with vigour made Brett happy. That meant he was liking the food and that Brett could cook well. His hand wandered over the protruding ribs and he sighed silently. It would not surprise him if those fuckers starved Eddy at some point. A hungry child was an obedient child after all.</p><p>Eddy glanced at Brett when he felt the touch, he wondered what Brett was thinking and what was going through his mind. He didn't ask, however, he rather ate his food instead of asking Brett pointless questions.</p><p>Brett peppered small kisses on Eddy's shoulder and continued to caress him. He was mostly just glad Eddy made it out alive from that hellhole.</p><p>"I wish I could kill your parents. But that is not good. But I wish I could - because then I would."</p><p>"Why are you thinking of them?" Eddy asked as he raised an eyebrow. He tried to pretend they didn't exist at this point in his life. Even if it was just two days of him pretending that. Eddy was with Brett now so he no longer saw it as a concern, thus too much thought wasn't needed to be put on them.</p><p>"I have a hobby I never shared with you: I like imagining what I would do to them if it was like the purge. Man, yes. That would be great. Five hour purge is all I need. I would take one hour, if that is all I can get, though. I want them gone, not just in my fantasy, but in reality. If they are gone, they can never hurt you again."</p><p>Brett nuzzled into the crook of Eddy's neck, sighing.</p><p>"Dead is optimal. Everything else is just a compromise."</p><p>Eddy reached a hand up to ruffle Brett's hair, "We could just get a restraining order."</p><p>He chuckled and smiled, he wasn't sure if he should be concerned about said fantasies or not. He figured it was fine though because it wasn't like he didn't imagine them just disappearing sometimes. As long as it was a fantasy it would be fine.</p><p>"On what base? They are just 'concerned parents'. You know it will not work. No, a permanent solution will be the best. But I know you don't want them dead. So it's fine. In a year or so, we will just move to a different country. Far, far away from those fuckers."</p><p>Brett almost spat the insult. He really hated those people.</p><p>"I have pictures of the bruises, welts, and bleeding from my uh beatings and Belle's..." Eddy spoke quieter when mentioning his sister, "I think that would be a good enough basis to go to court if I wanted."</p><p>He shrugged slightly as he thought on it, there was also circumstantial evidence when it came to everything that had happened and the records of certain kinds of therapy. Eddy would try not to think on that too much either though, it was too much of a depressing subject, "What country would you want to move to? Singapore?"</p><p>"Maybe, yes. Or Taiwan. Or just far, far away where they will never find us. We will change our names and get married. I don't care for much else, love. But that takes time and money. Time, we have in mass, but money? We will work something out, I promise."</p><p>Eddy listened to Brett's words as he leaned into him a bit, "Maybe when I work too it will help with income and saving money."</p><p>He wanted to be helpful to the cost of living and to whatever other endeavour they would tackle in the future.</p><p>"It's not only that, but also a lot more. But thank you for offering. We will do something about it. For now I saved up quite a sum, so it's alright. Don't worry about it. We could still kill them if we don't have enough money."</p><p>Brett lifted his head and grinned at Eddy. He was only half serious about that. But only half.</p><p>"Murdering people isn't very nice Bretty," Eddy kissed Brett's cheek then nipped the soft skin just for fun.</p><p>"I know. But like I said: It's a secret hobby of mine to think about only two people. Well, and Jake from the beach who called you a faggot. That bitch as well." Brett turned his head to kiss his boyfriend on the sweet, jam smeared lips. After he broke it, he licked over it and grinned.<br/>"You taste perfect. Maybe I should decorate your naked body with food the next time. And eat you as well."</p><p>"As long as you have something covering the bed so you don't get it too dirty then maybe you can decorate me with food," Eddy chuckled, "It seems you have quite a bloodlust though."</p><p>He licked his own lips after Brett had.</p><p>"Who says I will eat you in the bed? We have a perfectly fine kitchen table. Much easier to clean. And more sanitary, since I scrub it every week deeply and clean it after every meal we take there. Maybe I can convince my not-virgin-boyfriend to put on a little lingerie for me?"</p><p>Brett wiggled with his eyebrows and one feisty hand slid from the side lower, underneath the blanket.</p><p>"You wanted to see what toys I have to play with you. Well, some 'clothing' is in there too. More or less clothing that is."</p><p>"Oh my, the table sounds quite kinky," Eddy snickered to that, he would be willing to try it though. Hopefully a table wasn't too uncomfortable or too weak so it wouldn't break under their activities, "We bought some lingerie a bit ago too. I'd like to wear some for you."</p><p>Well, if he looked good and if Eddy thought he looked bad he wouldn't wear it though.</p><p>"You look perfect in everything, so you will probably look too good for me. I have to be careful when taking you out. Maybe a better looking man comes and snatches you away."</p><p>Brett grinned and the bad, bad hand wrapped the fingers around Eddy's shaft.</p><p>"How about you finish breakfast, so we can 'work out' together some more, hm?"</p><p>"Well, I don't want a better looking man. I just want one Brett Yang, even if he becomes old and wrinkly. All I want is you and I would have finished breakfast by now if you hadn't kept distracting me," Eddy stuck his tongue out as he suppressed a mewl from the elder touching his tired dick.</p><p>"Well, that sounds wonderful. Don't mind me then. I will just play a little bit with you."</p><p>The hand started stroking the small dick. Brett rubbed and teased it. How long could Eddy continue eating with a distraction like that? He would only fill the boy if he ate all of it, that was the deal. Well, he would do it anyway, because he wanted it. The condoms were bought for naught it seemed. Eddy was really eager to have himself stuffed.</p><p>Eddy shook his head at Brett slightly as he clicked his tongue but continued to eat, he had a goal in mind even if Brett was a fucking tease!<br/>"No? No to what? No playing or no eating?"</p><p>Brett chuckled and couldn't help himself. He played a tiny bit more. Well, a lot more. His hand cupped the head and the thumb rubbed over the slit.</p><p>His voice deepened as his eyes darkened. "Either way, you will be stuffed. Maybe you need a little protein drink to wash down all the sugar?"</p><p>Eddy almost choked, not because of Brett's words but because of the touch. This was a hazard!</p><p>He looked at Brett slightly, "Protein you say?"</p><p>"Yes, love. Protein. Nice, white, juicy protein. Fresh out of the .... 'Box'. made specifically just for you."</p><p>Brett used the turning of Eddy's head and the look to steal a quick kiss.</p><p>Eddy moaned softly against Brett's lips, there was something exciting about this, "Give me your protein then."</p><p>He murmured into the kiss.</p><p>"Work for it, love. First breakfast, then protein." Brett grinned and kissed him once again. It was so much fun to play and joke around with Eddy. Especially like this. He wanted to see an empty plate and he would do anything for it. Thankfully his boyfriend was equally sex-fixated as he. It worked out perfectly.</p><p>"Such a fucking tease," Eddy sighed dramatically, he was a dramatic boy after all. It was just his nature to make a bit of a scene. He looked back to his half eaten waffles anyways so he could eat the other half and then get what he wanted.</p><p>"Yes. that much is true. But do you have any idea how long I have waited to be finally with you like this? How many hours upon days I had to endure you in the tight swimming shorts? Or running around half naked? Or the wonderful laugh when you were free from them in the house of my parents? Because I sure as heck remember and you will be punished for that."</p><p>Brett nibbled at the earlobe when Eddy turned his head to eat some more. His hand massaged and rubbed Eddy's small dick, when an idea formed in his head. Eddy would only be a tiny bit angry with him - until he was spent anyway.</p><p>He pulled off the blanket and repositioned himself. He lifted Eddy and the boy was pulled on Brett's hard dick. This would be a lot of fun today.</p><p>His hand sneaked in the front again and continued to jerk Eddy off.</p><p>Eddy almost screamed because he sure as heck didn't expect to be impaled on dick just yet but there he was sitting on a rock hard pulsing dick. He was definitely going to choke more than swallow with the amount of moaning he was doing. How was he supposed to finish anything like this!?<br/>Brett thought it was a good distraction for Eddy, but it seemed he overestimated himself. He loudly moaned and his head sank on Eddy's shoulder.</p><p>"Too good. You feel too good. Finish quickly, love."</p><p>Otherwise the bed would be ruined because he would absolutely throw Eddy down and take him - whether he had finished his breakfast or not. Even though he was in Eddy the whole night, he was so tight around him. It was almost unfair.</p><p>Brett bit his lower lip and forced his body to stay calm.</p><p>Eddy whined at that, he wasn't ready to accidentally die from trying to eat when there was cock in him and a hand around his dick.</p><p>Upon seeing that Eddy didn't' move, Brett used that as a 'go ahead'-signal.</p><p>"You know, you will not get what you want if you don't finish eating. That means I will fuck you, but not cum in you", he pressed out, with a breathless voice, "Do you want that?"</p><p>"No... but I'm scared I'll choke if I try to eat now and that's embarrassing," Eddy whined more as his face turned a deep shade of red.</p><p>"I won't move much, I promise. Just get used to something in you while you eat. Play my cute little cockwarmer, love. It's a role only for you."</p><p>Brett kissed the naked shoulder and let go of the dick. He was no monster. Eddy was still too sensitive for more advanced playing, so he would start simple. Later on they could experiment.</p><p>Eddy nodded slightly, really relieved that his dick was at least free now. Maybe he could focus better on eating without dying. He sure hoped or he would be kinda grumpy about not being able to finish and being deprived of what he wanted.</p><p>At least he would be sated in a different aspect of his life. Brett petted the stomach and continued to kiss the neck and shoulders. Eddy was too delicious to not do it. And Brett had a hard time not molesting him. The stomach was only a few centimeters above the object of Brett's desire after all.</p><p>Eddy focused on his breathing for a good minute before he started eating again. He wanted to make sure that he stayed calm and unaffected for the most part. Eddy needed to focus so he could finish peacefully.</p><p>But nothing could be done peacefully. Not with Brett and him in combination. Because Brett lost the mental war and his hand inched lower. He sucked another hickey on Eddy's neck while the tips of his finger stroked over the inside of the thigh.</p><p>"You are a sin, Eddy. I can't keep my hands off of you."</p><p>"Do I need to call a priest for you so you're no longer tempted into sin?" Eddy said over a big bite of waffles, he was just trying to finish up so they could have fun and not worry.</p><p>"No, not even god herself can help me now. Not that I have you in my lap, around my dick and in a bed. We will sin the whole day away, my love."</p><p>His fingers wandered towards their desires, but he let them just rub up and down, not touching the dick. Not when Eddy had something in his mouth he could potentially choke on.</p><p>Eddy chuckled slightly but for the most part was very focused on his chewing. It would be very dumb of him to try to swallow waffle chunks whole. So he took his time. Brett grazed closer to Eddy's dick, with every circle he drew on the skin.</p><p>The older male was kind of impressed; Eddy stood his ground. Not for long though. Not if he had any say in it.</p><p>But he promised not to touch him indiscreetly, so he used a different tactic: words.</p><p>"I will throw you over my legs and spank you. Until your dick is weeping and you beg me to fuck you. I will erase everything from <em>that</em> family and turn it into pleasure. And when I take you, you will beg me for more. And more I will give to you. Your tiny butt will be full of me and only me. Your mind will be full of me as well. You will only have happy memories, maybe a few sinful ones as well. That's a promise, love."</p><p>Eddy almost whipped his head around to look at Brett but decided against it, he had to focus and finish eating! He did blush though. Immensely. How could he not? Brett's voice was all too sexy to him and the content of what Brett was saying was really a turn on. Although he wasn't too sure about the spanking, "Will you reclaim my pain and suffering Brett?"</p><p>"Not only that, but I will <em>erase their touch</em>. It will be as if they never existed in the first place. You will never feel any more suffering except the one you want. You will only feel the pain you want to feel. Nothing more, nothing less. I will break you apart and burn you to the ground. To give you time and the opportunity to rise like a phoenix from the ashes. The only touch you will know is a love filled one. The only pain you will feel is the one, you chose to. And the only thing in your mind will be me. I promise you that."</p><p>Brett meant what he said. He would recalibrate Eddy's brain if needed so the boy would never even <em>spare a thought </em>on those shitty people.</p><p>Eddy smiled at Brett, a beautiful smile filled with nothing but happiness. He could feel the love from Brett and the love in his words. What an amazing boyfriend he had, "Thank you...that means a lot to me. I love you so much Brett."</p><p>The older man couldn't help himself, he stole another jam sweetened kiss before backing down.</p><p>"What can I say, you are my world Eddy. My sun, my moon, my star, my path, my reason to live, my heart, my soul and my everything. Without you, everything is bleak and colorless. Bland and grey. Only you bring me joy and happiness and color. I love you for that alone. And then you are even so much more. You are my Ying to my Yang. And so, so, so much more."</p><p>Brett kissed Eddy's neck, since he could get to that easily and his hands now both painted invisible circles on the strong thighs.</p><p>Eddy felt shy under the rain of words, he wanted to say something but could find nothing at all. He decided that love was sometimes like that.</p><p>Silently he finished the last bite of waffle, chewing carefully and then swallowing. Once Eddy finished he leaned back into Brett, quietly whispering, "Have me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Me to Geert and Geert to me:</p><p>How much smut do we want in it?</p><p>Yes. Simply Yes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some cute and some not so cute stuff comes up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Beware!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Trigger warnings: Mentions of Suicide/Suicide</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 6 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silently he finished the last bite of waffle, chewing carefully and then swallowing. Once Eddy finished he leaned back into Brett, quietly whispering, "Have me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brett sighed and buried his head into the neck, gently kissing him.</p><p>"I can't, love. Because if I do, I will have to buy a new bed. There is too much hazard on it. How about we try something different this time? How about you be a good boy and ride me?"</p><p>A wide grin was on Brett's lips as he kissed him again.</p><p>"Or you will get that tablet off the bed without breaking anything and then we can fuck for real this time."</p><p>"How about both, we put the tablet on the nightstand or the floor then you teach me how to ride you real good," Eddy had no shame about it, why would he? He didn't know how to ride but he knew Brett would teach him and he wanted to make Brett feel good. So he wasn't very shy when vocalizing that.</p><p>"So naughty, so shameless, so wonderful."</p><p>Brett kissed Eddy one more time, careful not to move too much.</p><p>"Well, then, go ahead. Put the tablet on the floor, lift yourself off of me. And then come back, begging to be filled again."</p><p>He grinned gently slapped the thigh to give Eddy the non verbal clue, that he should get his ass moving if he wanted more.</p><p>Eddy tutted at Brett, "If you're not careful, I'll accidentally snap your dick off."</p><p>He was only mildly joking, he was actually kind of concerned about that. Specifically lifting himself up then accidentally losing balance when Brett's still partially in him. That would be horrible! He slowly started to pull himself up trying not to be too scared of what could happen.</p><p>"You are doing great. Yes, lift yourself up and don't worry too much."</p><p>Brett could almost <em>feel</em> the worry coursing through Eddy. But he had no reason to. Everything would be going smoothly. The older man was sure of it.</p><p>He helped Eddy along, by stabilizing him with his hands on the hip. Finally his dick left his boyfriend with a wet pop and the cold hit him. Yes, Eddy better hurry up!</p><p>"Now, move along, love."</p><p>Eddy was just relieved that Brett's dick was not injured in the process of him getting up. That was very good news, "Okay okay, I'm moving."</p><p>He grabbed the tablet so he could put it over on the nightstand for safe keeping, they didn't need any disasters today. His life had already been too much of one for 18 years.</p><p>As soon as Eddy's hands left the tray, Brett grabbed his lover and tickled him. What else could you be doing in bed when it wasn't sexy time? Right, playful time.</p><p>Eddy shrieked in laughter as he tried to squirm away, "No, no,no, stawp! I don't like it!"</p><p>He screamed his laughs more when he couldn't escape! Tears even started to form in his eyes from the amount of tickles.</p><p>Brett threw him on the bed and let himself fall on top of Eddy, being mindful of the scrawny boy. Then he attacked his side without mercy again. It was good to see Eddy laugh. It was such a wonderful sight in Bretts eyes.</p><p>Thankfully he was not ticklish at all, so Eddy couldn't even turn the tides in his favour.</p><p>Eddy shook his head as he laughed, he was now thoroughly crying from all of the tickles. It was too much for him. He had to escape! He lifted his legs slightly and put his feet in the crease of Brett's hips to push him back.</p><p>Brett landed a good chunk away from Eddy and blinked. Not again! He repositioned himself in a sitting position and sighed.</p><p>"Man, I had you at my mercy. Why did you karate-chop me? I had so much fun." Brett pouted. Why was he being manhandled, but when he did that to Eddy, he was scolded? It was not fair!</p><p>"No tickles," Eddy huffed at Brett then wiped his eyes from the tears. He hated tickles, what evil things. They were from the devil himself.</p><p>"But I like tickling you." And with that, Brett glompt on Eddy once more, but this time he did not tickle him. No, not really. He kissed him and rolled them over, so that Eddy was now on top.</p><p>"Time for the lesson, my love. Are you ready?"</p><p>Brett intertwined their hands and fingers and squeezed gently. With eyes full of love, he looked up at his blushing boyfriend. Eddy was still red in the cheeks. Yes, a glorious sight indeed.</p><p>"I'm ready, " Eddy nodded after completely finishing wiping his cheeks of the spilled tears. It wouldn't be very attractive to have tear stained cheeks while trying to pleasure himself and Brett.</p><p>"What are the first steps?"</p><p>He figured it dealt with Brett's dick so he grabbed it by the base, gently holding it.</p><p>"Sit on my stomach and then move lower until you feel my dick right between your cheeks. You have to lift yourself up a bit until you feel my head breach you. Then you hold it by the base and sink down on it. Go slow and don't push yourself, then everything will be fine. You can let go of my dick when you sit on me."</p><p>Brett placed his other hand on Eddy's hip, stroking him.</p><p>"And don't be afraid. Everything will be fine. You will be fine and I will be fine."</p><p>Eddy sat up as he kept a hold of Brett's dick then slowly scooted back until he felt the feeling of the man's erection. Slowly he took a deep breath before raising his hips.</p><p>"I'm a bit nervous," Eddy licked his lips.</p><p>"It's okay to be nervous. If you feel too nervous, just tell me. We can do that any other day as well. No need to pressure yourself into that, okay?"</p><p>Brett released the hand and put it on Eddy's other hip as well, gently positioning him and more importantly stabilizing him. It would do them no good if Eddy was slipping and either impaling himself or breaking his dick. That hurt like hell and he did not want to drive like that. No thanks.</p><p>"Okay, I just want to try my best," Eddy spoke softly, he was happy to be stabilized though it made him less anxious about trying to put Brett's dick in like this.</p><p>"I know. And you are so good to me. It's okay. Take your time. Don't worry and slowly push the head in. Then just gently lower your body."</p><p>His thumb caressed over Eddy's hip while he smiled reassuringly up. Maybe they should have waited a bit longer? Not like, the third time they had sex? Maybe it was too early for Eddy? Because Brett was sure as hell, Eddy would do great, but if the boy couldn't convince himself, maybe it was too much?</p><p>Eddy nodded as he took a deep breath to calm himself and make sure it was actually okay. He wasn't going to try to rush into anything. Slowly he lowered himself and used his hand to align his opening with the tip of Brett's dick. Aligning was a bit harder than he thought it would be but he managed it and started to press down carefully.</p><p>Brett helped him by holding him and gently pulling him down. He didn't rush it, but he wanted Eddy to give a little bit of guidance. The boy was more than ready to take him, so Eddy shouldn't have any issues with pain. Not after what transpired between them.</p><p>"You are doing very good, love", Brett mumbled, looking at Eddy.</p><p>Eddy closed his eyes to help himself relax, knowing he wouldn't be able to until Brett was fully hilted into him.</p><p>"Thank you," He murmured a bit shakily, he took what Brett said as a good sign at least.</p><p>It took it's time but after endless minutes - which felt like <em>hours</em> - Eddy finally sat on his hip. Brett slowly sat up, so they were nose-to-nose.</p><p>"And now you move. You can either grind or lift yourself up and sink back down. Use my shoulders as a hold, I can handle it." He could handle much more things, but for now he wanted to see which tempo and technique Eddy wanted to use. His own hands wandered over the back and the sides up and down, until they settled on Eddy's lower back.</p><p>Eddy gladly put his hands on Brett's shoulders as a way to be steady and to feel closer to Brett even though they were already really close. The younger bumped their foreheads together, gently rubbing his nose against Brett's before meeting their lips in a kiss. He wanted to do the sweet gestures first because they made him happy.</p><p>Brett kissed back and enjoyed the sweet moment. It was moments like this he learned to cherish with Eddy. Sex was good and all, but the deep understanding from the both of them, the conveying of feelings and the blank <em>love</em> in their eyes for each other made the gesture special. Everything about Eddy was special. Even the most gentle and chaste kiss between them was something to revel in it simply because it was Eddy. When they broke apart Brett rubbed his nose against Eddy's as well. The warm butterflies never stopped fluttering when he laid his eyes on his boyfriend and now lover. Eddy was his good thing and he would protect him this time as well. From everything.</p><p>Eddy broke the kiss with a small smile on his lips,"I love you Brett, more than words can ever say. I hope you can feel my love."</p><p>He said through some pants, it was a bit difficult to keep himself composed. Eddy secretly loved how he couldn't stay composed because it showed how much Brett wrecked him in a good way.</p><p>"I love you as well. More than any word can describe it. I feel it, love. I feel your love for me. Can you feel it as well?"</p><p>Brett rubbed their noses together and carded one hand in Eddy's slightly damp hair. If he could, he would never let go. He didn't mind one bit that they were taking their time to declare their love for each other before fucking. It was important to him to let Eddy know he wanted not just his body. He wanted the whole man. Everything and then some more.</p><p>Eddy nodded, trying his best not to headbutt Brett as he did, "I can feel it."</p><p>The words fell in a breathy tone. Eddy was just so in love and felt so lucky to have Brett like this. Slowly he started to rock his hips to grind so they could both feel the evidence of their love better.</p><p>Brett gasped and then let the breath out with a moan. Eddy would be the death of him! Well, not literally, more figuratively. His lips searched Eddy's and he gently coaxed the boy in his lap to respond in sync with his gentle grinding. It was heaven and hell at the same time and Brett wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>When they broke the kiss because air was kinda important, He looked through hazy eyes at the love of his life.</p><p>"I love you. <em>I love you.</em>"</p><p>"I love you too, I love you too," Eddy panted softly, he had no clue why just grinding felt so good. He wasn't even riding yet but it felt so amazing like this.</p><p>In Brett's opinion, Eddy didn't even need to ride him, this was more than enough. The slow rhythm, the slow drag and push, it felt amazing. His eyes flashed for a millisecond red before he closed them and buried his head against Eddy's sweaty neck.</p><p>"Just... just do that, love. That is more than perfect."</p><p>Eddy was pretty sure this time that there was nothing else causing the red in Brett's eye, but he wasn't frightened either. Strange as it was. Most people would have yeeted themselves away immediately if they saw someone's eyes turn, not Eddy though. He simply rocked his hips and matched Brett's movements. It was just Brett after all and who knew maybe his brain was just playing tricks on him because of those dreams.</p><p>Brett sucked on Eddy's neck, but couldn't keep it up. He gripped the hips instead and forced him to slow down even more. He gasped for air.</p><p>"I ... I think you know now." He still didn't lift his head. He knew he was red eyed right now. He always was when they were intimate. But he couldn't let Eddy see it. The poor boy would run away!</p><p>When it was dark, it wasn't a problem, but now, in the bright sunlight it quickly became one.</p><p>"Do you wanna try reverse cowgirl?"</p><p>That way Eddy wouldn't see his face.</p><p>"Reverse cowgirl?" Eddy said as his breath hitched in his throat. He knew cowgirl but was the reverse of it? He wasn't sure at all and why did Brett want to change positions?</p><p>"It's like cowgirl, like you are doing now, but not facing me. I heard it will feel much more intense that way. M-maybe you wanna try it?"</p><p>Brett held himself back. He couldn't just throw his boyfriend on the covers and fuck the shit out of him. It was not very appropriate and wise to do so. But the sweet smell of precum and sweat made him shiver. Eddy smelled so wonderful right now. He could eat him up right away.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we c-can try that," Eddy nodded reluctantly because he liked seeing Brett, but maybe it was worth a try. It wouldn't be so bad and maybe Brett would hug him from behind. That would be very nice.</p><p>Brett nodded and helped Eddy to get off of him.</p><p>"Turn around and sit back down, I will help you."</p><p>He was never happier than this day, because Eddy was not questioning it, just doing what he suggested. When Eddy was seated once again, Brett's hand immediately shot to the weeping dick, gently taking it in his hand and starting rubbing it.</p><p>Eddy mewled being quite pleased by the sensations running through his body. He pressed his back into Brett's chest, wanting to be the utmost close to the elder. The feeling of this closeness was to die for.</p><p>While one hand was busy stroking Eddy's cute dick, the other had a field day and ran up and down Eddy's front. The smaller back was pressed against his chest and yes, that was wonderful. The hot bodies moving, almost sliding, across his; the contact point which felt like it was ablaze, and his hands were free to molest and grope his boyfriend as well. It was heaven.</p><p>Eddy closed his eyes, letting his jaw hang open so moans could easily escape. He wanted to let Brett know how good he felt and how amazing he thought Brett was.</p><p>They moved in tandem; when Eddy moved down, Brett moved his hips to meet him. It still wasn't full on riding, but it was more movement than before for sure. This meant it was not one bit easier for Brett. His hand sped up, knowing it wouldn't take long for Eddy to cum. This time he would follow, he knew it. His dick pulsed and twitched inside Eddy.</p><p>"Cum for me love," he breathed out.</p><p>Eddy let his head fall back on Brett's shoulder. With a cry he screamed out Brett's name and spilled all over Brett's hand. He still had some cum left in him it seemed, even after all the orgasms Brett brought him through.</p><p>When Eddy came, he clenched hard on Brett. With a groan he came as well. His cum sullied hand still rubbed Eddy, milking him almost dry. The other hands pressed Eddy close so he wouldn't escape - not that the boy wanted that of course. His thick semen filled Eddy in a burst. Brett grinded deeper, wanting to fill Eddy to the brim and more. Both didn't see it, but the mark vanished again, leaving no trace behind. Brett noticed something aligning itself; he felt Eddy more clear. The warm body in his arms, every breath he took. It was the same as before. They fell to the side, completely exhausted. Brett had done it again. He marked Eddy now from the inside.</p><p>Eddy could only explain the feeling as two things; full and hot. The liquid that filled him was warmer than he expected it to be, resulting in him squeaking tiredly. He was ready to sleep again but also wanted to analyze the complete feeling of Brett filling him up.</p><p>The older pulled the blanket over them and cocooned them in. He was sated and feeling great right now. He kissed Eddy's sweaty neck and caressed the front.</p><p>"Thank you. You did great. I love you so much."</p><p>Brett nuzzled into the warm, pliant body. Eddy was sleepy, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the boy. There he was where he was supposed to be: nestled in his lover, cradling him in his arms.</p><p>Eddy's reply was just a hum, "hmmm."</p><p>Seeing as he wasn't completely there, mostly just melting into subspace and the feeling of Brett altogether. He wanted to feel everything, the man's dick and cum then the heat radiating from the man's body. Eddy wanted to savor it all.</p><p>Brett peppered his lover with lots of kisses. He was not used to such an intense reaction. Eddy was out of it again. It was kinda sweet but also a bit worrisome. Why was Eddy reacting that strongly to a simple orgasm?</p><p>Eddy giggled softly, he liked kisses even his weird state of not being completely there. Kisses were good, just like Brett was good. Everything Brett did was good in Eddy's humble opinion.</p><p>He let his head fall back onto Brett's shoulder to make himself comfy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The nap they took was not that long, but when Brett blinked open his eyes, it was bright in the room and the sun warmed it up. He yawned.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Better than okay," Eddy yawned softly as he turned his head to try to see Brett better, since he hadn't gotten to see him much during their sexy times. He wanted to see Brett now, and probably question the elder extensively.</p><p>Brett slowly slid out and let Eddy turn around. They kissed languidly. No more rush to do anything, no more hectic, just being together.</p><p>The older rubbed their noses together and grinned. "No soreness, nothing hurts?"</p><p>"No nothing hurts, but I feel your spunk dripping out already," Eddy lifted his hands to squish Brett's cheeks. The elder's eyes looked normal at the moment, so maybe he was actually just seeing things... Seeing things three times in a row, although the other two times could of just been due to lighting.</p><p>"Hm, don't call it spunk, that's gross. Call it... I dunno, maybe 'love juice' or something."</p><p>That was equally bad and Brett snickered before pressing a short kiss to Eddy.</p><p>"So, tell me now. What's going on in your pretty little head."</p><p>His hand found the place where the mark should have been and caressed the hip gently.</p><p>"What are you hiding from me?" Eddy asked quite bluntly since that was what he was thinking about in his pretty little head. The man made them change their positions right as he got a glimpse of something peculiar. Brett must have known that he had seen something and was trying to hide it. That was Eddy's explanation pertaining to the position change but he had no explanation to what Brett was trying to hide.</p><p>At that Brett closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, they were blood red.</p><p>"Do you mean that here?"</p><p>He pointed at his face.</p><p>"I am not hiding it. I was waiting for a good opportunity to tell you. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you were out of it. Same as now. I wanted to tell you for a long time, but never found the right words or time."</p><p>Eddy was a bit startled but not 'run-away' kind of startled, he tilted his head to the side in some curiosity. He was kinda tempted to poke Brett's eyes because they were so red, but that wasn't a good idea at all. With that in mind, he just bumped their foreheads together to stare harder and even closer. So his boyfriend had red eyes, so what?</p><p>"Does this have something to do with the dreams I've been having?" The ones he was told didn't matter and he should just forget. What was Eddy overlooking here?</p><p>"Most probably yes. I am not human and you were my lover before you were reincarnated in this body. We promised to stay together, to be together forever in the afterlife. But I couldn't find you when you passed away. And the angels took you and pushed your soul into another body too quick for me to react. It took me five years to finally realize you were not a soul anymore. Then another five to search for you. And then it took me three years to make a body which will grow with you. We made a pact and with you loving me, you bound your soul to me. That was why I could find you in the first place. The mark you had - my name - was the mark I placed upon you your first life. Thanks to that, I found you."</p><p>Brett stroked Eddy's cheeks as he gave a brief rundown. He had no fear Eddy would run away or kill him. They loved each other after all. Their bond was stronger than the feeble thing some other people had. Theirs were strong. So strong it even escaped the erasure of the angels. Nothing could keep them away from each other.</p><p>Eddy blinked owlishly, wow that was a lot to take in, "...Wow...."</p><p>He wasn't sure how to process all of that information that seemed to come at him out of nowhere. Then again he had never asked until now. The harder thing was that he couldn't deny anything or choose not to believe it because Brett was living and breathing proof.</p><p>"That was the condensed version. To say it shortly: We were together for over seventy years. Then you died. I made sure not to pressure you into anything, so all what you feel is real. Nothing is artificial or a remnant of your past life. I checked it meticulously every time you declared your love for me. I don't do that now, obviously, because I am very sure about that, so yeah. Any more questions?"</p><p>Brett was prepared for a lot of questions. This Eddy was inquisitive as the other one. He didn't mix them up, each had their own corner of his heart. He loved the previous Eddy and he definitely loved this one right in front of him.</p><p>Eddy was having a mini existential crisis, if Brett was a spirit that meant there were other spirits or forces against the natural world. Was the world even their own? And if their were other forces like angels that meant heaven and hell existed, or an afterlife of sorts which typically had a place for good people and bad people. Then there was the thought that reincarnation was actually punishment in some beliefs, like karma so to speak. Instead of having a lavish afterlife a person would be forced to live again, sometimes living was like a hell to suffer through. So did that mean he had done something wrong thus they forced him back with a fucked up family? Or was it because Brett couldn't nab his soul, and he apparently had a bond with a demon. That could be it.</p><p>Eddy opened his mouth then closed it all he could mutter was, "Fuck."</p><p>"We just did that, yes." Brett grinned and pecked him once more. "But man, I was not happy when I saw what kind of family yours became. That was ultra shit. And the other thing with Belle was mega shit. But now I can assure you, she found her happy place. She is waiting to be reborn. She waits for you to spend some time with you when you finally die before she will move on. And no, being reborn is not a punishment. Yes, heaven and hell are real, but not as you might think. And yes, god and Lucifer actually exist. Lucy is kinda a nerd who loves to prank people though. And god is a really fine lady. Anyway. Do you have any more questions?"</p><p>Eddy just shook his head no because he didn't need anything else to hurt his head at the moment. It was a lot to take in and having his personal beliefs just thrown into the trash wasn't exactly a nice feeling. His life was a lie, in that aspect. All he knew was that he loved Brett and that was the only solid thing he knew.</p><p>Brett rubbed their noses together and blinked. The red vanished and was replaced by the comforting brown.</p><p>"I'm sorry for all of this. I swear I wanted to talk to you beforehand, but ... you know... it's not easy to say 'Hey love, by the way, I am a sex demon, you know, but I really love you' and to find the right timing and words was hard. I just know that I love you. Not like the old Eddy, not better, not less. You are you. Not some figment I project my love on. Please believe me."</p><p>He bit the lower lip as he caressed Eddy's cheek. He maybe should have said something before he had sexual intercourse with him. Maybe Eddy felt betrayed? The storm brewed in the younger one's eyes, that was for sure.</p><p>"No, no it's fine... it's just a lot to take in especially for a heathen like me. Or now officially a former heathen." Eddy now knew why he always felt so sad in his dreams, his past life was still mourning and probably would continue to until their promise was fulfilled, "It's kind of sad too I think."</p><p>Eddy brought his hands to Brett's cheeks, gingerly cradling his face, "You must have felt so alone."</p><p>Brett nodded. It was true after all.</p><p>"Yes, yes I did. But I have you now. I never gave up hope, because I <em>felt </em>you. You, your soul, and our promise. And then I saw you as a toddler, a tiny five year old and with my mark on your body. Over the time I watched you, I fell in love with the now-you. And it stayed that way. And don't worry, neither god nor the devil cares much about the humans here. They are playing chess all day long. It's kinda boring. But alas, that is not important. Important is that we are together again. And this time I will not let you slip through my fingers. Not again. I employed help from my brothers and sisters; they will look for your soul as well. It had my name engraved, so it will be fairly easy to see."</p><p>Hopefully that was enough. Thousands of demons would look for Eddy's soul, but if it was not enough, he would go to even greater lengths next time. He had no choice then.</p><p>Eddy gently pressed a kiss to Brett's lips, he didn't want the man to ever feel alone. It was probably silly to think that and try to bring comfort to it when that time already passed but he wanted to bring the part of him that mourned and the demon peace. The concept was still strange to wrap his head around though.</p><p>Not having anything against a bit of kissing time, Brett reciprocated. He loved those kisses. They were still innocent and cute. Like Eddy. They moved their lips against each other slowly, while their hands interlaced. When Brett cracked open his eyes after the kiss broke he smiled fondly at Eddy.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too," Eddy whispered, he may have been confused about everything else but he was certain about this. He loved Brett with everything he had and was.</p><p>"That is really reassuring." The older of the two grinned and licked his lips. "If you have any questions, just shoot them. You don't need to ask now, you can ask, whenever, okay?"</p><p>Another sweet kiss was following on that. Brett didn't want Eddy to feel like he was a 'back-up'-solution. He was far from it. But so far, the boy was still in his arms, still willing to talk with him, even kiss him and much more. So Brett took it as a good sign.</p><p>Eddy melted into the kiss, that was something he would never refuse unless sick then he definitely would. He broke the kiss with a small smile as he looked at the elder, it was still Brett to him. He rubbed their noses together as he giggled, "Well I will. Right now I just want to be with you."</p><p>"Sounds good to me then. The plan is a really good one." Brett praised Eddy. He liked that plan, indeed.</p><p>"So you are fine with a demon boyfriend? Just checking in of course. Because I think I might know the answer already."</p><p>Not even a slip of paper could come between them, they were that close, it was remarkable to what they were capable of.</p><p>"Brett is still Brett no matter what species. Spirit or flesh, human or demon, I still love you. You're mine as I am yours," Eddy had to admit it kinda made sense. Like how he had never seen Brett's parents or had never come over to his house when they were kids, and even the fact that Brett thought about how to murder Eddy's family! Yeah it made sense.</p><p>"I love you as well. You will always be mine. I will never let you go."</p><p>It wasn't his demon side calling for murder, that was just common sense. But instead of wallowing that fact, he rather instead kissed the boy. So that was what he did.</p><p>Eddy rubbed their noses together as they kissed, smiling ever so slightly into it. It didn't really scare him, he had grown up with Brett so it would be silly to be afraid of him now. It wasn't like the elder was going to eat his heart or drink his blood. So it should be fine.</p><p>"Hm, good then. You will not run away and I will continue to spoil you silly. Sounds good to me then."</p><p>Brett grinned and kissed him.</p><p>"I hope I didn't startle you too much in the beginning."</p><p>"No you didn't, the dreams were kinda startling but I don't think those are your doing," Eddy murmured against Brett's lips. It was hard to say what caused those, but honestly he didn't want to think about them too much. They were depressing.</p><p>"Dreams? No, I didn't start them. It was the old part of your soul who wanted to remember I think. Oh man, Eddy, you have no idea how relieved I am. It feels like a mountain of worry and dread was lifted off of me. I feared you would dislike or even hate me when you knew what I really was."</p><p>He rested his forehead against Eddy's while he looked deep in his eyes."I am happy you are still with me. So thank you, my love."</p><p>"I could never hate you Brett. I don't really understand some things and it's a lot to take in, but I still could never hate you. I grew up with you, you've really been my only close friend despite me being surrounded by people or so called friends. They've all come and gone but you've stayed. Even when in the past and my soul seemed lost, you still searched and you waited. You've never left," Eddy kissed the corners of Brett's lips, "That's why I can't hate you for what you are, or what you think you are. To me you're my one and only beloved friend and love."</p><p>Brett had to close his eyes for a moment and a tremor wrecked his body. It was unusual for a demon to feel so strongly but here he was: his love so deeply ingrained in him that he would kill himself if Eddy was not here anymore.</p><p>When he reopened his eyes, they swam in feelings and tears.</p><p>"I love you so, so much."</p><p>His voice was broken and his hand shook as he gripped Eddy's to squeeze it. "I loved you in your last life and I love you in this. I will love you always. I promised you that. I love you, Eddy."</p><p>"I love you too Brett, more than anything," Eddy watched Brett with soft eyes, he had never seen his boyfriend like this. Like ever. Brett had always been the gritty and tough one, never showing any signs of vulnerability unless getting all soft. But that was far different from this raw emotion.</p><p>Yes, Brett was never this open with Eddy because he didn't have to be like that. But now his love knew everything - well <em>almost</em> everything - and still accepted it.</p><p>He kissed their hands and took a shuddering breath before looking up to Eddy one more time.</p><p>"We promised to be together forever. I will still hold on that promise. But now I think you need to know what I need from you to survive. I am an Incubus, that means I am a sex demon. I eat sexual energy. When you are in ecstasy, I will feed on your energy. If we can't have sex, I will venture out in the night to prey upon others. Not bodily, but with my mind. I will spin dreams of sexual nature and feed on them like that. Most young men think it's like a 'wet dream' where they cum in their pants. It's kinda like it but not fully. But the basics are the same. I will never pressure you into sexual acts, Eddy, but you have to know that I need to eat, like you do. I hope you can forgive me. My heart will always be with you, I promise."</p><p>"No wonder you're so good at sex! I thought you were a fucking virgin too but you're a sex demon... why does that make sense," It really did make sense why Brett seemed so much more sexually experienced than him, well because the demon was. Eddy ran a hand through his hair. He would never make Brett starve, although he felt a bit weird knowing his bf would be out fucking peoples minds. On the brightside at least it wasn't in the physical world thus it probably didn't actually count at cheating, "How much sex do you need?"</p><p>Eddy was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to take that much sex but it didn't hurt to ask.</p><p>"It depends on the person and their sexual energy. Like what we did lasts me for a day or two, but with other, less intense orgasms I need it every day or even twice a day. I am sated for now, but I know the hunger will start up again. Also it took me quite some time to make this body, so I need to refill my storage. But that can wait, no need to push it right now."</p><p>Brett snickered, "Well I know why you would think I am a virgin, but no, love, I am definitely not. I lived for hundreds of years by now, so yeah. You are still the first soul I ever loved." His hand caressed the soft cheek as he lovingly gazes into Eddy's eyes. Hundred years ago he would have laughed in the face of the being that would told him he would be utterly in love with a <em>human</em>. Or he would suck him dry. Probably that. But now he was here, in a human-ish body with his very human boyfriend. It was laughable, but it felt so damn right.</p><p>Eddy nuzzled into Brett's hand, "I wish I had been your first, but I am glad that you were at least mine."</p><p>He was glad to have Brett's heart but it was only human to wish such frivolous things. He did wish he could have been, that way he would have been the only one to ever see Brett like that and feel him like that. He was a bit selfish and couldn't help think that, "I'm glad that you're mine now though."</p><p>Well Brettt's heart was his and the rest was if he could keep Brett well fed. Eddy would do his best!</p><p>"I am yours. I promised and swore it. So of course I will be yours. Forever. In this life or the next or that next. I will always be by your side, my love. And if you were my first, then ... No, it was better to meet later. When I was more experienced and knew what I was doing. My first few prey ended up dead, Eddy. Because I had no idea. But now I know. I know how much I need and how much I can take from you without endangering you. So yes, if I was human, really human, then I would love to be your first, but not in this constellation. And look at it like this: This body was untouched until you gave me yourself. So, it kinda was my first time with you. In this body at least. And it felt better than everything else I had."</p><p>Brett kissed the fingers and smiled. It indeed didn't end good for his first couple of hundred prey. He didn't care at that point if he was sucking sexual energy or life force. He needed to get stronger and that fast. But this was hundreds of years ago, and he had no need for that anymore. He was just overly happy to be with Eddy once more. That was the important thing.</p><p>Eddy giggled softly even if the image of his boyfriend referring to people like prey and killing them like that was a bit morbid, "You always know how to make me feel better."</p><p>He gave the elder a small smile. Being alive and loved was a lot better than being eaten, on the brightside it sounded the people had kinda nice deaths because sex with a sex demon.</p><p>It was not nearly as nice as Eddy thought it was for the people, but yes, it was definitely nicer than other ways to die off. Most of them died of a heart attack.</p><p>"I hope so as well. I want you to have fun and be happy all your life with me."</p><p>Brett wouldn't pressure this Eddy into fulfilling the promise they made another life ago: Being together after they died. 'Living' together as Incubus and Succubus for eternity. He would love to do that of course, but he would never hold this Eddy to the standards of another one. That wouldn't be fair. Brett was just happy he had him in his arms once again.</p><p>"You can ask me everything you want, if you have questions, that is. I will answer everything. Well, maybe. Some things should not be weighing down your consciousness and plague your mind, but other than that feel free."</p><p>Eddy should feel good in his company and he knew Eddy was a very curious and inquisitive person. So why not give him a go ahead? It was a show of trust between them as well.</p><p>"I will ask many things once my brain actually comprehends everything else," Eddy flashed a lopsided grin, there was so much so his brain was still trying to comprehend, "I do have on now though, I have a theory that those dreams...I mean I had dreams that pertained to the other, past me since I was like five. I think maybe that piece of my soul is still mourning over you since you guys clearly had a good bond. What could I do to bring you both peace."</p><p>It was also kind of weird to refer to another person that was actually himself but in a different time.</p><p>The demon in human flesh shook his head. "Nothing Eddy. You can do nothing. I have a theory about that. But it's just that: A theory. Maybe the old part of your soul wanted you to meet me under all circumstances and fall in love with me again or the old part of your soul needed to be absorbed into the new part, thus creating a new soul but with the old memories." Brett hesitated and looked down on their hands, "Or it's because of the bond and promise we made. I mean, the old Eddy and I had a deal. A soul-binding contract. He wanted me to be his eternal companion. He didn't think about sex that day we made the deal, he was just so lonely. Maybe it's that. We promised each other to live together - not as humans, but afterwards. The plan was to get his soul and make him into a Succubus. But like I said, I couldn't find the soul in time and it was reborn. In theory, if we kill ourselves and I am there in demon form to turn you into one of my brethren, the dreams would stop because we fulfilled the promise. But that is quite a huge step for you to take. For me? Not so much. I died hundreds of times in human bodies, it's no big deal anymore, but for you it will be. You will end your life, not knowing if I am successful or not. If not, you can get either reborn or something horrible could happen as well. I am afraid of it, Eddy. I'd rather spend your whole human lifetime together if the alternative is risk to lose you again."</p><p>It was not easy for Brett to admit that. But he would be open with Eddy. His voice quivered and the grip around his hand was getting stronger. If he lost him one more time... Brett couldn't stand the thought. It would literally destroy him.</p><p>Eddy was not ready to test that last theory, it was a theory after all, "That sounds scary."</p><p>He said on an exhale. It sounded really scary, he didn't have that kind of resolve. Eddy was scared of many things and he was highly squeamish so it wasn't a good mix. Instead of thinking about it much longer, he hugged Brett to give him comfort.</p><p>"Yes. And I am so not ready to test the last theory. I am not losing you again. Not when I finally have you now."</p><p>Brett pressed his whole body against Eddy's. He really didn't want to test that. That was horrifying. He peppered small kisses on Eddy's face to let the bad thoughts vanish. They should have a great time, not a depressed one.</p><p>"Now only happy thoughts are allowed, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, only happy thoughts. Maybe we should get cleaned up and do something," That was if his ass wasn't too sore and he actually felt like walking or getting up. But doing something would probably help them not be depressed over certain things, Eddy concluded.</p><p>"We can take a walk if you want? After I molested you thoroughly in the shower of course. How are you feeling, love? Can you get up?"</p><p>Brett was immediately concerned. Hopefully Eddy was okay after their last activity?</p><p>"I'm not sure because I haven't tried," Eddy stretched a bit. He would have to see if he was okay, he knew it was going to feel different for sure but he didn't know how bad different was going to be.</p><p>"Then we will start to go to the bathroom and kitchen. Then we will see if you are able to take a walk in the park or not. If not, I have a balcony we can relocate to. It's not something active to do, but at least it is outside."</p><p>Brett detangled himself from Eddy and sat up. He wanted to be of help for his way younger boyfriend. It was his fault that Eddy was in this state after all.</p><p>Eddy held his hands out to Brett, already wanting help up without actually trying to get up himself. He just wanted help right off the bat. He would test his body later, as of now he wanted spoiled, "Fresh air is good nonetheless, whether walking or sitting."<br/>Brett snickered and got off the bed and leaned down to gather Eddy up in his arms. Of course he would pamper and spoil him, he said he would and he absolutely would.</p><p>He carried Eddy to the shower in bridal style and setting him on his feet for cleaning purposes.</p><p>The warm water rushed over them and Brett quickly lathered up himself before washing down. Now he had time for his boyfriend. A sweet kiss was shared, then Brett grabbed the shampoo. He reached up and gently massaged the foamy stuff into the hair. After he was finished with that, he washed it out. Now was the fun part.</p><p>Brett took a washcloth and put on a bit of body soap. He grinned as he started washing and cleaning the shoulder, slowly wandering down. The water rinsed off any bubbles and soap, so when he pressed kisses on the neck and shoulder, it tasted only like <em>Eddy</em>.</p><p>"I love you Brett," Eddy let his boyfriend do his thing. It was no lie that he enjoyed Brett doing all the cleaning work. He liked being pampered like this, but who wouldn't? He was just a lucky person to have someone willing to indulge in him.</p><p>Brett <em>loved </em>to pamper Eddy. That and aftercare was one of his absolute favorite things to do. Well, except the more intimate things of course, but he absolutely loved it. He took his time with it, savoring it. Now he knew Eddy allowed him to do it even if he was not fully human and that was even better.</p><p>Brett washed the skin carefully and when the water washed all the soap away, he followed his hand with his mouth. He took special interest in Eddy's pubic bone and everything below that. He had no qualm about getting on his knees and stroking and licking over the cute dick. Through his lashes he looked up to Edd while his mouth swallowed the penis.</p><p>"Hmmmm," Eddy reached down to run his hands through Brett's hair and lightly tug. He wished he could swallow Brett that good, but Brett got to use his ass so it was only fair that his dick got attention too with something warm wrapped around it, "Bretty baby, I have nothing left."</p><p>Eddy had came a couple times already, there was certainly nothing left his dick had to offer.</p><p>Brett slurped and with a pop the dick left his mouth. A big smile was on his face.</p><p>"Yes, I know that. But you can still cum. You should really get used to cum dry my love. Because you will experience that a lot."</p><p>He licked over the head and sucked it inside his mouth. His hands wandered from the hips to the base and the other to Eddy's balls. He wanted to give something back. All the love Eddy had for him and all he would continue to give him. But he had to be careful. It was still Eddy, pure, innocent, still quite a bit overwhelmed Eddy.</p><p>"Tell me if it's too much."</p><p>It felt like too much to Eddy in general, he wasn't a sexually active person until a bit ago so it all seemed like too much for him to take. He hoped he would get used to it though since this seemed to be what gave Brett energy, "Okay..."</p><p>Again, the dick left Brett's mouth with a wet pop.</p><p>"If you don't like it or want it, just say so, okay? I will not be angry or disappointed. You were a virgin three days ago. I would understand. I want you to feel good, not pressured."</p><p>He kissed the hot skin next to the dick and nibbled at the flesh of the thighs, while looking up to Eddy. He wouldn't mind if Eddy put a hold on that.</p><p>"It's not that I don't like it...I'm just not used to it," Eddy licked his lips shyly, "It's a lot."</p><p>Everything that day felt like a lot, a lot for his mind and his body because of the information he was given and the fucking they did.</p><p>Brett pressed the final kiss on the thigh and came up again.</p><p>"It's fine. You will get used to it." He smirked. "The other Eddy needed some time as well. Not with the information of course because he knew what I was, but with the fucking. You both are so shy with that. Although you are more open with it."</p><p>He observed the differences in both of his Eddy's. Not to compare them, but to burn it into his memory. Both were his life, his essence and his heart. They were so cute. But now he had this Eddy, this wonderful, perfect Eddy all for himself.</p><p>So he kissed the cheeks and finished cleaning him, not touching the dick anymore. If Eddy said it was too much for him, then he would not force him to endure it more. He would give him time. Because oh boy, time they had enough. A whole lifetime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N:</p><p>Well, that was the smut. I hope you enjoyed it. For now will come the story lol</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Trigger warnings: Mentions of Suicide</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You have been warned!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 7 // Act 2 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wind brushed through their hair, caressing their features as if comfort, even the water underneath them lolled and crashed against the stone underneath them. The grass swayed with the breeze as birds chirped, seemingly calling their names. What a grand view it was, standing on the cliffside oh so familiar to them. Eddy had been there many times before, with <em>her. </em>It appeared to him in vivid dreams even, so it made sense that this was where fate brought them. No not fate, but free will. Their free choice brought them here, at the edge of the cliffside to have a mother fucking picnic. And a lovely picnic it was indeed. Eddy sat back onto the picnic blanket with a lazy smile on his face, "Could you pass the grape juice? So I can look fancy by you, the sexy man drinking red wine?"</p><p>Eddy was twenty-eight now and his demon boyfriend twenty-nine. They had now been together for thirteen years.</p><p>Brett watched forlorn in the distance but was brought back when Eddy addressed him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Does the equally sexy man want fermented alcoholic grape juice or plain grape juice?"</p><p>The glass in his hand was lifted to his lips and he took a sip of his adult grape juice. With the sun in the back Eddy seemed to <em>glow</em>. He was so beautiful. Time was generous with Eddy. He filled out more, got broader and even taller. He was the perfect example of a man. Confident and hellishly sexy. Brett was proud of him. And still had the hots for him - no surprise here. His eyes wandered over the safely dressed man, but he knew how Eddy looked without clothes. And oh yes, he was <em>quite</em> the specimen that was worth drooling over.</p><p>Everybody they knew - their friends and loose acquaintances - thought Brett was the submissive one in the relationship, being shorter and kind of more subdued, but man they were wrong. Eddy was the ultimate power bottom. Carefully trained by Brett in every way he could think of. And yes, they spent the years between their first sexual adventure to now very wisely.</p><p>He licked over his lips and looked up to his boyfriend. Brett sat on the red and white picnic blanket and had his back against a lone tree. His legs were crossed and he left the shoes off the blanket.</p><p>He pushed his glasses back up.</p><p>"The regular grape juice, red wine tastes like worm begone." Eddy stuck his tongue out to show his disgust with it. People said that there needed to be an acquired taste for wine, and Eddy thought they were right because he had no taste for it. He would accept his fate of always being that one person who drank grape juice and pretended it was wine just to fit in a bit and actually enjoy what he was drinking.</p><p>A grin was on the younger's face as he watched Brett, it had really been the best years of his life.</p><p>Of course Brett didn't say anything. He knew about Eddy's aversion to wine. He didn't understand it, but he was happy nonetheless. So he filled Eddy's glass with regular juice and handed it to him.</p><p>"Want to sit down next to me, love? You are so tall, I get neck cramps."</p><p>The sunglasses were always on Brett's nose, regardless of where he went. He had his fair share of 'red-eyed' moments in the past and he didn't want a repeat of them. Mostly because Eddy was groped by males and females alike. What annoying pests. Brett made sure they had horrible nights after that. He was quite a possessive creature and wouldn't share Eddy with anyone. Only he was good enough to touch the perfection of Eddy.</p><p>"Sure, I'll sit with you," Eddy chuckled, shaking his head, he loved his small boyfriend. He didn't mind that he was too big now for Brett to hold him the same way, without accidentally crushing the demon nor did he mind Brett griping about his old man neck from having to crane it to look up at him. Eddy would always adjust for his lovable and mildly scary munchkin. He shuffled over to Brett to sit by him so they could drink their drinks together.</p><p>"I can feel your thoughts, babyboo. Remember: I once was taller than you and had you under my control. I remember the first time we wanted to fuck and you were crying and screaming it wouldn't fit. Hah, good old days."</p><p>They clinked the glasses together and sipped the liquid.</p><p>"I still love you, though. Now and forever. Even if you think I'm tiny."</p><p>"Tiny and old," Eddy corrected with a shit eating grin spreading across his face. He liked teasing Brett too. He kissed Brett's cheek with a purr, "Lots of things fit in me just fine now."</p><p>Brett almost spit out the wine but he could hold himself back by a thread.</p><p>"Old? I am not old. I am in the prime of my life. My both lives actually!" His hand fell on Eddy's thigh and the grin widened.</p><p>"Oh yes, a lot of things. I remember the zucchini incident, the cucumber incident, the carrot incident. And just because I was away for a few days for advanced training. You naughty slut. <em>My</em> naughty slut."</p><p>He pressed a kiss on Eddy's lips, licking the juice off. Oh yes. That was heaven and hell right there.</p><p>"Yes, I'm your slut. Only your dick can saite me, even if that zucchini was really thick," Eddy hummed against Brett's lips, "Only your cock satisfies me, but you're still old."</p><p>He laughed, he really did like teasing Brett.</p><p>Brett slapped his boyfriend's thigh and kissed him as punishment.</p><p>"I may be old, but I have the best dick for you. I designed it specifically for you. Should I make it longer and thicker? Then we can't do it all night. And I like my three rounds every night."</p><p>Not that Brett needed that much food, but he would take what he got. And Eddy was very enthusiastic about the whole ordeal anyway. He rubbed their noses together and pecked him before turning away his head to finish the wine.</p><p>"Maybe I should cut down your meals so you don't gain any demon weight. Make it so we only fuck twice a night," Eddy said playfully, he didn't really want to take the third round away either. It was the best one after all. They always saved the best for last. With that thought, he sipped at his own grape juice to be fancy too.</p><p>The demon snorted and pulled down the sunglasses to grace Eddy with his violently red eyes.</p><p>"I know you will never forgo the last round. Should I remind you, that it was you, who talked me into fucking him on the operation table in our lovely clinic? And don't worry about my weight, I will always stay slim and proper. Although, my power will be growing. Which is only a good thing because then I have no trouble turning you into my lovely Succubus."</p><p>They were thankfully alone so Brett looked around before slipping off the glasses altogether.</p><p>"Hm, yes. I love you like this a lot. I love you on all fours, naked and bound in the beautiful red rope I bought for you as well." He grinned and his hand caressed the thigh. They had a lot of those conversations when they were alone. They were fun after all. And it was not just sex between them, but also the wonderful intimate, loving moments that were the most precious to them.</p><p>"The operation table was calling my name, what can I say," Eddy chuckled then smirked, they had some wild adventures and he couldn't say that he was ashamed of them. He wasn't even one bit ashamed of how downright filthy they could be, "Well I like when you're cuffed to the bed with a cockring on so I can ride you to my hearts content. Well until you break free and force me down on your cock. Yeah that's a nice look for you too. Very fierce."</p><p>As for the Succubus thing, Eddy had no real comment on that besides being a bit nervous and excited for when it would happen.</p><p>"Ah yes. You ride so well now. Very good, very lovingly. Unless you want to demolish me. Which you try again and again."</p><p>Brett leaned his head on Eddy's shoulders. Here was his place. His place right beside Eddy.</p><p>"I want to see you more on the pole actually. You took dance classes for it, right? And still, the pole it's so lonely, no Eddy hanging off of it. I had it installed just for you as you are very well aware. Or do you have a surprise for me for your birthday that is coming up?"</p><p>He loved Eddy's birthday presents. Seeing as Brett had no definite one, they just put them together. They did everything together, so it was no surprise.</p><p>"I have many surprises for you but they are called surprises for reasons," Eddy shook his head as he laughed, "And if it looks so lonely, maybe you should go bruise your thighs on it instead of me."</p><p>He continued laughing like the dork he was.</p><p>"No, no, no, never. I will not be on a pole. You know I was staked and burned at least ten times in my life, I will not go near that. And yes, it's still the same for me."</p><p>Brett laughed with Eddy. Man, he was so in love, it was crazy. Eddy still found ways to surprise him. It was so sweet of him to think about all the things that made Brett happy - not only the sex, but also the little gestures.</p><p>Like, he asked for the pole, yes, but he was not above getting in those classes for both of their amusement. They even tried some fancier bdsm stuff and it worked. Because they worked as a couple. The only thing that was a hard no for the both of them was swinging. They didn't like the thought of the other being touched and aroused by someone else. So they stayed with each other. Like they wanted to.</p><p>Eddy kissed Brett's cheek, "I wouldn't burn you, unless you are really bad at dancing."</p><p>He nudged Brett's cheek with his nose, glad that all the people who had done that were definitely dead while Brett was still alive and strong, "Did you at least have fun cursing them and saying you would come back to destroy them?"</p><p>"I will never dance for you because I dance really, really bad. But you already know that. I can grind against you in a club but other than that I am hopeless. And yes, I had a lot of fun. Especially when I came back in their dreams to haunt them and have sex with them. It was a time filled with revenge and fun. But those times are behind me. Mostly."</p><p>He did, however, haunt Eddy's parents a tiny bit. And maybe send a nightmare demon after them. But only maybe. Nothing would ever be proven the truth. He grinned and kissed Eddy's cheek before he turned his head and looked out to the sunset.</p><p>"Hm, yes, those moments are the ones I treasure."</p><p>"You treasure me too right," Eddy pouted, not all too convincingly either so fluttered his lashes too. He already knew the answer so he wasn't all too concerned, he thought Brett had interesting stories too.</p><p>"This moment is only something worth treasuring because you are here with me." Brett turned his head and looked up at Eddy. "You know I only love you so every moment we are together is wonderful."</p><p>Yes, they were still disgustingly sweet to each other. Even if Eddy was not so nice sometimes, Brett wouldn't wish it otherwise. Naughty Eddy was also a big favorite of his as well. And they were sappy all the time. It still amazed Brett how red Eddy could be if he was so sweet.</p><p>"Good because I feel the same," Eddy leaned in to press a kiss to the man's lips. He may never see heaven but Brett was certainly his heaven on earth. That was all he needed to be happy. Just him and Brett, for forever.</p><p>Their lips met over and over again until Brett turned his head to see more of the sunset. He didn't miss it, but he treasured the time he had left in this world.</p><p>"Do we want to talk about what should happen? Or do we turn a blind eye once again? I will not pressure you into talking to me, but I really want to know. I mean, you always stay silent when I talk about the after. Like, the after you are dead. So you want to live with me for eternity or not? I promise, I will not be mad if you change your mind." Brett babbled and he knew it. He just wanted to confirm it. Eddy never said anything about that, just stayed silent. Brett was patient, he really was, but it was now ten long fricking ass years after Eddy knew the truth and still no answer. Maybe this life together was enough for him?</p><p>It certainly was not enough for Brett.</p><p>Eddy looked Brett in the eyes, dead seriously then lifted his hand and booped Brett's nose, "You worry too much."</p><p>He concluded through Brett's rambling, they were here for a purpose after all, or at least Eddy had a purpose and a thought for being there in the moment, "Honestly thought you already knew with all your talk about Succubus stuff. Unless you think I'm just going to walk away then once I have my eternal life or what not. No life is worth it without you, so yes I want to be with you, for forever."</p><p>Brett sighed against Eddy's lips and hummed.</p><p>"You were just so quiet about that all the time. I mean, it would be fine if you didn't want to. I would just wait for your next incarnation. But I hoped you would say yes. I might not be able to marry you in this life, but in the afterlife, you will be mine wholly. In body, in soul and everything else." He interlaced their hands and kissed the tip of the nose. Eddy still loved it and Brett thought it was cute.</p><p>"So... Yeah. Do we want to wait a whole lifetime? Or do you have something different in mind?"</p><p>"I was thinking that maybe for our birthday we should try to do that. Why wait a lifetime when we know it can fail, especially when I am old and frail. I think it would be better when I have a stronger will and determination," Above all, Eddy wanted peace as well. He still dreamed of the other life and woke up in tears sometimes. Honestly it was kind of scary to think about being torn away. Why would he want a good life now to only lose his soul in the end? All he wanted was Brett.</p><p>Brett hesitated. This was not what he thought Eddy would say. "But... But don't you want to live this life fully? I mean, You are not even thirty. And so soon?" He was utterly terrified by that and it was as plain as the sky was blue tainted on Brett's face. He thought he had another lifetime in front of them. So he had more memories of them being together if it would fail again.</p><p>"It's only three more months from now. Do you really want to die in three months?"</p><p>"I don't see it as consequential, if I can just form a human body eventually. I'm not losing much. I don't have family, our friends are just friends but no one I truly trust. My life is pretty much based around you. I don't have much to lose," Eddy wasn't that scared of dying anymore, in fact he thought of death a lot on those late nights where he couldn't sleep. Sometimes he thought being awake was better than dreaming. At least it didn't hurt his head that much. No, death wasn't scary to him, it had way more to offer than life itself.</p><p>"Eddy, it will take hundreds of years for you to form a body. It's not an easy task. Not at all."</p><p>He took the head in his hands and stroked the cheeks while he searched in Eddy's eyes for an answer he didn't know he wanted to know, "We can try harder. To make this life more worth it. You don't need to stay glued to me all time. I want you to have fun, Eddy. To love the life you have been given." And also Brett was scared of what would happen if he lost him again. How long would he need to wait until Eddy was reborn? The last time it was in a hurry, immediately afterward, but now? What if the angels took hold on Eddy's soul and pushed him in the soul soup? It would destroy him. He would rather have another fifty years together than risk it.</p><p>The world never really cared for them, so why should Eddy care for being in the world? Maybe it would be better in a hundred years. Or maybe it wouldn't be and he could just avoid it. Either way it still didn't matter to him, "Brett, I like being by your side, that's not the problem. Frankly I don't even like people all too much, depending of course. But the point is, a life here isn't worth it if in the end I lose my soul. You had a theory that if you were there with me as the light left my eyes, and my body became nothing but a shell you could nab my soul, I think that would be something willing to try while we're both stronger, determined and intentional. If it's a controlled method I think you'll have higher chances of succeeding."</p><p>Yes, this was Eddy's reason for asking Brett to come to the spot and picnic where his own sister decided to disappear from this world. He had planned on bringing this up with the demon anyways even if the elder didn't ask him a ton of questions first. He was going to tell his plans and thoughts on the matter. It was time to put his soul at rest.</p><p>Brett's hand shook and he bit his lower lip. Did Eddy want to come here, knowing what happened here and wanted to do the same thing? No way. No way in fucking hell.</p><p>"So, you wanted to do it when exactly? You said our birthday? In three months? I ... I think I am not prepared enough for it. I have to get to my brothers and sisters and tell them to watch out for your soul and then keep the angels away and then the rings of hell and oh my. It's a lot to prepare. I don't think I can do it on such a quick notice."</p><p>He could, if he wanted to. Everyone would help him immediately. But Brett was scared. So fucking scared.</p><p>Eddy pulled Brett into his lap, because he was the big one now who could do that, and he hugged Brett. It was tight but also assuring, "How long does all of that stuff take?"</p><p>He asked, wanting to be exact with it because if they waited too long he was pretty sure Brett would try to step around it.</p><p>"Years, Eddy. It takes <em>years</em>." He buried his head in Eddy's neck, not wanting to lie to his face. "The demons need to be persuaded and all that shit. Time is of no consequence for them. For you, it is. They can deny me everything for hundreds of years and you will not live that long. Not by far." It was not technically a lie, because it very well could be like that, but they all agreed to help him years ago when he asked the first time around, "I don't want to fail again. Let you slip through my fingers, Eddy," he whispered. And that was the main reason. That was why he was so scared. He failed the first time, how could he do that again?</p><p>Eddy was pretty sure that wasn't the whole truth because for a demon Brett was a pretty bad liar and also he had known Brett for fifteen years so he could kinda tell. Despite being attuned to that, he wouldn't call it out. Not in his boyfriend's time of need, "It won't happen again. You won't lose me."</p><p>He rubbed the elders back to try to calm him a bit.</p><p>"But what if? What if I lose you again? What should I do then? What if you will not be reborn, but kept in that damnable soul soup for hundreds of years because the angels got you faster? What should I do then? Live without you?" He lifted his head and his eyes swam with tears, "I lost you once, I don't know if I will survive another failed attempt."</p><p>"Soul soup?" That probably shouldn't be Eddy's concern when his boyfriend was crying, but soul soup sounded hella weird, and he wanted to know more about it. Getting himself back on track, he bumped his forehead against Brett's so he could look deeply into the demon's eyes, "We will do everything in our power for that not to happen, okay? It will be okay, babe."</p><p>He pressed a kiss to both Brett's cheeks.</p><p>"Yes, soul soup. It's what the name sounds like. It's a big fucking ass cauldron where the souls come in when they are not reborn. It can take days or thousands of years for a soul to come out of it. It's heavily guarded by the angels. No demon ever could get to it. We see it, but we can't get to it. The morbid thing about it is the angel 'stirring' the pot. Think about a ride in the amusement park but very, very fast. It's to cleanse the soul of their sins and memories. If you are in there, my mark will disappear and you will not remember me. And I can't search for you then because you will be like a newborn soul. If you ever come out of it, that is."</p><p>Brett shook his head. No, no chance in hell or beyond that Brett could get to him if Eddy was ever thrown in the damnable soup. And Lucifer was useless as was God.</p><p>"It kind of sounds like a washing machine," Eddy mentioned, not trying to make light of it but it was true with what it sounded like.</p><p>He rubbed their noses together, watching Brett's eyes to determine when he calmed down.</p><p>"It kinda is. You come out squeaky and clean. Not wet, but I can't attest to that. Then you get thrown in the world once again. But who knows how long that will take. I can't risk it, Eddy. I just <em>can't</em>. I want a lifetime with you. A <em>human</em> lifetime."</p><p>He pressed their lips together in a wet kiss before backing up.</p><p>"Don't do this to me."</p><p>Eddy watched Brett wearily, "I won't push it then, I just think it would be better sooner than later. But when you're ready."</p><p>He ran his hand through Brett's hair and gently massaged his scalp. He didn't like seeing Brett look so hurt. He could deal with living for a bit longer, he supposed. It shouldn't be too bad, right?</p><p>"Is there any other reason why you want to do it so fast? I mean, you are so <em>young</em>. Don't you want to do something first? Like, wandering on the earth, flying to different countries and all that?"</p><p>He laid his head back on the chest, getting massaged. He loved it when Eddy did that. His hands snug around Eddy's torso and hugged him. He was the older one, he should not behave like this, but this had nothing to do with age or maturity. It was simple fear rotting him in place. Brett didn't want to take the chance to lose Eddy. In all truth, he was more scared of what Eddy would become if he turned him. Yes, he was submissive and always the bottom, but would that be the case? He was a demon then. A powerful one on top. Brett would share his power with him so Eddy had a massive advantage. He could probably form a body right away, but Brett didn't want to tell him that. It was a surprise after all.</p><p>Eddy hummed his affirmation that he did in fact have other reasons. They weren't as important reasons to him though, his main one was just to secure his eternity with Brett. All the rest were small wants and hopes but not as important thus didn't need to be talked about right away, "I will tell you later, for now I think it may be good to just let all your own worries out."</p><p>He pressed a kiss to Brett's temple.</p><p>"No, love, just tell me. I want to hear everything." Because Brett had nothing more to say, really. He was afraid, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. And maybe Eddy could give him enough reasons to overcome his fear in the end. Who knows? Certainly not Brett because he waited for Eddy to speak up.</p><p>"I have lots of reasons but they're minor. At least in my opinion," Eddy rubbed their faces together with a small hum, he tried to think of how to phrase and word it, "I want to see Belle again and I want peace. I want to be truly free. You know?"</p><p>He sighed softly as he thought about that.</p><p>"These are not minor reasons. They are valid and they are good. Belle is still waiting for you, that is true." Brett fell silent. He knew he was being irrational with this, but he thought his reasons were valid too. But it was Eddy who was suffering, not him. He rubbed his head against the chest and sighed.</p><p>"I want the best for you, nothing less. So tell me: Do you prefer to die or live? Because everything has an up and down."</p><p>The demon was pretty sure what Eddy would choose but it wouldn't harm anyone to ask beforehand instead of assuming.</p><p>"I don't know, I think dying may be nice though," Eddy pursed his lips, it was a lot to think about. Brett was right, they all had their ups and downs but he really thought death would give him more rest.</p><p>The demon knew this was Eddy's choice. He sighed and leaned back into his boyfriend. That was sad. Really sad.</p><p>"Okay, gimme just a bit of time. You said you wanted to do it on your birthday, right? Gimme at least until that. I will tell you when everything is ready." His voice was small, but firm. He knew Eddy would not step back from a decision once it was made. So he would try his best in the meantime. But only three more months of Eddy? That was not nearly enough. But hopefully, hopefully they would be rewarded with a happy ending this time. Not like last time. Brett hoped with all his heart it would not fail this time.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Brett, thank you for always being at my side," Eddy hugged Brett more, it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. Brett was going to be there for him, he wouldn't have to suffer much longer. Not that he suffered terribly anyways but he was also haunted by some things. Those phantoms wouldn't touch him anymore.</p><p>"I will always be. Nothing will stop me." Brett cradled Eddy's head in his hands and kissed him softly.</p><p>"I'm sorry I am making this all about me. It's your life and you should live it like you want. Or end it. I will try my best to wrap all things up on the other side and try to make everything sail smoothly. Then we can only hope. How do you want to end your life anyway? Like Belle? Here, on the cliff?"</p><p>"It's about both of us, not just me or you. Brett, you don't need to apologise for that. You have fears too that are understandable." Eddy put his hands over Brett's, cradling them against his face. He loved this man so much, "I don't know...but I'm scared of heights."</p><p>He gave a small smile, "I just wanted to talk about it here. So I think I would rather be in your arms as I pass to another life. I don't want to be alone."</p><p>"I was planning on staying right by your side when you die. Nothing will keep me from it. But if you are scared, what kind of way do you want to take then? I mean, there are a lot of ways to kill yourself. Hanging, drowning, all the unfunny stuff. I mean, we leave anyway, so maybe we can nip some stuff from the clinic. You have seen me putting down cats and dogs. Maybe I can help you with that? Or sleeping pills, but they have to be strong and plenty. I don't want you to die a painful death. But tell me your thoughts."</p><p>Because sure as hell had Eddy already thought about it at length. He probably considered all the options before he even opened his mouth.</p><p>Brett rubbed their noses together and caressed his arms. His tiny, cute Eddy, all grown up to be a man.</p><p>"I was thinking more along the lines of lethal injection, yeah. Except with what we use in the clinic. It would work the same," Eddy had thought about it, even dreamed about it. Those were more or less nightmares though that freaked him out. Sometimes he wondered what happened to the kid who wanted to live, live for Belle's legacy, live to show that he could survive and live to love Brett. He did wonder about that a lot. Don't get him wrong, he was happy now and with the life he had but things seemed a lot more restless, plus if there were an afterlife why did this life even matter? Why should he have the strife of his mind if he was one step away from peace and endless freedom?</p><p>"Good. A painless sleep and then you fade away. Sounds good to me. Not the panic of the jump, the pain of the drowning and not the shock of electrocuting. And especially not the pain you will go through if you cut your wrists open."</p><p>Brett stroked Eddy's cheeks and rang a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"I will help you. I will hold you until you will not feel anything. Then I will leave my body and wait for your soul on the other side. Should I be the one who administers the injection or do you want to do it yourself?"</p><p>"I want it to be you," Eddy bumped their foreheads together, for him there was only and there was always Brett. Through life and death, Brett was his answer and the only one he found sanctuary in. So it only made sense that he would ask Brett to administer the lethal blow, "For me the answer is always you."</p><p>That was a lot of trust, but then again, they knew each other for so long, of course Eddy would trust him.</p><p>"You are the only one for me as well. Only you. Never someone else."</p><p>Brett kissed him. Everything was said on that matter, now Brett needed to get busy in the nights when Eddy was sleeping. He would need to talk to his friends, his brothers and sisters and of course Belle. Pure, innocent Belle who was still waiting for Eddy, covered and guarded by succubi and incubi. It was funny enough that a soul was looked after by a demon, but there was a whole hoard around her. But Belle was not interesting enough for the angels to come and collect her. Eddy was much more exciting to get. Why? He had no idea, but he wouldn't let them anyway.</p><p>For now he would relax and enjoy the time they would spend together. It was the least he could do.</p><p>"I love you so much, Eddy."</p><p>"I love you too, so much," Eddy watched Brett, he didn't want him to be scared either, he really didn't. His lover had already gone through so much, he didn't need this eating at him either. So right now he would try to ease them both of such thoughts or concerns, "Wanna do something?"</p><p>"Just bask in your presence. I don't want to do anything, just being close to you."</p><p>Brett would cope. He had at least three more months together. And he would break every single rule if the angels got to Eddy first. He would straight up kill them. It was forbidden, but for Eddy he would do it in an instant.</p><p>He rubbed his face on the chest again, just soaking in the warmth of Eddy and his unique smell.</p><p>"I am okay with that too. I love you Brett," Eddy hummed as they just hugged and stayed close. Hopefully it would all turn out okay in the end. One could only hope really, and prepare.</p><p>"You've probably heard this a million times, but you will hear it a million more. I am so lucky to have you. You're special to me."</p><p>"And I will never tire of that, Eddy. You are the best for me as well. You showed me love, you let me feel something. I will never forget that. I will love you forever."</p><p>Brett kissed the neck that was right in front of him lovingly and nuzzled into the warmth. It was hot outside, but still, there was no other place he wanted to be in right now.</p><p>"My heart will always belong to you, no matter what. I am yours," Eddy ran his hands under Brett's shirt, not to get it on or anything but to feel close. He wanted to feel the man's skin, even if the elder somehow felt like an ice cube most of the time.</p><p>The sun vanished on the horizon and Brett sighed once again. He did that a lot today.</p><p>"Let's go home. It was nice but now I want to cuddle with you in bed, not freezing outside. Can we please drive back?"</p><p>Because Brett had something alcoholic, so Eddy had to drive back.</p><p>"Of course baby, let's go home," Eddy unwound his arms from Brett, so the demon could actually get up and not be restricted to his lap. Cuddles in bed sounded absolutely perfect to him, honestly. Their day had emotionally exhausting conversations but he was glad that they could be open with each other.</p><p>They were always open with each other, just not on that topic. But now they were and Brett didn't feel too good about it. Logically he knew it had to happen at some point, but he wanted to have this conversation in fifty years, not today. But alas, it was decided on what they would do and how. Everything was now a waiting game.</p><p>Brett got up and helped Eddy up as well. It didn't take them long to store everything away and go to the car. The demon handed Eddy the keys.</p><p>"Let's go home."</p><p>Eddy took the keys and clicked the fob so the doors would unlock, "Let's."</p><p>He glanced over the cliffs edge at the deep blue water one last time before they would have to go. It made him really think about stuff, but it was a really beautiful spot. With a hum he turned away and started trotting towards the car.</p><p>Brett saw the last, longing look but decided to not say anything. Eddy would come and talk to him, he was sure of it.</p><p>They were within minutes at the car and put the things in the trunk. Brett slid on the passenger seat and buckled up. He fumbled with his phone and yes. He had the same thing happening as Eddy. They had friends, yes, but none really close. Brett was a demon so that wasn't a surprise but looking back, Eddy always hung at him. Maybe he was the problem for Eddy's willingness to die. But then again, he couldn't keep the distance even if he wanted to. So he would shoulder this.</p><p>Brett looked up when Eddy sat in the driver's seat and smiled.</p><p>"Home is the best. And we know the bed is not full of bugs or roaches. I want to cuddle with you the whole night."</p><p>"Having no roaches in our bed is a plus. I love our home, mostly because you're there but I love it anyways even if it's just me in it sometimes." Eddy flashed him a smile back as he thought of the first apartment they lived in with one another, "Just cuddles?"</p><p>He chuckled softly.</p><p>"If you want more, I'm game, but yes. I was just thinking about cuddles." Brett laid his hand in Eddy's thigh and stroked it. He didn't disrupt Eddy. He had done uncountable times.</p><p>For now he leaned his head back and looked at the landscapes passing them. It was a very nice day they had and he would never forget it.</p><p>"I like just cuddles too, they feel intimate in their own way," Eddy concluded with a soft chuckle, he fucking loved cuddles. If someone tried to take cuddles away from him, he'd fight that person. Eddy was a bit of a violent cuddler it seemed.</p><p>"Then cuddles it is." Brett didn't mind it one bit. He needed sex to survive, yes, but he loved the cuddling as well. It was somehow more intimate sometimes than the actual sex.</p><p>It didn't take them long to fall into their bed, pressing their naked bodies against each other. And they were definitely just cuddling. Brett pressed a kiss on Eddy's cheeks while his hands traced invisible circles on the back. They were laying under the covers, face to face.</p><p>"I'm so lucky," Eddy murmured as he savored the small innocent touches. Back rubs were the second best things when compared to cuddles. His list of favorites went cuddles, back rubs, and then sex. Those were the best things to ever exist in his humble opinion.</p><p>"Then I am even more lucky. Because I have you." Brett pressed a kiss on the lips in front of him and snuggled closer. The times where he was the big spoon were long, long over, but sometimes - mostly after they had sex - he was allowed to be the big spoon. Most of the time he was sleeping on top of Eddy anyway. Or at least half on top.</p><p>He was sure when Eddy was a Succubus they would have more sex in the beginning until it dwindle slowly to once a week or month. They would have more moments like this and he was more than happy with it.</p><p>"You're too sweet to me. This is why I am so spoiled like this babe," Eddy giggled softly. Yeah he was really spoiled and he loved it. Like a lot, he loved it a lot. Just like he loved Brett. He wasn't thinking about much at that moment, just how it would be nice to sleep in the elder's embrace. He wanted that forever.</p><p>"Spoiled like a rich child. True enough." Brett pulled him closer and rubbed their noses together.</p><p>"But now sleep. We need all of our power and strength tomorrow."</p><p>Not that Brett was tired, but Eddy needed his sleep.</p><p>"You made me like this," Eddy snickered, shaking his head before giving Brett a little goodnight kiss, "Okay then. Goodnight my beloved, Brett. I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>Or when he inevitably woke up from a nightmare and watched Brett sleep or whatever the demon did.</p><p>Eddy was right, Brett indeed spoiled Eddy too much, but then again, it was hard not to spoil him. And he deserved it.</p><p>"Goodnight my love."</p><p>Brett settled comfortably down and waited for Eddy to sleep as well. He would leave the body tonight to speak to the demons and take care of everything else he needed to do. When he heard Eddy's breath even out he kissed him one more time, then he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>So yeah, we are at Act 2 now. Hope you don't regret coming here. It will get better I (almost) promise!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Before we end it, we decided to have some fun :D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 8 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>The next weeks were gone like a blink of an eye. Brett's small vet clinic was still open, but everyone of their patients knew that it wouldn't stay that long. He saw less and less patients every day until the clinic was not visited anymore.</p><p>It was still over a month to Eddy's birthday but now everything was ready.</p><p>Brett had done everything he could. Now it was the matter of being able to catch Eddy's soul when he died.</p><p>Five bottles of their euthanasia injection liquid was sitting in their private medical cabinet along with an injection to make Eddy sleepy. Brett wanted to put Eddy to sleep and then give him the fatal overdose. That way Eddy didn't need to see how much liquid he would need to inject. And it was a lot. To really make sure Eddy was dead by the end of the day, Brett decided to go with the safe route and double the amount he needed to give. It was a very easy calculation. He would give him the whole five bottles.</p><p>When he calculated it, the result told him, he needed 2.5 bottles, so to be really, really sure he didn't mess it up and Eddy would not wake up and die a horrible death he doubled the amount. So Brett decided to search for more. For less liquid, for less stuff that could go wrong. And he found something. He ordered it and three weeks later it was in his hands.</p><p>It was a powder. A small, whitish, inconspicuous looking powder. It was <em>Natrium-Pentobarbital</em>. Only sixteen grams was enough. Not two hundred and fifty milliliters. Now he had both options but he didn't tell Eddy about it. That would be his last present.</p><p>It was easy enough to dissolve in water and give it to Eddy to drink. The death would be painless and easy. And with the help of a bit of propofol Eddy would be sleeping, then his heart would stop beating. Brett knew it looked very suspicious to the authorities that he ordered such a thing, but who cared about that? They were slow to react anyway.</p><p>When they checked that he didn't order it for his vet clinic, it would be all too late.</p><p>Everything else was taken care of as well. They distanced themselves even more from their friends, telling them they would go on a vacation in Europe in the upcoming months. No one would suspect a thing. The only decision they should make were a simple one:</p><p><em>Where</em>.</p><p>Where did Eddy want to end his life? Brett was fine with any location. His incubi brother Hyung was in a fleshen body as well and would make sure they would be found - after it was too late of course. So their corpses would not rot away but given a dignified burning. He paid everything in advance. The funeral home he decided on was also in the hands of a very competent fire demon, which he had loose connections to. Everything was settled and taken care of. Except the <em>Where</em>.</p><p>But that was for Eddy to decide.</p><p>They sat at the table, eating breakfast. Only four more weeks. Then everything would be crashing down to one single moment. Brett knew the chances were good - he was so much better prepared this time, but still, things could go wrong. His hand gripped Eddy's over the table and he petted the back of the hand. He was still nervous and that would not go away easily. Only when he had Eddy in his arms as an eternal being.</p><p>Eddy looked up from the eggs he was murdering with his fork when he felt Brett's hand, then gave a little lopsided smile, "You look like you're thinking too much."</p><p>He commented, but Brett had looked like he was thinking too much most of the time during the last few months.</p><p>Eddy hadn't found himself thinking about his impending death that much, he found that it was better not too. So he lived on normally and at night dreamt of how it would feel. Nothing too out of the ordinary for him. He didn't think it would be all that grand nor something he would regret, then again he was going to be dead, dead if they failed so there was nothing to regret for him. It would only leave pain for Brett, the one thing Eddy wanted to avoid the most.</p><p>Hopefully nothing would go wrong. Brett forced a smile on his face.</p><p>"It's fine. I just had a lot to cover and prepare as you know. Now almost everything is ready."</p><p>Only one tiny thing left.</p><p>Brett turned his eyes to the table. The place before him was empty. He didn't need regular human food, so why bother? He would sit with Eddy every meal and keep him company though.</p><p>"Do you..." he licked his lips, "do you know where you want to do it? Here in the house or any special place?"</p><p>"Maybe we can watch the sunset again at the cliffside, the light fading is always a beautiful thing to see," Eddy tilted his head. He didn't know if he'd be scared in those moments after his months of not fearing it nor did he know anything about how he'd feel when that time came, but it would be soothing nonetheless to see the sun for one last time as a human or as a living creature for that matter.</p><p>"The same we went a couple of months ago? Where <em>she</em> took her last breath? Yeah, we can do it. I will plan accordingly."</p><p>Well, and with that, everything was finalized. Not finished, but finalized. He would tell the demons tonight where they should prepare.</p><p>"Still on your birthday, love?"</p><p>"Yes still on my birthday, unless you need more time babe. And yes to the location, where we had our picnic." Eddy nodded as he watched Brett, trying to read the elder's expressions and see how he was feeling. He wanted to take care of Brett too.</p><p>"No, not more time needed. I just wanted to check with you. I just have to talk to my brethren tonight, but we still have a month left. So, anything you want to do before you leave this world? Maybe travelling to Paris? See Disney World again? Buy a fricking expensive car and get your parents name on the paper so they have to pay for it?"</p><p>Brett tried to laugh, but it stuck in the back of his throat. He wanted to make Eddy happy and if the younger said he was happy with being killed, then he would do it.</p><p>"I just want to be with you," Eddy turned his hand so he could hold Brett's properly and gently squeeze it. Sometimes Brett seemed so fragile to him even though the elder wasn't, "Maybe we can go feed the ducks too."</p><p>He just wanted to go on with life as normal, if they succeeded none of those things would be of concern. They could do things again with their new lives, so Eddy wouldn't try to make this grandeur or as if these were the last memories they'd ever make. Because they were going to be okay, Eddy was sure for the most part.</p><p>At that Brett snickered. Feeding the mother fucking ducks? Oh man, Eddy was too pure. He raised his head and shook it.</p><p>"You are something else, love. Yes, we can feed the ducks. Maybe today or tomorrow if you want. Or both days. I don't mind." A genuine smile broke his lips into a curve and he petted the hand a bit longer. Eddy only needed one for the eggs anyway.</p><p>"We can feed the ducks every day."</p><p>"Every day it is then, we gotta make sure they aren't forgotten and are fed," Eddy liked seeing Brett's smile, it was always one of the most beautiful things in this world from his point of view. He didn't like seeing his lover struggling or crying, it was always heartbreaking but was also becoming a bit more normal during the months of preparation. He didn't like being the reason for those things either but once he would step into eternity with the elder, he'd never stray away from his love again and would take the time to just hold him.</p><p>Brett knew it was not easy for Eddy but it seemed like he was not affected one bit. But he knew better than to poke into it. Eddy was clear in his wishes and he would respect that. He just hoped it was the right decision to make.</p><p>After Eddy took his last bite, Brett stood and went to Eddy's side to kiss the top of his head.</p><p>"Ducks. We don't have food for them. We can either feed them bread or we will get some from the store?"</p><p>"We can feed them bread although we're not technically supposed to do that," Eddy looked up at Brett, studying his features. Yes, to him Brett was the most beautiful thing he had seen. He truly was lucky, "I love you, I hope you know that."</p><p>He got up from his chair so he could properly hug Brett and kiss him.</p><p>"I never doubted that, Eddy. Not even one second."</p><p>Their lips found each other and Brett cradled his boyfriend's head. Yes, this was indeed wonderful. And it would be even better when they were together for all eternity. He just hoped Eddy wouldn't have brotherly feelings for him then. He knew it could happen, but the way his soul yearned and burned for him now, it was more possible that Eddy as a Succubus would be all over Brett - like now.</p><p>They kissed for an eternity and then a bit longer. Only when they broke apart, Brett giggled.</p><p>"Come on, let's feed the ducks unhealthy things."</p><p>"Okay, cutie." Eddy squeezed Brett in his arms then kissed the top of his head with a happy hum. This was the absolute best. Slowly he unwound his arms from the elder and went to grab their loaf of bread. The ducks would absolutely love them!</p><p>And not only the ducks. Probably a lot of children too.</p><p>They went to the bedroom to get dressed. Eddy still had the loaf of bread with him so once Brett grabbed their house keys they were out the door and started their walk towards the duck pond in their local park. They so happened to live close by luckily so Eddy had no qualms about walking. Plus it was a beautiful day with the sun shining and the birds chirping. Perfect weather for feeding ducks.</p><p>Brett took Eddy's hand to hold it when they were walking. When they arrived at the pond, Brett took a seat on a bench and smiled up to Eddy. The ducks would come their way when they noticed they had food. They always did it.</p><p>So he broke some small bits off and tossed it to the poultry. The first ducks were munching on it and were getting closer, squawking and making happy duck noises. In no time they were surrounded by them and feeding them.</p><p>"We are the duck king and queen!" Eddy announced to Brett with a playful laugh. They were the rulers and the ducks were their subjects, until they ran out of bread to feed them. Hopefully the hoard of ducks around them wouldn't get angry once there was no more food.</p><p>"Yes, and you are the most beautiful queen of all." Brett snickered and broke off a chunk to feed the ducks. It was funny how 'life' played out. Now he was sitting with his boyfriend and fed duck-subjects. It was hilarious. And Brett felt a bit lighter at the same time, seeing Eddy laugh and having fun. This was what he wanted for the boy. He should just be happy and joyful.</p><p>He bumped his shoulder against Eddy's.</p><p>"When we are out of food, we need to run away or our loyal subjects will kill us off."</p><p>"Yes yes, we will have to ration and make an escape plan as we do. Death by ducks doesn't sound like a nice death. It would also be kind of embarrassing. Imagine talking to other dead people and they ask you how you died and your answer is ducks." Eddy chuckled, yes it would be a very embarrassing death that he wouldn't want to explain to another soul.</p><p>Brett chuckled and kissed Eddy's cheek.</p><p>"Well, I have heard and witnessed more embarrassing deaths. Think about death by suffocating from dick. Or an apple. Did I ever tell you that I knew Beethoven and Paganini?"</p><p>This Eddy loved classical music, but not that much as the other one. But it was more than fine with Brett.</p><p>"Oh really!" Eddy's eyes lit up at the mention of that because it sounded so cool that his boyfriend knew these people!</p><p>"Do you know why the 9th symphony curse is a thing then?"</p><p>He might have been more into k-pop but he still nerded a bit about classical music and all of the conspiracy theories of it.</p><p>"It's an old thing, yes. But I dunno the whole story." Ah yes, that thing. It was cute how Eddy immediately jumped on that.</p><p>"And before you ask: No, I was not the cause of it. I am not <em>that</em> old. But Beethoven was a very nice guy. Very ambitious and very dominant in bed. Until I met him of course."</p><p>His grin widened.</p><p>"You're just a top, through and through it sounds like. I like myself a power top though, so that's perfect," Eddy scooted closer to Brett as his own grin mirrored that of the elders. "I heard that Beethoven wrote Fur Elise for a girl he liked, but she couldn't play piano well so he tried to make it so easy that even she could. But when he found out she was engaged to another man he made it become harder out of spite for her shitty skills and his broken heart. Is that true?"</p><p>"That is absolutely true. We already met at that time. His thoughts were muddled and I advised 'Well, just write it harder so she has to take continuous lessons from you and then you can make her your own'. She died before that happened though. Poor sap. He was a good companion though. Funnily enough a good listener."</p><p>Brett put one leg over the other and threw his last bit of bread to the ducks. "Bach was nice as well. All the musicians were a bit low in the self esteem department, but I think that an illness born in the industry. It's no better today than two hundred or more years ago. They compare and compare and compare and always think of them as useless, even if they were not. But alas, most of them lived long enough. And sadly many of the manuscripts and other works were published under a different name after their death. Beethoven wrote over thirty symphonies. Only a handful were published." <br/>He stopped and sighed. It was hard to be faced with the greed of some people. That was why Eddy was a wonder as well. He was not greedy. Maybe greedy for attention, but that was a request, Brett was only too willingly to fulfill.</p><p>"Wow, that's intriguing then," Eddy nodded, his boyfriend was so knowledgeable, then again Brett had been alive to see all of it happen, "How do you remember all of this? I know for humans that our brains only have limited storage so to say and it will erase memories to create more room. How does a demon's brain work?"</p><p>Eddy still had a lot of questions after all of these years.</p><p>"We have unlimited storage, so to speak. Our brain is different. We store it in memories spheres we can visit anytime we want. Well, not really physically 'visit' but... just think of a big ass cupboard inside a home. You are the home and the cupboards are the spaces where the memories lie. But anyway, you will have that in a few weeks as well. You will lose some memories of your human life though. I have seen it happening quite a few times already. Most of it will be deleted. I doubt that I will be a part of it, since your soul is bound to me and my name, but everything else. Are you sad about that?"</p><p>"I will lose memories?" Eddy tilted his head, yeah that sounded a bit scary. He kinda wanted to remember some things. Then again most of his memories pertained to Brett so if Brett was something that was safe in his memory vault then those were probably safe too. Maybe he would be happier forgetting about his family though, that may be good, "I don't know if I am sad about that, but I don't really want to forget all the stuff we've done together. It's kinda like a fairy tale, you know? You were my knight in leather that came to my prison on a fancy stead and rescued me. Life wasn't good before that but I don't want to forget what you've done for me."</p><p>He sighed, well sacrifices needed to be made he guessed. He didn't really want to forget Belle either since she was a big part in his younger life too.</p><p>"Well, like I said, you will not forget me or the memories with me, so I think we are on the safe side of that. You will most likely forget your parents. Maybe something with Belle as well, but do not worry about that. She waits for you in the 'beyond', so the memories will come back to you. I think all of your friends will not be strong enough to survive the cleaning though. And I can't say how much I long for the memories of your parents to get erased. They sometimes affect you to this day."</p><p>Brett raised his hands and stroked Eddy's cheek.</p><p>"Also all those insecurities will be left behind. Nothing will hold you back from reaching your full potential. If you want, we can hunt together in the first few hundred years, then you will probably be strong enough to survive if we eat at the lust we create for the other. Because that is my goal. You and me, together. Nothing between us."</p><p>"Well then what I hold important I will remember, you're very dear to me and so is the life we lived together," Eddy nuzzled his face into Brett's hand with a hum, as he thought it would all be okay. Most of his memories were of Brett anyways so that was pretty good for him, "Yeah we can hunt together, I would like that. You could probably teach me how to feed on lust and be a good sex different. Incubus and Succubus are pretty similar to each other, besides the position they take. So you'll still be able to teach me how to be good at it."</p><p>Eddy guessed he didn't need any lessons in being submissive or taking something, since he already did that in his natural life, "I'll be happy when it's just us, forever."</p><p>"I will cry happy tears when you are finally able to hunt alone. And remember: You don't need to have actual sex with the humans. You can, of course, but you don't need it. I will show you what I mean tonight. Well, not tonight, but maybe the night after tonight. Because what we do, is not something other Succubus and Incubus do actually."</p><p>He pressed a kiss on Eddy's cheek and leaned back. Yes, it was the truth after all. They didn't need to have sex. Sexual energy, coming from a very strong wet dream, was enough to survive. It was weaker than actually being the one participating in it, but that was why Brett stored all his power and energy. He would give Eddy the half of it, making him independent of such acts if he didn't wish to do them.</p><p>"Really? So what do you do then if you don't need to be involved?" Eddy asked even though Brett said he would show him one of those days. It was just his nature to be curious about things he didn't understand or didn't know. Surprisingly he didn't know too much about incubi even though his boyfriend was one. Besides the red eyes, he always thought Brett felt pretty human.</p><p>"Well, it's really easy. You have had wet dreams, right? Take that, make it a hundredfold more intense and boom, a meal. You just need to take the sexual energy - which I will show you, don't worry about it - and eat it right up. You will have noticed I will have red eyes when we fuck. Not because I am in you, but because you will cum and then is the best time to eat for me. And the more intense, the better the meal and the more powerful it will be. So basically, I can eat food without fucking you. When I give you a blowjob or a handjob for instance. I eat a snack there."</p><p>He grinned and observed the quaking ducks.</p><p>"It will make all sense and will feel natural to you when you are a Succubus."</p><p>"I hope so, hopefully I won't be a sucky Succubus," Eddy chuckled as he watched Brett then looked at their very loud subjects that wanted more food! Too bad they already fed all the bread to them. It surprised him that they didn't have to run yet from all the restless ducks.</p><p>"You must get a lot of sexual energy from me."</p><p>He chuckled softly since they were so active.</p><p>"Yes I do. And I store it for us in the future. So everything is cared for even in the 'beyond', Eddy. And after the shedding of the flesh prison, you will most likely feel a surge of sexual want, that is absolutely normal as well. It will tone down after a bit."</p><p>He took his younger boyfriends hand now that they were free and squeezed it.</p><p>"So we can just fuck then right? I won't have to hunt as you call it?" Eddy still had his many questions and planned on asking them. Nothing would really stop him unless he was asked to stop being so nosy and inquisitive about everything.</p><p>Brett would never say no to stop Eddy. He would have to explain it anyway, so why not now?</p><p>"Yes, if the Succubus-You would like me as your partner, then yes. Maybe you want to try out someone else, I do not know it now. And if you don't want to hunt, then you will not be pressured into doing it. It all comes down on how you will feel and what your wants are as a demon, my love. But be rest assured, I will always be by your side. I will always help you. And in the end, I am very sure of that, we will be where we want to be: at each other's side. For the whole eternity this time."</p><p>"I don't think my feelings for you will change once I am a demon, so we'll probably fuck," Eddy grinned at Brett as he gently cupped the smaller males chin. He stroked his thumb over the skin and leant down to kiss his lover. Eternity was going to be theirs.</p><p>Only after their sweet kiss broke, Brett snorted.</p><p>"I don't pause and think for that for even one minute, but maybe you want other <em>flavours</em> as well. I am pretty sure you were loyal to me and only fucked and sucked me, so maybe demon-you is interested in trying out other things. More lewd things, with different partners. You know, you can change sex as demon as well. Maybe you would like to have three male partners in all your holes then. I have no clue. We have to wait for that."</p><p>Brett really doubted that, but everything was possible.</p><p>"That just sounds embarrassing and kind of painful," Eddy gave a lopsided grin, sex probably wouldn't hurt as a sex demon though. Either way though, Eddy was pretty sure that he only wanted to be loyal to Brett, and only wanted Brett.</p><p>"It's only embarrassing if you think it is. And in the dreamworld nothing will ever be painful, but alas, that is a different aspect of your life then. Magic. That will be fun for you I think."</p><p>Nothing would hurt in a dream, but of course Eddy wouldn't know that. He had no need to and also he would see if for himself in the end. Brett smiled reassuringly back and squeezed his hands.</p><p>"Do we want to run from our not really loyal subjects now?"</p><p>The ducks started to waddle away when they noticed no more food was coming their way, so both of them didn't need to fear for their life. It would be pretty brutal to be killed by a duck - that was much true.</p><p>"They seem to have spared us a revolution, so I don't think we need to run," Eddy chuckled warmly, it was kinda amusing to watch the ducks waddle away.</p><p>"Yes, thankfully. You will not end up like Marie Antoinette then. That is a relief though."</p><p>Brett rose from the bench and helped Eddy up. Hand in hand they wandered in the park.</p><p>"But then again, I have heard she was a quite interesting person. Alas, she is dead and you are alive." He threw him a grin and pressed a kiss on the back of Eddy's hand.</p><p>"They chopped her head off, it probably rolled. The French revolution was gruesome." Eddy squeezed Brett's hand, "I am glad that I avoided her fate."</p><p>"Nah, it didn't roll. It fell in one of the nice baskets they had at the top. And not really gruesome either I have to say. They used sharpened guillotines so the head was clean off. She probably didn't feel a thing."</p><p>They wandered a bit longer in the park until they decided to go home to see a movie or a bad drama Eddy loved so much.</p><p>"You know, I was thinking..."</p><p>Brett started but caught himself when they were laying on the couch, of course cuddling.</p><p>"What have you been thinking?" Eddy looked at Brett since he was rambling but didn't finish, "I'm here to listen."</p><p>The demon shook his head but sighed. "It was just my stupid brain, don't think about it. I was just wondering if you want to have more fantasies fulfilled while we are still human. Like, I dunno, sexy apron thing, or hooker, or dirty nurse or something. Not that you were not a good dirty nurse, not at all, I was just wondering. Something we have never done before but you always wanted?"</p><p>Brett was the small spoon again and so he turned to Eddy to lay on top of him. "Or maybe a threesome with someone else, maybe a stranger? I don't know."</p><p>"I'm pretty monogamous, Bretty, swinging and threesome's with strangers sounds dangerous. Stranger danger, one could be a serial killer," Eddy stroked Brett's hair gently with a small smile, "Maybe we can do some kinky stuff though. I wouldn't mind."</p><p>"Well, I meant, you can go raw with whomever, and if it's a serial killer then, oh well, we are aiming for that anyway, right?" He snickered and kissed Eddy's corner of the mouth. "But I don't need to do it. It was just an idea that you maybe wanted that. Sometimes people bury their inner desires to be with the person they want to, so I thought better now than later. But like I said, I am open with everything. So, any last desires that you wish we should fulfill before I will kill you?"</p><p>Now Brett could say that with a small smile at least. He was still not very comfortable, but it was better than nothing. And having the second option now was a freeing feeling for him.</p><p>"Like I've been saying for the fifteen years of knowing you, there's only you for me. Nothing else can satisfy me nor is there anyone else I love," Eddy purred to Brett, for him it was true. Brett was his first love and only love. Why would he need to wander off for someone else?</p><p>"Maybe we could do something sneakily in public or you could eat me out on our table, more or less rimming. Or even figure out double penetration, but with you and a dildo because I want no other person."</p><p>"That is awfully sweet and very seductive at the same time, my lovely human. But I just want to confront your inner desires and fulfill them if I can. But if you don't have a wish for another partner or something like that, then it's fine. We can play with the vibrator egg though. What do you think about going back tomorrow, to our loyal subjects and with you filled with a strong vibrating egg? You will do everything we always do, just this time a bit different."</p><p>Brett chuckled and kissed Eddy's nose. Yes, that would be a fun thing - not for Eddy because that poor soul would be very stimulated all the time. Was it possible to die from a boner? Probably not. And they could always go back into their house to relieve Eddy from the 'pain'.</p><p>"And I will eat you out everywhere you wish to. You know I love sucking and licking you."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind doing stuff with a vibrator, it's an interesting thing and would be fun foreplay," Eddy wiggled his eyebrows at his lovely demon boyfriend. He thought Brett was so precious, because he really was, "You're amazing. You know that right?"</p><p>"You are more amazing. But yes, I know I am. I had hundreds of years to be this awesome."</p><p>The man chuckled and kissed Eddy one more time. "And yes, I will shove it in your butt and you will <em>beg</em> me to go home and then fuck you. Because I know you love to <em>beg</em> me."</p><p>His hands wandered under the shirt Eddy was wearing and stroked the sides. He changed tactics pretty fast and he tickled him. He wanted to see Eddy laugh and cry because that was something he would never get enough off.</p><p>Eddy screamed at first because gosh he hated tickles with an intense passion. They were evil things! Then he started to roll in laughter despite hating tickles so much.</p><p>Brett was laying still on top of Eddy and was getting jostled big time. But that wouldn't stop him. He tickled even harder. The man underneath him would cry!</p><p>Eddy was crying from laughing too hard and dying a little bit under the torture. He would get vengeance! The elder wouldn't survive once he was able to actually enact his revenge and stop wheezing with every laugh. His lungs burnt.</p><p>But Brett was merciless. He didn't do it that much, but now he had a reason to: he wanted to imprint this image in his brain. He shortly stopped, letting Eddy get a bit of air, then tackled him again. Too bad Brett was not ticklish at all, but Eddy twice folded.</p><p>Eddy this time used his weight to roll them both off the couch! It was his great escape even if it meant squashing Brett a bit to run away. With a loud thump they fell to the floor.</p><p>Well, that was not fun and it did hurt quite a bit, but Brett wrapped his legs around Eddy and tickled him some more. Thankfully they didn't have a coffee table because it broke a few weeks ago and they didn't bother to replace it.</p><p>Eddy screeched, his escape didn't work! The demon was relentless but he had one last trick up his sleeve and they were in the perfect position for it. He hoped the power top demon forgave him but Brett deserved it. He propped up a bit on one hand as the other grasped Brett's hip, and then came the part he knew would make him win and get him in trouble. He thrusted his hips forward and basically grinded on Brett's elevated flat ass. No more tickles!</p><p>Brett hooked his leg behind Eddy's waist, not minding the grinding one bit - but man, Eddy would get <em>spanked</em> for that - and rolled them over. Now he was on top again. And his hands were without a smidge of merci. He tickled him on his side and under the arms and simply everywhere he could reach.</p><p>Eddy screamed and cried as laughter kept spilling out of him. His plan A of falling then his plan B of humping failed. It was time for plan C. He would have to buck Brett off. Eddy planted his feet firmly on the ground, his heels close to his butt and his knees up with that he raised his hips off the ground to maybe get Brett off of him first. After that he would run.</p><p>His boyfriend was a stallion with that fast buckling! Brett toppled over Eddy's head and crashed with his head first on the ground, not expecting this risky move. The sound was deafening and a very unhealthy crack was heard. He fell to the side, groaning and then laying motionless on the ground.</p><p>"Holy shit, I killed him!" Eddy didn't know how to hide a body but it looked like he would have to because he accidentally killed his boyfriend... he knew they had a shovel in their basement and their backyard was fenced in so he could definitely bury a body without anyone realising. He sat up looking at his probably dead boyfriend, "I am so sorry, please don't come back to haunt me."</p><p>Eddy knew he was a demon, right? He knew he was already dead from the beginning, right? Oh man, sometimes Eddy was stupid like a Kevin and didn't think at all. But alas, he had Brett for that - because he was the doctor while Eddy was the nurse.</p><p>When Eddy bent over the 'fallen' body Brett turned around and grabbed him again and with a swift maneuver rolled on top of him.</p><p>His glasses were broken and destroyed - that was the crack. Not his head.</p><p>"Eddy, man, you know you will love it when I haunt you." A shiteating grin was on the demon's face and the eyes were blood red.</p><p>Eddy went pale as he looked up at Brett and his mouth fell open slightly. Time to quickly get rid of the thoughts of how he was going to bury Brett's body in the backyard. He hoped Brett hadn't read his mind about that already although knowing Brett he already did. He closed his mouth though, "Sorry about your glasses, though."</p><p>"I am hurt, Eddy. I am really hurt. Not only did you think about burying my body in the fucking backyard, but it was even your first thought. And don't worry about them."</p><p>Brett leaned over his lover and tapped on the glasses just to see them repair themselves. He put them on his nose and gently took each wrist and pinned it over Eddy's head.</p><p>"And now, you very naugthy boy, you will get spanked for humping me. Did you try to mount me? I am appalled. You can't become an Incubus like me."</p><p>He chuckled and kissed Eddy gently.</p><p>"Come on, off to the bed where I will bind you to the bedposts and have my wicked way with you."</p><p>And of course Brett would tickle Eddy thoroughly at first. Until the man wet himself! That was his goal.</p><p>"You're a demon, your spirit can't die but your physical body can die and I would still go to jail for murder. I had to think of where to hide the flesh suit somewhere! And you wrapped your legs around me, I didn't need to mount you, you offered your ass to me," Eddy stuck his tongue out but was quite happy that Brett was actually alright. He carefully hugged the elder, yeah Brett was alright.</p><p>"Pff, Eddy. The body will vanish after 72 hours after my soul is not in there anymore, so don't worry. My body will turn to dust just like that. And it will not even smell! Everything is cared for, so it's alright."</p><p>Brett stood from the ground and Eddy and helped his boyfriend up.</p><p>"And I know you will offer your ass now."</p><p>A hefty slap on the butt was appropriate here.</p><p>"Now go to the bedroom and undress. I want to fuck you to tomorrow. As punishment of course. For trying to kill me."</p><p>Eddy giggled and ran off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>The end is near, so very near. Nest update is a bit of a whole trigger arning, so yeah. its very short though. Have fun xD</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A/N: </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Trigger warnings: Suicide / Killing off a Main Character</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Please skip if you don't feel up for that thank you!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 9 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only 3 days left until his impending death would come. Three days... Eddy had finally started thinking about it, the one thing he told himself he wouldn't do. If he thought about it, his fearlessness would dissolve and he was right about that. All the what ifs were creeping up in his head, trying to induce panic. So he just lied in their bed, staring at the ceiling as Brett slept and did demon stuff. It was 3 a.m and his mind felt suffocating.</p><p>When Brett noticed Eddy not being asleep, he opened his eyes and took his hand, gently squeezing it. His red eyes were glowing in the dark as he leaned over to kiss Eddy on the cheek.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it," he whispered. He thought something like this would happen. After all, it was Eddy's life that was being ended and one didn't do it every day. So a bit of nervousness was to be expected. Brett even thought it would happen earlier than now.</p><p>He lifted his other hand and caressed the cheeks he just kissed. Eddy was headstrong and had remarkable willpower, and that was something Brett admired about him the most. If Eddy would say no on such a short notice, he would concede. It was Eddy's decision after all.</p><p>Eddy wasn't too startled by seeing Brett look at him and hearing his voice. Very clear signs that the man wasn't asleep or doing demon stuff. The kisses were pretty good indicators too.</p><p>The younger sighed as he rolled to his side to look at Brett. He didn't want to admit that he was kind of scared but he was, "I'm just thinking about the time we have left... do you think this was a good decision?"</p><p>The demon furrowed his brows and his thoughts whirled in an instant, "Well, it's your decision. If you think you are not ready, then we can change the date any time you want. Even ten minutes before the injection. If you want to live, then we will adapt. I will not force you to die."</p><p>It was Eddy's decision. Yes, Brett had his own thoughts about that, but in the end it was Eddy's life and therefore his choice. He was not really surprised to see Eddy being hesitant now. The poor man was probably overthinking everything and was scared. Brett didn't blame him. Death was scary. Even if he was so nonchalant about it in the beginning, the fear of ending one's life was a huge mental burden.</p><p>"I know you won't force me... But it's scary to think that in three days that I may never see you again," Eddy's eyes fell down cast, yeah he was overthinking too much and taking on some of Brett's own fear.</p><p>"Yes it is very scary. I fear the same as you. Do you still want to do it or do you want to wait a little bit longer?"</p><p>If Eddy decided to wait, he would have to explain a lot to the other demons, but he would do it. Nothing was more important than Eddy.</p><p>"I don't know," Eddt spoke softly, it felt like they were in too deep now for him to jump ship. Even if he knew it was always an option because Brett cared for him so much. He didn't want to lose the demon or anything like that. That was a thought that was definitely scary.</p><p>Brett nodded. He could understand that, "What is your main concern? Anything in particular or just the whole thing?" The better he knew about it, the better he was able to help.</p><p>"I just don't want to lose you," Eddy whispered, that was really why he was scared. Maybe he was too dependent on Brett for existence but he knew nothing different. Brett was always there for him and he always followed Brett around.</p><p>"Then I am able to help you. Whatever happens to you, you will not lose me. If you are forced to be reborn, I will wait another lifetime for you. And it's very unlikely the angels will get you. Everybody is hoarding around you and as long as the angels don't come with god and the archangels and probably the whole heaven, then nothing will get to you before a demon will get a hold of you. And as I told you, god is playing chess with her favourite daughter, Lucifer, right now. Any more concerns?" The demon gently twirled a strand between his fingers and smiled down.</p><p>"If you think it'll be okay then I have no more concerns," Eddy nodded slightly as he scooted closer to Brett, he just wanted to be close to him at the moment.</p><p>Brett laid down again and wrapped his arms around Eddy, "But you have to die. If the idea is not sitting well with you, we can just forget the whole thing and spend your lifetime together. That is a safe bet."</p><p>The demon knew Eddy would choose death in the end, but it couldn't hurt to remind his boyfriend of the alternative.</p><p>"I know, but I don't see it working if we wait so long..." Eddy murmured softly, it hadn't worked the first time with the original Eddy. Why would it be a different outcome if they waited so long too?</p><p>"It's your life and therefore your decision. I know I say that a lot, but it really is. The more time we spend planning it, the more secure I feel. And now you are the one who is doubting it. It's kinda cute. Our roles have been reversed," Brett chuckled and rubbed his nose against Eddy, "Just do what you feel fine to do. I will be by your side regardless."</p><p>"I just love you so much, I don't want to make the wrong choice," Eddy worried his bottom lip between his teeth. That's what it came down to really. Was it the right or wrong decision?</p><p>"Well as long as you choose me, there will be no wrong choice. Because I will never let you go, love. So just do what you think is best. I don't mind waiting for another seventy years for you to die peacefully. Or we do it like we wanted to, in three days," he stroked the younger ones cheeks. Brett was honest with Eddy. He didn't mind waiting and he didn't mind doing it in three days. The demon made everything possible and he was sure it was not going to fail this time.</p><p>Eddy nuzzled into Brett's hands wearily, at least Brett's confidence was making him feel a bit better. It was easy to feel okay when Brett was there to aid him. He sighed softly as his mind soothed for the nist part, "I guess we'll see when it comes to it."</p><p>"Yes. We will see it then. And you will tell me when, love," Brett leaned forward and pressed his lips on Eddy's. He just hoped everything would be fine with Eddy in the end. He didn't mind himself that much, just Eddy was important.</p><p>Eddy kissed Brett back languidly, it was soothing. He was glad that he wasn't just lying there in the darkness alone but also had Brett keeping him company. This was honestly perfect, he couldn't ask for more.</p><p>____</p><p>The wind brushed through their hair, caressing their features as if comfort, even the water underneath them lolled and crashed against the stone underneath them. The grass swayed with the breeze as birds chirped, seemingly calling their names. What a grand view it was, standing on the cliffside oh so familiar to them. Eddy had been there many times before, with <em>her. </em>It appeared to him in vivid dreams even, so it made sense that this was where fate brought them. No not fate, but free will. Eddy's free choice brought them here, at the edge of the cliffside. He looked down the sickening drop, letting his stomach churn from his fear of heights. Slowly he took a step back to sit on the red and white picnic blanket with Brett under the lone tree.</p><p>Brett opened his arms to welcome Eddy in them. In his hand was grape juice this time, not alcohol. He wanted to have a clear head.</p><p>The day was slowly coming to an end. They were here the whole morning and afternoon. But now the sun was setting and the heat was subsiding.</p><p>Brett pressed a kiss on Eddy's top of the head when the taller man snuggled into his embrace.</p><p>He still hadn't given his present, but that would come fairly quickly now.</p><p>The sky was getting orange, then pink and then it was one of the most beautiful sunsets they ever witnessed - it was for Brett at least.</p><p>"How are you feeling love?" His voice was soft and only a smidge above a whisper. They were once again alone on the cliff. The wind was lazily breezing and made the mid-summer heat bearable. But now the heat was almost gone, just a memory of the day.</p><p>"A bit scared but as long as you hold me close I know I have nothing to fear," Eddy spoke just as quietly. It felt like a hushed subject, also the soft sound of whispers were a lot more soothing in this situation unlike loud sounds.</p><p>The demon carded his hand through the soft strands and gently bent Eddy's head back, so they were face to face now, "I have a present for you. Do you want it?"</p><p>He rubbed their noses together. No man in the world was more excited than him. Finally Eddy would be at his side forever. The minor detail of him needing to die was almost forgotten, but he saw a flicker of fear in Eddy's eyes. Brett knew it was not easy - it never was - and he hadn't forgotten the conversation they had a few days prior. But he also knew that Eddy would not back down now. At least he seemed to be pretty sure of it this morning. Brett took the opportunity to quickly kiss him before hearing Eddy's answer.</p><p>"A present now?" Eddy chuckled softly, sure it was his birthday but it seemed a bit too late for gifts, considering he was gonna die. Material things didn't matter much in the afterlife from what he understood, "I want it."</p><p>He still wanted it though because he was spoiled like that. Spoiled rotten that is. Brett pressed another kiss on Eddy and nodded, "Sure, I have it right here."</p><p>He had put on a hoodie and the powder was in it's little glass jar. He grabbed it and held it out for Eddy to take.</p><p>"It's something better than we originally thought about. It's a powder you dissolve in liquid. This dosage is enough to let you sleep forever. I will still send you off to sleep of course to make sure you don't feel any pain when your heart stops beating. It's a better alternative to the liquid I would need to pump into you to let you go. I know it's not very romantic, but I thought it was appropriate for the situation."</p><p>"Well it's my day of death so yeah it's appropriate. Thank you," Eddy looked at the bottle with some interest, "Since you brought it out. Maybe we should get this over with. "</p><p>He would probably try to run if he thought any longer on it.</p><p>"Yes, if you want to do it now, we can."</p><p>Brett looked into the sun. It slowly began to sink down. Eddy wanted to be dead before the night fell, so maybe now was a good time.</p><p>"The demons are ready to catch your soul."</p><p>And he knew Hyung was close by as well. He would take care of Eddy's and his body. Brett kissed Eddy's forehead once again, "Grape juice, one last time?"</p><p>"For one last time, and I hope to see you on the other side," Eddy gave Brett a lopsided smile, before also kissing him gently for one last time in this life.</p><p>It was kinda bittersweet, not terribly happy or sad but both.</p><p>"Yes, one last time," Brett repeated. His eyes were raking over Eddy's face. He wanted to imprint him in his memory if something went terrible, terribly wrong. But he had faith. Faith in his brothers and sisters and all they had done. So he turned his head to pull out the syringe filled with propofol, a milky white liquid that would make Eddy fall into a deep sleep so that the poison could do it's work through his system. He knew how to put a needle in Eddy's body so it wouldn't take long.</p><p>Brett refilled the glass with some grape juice and held it out for Eddy to take.</p><p>"Open the jar and dump it in. Swirl it around and then drink it. I will put you to sleep right after you swallowed. But before you do that... Please, lemme kiss you one more time," he pleaded. He wanted to end Eddy's life with a kiss. When Eddy would sink into sleep, Brett would continue to kiss and hold him, like he promised.</p><p>"Of course Bretty, I love your kisses," Eddy smiled and rubbed their noises together. He would prepare the drink though just to get it all over with.</p><p>Carefully he opened the bottle and poured the powder into the grape juice to swirl and hopefully to dissolve while they kissed.</p><p>Brett waited until it was all dissolved - he wanted to make sure everything was correctly done. He didn't want Eddy to be in pain and anguish because they were too busy kissing. He took the glass and put it to the side. Then he cradled Eddy's head and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but one full of emotions and <em>love.</em></p><p>"I will wait for you to sleep then we will meet on the other side, okay?"</p><p>He touched Eddy's forehead with his own and looked him deep in the eyes. Now was the last time Eddy could say no. Otherwise he would die now.</p><p>"Okay, I'll see you then my beloved," Eddy looked into Brett's eyes, he didn't know how he deserved this but he was glad he did. To live forever with the one he loved...that was truly amazing.</p><p>Slowly he had to look away to grab the glass, he would focus on the liquid as not to pay attention to the needle. He hated needles too. He pressed the cool glass to his lips, it was either now or never! He drank it... more like chugged it so he couldn't spit it out or some shit. What was done was done now.</p><p>Brett took the glass and threw it on the side, off their blanket. He rubbed with his thumb over Eddy's lower lip and smiled.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>And because he knew Eddy hated needles, he quickly felt in the crease of his elbow and injected the milky liquid. It would now only take a few seconds for Eddy to fall asleep. It would go fast now. The poison would kill Eddy in roughly ten to fifteen minutes and the propofol would let him sleep almost the same. Now there was no going back and both knew it.</p><p>He chugged the syringe to the side as well and pulled Eddy in his arms.</p><p>The sky began to darken as the sun was halfway down. Brett kissed Eddy's temple, watching as the eyelids were growing heavy and Eddy blinked tiredly.</p><p>"I... l love y-y-you t-too," Eddy slurred as he slumped against Brett. His tired eyes met the sunset, if he were to die he wanted to at least look at something beautiful. He'd see Brett again soon, he told himself before his eyes finally fell closed. It was almost the end.</p><p>Brett just held him, kissed the temple and caressed the arm of his love.</p><p>"I love you so much. Thank you."</p><p>Eddy probably couldn't hear him anymore, but Brett knew he would listen to him anyways.</p><p>"Thank you for doing this. You are so brave. Wonderfully brave, headstrong and simply perfect. We will meet each other on the other side, I promise."</p><p>He put his index and middle finger against the pulse at Eddy's neck. Yes, it was already becoming weaker.</p><p>Eddy's skin became paper white and slightly clammy much like most people who were dying or were dead. His breathing even became almost inaudible as it died. Soon no more air would be left in his lungs. With his fading mind he thought how beautiful the world was and what it truly meant to exist. To him Brett was even more beautiful, but he'd see him soon. Yes, soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N:</p><p>And with that, Eddy is dead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Act Three</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Autumn leaves fell to the ashen grass, covering its dark hues with reds, yellows and oranges. Fall was a lovely season. The trees were dying and becoming bare yet they did it fashionably. It reminded the young Succubus of the skies colors on the day of his departure. That was most likely that this unlimited limbo of his mind’s design resembled such a season. He sat on the branch of a broad oak tree, looking towards the sky that looked more like a galaxy with a red filter over it. Life was a strange thing he thought, as he closed his eyes. He often liked to think about the past, or what he could remember of it when he waited for his one and only companion. More importantly he liked to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was still only a child that wore such sorrowful eyes. What a strange thing really but it made it all the better when he could see her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belle was anxious. The demons around her had promised Eddy would come today. They got that from their brother, Brett. The same Brett she saw with Eddy before she… </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had her hands interlaced and was kneading them. Her teeth abused her lips as she looked up and down, but saw no other soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a very bright light appeared and the demons were grabbing at it, trying to hold it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few moments later a dark mist was around the bright light, caging it in. Before Belle saw what really happened the light burst and Eddy was there: In his all new glory. Brett took on a misty, but still corporal and humanoid form. Except the big ass horns he had on top of his head. The red eyes were looking at her brother and he held his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently he floated them to Belle - the only bright soul in a sea of demons. She was an easy pick and they have talked a lot of times now so they were familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett smiled at her and nodded to Eddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is turned. He will open his eyes in a minute or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nodded and took one of her brother's hands. Her eyes were wet and she rubbed over them. She didn’t want to cry, but it was so long ago when they last saw each other, spoke to each other. Her hand gripped tightly around Eddy’s watching him flutter open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle was still the teenager she was when she ended her life, and Eddy was now a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was strange, but still, it was her younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, Belle. Do you remember me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy couldn’t help but smile as his unfocused eyes finally focused on her face. His head kind of hurt but he did in fact recognize the younger girl in front of him. How could he not? She was his sister after all, “How could I not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked softly, as his features softened even though his head was pounding like he had a hangover. He wondered how long she had been in this place? He also hoped that she hadn’t been lonely with all of these demons around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled brilliantly and the first tears rolled on her cheeks. Stepping closer, she hugged him and buried her head against his broad chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Eddy, I am so, so sorry. I didn't want to leave you with them, but I couldn't…," a hiccup disrupted her sentence and she looked at him teary eyed, "But I couldn't live with it anymore. They wanted to send me to… to another facility. I knew I wouldn't survive it. I am so, so sorry. Oh Eddy, I'm endlessly sorry!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy furrowed his brows,who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He only could only think of shadowy figures in his mind, he didn’t know who they were though just that they were probably administers of pain. Which was easy to piece together with the way Belle cried and spoke, then his memories pertaining to her. He decided not to question that, all he needed to know was that they were bad and drove Belle to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he brushed her long hair behind her ears then tried to wipe her tears, “I know, shhh, it’s okay. I never blamed you or held it against you. I know you were hurting, I don’t blame you for wanting peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy knew what the want of peace felt like, for now he even felt something click in his spirit that made him feel as if there was never anything to mourn, “I still loved you even after I lost you, and nothing would ever make me stop loving you, Belle. You’re my one and only sister, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, Eddy, thank you. I had such a guilty conscience! I mean, yes, I wanted to get away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but then I saw they focused on you. Oh Eddy, I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle put her small hands on Eddy’s face and cried openly. She was really sorry for what she had done, but she couldn’t help it at that time. And she knew she would have been broken if she stayed any longer. That didn’t lessen the guilt though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cry face was not a pretty one, but Eddy knew that already, and even if they were surrounded by demons, Belle didn’t hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wa-waited for so long to see you and now I’m just crying, oh Eddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s okay to cry,“ Eddy thought it was so strange to still see her so young and so fragile, he supposed that would happen when it came to being left to one's own mind for this many years. He would probably be a guilty mess too if it were him in her place, “I forgive you Belle, be at peace now. It’s all going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman nodded and buried her head against Eddy’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, brother.” She didn’t necessarily need that, but it felt good nonetheless. With her hands, she wiped her face clean and smiled shakingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, how was it? Oh thank god Brett was here for you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory vanished when Brett stepped into the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy grinned as he looked down from the branch he perched on, "Bretty!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exclaimed happily before jumping down to go greet his man, or demon in this case. Seeing that they both were demons now, it was of no consequence. Brett pulled Eddy into a hug and twirled him around, “Have you already eaten my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, not yet,"  Eddy looped his arms around Brett's neck as he giggled. He was too busy in thought to actually consider eating. He could do that later or at any time really, it didn't matter much to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett scoffed and let himself fall on the ground, with Eddy in his arms. Of course, the fall didn’t hurt when Brett landed on his back, his hands tight around Eddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now?”, he purred. Food was something really important. And also something sexual, “I want to forget the thing I had to do, so please be a good boy and help me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm always a good boy," Eddy scoffed before he tilted his head curiously, he was still such a curious creature that probably asked too many questions, "What did you have to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nipped at Brett's chin then placed a little kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finding food for us both, you needy Succubus,” the smile on Brett’s lips showed, he was only teasing, “and man, they didn’t make it easy. Who is this Tailorey Shwifft? I dunno, but they wanted to be dominated by them with a dick over her coochie. It was then an easy meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett rolled them over and looked down on Eddy. “But I will always prefer you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You mean Taylor Swift," Eddy grinned and giggled, he would hope Brett would prefer him. He was the best after all, well for the most part. Eddy stuck his tongue out, just to playfully lick a wet stripe up the side of Brett's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Incubus growled at that and ground their lower body’s together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care who was the name of the chick. I care about you and only you,” his eyes glowed up as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Eddy’s lips, “Do you want to visit the human world? You can probably form a human body already. Belle is reborn a second time now and she is roughly eighteen. She remembers you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they kept an eye out for Belle’s reincarnation. She was, after all, Eddy’s big sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She remembers me?" Eddy thought that was an interesting topic to bring up when they were rocking against each other. Fucking was probably going to come next too so definitely kinda weird to talk about his sister at the point, "I wouldn't mind being back in the world of the living again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes. Her soul is strong and holds onto you. Probably because I am visiting her too much to talk to her. And no, we don’t have sex in her dreams. I prefer you and only you. And now we should let you eat, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And eating meant sex. Brett grinned and ripped the shirt from Eddy’s body. His lover was way too delicious - even after over sixty years. The Incubus couldn’t get enough of him. Every day was an Eddy-Is-Going-To-Be-Eaten day. Simply perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would hope that you weren't seducing my sister, I would have to bite your fingers off if that were the case," Eddy grinned devilishly as he lifted his hips a bit, "Yes feed me Bretty, I want your milk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said playfully, knowing it was cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett raised one eyebrow and grinned devilishly then rolled off of Eddy and sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come and get your </span>
  <em>
    <span>milk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So long and still, Eddy was most perfect for him. And now that he was a Succubus, it was even better. Their natural high sexual hunger was aligning and both were as insatiable as before, but now Eddy could </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. No need to rest between in fear of hurting his boyfriend, oh no. Now was go</span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>go</em>
  </b>
  <span> all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, indeed, a worthy sacrifice. And everything went well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy crawled on top of Brett, sitting on the elder demon's thighs, "I gladly will. I'll suck you dry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed his hand down Brett's chest until he reached Brett's crotch, not so innocently grabbing at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett groaned and smiled. Yes, it was heaven in hell indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy looked down at Brett who looked like he was resting for the most part and poked one of his chubby cheeks, "So when do you want to make human bodies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept poking like an annoying little kid, trying to get attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demon lover slash boyfriend swatted at the offending finger and slapped Eddy’s naked butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be patient for like, one hundred years or so? We will make them when time is due.” For good measure, Brett slapped the butt once again. This time harder. The smile showed this was more for show than Brett being actually angry or annoyed with Eddy. He loved his annoying bug very much, so it was fine with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that slapped the deciduous booty didn’t go away, oh no. It grabbed and ‘massaged’ - more like groped - the hot butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take only three weeks or so to finish them. Well, for you. I have mine already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Patience is for losers," Eddy giggled, the spanks didn't deter him, only made him squeak and rub his face against Brett's neck. He thought it was too bad he couldn't just possess his old one but it was cremated so no chance of that, "Three weeks then. Ugh so long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Three weeks we will be apart, Eddy. Three weeks where I can fuck whomever I want without you daring to be jealous. But sadly, the only person I want is you, so that will suck more for me than you. Because you are busy, I will be lonely.” Brett rubbed their noses together as his finger daringly slipped between the cheeks to rub over Eddy’s secret cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, lemme do you one more time, then I bring you to wherever you need to be for the forming of the body. You remember everything I told you?” At Eddy’s nod, Brett continued. “Good. Now roll over and spread your cute legs. I need you again. I will not taste and have you for almost a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Take me as much as you want, doesn't just have to be one more time," Eddy folded his arms and rested his head on them as he spread his legs, "Sure, I remember."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ahh~ Don’t say that to me. Or you will see Belle in thirty years.” The demon's eye glowed red as he leaned over Eddy. “Because I will never get enough of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that went as good or as bad that one thought it would be. But they finally separated and Brett helped Eddy. A few weeks later they were in the human world again, planning on visiting Belle and wandering around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett had acquired a fancy black sportscar and was sitting in it while Eddy got bubble tea from a tiny, nifty booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older demon had his sunglasses on, even though it was a bit cloudy. But now he didn’t need to hide anything, so he just didn’t turn his eyes brown anymore. The car engine was softly purring while he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy got his brown sugar bubble tea before trotting back to Brett. To no surprise he hadn't changed his fashion much. Boots, tight pants and an oversized shirt because it was comfy. It was kinda nice to be in this world again. He missed it in some ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett looked up from his phone to see Eddy walking in a straight line towards him. He raised his hand as greeting and waited until the younger demon flopped into his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand for the bubble tea, which Eddy generously gave him. Together they sat in the car, drinking the bubble tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy slurped not too quietly and chewed on the tapioca pearls. He really did miss this! But being alive forever with Brett was even better. So he was happy to have both right now, "Aaaah I love this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned happily. Brett nodded with that. Thankfully there was still a bubble tea shop in the future, so that was safe. He sucked on the straw and chewed the pearls, popping some in his mouth for being extra. It was a wonderful day and almost nothing could change that. Well, except for tiny little things, but Brett didn’t dwell on them. It would only make it reality. He undressed his leather jacket and threw it on the backseat. It was kinda hot here. And this time it was not necessarily Eddy’s fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what now?" Eddy asked since they probably had to figure this out. Like where they were going, and living. Then again Eddy had a feeling Brett had sorted that all out when waiting for him to get his human body done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found a house for us in a good neighborhood. All furnished, everything settled already. And then we can do whatever we want. But I warn you, Eddy, now you have a human body. We can't do five rounds back to back anymore. Well, if we don't want to heal you afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, just tell me what you want to do now. It's the first time you are in the human world as a demon. Any ideas? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "This isn't too exciting but I would like to see the house you chose for us. You know, the place we can call just ours," Eddy still liked all of that domestic shit. It was romantic to have a place all to themselves, it would remind him of their old times together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. We can annoy our neighbors with our gayness and fucking all day long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered. Even in the progessive times people were still homophobic as fuck. Well, it wouldn’t matter much for him, because he never gave a flying fuck about it but how would Eddy react? They had themselves, and Eddy lost more or less all shame and morality. Being a demon did wonders to self esteem. Especially if one was as seductive as Eddy. He never got denied once - certainly not by Brett and from their victims as well. It was empowering to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett placed his cup in the cupholder and started the sleek car. It took them only ten minutes or so, then he rolled onto the driveway of a very fancy-schmancy white house, with white fence and a big ass garden with high trees. A thick and high hedge was surrounding it, so they had their utmost privacy. Brett rolled into the garage and shut off the engine. They wandered through a connecting door into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was way too big for only two people, but Brett liked space and it wouldn’t hurt to have more than less. While he loved the apartment he shared with Eddy the last time, he hated that it was so small. Now they had enough space for ten people and it wouldn’t feel crowded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were starting in the kitchen. Black countertops on top of wooden cabinets. Not that they were using them for cooking, oh no. Brett had special plans for the big kitchen isle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was a gigantic room where a lot of doors were leading to different rooms and the staircase, which gave them access to another floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedrooms and hobby rooms are up for privacy as well as the big master bathroom. In the basement we have a big ass pool, as well as outside in the backyard. Very comfy. I liked it. And special bonus: It came furnished. I was here some weeks ago while you were busy preparing your human body and hired a company to do the deep cleaning. So, nothing is stained or something. Also I took the opportunity to fill our wardrobes with some stuff. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expectantly Brett looked at Eddy. Did he like it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy definitely wondered how Brett had this much time, possible money and connections to do all of this but he wouldn't ask that. Not yet anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks nice, I think. It's very fancy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He concluded, he hadn't really expected something this big but it was nice nonetheless. The younger demon smiled and his eyes even twinkled a bit, he may have not been that good with words but his face said it all. He really did like it, "Which bedroom did you choose for us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The master bedroom is the one I choose. It’s upstairs and the second biggest room. With a walk-in playroom as well,” Brett laid his hand on Eddy’s waist and pulled him closer, “Just for all the needy things and plays we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Eddy on the neck and grinned. Oh yes, they would have a lot of fun in there. His voice dropped to a gentle whisper, “I even have a cross to hang you from there installed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett watched Eddy’s reaction from under his lashes and his smile widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooooh kinky, I think you should show me our bedroom and playroom then. So I know what you've been getting up to," Eddy giggled, a little blush spreading across his cheeks. He wanted to explore and look around what was theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahh~ Brett enjoyed the tint of red in Eddy’s cheeks too much for his own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, you look ravishable. Like every second of the day. Why are you so perfect?” he placed another kiss on the neck and his hand wandered from the waist to the butt to ‘massage’ it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would like to see the kitchen first, but alas, let’s go to the bedroom. And of course, then the playroom. Because you are my naughtly boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Only naughty because of you," Eddy snickered to all of the touch, not minding too much at all. It was pretty normal after all. Right now he was just excited to see everything and possibly annoy their neighbors by being so loud and probably horny, "Why the kitchen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked since Brett usually meant something by saying such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are my breakfast, snack, lunch, second lunch, dinner and midnight-snack. And because you know I like to build up tension. So now we go into the basement to show you what else we have there. The bedroom and playroom is last, babyboo. Now, chop, chop, go to the basement so I can shackle you up and have my wicked way with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true after all. They had just enough sex to survive and then some more. Not only because Brett and Eddy needed that, but also it was their life and hobby as well. Screwing each other and having fun. There was probably nothing untouched or secret between them. Not after decades of being together. And while they occasionally ate a snack outside, the main dish was always at home. And home was, where the other was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you make me your love slave, tangled in your chains of love?" Not like Eddy would mind too much, he could probably escape if he really wanted to. That was if he wanted to. Which he didn't, he could be tied to Brett for the rest of his life and he'd be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you already? Because I am pretty sure you are. You are mine as I am yours. Your heart is safe with me and mine is safely with you.” Despite his cute and very sentinel words, Brett’s hand slipped over the butt a tiny bit more, “Show me your love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy leaned into Brett's side, rubbing his nose against the elder's soft cheek in his own innocent gesture, "You're right, I am and there's no one else I rather be connected to or with. Now and for eternity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered softly then pressed a gentle kiss. They could get downright filthy after he saw the rest of the house. Their lips met in a slow and lazy kiss. Even if they didn’t need any air, their bodies needed that so they broke apart and Brett took Eddy’s hands to show him the rest of the new house. It had everything and then a little bit more. Brett loved to spoil Eddy and Eddy spoiled him as well, so it was a give-give relationship. In the end, they stood inside the playroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bench, so many more toys and as Brett promised, a cross was to be seen. It was bolted to the wall and looked solid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett stood behind Eddy and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what do we want to do now? Watching movies or something else? Maybe ordering pizza? We haven’t had pizza in half a century.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy's eyes lit up again and slightly widened, "Oooh yes pizza! It's been too long. I know we don't technically need to eat human food, but just for the pleasure of it we should definitely get pizza."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded adamantly, he really wanted to have it again. There were lots of things he'd enjoy trying again since they didn't get too much in limbo, mostly just nomming on sexual energy there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then pizza it is. And we speak about food we don't need here in our playroom. Are we getting bored with each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett certainly didn’t feel like that. It was just natural they were very comfortable around each other. And they had a lot of sex, and not enough pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza with coca cola. Man, I love that fizzy sugar water. Let’s look if we can order something, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I have heard people call it soda, pop, soda pop and just coke but never have I once heard anyone say fizzy sugar water. Fuck you're just so cute," Eddy giggled, of course that was the one thing he focused on out of everything Brett had said. It was just too darn adorable!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should know that I could never get bored of you, but yes let us order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Good. Which kind of pizza do you want? Any specifics? I like mine with broccoli and bacon. Maybe they have some with tiny meatballs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett stepped back from Eddy and pulled out his phone, looking for an app or something where he could order. Well, it was almost the same, but now everything was fingerprint-safe and could be ordered like that. Eddy liked a big variation of toppings so Brett couldn’t just order one. He clicked on a big ass family pizza and could choose to have six different toppings. Yes, perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like banana peppers on mine, with pepperoni, sausage and salami," Eddy grinned, he was a happy boyo it seemed. Who wouldn't be? He now had an amazing house, an awesome lover who was kinda like his hubby and now he was going to enjoy greasy human food again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were more than just ‘kinda hubbies’. They were the eternal partner of the other - much, much more worth in Brett’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what else? We can choose six sections on the pizza with different toppings. Imma choose pineapple and ham and then one sixth with… I dunno… Hm.” Brett tilted his head and shrugged, “Maybe four cheese and now you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Four cheeses are good and pineapple is so sacrilegious but tasty. As for another one sixth we could have just pepperoni to be simple. Don't gotta get too crazy with it," Eddy shook his head with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about mushrooms, pepperoni and ham? That sounds good. And a lot of mushrooms, so I can annoy you with that.” Brett laughed and typed it in the phone, except the mushrooms of course. He may be a demon, but not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you eat mushrooms, I am giving you no kisses. Don't want that yucky fungus near me," Eddy stuck his tongue out to show his disgust. They were yucky, very yucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kisses to the mouth then. You have something else I am very interested in, so I will live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett laughed and put his phone away. He already ordered. “Also mushrooms are not that bad, you know? They can be tasty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "They are slimy and taste bad. I hate them," Eddy huffed, there was pure hatred in his eyes. He despised them with all of his being. If he could he would annihilate all mushrooms! That's what they deserved, to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are neither, You just need to try good ones. But alas, let’s move on. The phone says it will take thirty minutes for our mega pizza to arrive. Any idea what we could do in that timeframe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was essentially enough for a quickie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's test out some of the new toys you got me, or let me look through them," Eddy wiggled his eyebrows, yes that was a better conversation than one about mushrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I will sit on the bed and watch you go through all the kinky stuff then. After dinner, we will eat our </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett grinned and walked to the four poster big ass bed right in the middle of the room. He sat beside one of the posters and watched Eddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to search everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed helpfully at the three big ass dressers. Their drawers would hold nifty surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I will, I will," Eddy giggled evilly. He stalked over to the dressers to fully examine them. He was giddy and excited to see the sweet treats Brett had gotten for him, "Gotta see what I wanna play with first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, how about me? I am your toy as well, my love. But sure, look up the sparkly new things first. Who wants an old guy like me anyway.” Brett grinned, not taking one bit seriously. He knew about Eddy’s love for new things as long as they were not people he had no problems with that. A new toy was always more interesting at first. Eddy would come back to him without a doubt. He always did. It would sometimes take a moment, but he would give his partner all the time he needed. It was just fair and good that way. And they would have much more fun in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Brett sprawled on the bed and let Eddy do his exploring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brett you're silly. You're way more than a toy or something to play with. You are my one and only love. I don't love toys, I enjoy them. I enjoy you and love you," Eddy shook his head with a small grin, he thought it was honestly silly to think otherwise. He opened the first drawer trying to find something interesting. Eddy pulled out the first things of interest to show Brett even though Brett already saw them obviously. He lifted up some nipple clamps attached to a collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I know, love. I was just teasing you. I have the utmost faith in you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was the first thing Eddy pulled out? Well, well, well someone felt kinky today. So like any other day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older demon grinned and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought it looked good on you. The clamps can be just decoration or bring you pain if you want. You can decide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after so long, Brett was all about consent. They had already played a lot, but still. Brett asked before he did something new or out of the norm. It was just normal to do so for him. And it showed Eddy he valued him above and beyond the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I will try them on, after pizza of course. Anything that accentuates my tits better," Eddy put his hands on his chest as he laughed, he didn't mind being a bit vulgar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good in everything that compliments your body. But you know I like your tiny, cute breasts as much as your cute, little dick. So anything that will look nice and feel nice for you will be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they wouldn’t wait for the pizza to arrive, Brett would have lost the pants and rub himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about that, you will put them on and I will go to the door when the delivery comes? I swear I will let you finish eating first. Then I will throw you on the dinner table and fuck you. Have you practiced the spell I taught you for lubrication?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sounds perfect, anything else that's in here to compliment this? It may be a bit weird to walk around with just nipple clamps and a collar," Eddy already started pulling off his shirt so he could put it on, "Yeah, I've been practicing it so we could have it easier in these bodies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett nodded approvingly - if it was because Eddy shed clothing or did his homework was unclear. Probably both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. I have leather panties in there as well. Or lace ones. Just look through it. We have enough time. Maybe you are up for a tail vibrator? It’s in there as well as cat ears. Or bunny ears. A gagball as well, but well, you want to eat, so that's not a good thing to play with right now. Just look through it. There is a lot in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back and enjoyed the show in the meantime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will look for some lace pullovers and then panties then. Or maybe a big hoodie to hide the clamps and show off the collar but then maybe with long knee socks," Eddy looked over to Brett to see which idea the elder preferred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, both are very interesting. How about that: The first thing you see and like, will go on your body. And if you do the hoodie thing, no pants allowed. Only nakedness, a hoodie and socks. I think I have black and white overknees that stay on their own. Should I close my eyes for you to surprise me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fun never got old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't plan on wearing pants with a big hoodie. Maybe panties as a little surprise but not actual pants," Eddy put the collar on as he laughed, next was actually putting the clamps on his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet. So, what do you say, surprise or no surprise? The phone will vibrate when the driver arrives. Or so the thing told me at least. Man, the things humans come up with is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett looked at the phone. It was very sleek and super thin and light, but it felt sturdy. Probably a new form of plastic. He had seen something like this in the past. New things got better and better until a new metal or stuff was discovered. It was the same with tin to iron and wood to plastic. So it wouldn’t surprise him if this was made in a lab. It felt not organic in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprise then. They really are intuitive creatures. Sadly not even with all of this knowledge they still can't feel fulfilled. It's just an empty existence filled with distractions to give a shallow happiness for mere fleeting seconds without ever obtaining the real meaning of happiness," Eddy shrugged, what was knowledge without something to live for. He had Brett to live for even if complete dependency wasn't good but at least he felt fulfilled, "I think they grow their minds because they're lonely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He titled his head, that probably got too philosophical for what Brett was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are still the expert in this. I never was a human, so I have no idea. Or I completely forgot about it. But anyway, I will close my eyes, love, and you will surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Brett closed his eyes. He had no reason to cheat and look, this was much more fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think humans are deep down very lonely. That is why. But I can’t be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I think you are right. People seek companionship or the feeling of it. Whether it's through porn, pets or relationships they all have something to give them a sense of not being alone," Eddy nodded to that even though Brett couldn't see it. He continued to shuffle through the drawers to find exactly what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, it makes sense. They need those close relationships and bonds to thrive and essentially that was what the people brought together and let them survive. The brain can’t take prolonged loneliness. It’s very interesting for us to see, because well, we don’t have that. We are fine alone and we are fine with companions and friends. We have a much stronger bond to our brothers as sisters as you are very well aware, but not the other demon races. We mingle with our kind, seldomly the others. Not because they are not great or so, but just... We don’t see much value in it I guess. I bet you felt the same. More inclined to go to our kind than the others, right? Or did that not completely vanish from when you were a human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A demon born from a human was different from a natural born, like Brett. Not better or worse, just different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I never liked many others besides you even when I was human so I do not seek others out or strive to meet new companions. I found my companion for life, and it's not a great thing to be so dependent when being human but I think it's fine now as a demon. I can definitely survive on my own but choose to submit under the one I love. Yeah, I don't gravitate towards others naturally," Eddy shrugged, finding some things he liked to try on while Brett couldn't see and decide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we are one half each of a whole soul. At least I like to pretend that we are, but seeing that I have no soul it’s mostly romantic garbage. But I know you are my home, so I gravitate naturally towards you. And I don’t mind one bit. In the future, when you are even more powerful, we can probably speak telepathically and send us naughty thoughts. But for now it’s just the pull. I feel it every time when I go to the humans to bring us more food. Do you feel it Eddy? Because we never spoke about it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett was curious. He obviously felt the pull to Eddy, but did Eddy feel the same? Maybe he wouldn’t because his powers were not enough or because he was a human born? Or just a late bloomer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does the pull feel like?" Eddy wasn't entirely sure since there were many things he felt sometimes but never knew what it was. It was just there and he often didn't pay too much mind to such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a strong urge? Or like a red thread of fate guiding your way to the other? I feel like pain when I’m too long away from you. And I notice when I am going in the wrong way. It’s not like I am in much pain, but it twinges and tweaks me. It only is calm when I am beside you. Give or take one hundred meters, but roughly that. And I think you are maybe not strong enough to feel it. But it could be also because my soul was with yours so much longer. Remember, the seventy years from the first human was merged with the other soul who killed himself to be with me. Maybe that's why I feel it more than you. But that’s just a theory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could very well be that. Or not. Brett had no idea. Or maybe because Eddy had still his soul as a demon and didn’t feel it that harshly then while Brett, who was much longer with the soul, felt pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I remember those. It's kinda weird to have two sets of memories hehehe. But that is just a rabbit trail that isn't too important. As for your question, I do feel subtle urges but also I always want to be with you so I don't know," Eddy flashed a shy smile despite Brett having his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, but when I am away, what are you feeling then? Maybe we can play around with that a bit. It will be no fun for me, but for you very much so. And are you ready or are you just standing around, looking pretty, which I can’t see, or are you actually doing something? Because my love, you are very, very quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older demon had a hand on the phone, awaiting either the permission from Eddy to open them or the vibration, which would hold a stop to this little fun experiment. In the demon netherworld it was different. They could just make things with magic, but here, it was something very different. Brett </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> the things and Eddy </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wear them. It was so fun and </span>
  <em>
    <span>new.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you and feel lonely,“ Eddy hummed his answer as he spoke to Brett, he didn’t feel any bodily pain like Brett apparently did, but he did miss Brett. It was only natural too when they spent so much time together, “Oh I’m done, I just like watching you with your eyes closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy giggled, of course he didn’t tell Brett, waited for him to figure it out so he could tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh~ You tease. Such a bad boy. Am I allowed to look then? Or do you want to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett shook his head, smiling. He didn’t mind that. Why should he? If Eddy had fun and was happy, he was by proxy. And also he was sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>a good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and allowed Eddy to take the reins. So it would be interesting to see what Eddy chose to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in a second, then you can open your eyes. No peeking until I say so,” Eddy giggled, he liked having some say every so often, so it worked out perfectly. He walked towards the bed and crawled on up, oh, he planned on teasing more than just making Brett keep his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, you naugthy boy. But when the phone vibrates, I will leave you here. So nothing too naugthy, babyboo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett had an inkling as to where this would go. Eddy liked to tease him, just as he liked to be teased and teased Eddy. And if Eddy was ready but he should still keep his eyes closed, oh well. It would be worth it, that Brett was sure of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, nothing too naughty, I just wanted to do this,” Eddy crawled into Brett’s lap, putting his hands on the elder’s shoulders to gently massage. This was all he wanted to do, so Brett could open his eyes and have him right there and looking delicious, ”You can open your eyes now, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Brett blinked his eyes open at Eddy’s behest. Oh wow, he looked fabulous. Eddy had the bunny ears on because he thought they looked cute, they were black, which so happened to match the thigh high socks he was wearing. He had even managed to find a baggy pink hoodie to tie it all together and to hide whatever he had on underneath. Eddy liked the simple but secretly complex look. Oh yes, very nice and very delicious. And so, so close. Brett could feel the heat coming from between the legs where their lower bodies were pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have a playbunny tonight? Hm, yes, I love to eat rabbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, happy with the result. He loved Eddy in pink. It even had the stitching ‘Sacrilegious’ on it. Very accurate he had to admit. The hands on his shoulders were warm and gentle, just like he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own hands wandered to the hip and pulled the man a tiny bit closer. Admiration and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> were plain as day in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A very nice looking bunny indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “There’s more underneath too, not just the nipple clamps. But you can discover that later,” Eddy winked at him with a wide grin on his face. He clearly was having too much fun with this. It was always a pleasure to dress up in things that made him feel good. He liked doing it for Brett but he also liked doing it for himself. It felt empowering, “Your personal meal and entertainment. Bunnies can be both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Meal, company, surprise and so much more. What a wonderful present you are. And you are doing good on massaging. Keep going, love. Just keep going. Maybe I will let you ‘massage’ something else later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett’s hands wandered to Eddy’s covered butt and kneaded it through the material. He didn’t want to feel the present now, he wanted to have it discovered later. His eyes fell on the choker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so good chained up. What did we not experiment with yet? I can’t remember, but maybe I should put you in a cage. A cute bunny needs to be protected from the big, bad fox, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Right, I don’t want to be eaten by the scary fox just yet,” Eddy widened his eyes as he pouted. Honestly he had no clue what they hadn’t tried, they had done a lot of sinful things that more normal people probably wouldn’t want to try. They stayed away from all the really gross kind of plays though like watersports or scatplay. The other ones weren’t even worthy of thought because he didn’t want to ruin his mood, “How is a poor bunny like me supposed to protect myself, unless I’m given a sharp object or be put in a cage. Oh dearest me, what am I to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pout turned into a smile as he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon snorted and grinned, showing off all his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about being a good and obedient bunny and try to gain the favor of a fox or wolf? Because they can protect the defenseless bunny. If you don't find anyone, you should consider offering yourself up, maybe the predator will take pity on you and let you live in exchange for </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett would never give Eddy a sharp object. Not if he could help it. His precious manhood was too important to lose. He really liked it attached and Eddy was even more scornful and vindictive as a demon than as a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy nudged his nose, maybe he could find fox or wolf ears to put on Brett’s head just so they could play along with this narrative, “And how do I do that? Offer myself up that is? Show my fuzzy tail and hope my cute ass is enough to avoid being eaten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Maybe yes. I have heard some carnivores like that. But some like a cute bunny on his back, legs spread wide. Showing off their vulnerable belly and neck. So you have to choose which one you try. You have only one try." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett blinked and on his head grew fox ears. His pupils became slits and his canines elongated. He loved magic. A fuzzy tail sprang from his behind and laid on the pillows. It was super simple that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he waited for the bunny to choose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy grinned at Brett, it would be kind of amusing if he went out to get the pizza like that and scared the poor pizza guy half to death. He kept that thought to himself though, right now they would have some fun, “But what if the nasty predator uses that to bite my throat and thoroughly kill me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffled out of Brett’s lap, then laid back, he chose that option nonetheless to see what would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett licked over his lips as his bunny sprawled in front of him. He murmured the answer even though Eddy already decided what he wanted to do, "Well, either on the back or your neck gets snapped and you don't see it. But alas, you have already made your choice. Does the bunny try to seduce me, the fox? Or does the bunny want to try its luck on a different predator?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delicious indeed. And Brett was a bit hungry at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy lifted his legs slightly as he spread them, so his knees were up. He gently grabbed his own ankles, rubbing the skin as if absent mindedly but it was totally on purpose. Eddy even looked up at Brett with his wide eyes, “If Mr. Fox won’t hurt me too bad, I would like to try my chances with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hm, this fox needs to see what you have to offer. Then I will decide.” Brett leaned over Eddy and let his hands wander over the hoodie - for now. He knew they couldn’t do too much, because, well, their pizza! But man, this was a delight and the biggest temptation for him. His willing bunny, all sprawled in front of him… Yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett kept his eyes on Eddy’s face, not wanting to ruin the surprise the bunny had for him in the form of panties. He wanted to enjoy it thoroughly, not just a quick look. Hm, maybe he could even tear it from Eddy’s body with his teeth? If it was flimsy enough, it could work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Brett rubbed their noses together and stared with red eyes into his partners. Patience was a virtue, as one very clever man once said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course they were cockblocked by the alarm of the phone. Fox-Brett grinned and the animalistic features vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, dear bunny, hop, hop into the kitchen. I will go get the food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted himself off of Eddy, grabbed the phone and walked out of the playroom, as if he was not affected at all, but man, he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> affected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy groaned slightly, even if he knew this would happen because well the pizza had to come some time and he couldn't complain about that. He rolled off of the bed and walked out of the playroom, he would have more time to tempt Brett during dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Who wouldn't stop having sexy time to have pizza?<br/>hmmm...~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 11 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Eddy groaned slightly, even if he knew this would happen because well the pizza had to come some time and he couldn't complain about that. He rolled off of the bed and walked out of the playroom, he would have more time to tempt Brett during dinner</em>.</p><p>~</p><p>Oh yes, Brett would love to be more tempted. And next time they wouldn't order greasy stuff when they wanted to do something sexy. Food that they didn't even <em>need</em>! But alas, Brett opened the door and took the pizza from the drone. Oh, that was why they were punctual. Not more human errors, huh? He took it inside and placed it on the kitchen counter of the isle. It was a humongous pizza. It was really big. No wonder they could choose six different areas of topic.</p><p>Not seeing any need to actually dirty the dishes, he opened the big ass box and looked inside. They would eat the whole thing tonight if they pleased. They had no stomach to fill technically so they could just eat for the fun of it. The feeling of being sated wouldn't come to them by eating pizza anyway.</p><p>Brett looked up and smiled at Eddy. Yes, what a gorgeous sight. The long hoodie and then the black socks, snug on his legs? Yes, 100 times yes.</p><p>"The pizza smells nice," Eddy commented, with a small smile. He took his seat carefully. Sitting on his knees to elevate his ass. There was definitely a reason he didn't want to sit flat on his butt but that was another surprise, "Haven't had this in forever."</p><p>Brett sat down as well. Eddy was higher than usual. Oh~ More fun exploring after this. Now he was really intrigued.</p><p>"Same. I am curious as to how it changed in over half a decade that we have been gone."</p><p>The older demon took a piece with only cheese to test it. He discovered the pizza was getting more and more fatty as time went on, but then started to drop the fat content. At least the top was not <em>swimming</em> in grease this time. He took a bite from it and chewed. Well, it tasted different. Not bad, but different. And he was 100% sure this was not real cheese. But it was good nonetheless.</p><p>Eddy watched Brett intensely to see the elder's reaction to it. Was it disgust or approval? He decided that Brett had too much of a dead expression to actually tell what the elder was thinking. He would have to try it himself! So he grabbed his own slice to inspect.</p><p>"It's good, but different. But that is normal," Brett mumbled while taking another bite. It was really not bad, but one had to know about it. Brett didn't mind the new taste. It was like, cleaner. Not plastic-y tasting like the garbage cheese from seventy years ago, but cleaner. He had no idea why or how, but he couldn't say he disliked it. The second slice was gone in under a minute.</p><p>"Yeah, it's good. What do you think, Eddy?"</p><p>"It's interesting, I'm glad there's no pool of grease on top of it though," Eddy munched along. He would try the pineapple one next. Pineapple was good and probably hard to mess up. Then again it was also really hard to mess up cheese and it was decently good so he had high hopes.</p><p>"Yes, I did not like that one bit. But humans were happy to gobble down that shit. But eh, we don't need to think about our slim forms, we can just eat all the food and not get fat. Perfect, right?"</p><p>Brett grabbed the one with broccoli and bacon on it. It was good. The broccoli was not cooked dead, it even had a little bite to it and the bacon was crispy as fuck. It was a true form of art.</p><p>"Hm, yes, this one is so dang good. Different textures and sensation, wonderful."</p><p>He dug in and in no time the piece was gone. They had enough left of it, roughly six pieces for every flavor-topping so they could probably feed themselves for a long, long while. Or finish it today, who knows? They could try out every dish which was Eddy's favorite when he was human.</p><p>"You seem to really like it, babe," Eddy chuckled as he watched Brett. He thought Brett was oddly cute even when being the dominant out of them both. Being the leading role didn't mean there was no cuteness.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Brett looked up from the pizza to smile at Eddy, "I love you too. And yes, it's good. For me at least."</p><p>If someone would ask Brett who thought was the cutest between them, he would answer Eddy of course. Eddy was always cute. It didn't matter in which situation, his tall eternal boyfriend was always the cutest one. That was why Eddy dressed up more than him. Because Eddy could actually wear those things. If Brett had the same thing on as Eddy, he would look ridiculous. Not to mention he would be hella uncomfortable. But mostly ridiculous. He preferred his leather and black aesthetic and matched well with Eddy. But he couldn't go wrong with black, so that was that.</p><p>Brett cocked his head and looked at his Succubus. What was underneath it, except the collar/nipple-clamp-combo? He chewed slowly and was in thought. Maybe a dildo? Maybe a plug? Maybe Eddy found the rabbit tail he had there? No, he would have already seen it. Maybe.</p><p>Too many options. Brett had bought a whole lot of things, so he didn't remember everything, only the general things. So it would be a real surprise. He almost couldn't wait.</p><p>Eddy giggled at Brett then took his own bite of pizza which was now a slice of pineapple. He moaned a bit around it, yes this was good. It was better than the four cheeses in his opinion. He loved the flavor of it and how it seemed to blend so perfectly, "I am also happy that we decided to get pizza."</p><p>"Yes, same. It's wonderful, right? In the next few days, we will eat all the food you liked in your past life - the human one I mean. And that will be a challenge. I hope they still have hot dogs. I liked those. Especially with red cabbage and mayonnaise. Don't look at me like that, Eddy. It's a personal preference."</p><p>The old demon chuckled and finished his piece. Normally he would be more than full, but he eyed one of the others, namely the ham and pepper ones. Well, he took a piece. Hopefully it was as good as the other ones.</p><p>Eddy kept his eyebrow quirked and shook his head at Brett. His boyfriend was surely a weird one but that's why he loved him. Loved him lots.</p><p>"Hot dogs are so weird, honestly. I think getting some ramen or sushi would be really nice, could even drink some sake."</p><p>Eddy hummed around the piece he took a chunk out of.</p><p>"Oh yes, I love sushi! We can eat it tomorrow if you want. Maybe looking for a nice restaurant when we go out to shop maybe? That would be fun. And ramen we can eat the day after that. I have found a couple interesting stores and shops I want to take you. Not only sexy stuff, but also regular clothes. We need to be dressed fancy, cos we are fancy," commented the demon while he stacked a slice of cheese pizza together and bit into it like a sandwich. Very sophisticated and very fancy indeed.</p><p>"Very fancy smancy Brett, no one could compare to you," Eddy chuckled, Brett was one of a kind. He finishes his slice deciding he was done for now because he wanted sexy times.</p><p>"True enough. I am a big fancy smancy person. And you are my sugar babe. Hmmm, another thing I wanted to try with you. Sugar daddy and sugar babe. Maybe you should try working in one of the stripper bars and I come to you and buy you. Well, that will be super fun, don't you think?"</p><p>Not to mention, Brett could see how many people wanted what was <em>his</em> and while Eddy would be flirty and sexy with all the men, he would come home to him and only him. Because he wanted it.</p><p>Seeing that Eddy stopped eating, Brett finished the last double-piece quickly - as all the pieces - and stored the box into the fridge so the food wouldn't get bad. Then he washed his hands to get the small amount of grease off and turned to Eddy.</p><p>"Soooo, sexy time, huh?"</p><p>"Want me to call you daddy too? If you're going to be my sugar daddy and buy my affections from a strip club," Eddy smiled at him slyly, he was not against the idea it seemed. He was all for it, he wouldn't be interested in any other people anyways and would probably bite people's fingers if they touched him, but it was kind of an exciting aspect. Everyone seeing who he was and who he belonged to, "Yes now is sexy time. We were at a fun place in our little role-play but got interrupted."</p><p>He pouted playfully.</p><p>"Well, if we want to do it, then yes, please. Call me daddy. I can make myself older if you want, so it will be appropriate to call me that." Brett chuckled and nodded. Yes, it was really interesting and cute.</p><p>"So, seeing that you are sitting funny I guess there is a present for me to discover. Should I go to the bedroom first, then, close my eyes as before and let you continue what you were doing?"</p><p>A little bit of play never hurt, and Brett would do that gladly for Eddy. It was exciting.</p><p>"We can do it then, daddy. But right now I would prefer the sexy fox in bed ready to ravage me," Eddy wiggled his eyebrows. He was pretty excited for this because it was silly, fun and definitely sexy, "But maybe instead of making you lay in bed again, I should make you hunt me."</p><p>He giggled, avoiding the question about the present because Brett would just have to figure it out.</p><p>"Hunt you? Oooh, wonderful," Brett's fox features appeared at once, "The garden is big enough, my tiny little rabbit. I can and will hunt you." He snickered. Oh yes, hunting, capturing and then ravaging the offender was always fun. Sadly they didn't play it enough for his taste, so this was a very nice surprise even before the surprise. Double surprise. Was his birthday today?<br/>"Does the bunny want to have a say in how I will take him when I get my claws on him or will he be a defeated bunny, just taking whatever I decide to give him?"</p><p>That was more or less the question of how rough Brett could be to Eddy. Was it a full blown play with angst and drama and violence or a cute little fake-hunt with a pliable, soft bunny in the end. Brett had no preferences for that one, he liked both.</p><p>"The big bad fox can do whatever he wants with his prey. For this play though, my safeword will be carrots. It seems fitting," Eddy smiled, they had to be careful with his human body after all so if he felt any harm being done to it, he could nope out with a safe word. It was always good to have them for this kind of play.</p><p>"Yes, of course. I will try to hold myself a bit back so I will not damage this body too much. And you also should have fun as well. So, what should the big bad fox do? Wait for the bunny to find a safe place in the garden to stalk and hunt him down?"</p><p>Carrots was actually a good safeword. Brett could tie in into the conversation they probably would have and check in with Eddy every so often. If he checked in and adjusted his level of playing, then there would be no need to stop the fun. Simple as that.</p><p>"If something feels wrong about it I will stop you, no worries," Eddy slipped from his chair with a hum. This was going to be intriguing in some ways and get their adrenaline rushing. That was always a great part about a chase, the adrenaline and not to mention the suspense, "Stalk and hunt me down, maybe I will hide or maybe I will run."</p><p>Brett nodded. "Sure enough. I will give you ten seconds, then I will come and get you."</p><p>It would be easy to find Eddy if he chose to use his magic, but he rather wanted to find him the natural way. He would see how long it took, so maybe he switched to magic sooner or later. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes.</p><p>"One. Two. Three..."</p><p>Eddy giggled as he hopped and skipped out the back door to go find himself a good hiding place. He had to decide if he wanted to be obvious or actually find a good spot. One would get him sex sooner but the foreplay like this was considerably fun. He wanted to keep that fun alive so he would find a legit hiding place that was hopefully a bit hard for Brett to find.</p><p>The gardens were big and had a lot of natural hiding spaces to offer: bushes, big ass trees, rows of flowers, big and small. Even some long decorative grasses were planted. Of course a shed and a pergola, which was nicely covered in ivy. Yes, Eddy had only to choose. The natural pond was not a good hiding place, with whatever Eddy was hiding in his butt, but it could be an option as well.</p><p>"...Ten."</p><p>Brett opened his eyes and his bushy fox tail swished around. He was very excited.</p><p>"Here I come."</p><p>The hunt began.</p><p>~</p><p>Eddy had found a place by one of the bigger trees, it turned out that one had a large indivet under the tree's roots. Large enough for him to play dead and hide, but also if Brett discovered the same spot he wouldn't be able to escape easily. It was a risk he was willing to take though. If he was quiet he may go unnoticed for a bit.</p><p>Brett stalked out of the patio door and looked around. As expected, Eddy was hiding somewhere. It seemed it would not be an easy hunt.</p><p>He started to jog around the perimeter, looking for some good hiding spots, or catch a glimpse of the bright pink hoodie, but sadly nothing as of yet. Thankfully Eddy was a stylish fella and chose the right clothing. Well, easy clothing to see for Brett. The trees were plenty and after he rounded the garden, he started looking closer. He stood still when he thought he saw something from the corner of his eyes, but that was just the neighbor cat. Still no Eddy.</p><p>The first and second tree had nothing, so Brett jogged to the third, when he stopped. Oh well. Well, well, well. The bunny was not careful enough. The bunny ears were to see, even if the head was hidden.</p><p>He took a bold stand and grinned as he shouted, "I see a bunny at a tree, maybe I should check and investigate?" That should Eddy sent into motion, whether staying and hiding more or him running. Brett was five or six meters away.</p><p>Eddy licked his lips, if he stayed he was certainly dead meat, but if he ran he was definitely dead meat too. However, he did still have a slim chance of escaping if he ran, just no more chances of hiding. Maybe if he tried to sneakily leave the little burrow of sorts... Nah Brett would definitely still spot him. Running was his only option. He shuffled right on out to get ready to sprint.</p><p>Brett laughed when Eddy emerged and sprinted away. He fell into a jog, then ran with full speed behind Eddy, trying to catch him. They were still humans, so they ran with way less speed than in the rings of hell, but still; the wind whipped through Brett's hair and at his face, his legs burned from the running as well as his lungs and the adrenaline was now kicking fully. His focus slimmed down to the bright pink bunny running in front of him.</p><p>Eddy used his longer legs to an advantage, taking long strides to keep himself in front of the predator. He even ran in a zigzag pattern to try to shake his pursuer. The bunny wasn't going to be eaten without a good chase. Maybe if he were lucky he could get away and hide again. Too bad rabbits couldn't climb though because climbing a tree would have been a good escape.</p><p>As long as Eddy stayed in his role, Brett would as well. Otherwise he would have climbed the trees as well to look for Eddy. The zigzag pattern was good, but Brett was running in a straight line, shortening the distance. His legs may be smaller, but they were definitely not useless.</p><p>"I will get ya!"</p><p>He pushed himself to the limits, waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab the man.</p><p>"Nuh-uh!" Eddy had the audacity to mouth back at the predator when he was the prey. He kinda did want to get caught for obvious reasons, but letting Brett win that easy was no fun. Having his lungs burn and sweat starting to drip down his brow however, was lots of fun. He was running for his dear bunny life!</p><p>The fox almost had him, but then they rounded a corner. The older demon's foot slipped and he toppled over. Hastily, he sprung up again and gave chase once again, but Eddy had now a significant lead. Curse this!</p><p>He ran harder, sweat dripping down his forehead and coating the back of his neck. He would get that bunny! His mind zoomed in again as he gave chase once again.</p><p>Eddy looked over his shoulder to see how far Brett was behind him, this made him slow down a considerable amount since he wasn't looking where he was going. Looking behind was probably a fatal mistake, but he wasn't suffering the repercussions of it yet. But he would in a few moments.</p><p>Brett saw his opportunity when Eddy looked behind and sprinted towards him. It was just the straight field now, no corners to round, nothing. He smirked. That was it.</p><p>His run diminished the distance Eddy had and Brett could almost <em>see</em> the realisation that Brett would catch him.</p><p>Eddy went slightly pale as he gulped, quickly looking back forward in hopes that maybe, just maybe he could escape his fate. Only time would tell and the inevitable impact of him getting tackled or something. Yes, Brett would get him. In a blink of a moment, Brett decided to use the environment to make it final. He closed in on Eddy and grabbed him by the arm, twirling them around. Eddy's back crashed into the wall of a shed, bringing him to a sudden halt.</p><p>Brett panted and let go of the arm to ram his hands right next to Eddy's head against the shed. The excitement was clear as day in his red eyes.</p><p>"Surrender," he ordered.</p><p>Eddy's eyes widened, because now it was time for him to play the scared bunny. He had been caught. He even shed some crocodile tears as he shook his head and trembled slightly, "No, if I surrender then you'll eat me! I don't want to be eaten!"</p><p>But there were no other options other than surrender, unless he wanted to try to ward the fox off which wasn't likely, "Please don't eat me Mr. Fox....."</p><p>The chuckle Brett gave Eddy was dark and rough.</p><p>"I will not eat you, bunny. Well, I will if you can't satisfy me in <em>other</em> ways. I never had a bunny in my bed before. How about you show me, what makes you <em>so great</em>, hm?"</p><p>Their noses almost touched and one hand found its way into Eddy's hair, pulling him close and bending his head backwards. Brett bit without mercy on the larynx, but was careful enough not to break skin.</p><p>"Do you yield?"</p><p>Eddy whimpered, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. The poor defenseless bunny shook. It seemed he had no more options if he didn't want to be devoured. The fox was so close to landing a fatal blow, if only Brett sunk his sharp canines into the bunny's jugular.</p><p>"I surrender," Eddy looked at the beast from under his eyelashes.</p><p>Brett licked over the indents he made. What a spineless bunny.</p><p>"You are a creature filled with fear and cowardice. You would rather surrender than fight. Hm, I thought as much."</p><p>He gripped the arms and threw him on the ground, still being mindful of Eddy and his human body. It was enough force to send Eddy on the ground, yes, but not enough to really hurt him.</p><p>"Show me how you surrender, bunny."</p><p>It was the dark, rough voice again, serrating against his vocal cords. He waited for Eddy to either present to him or run away - and that would be fatal for the bunny. His tails swished from side to side as he watched Eddy laying so prettily on the ground.</p><p>Eddy looked up at Brett with a faux fear in his eyes, lips quivering and eyes tearing up. Poor bunny didn't know what to do so he fiddled with the edge of his pink hoodie as he lied on his back. He even twitched a bit and moved as if he may lay in the fetal position as a way of protection even though it really had no protection.</p><p>Brett tilted his head to the side. Nothing really changed, so was the bunny surrendering or not? At least he wasn't trying to run - yet. So he took one step closer.</p><p>"Well, bunny? Or do you prefer to die by my fangs?"</p><p>His grin widened and Eddy could see that his canines were longer and significantly sharper. Brett would never bite Eddy with those, so they were just an illusion, but it was for their little play. And man, Brett really enjoyed it. His leather pants were tight around his lower body. The adrenaline spiked something else into action as well. He hungrily watched the bunny.</p><p>"I'm scared, I don't know what to do," the bunny cried softly, maybe if he closed his eyes it would go away. If he couldn't see the problem then the problem couldn't see him... Supposedly. He kept anxiously messing with the hem of his hoodie, lifting it a bit without noticing. Or completely on purpose. Brett's eyes zoomed in on that before he forced himself to look into Eddy's face again.</p><p>"I told you what to do. It's not time to nibble on carrots, right?" That was the first check in. Was Eddy still okay? Was he hurt? Did he wish for Brett to slow down or could they even go rougher? It was all Eddy's decision and Brett would bow to them. Eddy had all the reins in his hands here, even if for outsiders it seemed the other way around.</p><p>Eddy shook his head no to the question, being able to catch on to what Brett was doing, "No... but, but I've never had a fox before, I don't know how it works."</p><p>He opened his wide eyes, Mr. Fox could allude to sex as much as he wanted without the bunny actually ever grasping it. He was too shy for any such knowledge, plus no sane bunny played with foxes, they were sly creatures that could and would still eat their prey even after seducing them. But it was not that Eddy had better chances.</p><p>Brett snarled.</p><p>"Well, you might not have a fox before, but you surely had other rabbits on you, right? You are not an untouched, dumb thing, are you?" He loomed over Eddy, still on his feet. He wanted to be quick to react if Eddy decided to push him away and run for a second round. It could happen. Bret licked over the lips. Did Eddy choose to play a virgin bunny? That would be hilarious.</p><p>"With the females... but I'm a male and so are you," Eddy squirmed slightly under the fox's glare, it was quite scary and intimidating having the creature just stare at him like that.</p><p>"So what? You bunnies fuck like, well, bunnies, so you will have seen something like that, right? One bunny - and that will be you - will spread their cute legs and accept their fate of being the female. Then I will fuck you and if you satisfy me, I will let you live. But only then."</p><p>If Eddy wouldn't act fast, Brett would turn to the harder route. Namingly by forcing Eddy on his stomach and holding him down while he was having his wicked way with him. His member pulsed in his pants, eager to meet the body of his Succubus. It was time to <em>eat</em>.</p><p>At least the bunny had some direction now, like when they were on the bed he spread his legs open and brought his knees up so he could grab his ankles and fidget with his hands there. "I don't watch others fuck... it's rude, Mr. Fox"</p><p>He murmured quietly, turning his head to the side and baring his neck in hopes to avoid the beast's wrath.</p><p>"Pff, can you even wander in your burrow without watching others fuck? You multiply so much, bunny. It's impossible to not see that."</p><p>His eyes wandered down and, oh the lord, Eddy had found the fluffy tail. Oh my! Brett now sank onto his knees, gripping at the clothed leg. Eddy surrendered easily, so he would be a bit softer than his usual plan. It was their first time in human bodies, so that was wise.</p><p>His hands trailed up over the sock, not intending to undress them. Oh no, he would have them on his shoulders while he fucked into his bunny. A glance was thrown to Eddy's face as one hand touched the butt plug and slowly removed it.</p><p>"Look at that, you are wet like a female already. You want that, you naughty bunny. Don't gimme any more excuses. You purposefully crossed into my territory to bite off the forbidden fruit."</p><p>He inserted two fingers easily while the other opened his pants and rolled down the zipper. Brett was not a big fan of underwear, so his erect dick sprung out immediately. The tip was shiny and wet from the precum. The smell of honey intensified.</p><p>"Put your legs on my shoulders and don't cry."</p><p>Well, if that was even possible for the cute bunny. He lined himself up and sank into his victim. The hole was stretched and wet and lubricated so Brett knew Eddy had planned this. Oh well, that was even more fun. In one fluid motion he sank into the bunny, bottoming out. He leaned over so their faces were so close, Brett could feel the breath washing over him. He folded Eddy in half for that, so yoga classes were on the list for tomorrow.</p><p>"Now bunny, move your hips."</p><p>Eddy wasn't very good at keeping his voice to himself so he instantly cried out, the fox didn't really give him any time just shoved his dick in. So of course he couldn't stay quiet! Who ever could in this situation was a sociopath. The bunny panted slightly already as he looked up into Brett's slitted eyes, "Mmmmm."</p><p>He whined from somewhere deep in the back of his throat and started to rock his hips. It turned out to be really hard to move his hips in the position that they were in.</p><p>Brett's hands gripped the hip and he rolled them over, forcing the bunny on top of him. That way Eddy could do all the work and he could enjoy it. It was not planned but it was something both enjoyed. The fox got his upper body up, so he was sitting and the hands made their way up, removing the soft cloth from Eddy's body. Like a savage he ripped the soft strands apart, revealing the thing that started it all: The collar with the nipple clamps.</p><p>Hungrily he bit into the side of the neck, tasting the sweat and warmth Eddy exuded.</p><p>"Eeep!" Eddy squeaked, trying to jolt away from the sudden biting and ripping of his poor hoodie - it didn't deserve such a fate. It didn't help though because he was still impaled on Brett's dick, there wasn't much jumping away from that especially when it was fully hilted.</p><p>Brett groaned when Eddy made the sudden movement. He felt that very well, as well as the milking that happened whenever Eddy was surprised.</p><p>"I said move, bunny. Move your hips like you had seen with your females. Or do you want to die?"</p><p>He showed the bunny his fangs again. That should get the poor thing moving.</p><p>"No wonder Mr. Fox has had no bunnies in bed..." The bunny pouted, yes Mr. Fox was too fixated on death for it to be even remotely a turn on. Even if his own dick was hard. He brought his hands to the fox's shoulders, digging his nails into them as he started to roll his hips forward and grind, "Like this?"</p><p>"Yes, exactly like this, bunny." His eyes turned a bright red as Eddy started to move. As always, his bunny was very good at what he did. Next time, they should not use the props, but grow the limbs, like Brett did with his tail and fox ears on top of his head. Then he could grab the bunny tail of Eddy now or bite into his ears. That would be even more fun. His tail wrapped around the waist, holding onto the bunny as he moved. Brett pinched the nipples and grinned. Would the bunny kiss him or would he not?</p><p>Eddy squealed a bit to his already abused nipples from the clamps getting even more attention on them. It wasn't a bad squeal though, it soon turned into a soft mewl. He tried to lift his hips a bit, as if nervous to do it, then pushed back down with a quiet moan. If he was good, he wouldn't be eaten. He didn't want to be eaten.</p><p>So far Eddy did a good job, he was very convincing. The shy grinding and pushing reminded him of their first time when Eddy was reborn. Yes, he was naugthy, but scared as well. It was almost a perfect replica of the actions.</p><p>He fondled the back of the neck and threaded his hand in the soft hair, pulling him closer to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Eddy while they fucked and if the Succubus wasn't initiating it, he would!</p><p>His tongue slid right into Eddy's mouth at the next moan, tasting pizza, cheese and Eddy. Well, that was not a bad combination. Next time though, they should consider brushing their teeth.</p><p>Eddy moaned more into Brett's mouth, the bunny hadn't expected that but he liked it. Unless the predator was just trying to taste him, then he didn't like it.</p><p>He flicked his tongue into Brett's mouth, running it over Brett's teeth to explore. His hips stuttered slightly as he lifted them, it was very hard for the bunny to multitask.</p><p>A slap on the butt should get things going, so that was what Brett did. The slap was more for the sound, than the pain as always. Eddy jumped to that, almost lifting himself off of the fox's dick.</p><p>"Move bunny. Or I might change my mind. You taste delicious indeed," He grinned against the lips of the bunny. Yes, he was a very hungry fox indeed. And the bunny was very scrumptious tasting. The fox nibbled at the lower lip.</p><p>Eddy whined with that, another death threat was given yet again. He pouted and huffed but swayed his hair. He would hopefully stay alive.</p><p>If he was good then yes, then Brett would keep him around but only then. And so far he was not impressed, it was good, but not the best he had received so far. But it being Eddy made it special though. He growled like a fox and nipped at the neck before sucking on the skin, marking the bunny as his. A wet pop released the flesh and the fox flicked one ear.</p><p>"Come on, be bolder. You feel like a dead fish to me. And I don't like to fuck fish."</p><p>"Mr. Fox is so mean, I've never done this before! Not that I expected Mr. Fox to be nice," Eddy was back with his crocodile tears, he even wiped his face as if he were actually really upset and trying to get away with his tears. The tears that were definitely fake, nonetheless he moved his hips, lifting them and grinding them down, "I'm going to die because I don't know what I'm doing!"</p><p>The bunny sounded panicked since he didn't have the capabilities to actually please the predator. Yet his hips still moved because he didn't want to die.</p><p>Brett chuckled as he nibbled on Eddy's neck.</p><p>"This is laughable, bunny. You may have never been in this situation, but you know what to do. Or how did you do it with the females? Just think about it that way and move like the females did. Then you are on the right track. Because so far I'm less than pleased."</p><p>The quivering of his dick and the fact that he was still hard spoke volumes about that. Of course Brett was lying. He gently licked the tears from the cheeks before his mouth closed over Eddy's once again. His hand kneaded the lush buttcheek while the other scraped over the scalp.</p><p>Seeing something was definitely different than doing it, so the bunny sniffled harder even if they were kissing. It only meant that the fox was tasting him, which also meant he was one step away from being consumed. He closed his eyes as he quivered in something similar to fear, the movement of his hips once again stuttering as he lifted.</p><p>Eddy seemed deeply into it, adapting completely to his 'bunny' personality. It was kind of cute. When the hips stuttered again, both hands gripped at the hips and pushed him down. He would make sure his bunny would know what to expect. If he didn't eat him first that was.</p><p>Brett's hips snapped up, burying himself deep into the quivering body. Then he let himself fall back, cushioning the fall and rolled them over. Now the tasty bunny was underneath him. He sniffed at the neck and repositioned the legs so they were on his shoulders again. He plunged in deep and fast, setting the tempo now. The fox wanted <em>action </em>not the miserable mess the bunny gave him.</p><p>Eddy screamed, a pleasured one but a scream nonetheless. The bunny hadn't expected to be plowed, he was kinda expecting to get bullied a bit more then eaten. His fingers curled up into the grass after clawing at the ground in shock. If he wasn't in this position there would be no doubt that he would be clawing up Brett's back instead of the ground. All he could do now was jolt upwards with every powerful thrust.</p><p>Now they were finally getting somewhere! Brett picked up his speed, the heat coiled in his stomach and he knew Eddy was not far behind. It would not take much longer for them to reach their first orgasm in the human bodies they formed. It would be mind blowing.</p><p>His hands were on the ground, next to Eddy's head, and his fingers dug into the grass. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he panted loudly. It was not like the other times but still a little bit familiar. He surged forward to kiss the bunny as he violated him into submission.</p><p>Eddy let go of a handful of grass to bring it up and cup the nape of Brett's neck, holding onto him there as they kissed. The bunny freely moaned into the fox's mouth, he could hardly contain himself. His eyes fluttered close to fully just melt into the moment.</p><p>Before they reached the end, Brett was an asshole and pulled out. Heavily panting he looked down, wishing for nothing more than to fuck into his bunny again. But alas, he had a plan. He lifted himself off and removed the legs from his shoulders. Then he turned the bunny to give him a slap on the butt.</p><p>"On your knees, ass up."</p><p>Oh yes, that would be fun. If Eddy stayed in his bunny persona.</p><p>Eddy squeaked, his poor ass was getting abused! Although the bunny could hardly call one slap abuse, he could consider the rest ass abuse though. Eddy decided to make it a bit more interesting though in that moment, he snapped his fingers and a real fuzzy bunny tail appeared in case Brett wanted to pull it while breeding him. Maybe he should add himself real bunny ears too? Nah, he'd wait for that. The tail would be just fine for now.</p><p>The bunny nuzzled his face into the ground shyly as he brought his knees up and lifted his hips a bit so his ass was on display, "L-like this Mr.Fox?"</p><p>Brett growled and nodded.</p><p>"Yes, like that, bunny," Seeing the little fluff growing, gave him way too many perverted ideas. His hand gripped at it tightly, feeling it. Yes, Eddy did good. It was so fluffy and soft!</p><p>None too gently he pulled and tugged at it. He wanted to see if he could do that while they were having sex as well or if Eddy just semi attached it. But no, it was secure. The hand wandered from the fluff to the cheeks and he gave Eddy a hard slap. This time not just for sound, but also pain.</p><p>"Spread your legs more and ass higher up. I want to fuck you, not search for it first."</p><p>His growl went deeper and just for good measure he slapped him again. Yes, the sound was lovely. And the red spreading on the human-bunny body was even more seducing.</p><p>The bunny yowled with each slap, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes again. Eddy would be lying if he said he hated it though so he lifted his ass higher for the fox.</p><p>"Good bunny," Brett liked to praise Eddy so he took the chance to praise the bunny when he did good. As reward he leaned forward and bit the unharmed butt cheek. He licked over the indents and his lips formed a smile, "If you are staying this good, I will not eat you."</p><p>The bunny nodded furiously to that, he didn't want to be eaten, so he could be good like this hopefully, "I can be good."</p><p>His voice sounded a bit strained and higher pitched than usual. Whether from all of his moaning earlier or some sort of eagerness mixed with a feeling of panic. He was eager not to die but also he kinda liked the fox calling him a good bunny.</p><p>"Good, good," As Brett said it, a vicious idea came to him. What if...? Oh yes, he would do it. Grinning and brought himself in position behind the bunny and let his dick engorged a tiny bit. Eddy sure as heck would notice it in an instant. Before he could do anything about it, namely pulling away or something like that, Brett nudged the head against the small and seemingly tiny opening and sunk into him in one fluid motion - again.</p><p>The bunny made a squealing noise, "Mr. Fox got bigger!"</p><p>He exclaimed with a mewl that followed, he couldn't help but clench around the intruder. The bunny wiggled a bit, maybe he could crawl away... Probably not since it would mean he was a bad bunny and bad bunnies got eaten. He would have to behave and take it. He made whining sounds back at the fox. His chest rose and fell with every guttural whine that racked through his body. He looked behind his shoulder with wide eyes to look at the man, fluttering his eyelashes ever so slightly.</p><p>Brett growled at that and pulled out completely. Then he sank into him again. He repeated that a couple of times before he gripped Eddy's dick and summoned a cockring on him. They didn't often play with orgasm delay, but this was the perfect time for that. Eddy could feed himself on Brett - because the Incubus was more than full of sexual energy right now - and Brett would have a huge, opulent second dinner when Eddy finally came. The more intense the orgasm, the fatter the meal so to speak.</p><p>His dick was weeping and Brett summoned a cockring on him as well. He wanted to play as long as possible. Then, and only then, he entered Eddy again.</p><p>The bunny cried out, burying his face to the ground shyly. Eddy was sure his face would be fine, he would avoid eating dirt by putting his arms under his head to kind of pillow it against the ground. Yep, it was all good. The bunny swayed his hips slightly to try to meet Brett's tempo, he wasn't that good at it at first. It was hard to keep up with the beast so most of the time he was off beat. Mildly frustrating to the bunny who wanted to be good but wasn't good enough when it came to sex. So he gave up his little hip sways until he could come in right on time.</p><p>Brett bent over Eddy's back and bit and nibbled and licked the whole back and neck. His Eddy was too good to be true. And now it was even better! To be even more of an asshole, Brett wrapped his hand around the dick and rubbed him. Eddy's Succubus dick was as small as it was when he was human. It fit in his whole hand - and his hands were not that big. Succubus didn't need to have big dicks anyway, since they gathered their power from laying underneath someone, so that was fine with both of them. The other hand wandered to the nipples and flicked them. He would make sure Eddy would feel him tomorrow. That was why he changed his dick size once again - a little big bigger one more time. He didn't want to tear Eddy, just give him the feeling of being stuff beyond.</p><p>The bunny gasped, feeling everything stretch more. Oh dear, it was going to drive him crazy. Not like he wasn't already crazy about Brett's dick but damn this felt good. Eddy rolled his hips forward to get more of Brett's hand on his dick then pushed back to feel Brett's cock more inside. He was already going insane from both sensations.</p><p>The older demon nibbled at Eddy's neck - or more like the small stripe of what he could get with the collar still attached - as he pushed again and again into the pliant body underneath him. He panted and his shirt was already drenched in sweat. They would need a shower afterwards. And that could be leading to something more as well. But for now he would finish what he had started here. It was only polite to do this after all.</p><p>The tempo was picking up even more and his dick rubbed with each and every thrust over Eddy's prostate. He wanted to hear his name, his real name falling from Eddy's lips, not the 'Mr. Fox' - even if that was nice as well.</p><p>Eddy grunted before getting a bit louder with his moans. He could feel his dick quivering and sputtering but no relief came to him because of the darned cock ring! All Eddy could do was melt into it, his upper body becoming more limp as he pressed into the ground and moaned. He was pretty sure if Brett wasn't holding up his hips he'd be flat on the ground. A whimper spilled from his mouth, soon he'd be mewling for more.</p><p>Well, either Eddy started screaming for release or his name, Brett was generous with his limits today. He pulled out once again and rubbed with his head over the entrance. That was just evil right now. But demons were known to be not sweet, not at all.</p><p>He pulled Eddy up front he ground so he was kneeling and slapped the thigh before he hugged him from behind to steady Eddy.</p><p>"Fuck yourself on my dick."</p><p>Eddy mewled softly, his eyes half lidded and glazed with lust as he glanced back at Brett with a nod. He would air no complaints, for he had none. This was kind of fun with the constant change ups and well the fucking. It was unpredictable where Brett would go and Eddy loved it at that moment. He glanced to make sure he wouldn't miss Brett's dick as he started pushing back, wanting it back in him as fast as possible.</p><p>Brett helped him by holding his dick and waited until Eddy was around him all over again.</p><p>"Now do your job well, bunny."</p><p>As a reminder, he chomped down on the shoulder, digging his teeth into the skin. He still didn't break skin but it should hurt Eddy.</p><p>"Mmmmm," Eddy made a soft whining sound, most words felt lost to him. All he could do was be used and help with Brett's pleasure. He slowly started to move himself up and down the length to get himself comfortable with it. When he felt somewhat comfy that he wasn't going to accidentally slip Brett's cock fully out, he picked up his pace.</p><p>"Good bunny, you doing good, my cute little bun-bun."</p><p>It was amazing that Brett could still talk. He surprised himself with that. Eddy was a bastard and tightened around his dick on every down push, so he was understandably a little bit distracted. He couldn't help himself, but rolled his hips up to meet with Eddy's. Yes, that felt too good to be true.</p><p>He threw his head back and moaned loudly.</p><p>Eddy felt pleased when hearing Brett's praises and moans, it made him happy. He would do even better if this was the case! He felt himself breaking character though, wanting to cry Brett's name and show how skilled he was at being the utmost slutty. Only for Brett though, so it was fine.</p><p>Brett's whole frame shook from all the pleasure now. His burning eyes were on Eddy's side profile and he lunged at the shoulder again.</p><p>"Cum for me, bunny," he ordered and with a flick of his hand the cockring from the both of them vanished.</p><p>"Brett!," Eddy naturally cried out Brett's name. His orgasm hit him like a semi, but in a good way. It raked his body making him slump forward with soft cries.</p><p>When he heard his name, he groaned and spilled his sticky, sweet seed deep into his lover while taking all the energy Eddy so voluntarily gave up to him. He pressed the Succubus close, so Eddy wouldn't injure himself when he slumped on the ground.</p><p>His hips stuttered and the long groan, not to mention the feeling of being filled, was a dead giveaway he came as well. Brett laid his sweaty forehead on Eddy's shoulder, trying to gasp for air. That was intense; he liked that a lot.</p><p>Eddy closed his eyes for a breather, he would have to poof the bunny tail away soon enough. For now he was just resting a bit with a very sweaty demon lying on his back. He lived for those moments though. Just lying with Brett was the best, it showed how close they were and willing they were to be together, even with the aftermath being a bit gross.</p><p>When Brett came finally down from his high he started peppering Eddy's neck and shoulders with kisses.</p><p>"Do you think the neighbors will be offended that we have sex?" The older demon snickered and then sighed. It was a lovely day and he just finished a round of fantastic sex so why did he worry? He pressed another kiss on Eddy.</p><p>"Do you wanna take a dip in the pond? That way you can get a little bit cleaner than you are now at least. I will even join you." And do more dirty stuff to him, but that was a given anyway.</p><p>"Hmm probably, not everyone likes to listen to to their neighbors having wild sex in their back yard," Eddy opened his eyes with a warm chuckle. He didn't particularly care though, sex was just a part of their and everyones else life. It was also very natural so why should they be ashamed of doing it in the place they lived? Eddy saw no reason for that.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe we can take a dip in the pond or just go to the bathtub."</p><p>He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Both sounds good. Do we wanna annoy the neighbors even more or just relocate to the inside?"</p><p>Brett rubbed his nose against Eddy and opened the collar and removed the clamps. There was no need for it anymore as of now. They needed to clean it as well as the wonderful black stockings. The hoodie was dead. No chance of reviving that, but they had enough money to just buy a new one, so it didn't really matter.</p><p>"Let's go inside, the world of air conditioning is calling my name," Eddy chuckled softly. He would probably have to put bandaids over his nipples, they were red from the clamps and a bit puffy from being pinched the whole time. A tell tale sign that they'd be sore later. His body wasn't particularly used to being sore anymore, ah the joys of being human. He could feel the slight stings and bruising.</p><p>"Hm, if you hear them I will hear them too. Okay, let's go."</p><p>Brett helped Eddy ease out and stood. He was in the lucky position to not have to worry about the state he was in - he was just sweaty. And his dick got action as well, but he was mostly dressed.</p><p>"So, any defenses from you as to why you broke character in the end?"</p><p>Brett snickered and got up, slinging one arm around Eddy's waist and helped him slowly to the house.</p><p>"My defense is that I love you so I couldn't help but call your name," Eddy made his bunny tail go poof so he wouldn't have to worry about that. Wet bunnies weren't happy bunnies because their fur wasn't supposed to get wet. Eddy didn't want to worry about all of that so no tail was the best option in the matter.</p><p>Brett had forgotten to let the animal characteristics vanish, so when he saw Eddy doing it, he followed suit. It was a no go to walk around like that! Thankfully their garden was very private.</p><p>"Well, then you are excused. You were a wonderful bunny I have to say. That was a lot of fun actually. Maybe we should repeat that, but this time I will stalk you and hunt you for real and play a bit more rough. What do you think about that?"</p><p>They went inside and Brett lifted Eddy bridal style and carried him to the master bathroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>AN: </b>And the smut was that. nice, eh? xD</p><p>Anyway, we will have some more story to follow up so dont worry. Brett&amp;Eddy just want to have some fun</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Chapter 12 is coming up :D<b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 12 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They went inside and Brett lifted Eddy bridal style and carried him to the master bathroom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had a big ass tub in the middle and that was where he placed Eddy. Before he turned on the water, he gingerly removed the long stockings, cm by cm. While he looked Eddy in the eyes.</p><p>"Hm, yes, nice," he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>"Not as nice as you," Eddy grinned, reaching up to pet Brett's cheeks lovingly, he loved that man too much if there was even such a thing, "I think since we've tried it out that we can do it again but rougher. I do not mind. As long as I am not too damaged. But was it fun enough for me not to get eaten?"</p><p>He chuckled about that, he didn't mind some damage it seemed though.</p><p>"Well, if I eat you, we will take another month off to create a new body, so that wouldn't do. And I speak for the both of us when I say, you are the cuter one." He threw the sock over his shoulder on the ground and looked at the other clothed leg. Like he did in the beginning of their playing, Brett let his hand wander from the bottom to the rim of the high knee and pulled it slowly off as well. If it wouldn't be that dirty, he would kiss and lick every centimeter of naked skin. But Eddy was a dirty boy right now, so the water would kiss him first.</p><p>After he chucked the second sock as well, he turned the tap and warm water was flowing inside.</p><p>"Can I bathe with you or do you want your peace and quiet?"</p><p>"You can bathe with me you silly billy," Eddy would make plenty of room for Brett. They were separated for three weeks so it was time to catch up on all of that time together.</p><p>"You know we will not just bathe, right?"</p><p>With that, Brett shed his clothes and slipped behind Eddy to snuggle. And probably do more. They were separated after all.</p><p>But Brett was a good boyfriend slash husband and instead of molesting Eddy, he took the washing cloth and gently cleaned the chest which was not under water.</p><p>"Yeah, I know but as long as you're gentle I don't mind," Eddy leaned back into Brett's chest, wanting to feel close to him. Right now that was all that mattered to him.</p><p>"I will always be gentle with you if you desire that. And I will always be rough with you as well." He peppered gentle kisses over the neck and shoulder while he washed his partner. It was not because he wanted to get rid of the dirt and sweat - that was a part from it as well - but he wanted to shower Eddy in love and little gestures. They didn't play that rough, but aftercare was important. Especially for Brett who liked to make sure Eddy knew he loved him. And Eddy loved being pampered anyway, so it worked out splendidly.</p><p>After Brett was finished with the chest, the washcloth wandered over the arms and the throat. Then he finished up with Eddy's face. The rest was submerged so that would be clean on its own.</p><p>Eddy chuckled softly to how tender Brett was being with the cleaning. He could feel the elder's love, just in that. It made him beyond happy, he was so lucky and glad that they were together.</p><p>Killing Eddy and turning him into a demon was one of the best things that happened to Brett - except meeting him in the first place of course. So he wetted his hands and started massaging the temples and scalp. It was calming to end a very adrenaline packed scene like this. Brett certainly didn't mind the soft ending to that. Except he wouldn't do it if they were still Bunny and Mr. Fox.</p><p>"I love you," Eddy purred the precious three words. He never got sick of saying them. If he did, they probably had an issue. Luckily it was of no issue, for eternity they were one another's. He felt bad for the people who thought they couldn't have this kind of love. It was achievable and precious.</p><p>"I love you more." Even if it took Brett longer to fall in love with Eddy, he still did and that was the important part. It started out as a deal, then sexual relationship, then true friendship and camaraderie and then into a full blown romance. He wouldn't do anything different if he were to choose. It worked out fine in the end. Maybe he would let live past-human-Eddy a bit longer, but that was not his decision. It was Eddy's. So yes, he was very happy.</p><p>"I will love you until the end of the world and beyond."</p><p>"I love you more, I technically loved you first thus longer and so more love built up," Eddy grinned, he was totally doing his math wrong if using that logic since Brett had the years of loving him while waiting for Eddy to be reborn. He just grinned though because he was messing with the older. They were both on pretty equal grounds, "I will love you unconditionally, without any strings attached. We can just be us for, forever."</p><p>"Hm, you wicked being. I should skin you and eat you. But yeah, love is love, no matter how long or how short. It's the depth of the feelings that is important, right? So we are very much in love and will stay that way."</p><p>Brett turned Eddy's head and kissed him. It was a sweet gentle kiss. One, he knew Eddy loved.</p><p>"I worked hard on this body, no eating it," Eddy stuck his tongue out playfully, he was not a fan of cannibalism. He may not be actually human anymore, but that imagery really grossed him out. He found it strange how it was in fact legal in some places, still.</p><p>"Hm, I didn't mean it that way, but oh well. The energy you put into the body will taste delicious though." Jokingly, he bit into Eddy's juncture of the neck where his shoulder and neck met, "We should do another play as well. You, in an overgrown bunny body and me, in a smaller fox body so we are compatible. What do humans call that? Furry I guess? That could be fun as well."</p><p>"No furry porn Brett, I draw the line there," Eddy snickered as he looked back at Brett with a grin, lightly patting his hubby's head. He sure caught a kinky demon, then again he was a pretty kinky demon too so he couldn't complain, "You had other plays you wanted to try out too so let's forget furries for a bit."</p><p>"Well, I just mean it could be fun? Something different? Or you could be the fox next time and I am a mighty hare who dominates you? I mean, we go at it like the rabbit too, so that would be accurate as well. I could grab you by the tail and pull you towards me and then mount you. Oh love, we need to play more. I would love to play-rape you as well. Like, stalking in the night and attacking you in a dark alleyway. What are your thoughts on that, love?"</p><p>"I think you're a sociopath, but I love it," Eddy's eyes twinkled a bit as he watched the older man. He kinda had a thing for doing it in public and being ravished in a dark alleyway kind of sounded hot to him. Hella hot. He could totally get behind this idea.</p><p>"Well, I have no soul and no conscience, just needs and a hot partner. So, can you blame me? Also you look way too good with those fake tears in your eyes. It wants to make me do bad things to you. Maybe I should treat you as my unwilling sexslave for a few hours or at least an hour. That would be fun as well."</p><p>Brett was an insatiable demon who had some dark fantasies of course.</p><p>"What would my safe words and boundaries be?" Eddy asked, he didn't mind playing along to a certain extent. He liked it rough, but not being insanely hurt. So it depended on the scene, he wanted it to be good.</p><p>"You can choose of course. You can always choose. I just throw some thought in the room and you will tell me what you would like to experience. We have pretty standard and similar boundaries, so I don't see a big problem: safeword of course, no scatplay, golden shower, permanent marks, cutting off limbs and such. And you will always be prepared before I would 'decide' to 'use' you. This should be fun for you as well, not just me, love."</p><p>He pressed a kiss behind the ear and pulled Eddy closer. It was important for him to speak about those things openly.</p><p>"Thank you baby," Eddy smiled at Brett, nuzzling more into him. It was better safe than sorry in their human bodies. They could heal them, but it was too much of a hassle. It was fine though, he had a hunch that Brett would never purposely hurt him. Which was definitely a good thing, a very good thing in his humble opinion.</p><p>Of course Brett would never hurt his love. That was unthinkable. Maybe scratch him a bit or whip him a bit, but never really hurt him. Like, real hurt and pain. Eddy disliked that and Brett didn't need that as well. A little fun rough play like today or what they had spoken of, was more than enough.</p><p>"Maybe I will bind you to the bed, blindfold you and stuff you until you flow over. And then I will whip your ass, only to fuck into you afterwards. How does that sound, babe?"</p><p>"Depends on what you're filling me with until I'm overflowing," Eddy wiggled his eyebrows at Brett as he turned his head slightly, nipping at Brett's jugular sofly. It was too comfortable like this, he wanted more cuddles. Cuddles were the best.</p><p>"Well, we have multiple options. Buttplugs, dildos, my dick, semen, milk, chocolate pudding... Just tell me your preferences and we shall see." Brett giggled and nibbled on Eddy's ear. He only meant a few of them seriously of course.</p><p>"Milk of course, you know me so well," Eddy snickered some more, he had seen some people do that and it was a tad bit concerning he had to admit. So what he was saying was just a joke, he definitely didn't want milk in any other orifice than his mouth. The only place a glass of milk should go for all he was concerned.<br/>"Hmmn, I have 'special milk' just for you. And you can drink it without any problems. And as much as you want. It's extra sweet and tastes a lot like honey. Does that remind you of something maybe?"</p><p>Brett chuckled and helped Eddy to turn around so they were face to face now.</p><p>"Oh yes it does, you perv. Talking about your cum like milk," Eddy rubbed their noses together, he was a pervert too so it was absolutely perfect, "You're lucky it's my favorite beverage already."</p><p>Eddy wiggled his eyebrows at the elder.</p><p>"True enough. You suck my dick and balls empty if you are in the mood for that."</p><p>Brett peppered little kisses all over Eddy's face then he sunk a bit lower into the water. Now Eddy was taller - again - but Brett didn't mind. His hands were on the abused butt, carefully stroking it.</p><p>"Are you hurt down there?"</p><p>"A bit sore, I can feel it but overall I am okay," Eddy hummed his reply, it was bound to feel a bit funny since this human body technically wasn't used to sex yet. So it was a bit weird and kinda burned from the stretch, but overall fine. He would heal up quickly and they'd be able to have sex again.</p><p>"Good. I would hate to know that you are in pain because of our play," because that simply wouldn't do, "But alas, you should wash up and I need to do that as well. Then we will fall into bed and take a nap. Coming here on earth is tiring for me for the first few days. So, chop, chop, get clean, my bunny, and then snuggling in the bed okay?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me, Mr. Fox," Eddy said teasingly with a giggle before slipping away from Brett so he could actually wash himself up and out for that matter. Brett had spilled inside of him and he couldn't keep it inside him forever... unless... Nah, nah, he would save buttplugs and cumplay for another day. Right now he rather not feel like a cumdump. It was really time to clean up.<br/>Thankfully they had it easier with cleaning themselves now and Eddy could use a simple magic trick to get rid of it. Brett cleaned himself with the washing cloth and was ready in a few minutes. It didn't take long because he was not as dirty as Eddy.</p><p>"Hm, did you know your body will absorb my semen in a few hours? Like, you don't necessarily need to clean it. I mean, you can, but you are still a Succubus, so you will absorb it."</p><p>At least that was what his body in the rings of hell would do so and Brett didn't feel any different in his human body, except that it was a bit tight on him. But that feeling would pass, he knew that already.</p><p>"Aaah good point, good point. It doesn't really drip out too much either. But still I prefer to avoid making a possible mess. Mostly because I am lazy and don't want to clean the sheets my first day here with you," Eddy shook his head with a grin, he would just use magic to make sure he got all cleaned, because it was the easiest thing to do for him.</p><p>"You will not drip, you ..." Brett halted and cocked his head. "Eddy, you didn't drip as real human and you will not drip as demon with a human body." Sometimes he forgot that Eddy didn't have all his memories. Because that was something he absolutely knew as human. The fluid still had to get out at some point, because Eddy's human body didn't absorb the semen like the Succubus would, so it was a necessity but not now. He shook his head and smiled. Sometimes all the Eddy's merged together, it was crazy.</p><p>"Oh... but still. Better safe than sorry," Eddy nodded to himself mostly, then did all his magic stuff to be clean. He was too tired and mostly lazy to actually stick his fingers up his already sore ass to get it all out. Once done with the simple task he stood up and stepped out of the tub. Very carefully, bathrooms were hazards especially with possible wet floors that could cause someone to slip and crack their head open. Not something he desired so he was careful.</p><p>Brett grabbed for the soft towels and threw Eddy one. He grinned he had a plan to still stuff Eddy and he knew his partner would be game for it. But now was the time to get dry and into the soft and fluffy bathrobes he bought. Not to be too messy for the first day, he put the towel over the wall heaters and took Eddy's when he handed him his own.</p><p>They dressed in the robes and Brett lifted Eddy bridal style to carry him to the bed.</p><p>"And now, behold: The master bedroom."</p><p>He pushed open the door and a very big room came into view. The four poster gigantic bed had a white frame and was without a doubt the absolute highlight in the room. The red drapings accented the white interior and the soft red carpet matched the draping as well. The chairs, the bed, the night stands, the wardrobes, everything was white. But the soft materials, like the drapes, the carpet, the curtains in front of the windows, the linen of the bed themselves, all were in red. Brett looked down to Eddy and smiled.</p><p>"Well, white for the virgin body we have now deflowered and red for our love. Poetic right?"</p><p>"I'm glad you specified, I was either getting the vibes that you want to make love all the time in this room or that you wanted me to murder you. Since blood is red and something about the color red makes people angry," Eddy was very apparently not done goofing around. Admittedly it was too much fun to just stop. Brett was stuck with him now so he was allowed to be whatever this was that he was doing.</p><p>"Well, we do indeed fuck most of the time, so that would be accurate. And as I stated before, I will hold myself back from killing you accidentally. Or not so accidentally. I swear."</p><p>He laughed and carried him to the bed to throw Eddy on it.</p><p>"And now, get this bathrobe off or I will destroy it. I wanna snuggle you while you are naked."</p><p>"But it's so warm and fuzzy and big!" Eddy whined as he plopped on the bed after being tossed with a little scream. His throat was a bit raw from all the screaming he did outside. Their poor, poor neighbors. He hoped they didn't have young kids, because then he would feel a tad bit bad. Just a tad though.</p><p>"And I am warm and have a needy dick that wants inside you. So choose, love."</p><p>Of course, Brett was not one to mess around and he took the robe off before he jumped into the bed. He crawled in the middle - that took some time - and turned grinning to Eddy, before he snug under the covers.</p><p>"Come, babyboo, come here."</p><p>Eddy rolled his eyes but still had a smile on his face, his needy Brett needed him it seemed and he was willing to give into him. He slipped the robe off, tossing it to the floor as soon as he did. With that out of the way, he crawled under the covers and quite literally rolled over to Brett.</p><p>Brett purred a "Good boy" into Eddy's ears as soon as he was in his arms. It seemed Eddy was as needy as he was - like they had known all the time now.</p><p>He rolled them over, so Eddy was on his back. Eddy usually played cockwarmer while they were spooning, but today Brett wanted to try something different. He eased inside after a quick snap of his fingers, so Eddy and his dick were lubricated. The older demon kissed Eddy and grinned.</p><p>"Yes, a pretty good boy I would say."</p><p>"Only for you," Eddy said in a soft moan, his eyes twinkled a bit. He watched Brett with wide eyes to see what he planned on doing next. Since the elder said they would cuddle but they weren't in their typical cuddling position. He lifted his arms and made grabby hands at Brett, he wanted his fucking cuddles that he was promised.</p><p>Brett's hands were on Eddy's thighs, gently stroking it before he let himself slump onto Eddy. They were now in the ideal cuddling pose. Well, Brett was. He would get all the cuddles. And Eddy by proxy as well. They could even change the sides - Eddy being on top then - without the need of Brett leaving Eddy.</p><p>"I know you are the best for me. That is why I love you so damn much," he placed a kiss on the collarbone to accompany his words.</p><p>"I love you too," Eddy hummed, making a pleased sound when he got what he wanted. He was now a very happy demon. Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett, gently squeezing him as his way to feel the man. This felt just right to him even if it wasn't their typical.</p><p>But Brett liked that a lot as well. And if they wanted, they could <em>make love</em> right away while gazing into each other's eyes and exchanging soft kisses. Namely, they could be a total sap in this position as well. Not that they needed a <em>position</em> to make them sappy - they were very good in doing that on their own - but it would help. Mostly because Brett loved to wake up and watch Eddy for a bit before the demon was awake as well. Not that they needed much sleep in the first case.</p><p>Eddy lifted his head a bit so he could kiss the top of Brett's head. They were both pretty silent now so he took it as a sign to maybe start resting now. They may have not needed lots of sleep but Eddy really liked sleep. For some weird reason, but now that he didn't have nightmares it was like perfect. So he sunk into the mattress, pulling Brett close like a teddy bear and closed his eyes.</p><p>Brett sighed and closed his eyes as well. He was warm and comfy, his love was underneath him and comfy as well - otherwise Eddy would have already nagged at Brett - and it was a good time to have a small nap. So that was what they did. Napping.</p><p>~</p><p>The first week was over too fast for them. They still didn't see the neighbors, but the neighbors certainly heard them. That one was sure. Especially when Eddy was screaming Brett's name until he was hoarse.</p><p>They were on their way to a restaurant today. Eddy had mentioned he wanted sushi and Brett did his darn best to provide a special dinner for them. The best sushi restaurant was a place called Sakura and after a quick wave of his hand he had a reservation for next friday. Which was today.</p><p>Brett parked right outside and thankfully got an empty parking space right in front of it.</p><p>He rounded the car and opened the door for Eddy. Then they went inside. It was not a standard, stereotypical asian restaurant, but a modern one. It was clean and nice to look at.</p><p>The floors and chairs as well as the tables were all white, the orchids and cherry bonsai trees were a dot of color with their vibrant pink, the same color of the pillows on the chairs.</p><p>The woman and men were all dressed in white as well, with pink accessories. Some had pink bows in their hair or a pink bracelet or even pink shoes.</p><p>They were led right to the bar, where ten or more sushi cooks were behind. As soon as both sat down, the chefs bowed and slowly started preparing.</p><p>Brett turned to Eddy, smiling. He tried to gauge his reaction.</p><p>Eddy seemed chipper, he had a grin on his face and his eyes were constantly glancing around to see everything that was happening. It was a lot to take in but it was also exciting, "Thanks for getting us a reservation here."</p><p>He giggled, he was tempted to bounce like the inner child he was but he was more mature than that so he stayed still and enjoyed the scenery.</p><p>"Well, only the best for my cute little sugar babe." Brett's voice dropped to a barely heard whisper. They had big plans after the dinner after all! Well, Brett had. Eddy still had no clue.</p><p>Brett patted the thigh discreetly and turned to the chefs who served them the first sashimi.</p><p>Eddy nudged Brett then leaned down to press his lips to his ear, "Thanks daddy."</p><p>Then he moved away with a giggle, he was having a bit of fun with this. For now he'd just watch the chef and see how they made all the sushi.</p><p>The first few bits and pieces were served directly in front of them. The chefs only started preparing a new one, once they had eaten the bite that was placed. Brett was elated about the quality. He took his time eating the sashimi and sushi which was served.</p><p>Then the chef burst out his favorite dish: unagi sushi. Grilled eel. Brett gingerly took the piece and very slowly chewed and swallowed it.</p><p>"That is absolutely tasty. Eddy, how do you like it?" He turned to Eddy and smiled openly. His eyes were shimmering and he licked his lip to catch more of the umami flavor.</p><p>"It reminds me when we actually went to Japan and that sushi place there. So I like this a lot, " Eddy popped a piece into his mouth. It was authentic, and it reminded him of their old travels.</p><p>He was well pleased with all of the delicacies.</p><p>"Yeah, same. They got it pretty spot on I would say."</p><p>He licked over his lips and nodded to the chefs with a smile to thank them. One of the chefs snickered and made Brett another unagi one, which he happily accepted instead of the tuna one Eddy got. He cherished and savoured the flavor as it was almost dissolving in his mouth.</p><p>They got a green tea for Eddy and a beer and water for Brett - which the older was smirking about - and they ate in relative silence. It was neither loud nor too quiet. A pleasant and comfortable buzz was around them from the other patrons.</p><p>Eddy sipped at his tea with a hum. He liked tea on its own but it was also good spiked with sake. But for now plain green tea was good. His favorite was hibiscus, however, especially iced.</p><p>It was all too good, "Really thanks for getting us here."</p><p>"I just want to spoil you. And me. But yes, that is a very nice restaurant. We should put that on our list we have at home, so we will visit it more often."</p><p>The next course came and Brett and Eddy munched on the sushi. Brett took the last sip of his beer and declined another one. He would now stick to plain water with a tea as well. He nodded to the nice waitress and sipped at the water first.</p><p>It was only a few more things they would get to eat, then the meal was finished.</p><p>Eddy set his tea cup down with a long hum, "Yep, for sure. I would come back here, ten out of ten,"h e grinned happily, this made him feel special. It was nice to be spoiled and to spoil his lover.</p><p>"I thought so as much. But i really like it here as well. The atmosphere is nice and everything I see is what I can at least appreciate. Or love." At that his gaze locked on Eddy. "Hm, yes, indeed."</p><p>The last course was dished out and the chefs bowed after they had eaten. Brett clapped his hand and nodded to them. It was a very special date here, because not every day one would get to see that. So yes, Brett was very pleased.</p><p>The chefs shuffled away, only two of them were still there to serve the other customers - of course if Eddy and Brett still wanted something they would get it, but Brett was not hungry anymore. Now they had time for smalltalk.</p><p>"So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it."</p><p>"Of course I did babe," Eddy nodded with a huge grin. It was a delectable delicacy, it was super fun watching the chefs too. Sushi making was really a divine art, so were the dates Brett planned too. All very lovely.</p><p>Brett took Eddy's hand and kissed the back of it.</p><p>"Good. I wanted to make you happy. I like seeing your smile."</p><p>They sipped their teas and Brett sighed, but it was a content sigh.</p><p>"So, what do you wanna do next? Shopping? Club? Home and watch chinese dramas - again?"</p><p>"Maybe take a walk and then more Chinese dramas," Eddy giggled to that, it sounded like a good pass time to him.</p><p>"Then lemme just drink that delicious tea and pay, then we can go, okay?"</p><p>Brett took another sip. The tea was freshly made and still a bit hot, so he would take it easy. And they had no reason to hurry home anyway. They were not bound to anything - not even the series airing because now everything was on demand.</p><p>"I will wait as long as it takes." Eddy was fairly patient and he liked the atmosphere of the place anyways. He looked around wanting to watch the people that were all strangers to him. They always did interesting things, he liked to make up stories in his head for the random people.</p><p>Brett shook his head and kissed Eddy's hand again. Then he slowly drank his tea. It took a while, because Brett was really enjoying it here, before they made their way out. Brett cleared their bills and thanked them for their service. Then he led Eddy out.</p><p>As always, he opened the door with a flourish for his younger lover and after Eddy was seated, he sat behind the wheel himself. The short trip home was spent in mostly silence.</p><p>Eddy rested his head against the car window humming a bit as he starred out and watched everything that was passing by. He hummed along with a classical piece they were listening to, honestly he had never heard it before because it was probably made when he was in the demon world. He still hummed to it though, "Sometimes I wonder what happened to my old violin, when we listen to music like this."</p><p>"Oh, which violin are you talking about? The first Eddy or the second one? Because I have them all stored away safely. I get them checked up every so often and replace their strings and such. Don't you remember? I play the violin as well," Brett shot him a smile as he turned onto the paved driveway, "If you want, I can order the company to deliver them to us? It will take a few days, but I think I can convince them to move it along for us."</p><p>"I was talking about both since both are in my head now," Eddy smiled, that was still so weird to him. Being two different people yet the same person and now finally being as one. Very strange indeed to him, "You sound very sentimental for saving both of them, and yes I remember you play violin. Not enough of it though if you ask me, I wish I did."</p><p>He smiled softly at the elder, yes he really wished that he could remember more of those moments.</p><p>"Then we will just make new memories for your brain. And of course I would save the violins from my previous lovers I loved very much. Not only did you ask me to do it, but also I want you to have something to remember yourself. And of course, they are both very dear to me. Like you are. No, you are more important of course. If you want, we can play together for a bit. I bet you will remember a lot."</p><p>Brett smiled at him and parked the car. He got out and opened Eddy's door again.</p><p>"But as long as you don't have your violin, you can play on mine. You still didn't see the music room right?"</p><p>"No, I haven't. I haven't done all of the house exploring yet, for some reason," Eddy hopped out of the car to walk with Brett into their house, "Thank you for saving my violins for me though, even after this long."</p><p>It was insane to think about how long those had to be held onto just for them. It was pretty crazy.</p><p>"Well, of course it was a pleasure for me. I love you, you know. Everything you like will never come to harm if I can prevent that," they went inside and Brett kissed Eddy gently on the cheek,</p><p>"And now onto the music room."</p><p>It was also on the upper floor and was big enough for a whole grand piano. One wall was lined with bookshelves filled with music sheet books and everything one could imagine.</p><p>The room was mostly cream colored with a splash of red here and there. Like the pillows on the cream colored couch that stood on the other side. A big ass safe was in one corner of the room and with nimble fingers Brett punched in the code. The door unlocked and he opened it.</p><p>"Say hello to my little collection. Three Strads, three Guarneri, two Widenhouser, and a couple of others. Just pick what you think you would like."</p><p>Brett stepped aside so Eddy could see the wonderful collection of the shining woods.</p><p>Eddy glanced into the safe to see all the beautiful woodwork of the violins. He honestly didn't feel worthy enough to touch ones that were so nice, "I don't know if I should be trusted to touch any of these. I also haven't played in awhile. What if I sound like shit? Maybe you should play first and I listen."</p><p>The older demon expected something like this to happen so it came to no surprise.</p><p>"Yes of course. I still think you will do amazing but okay."</p><p>He grabbed one of the Strads and a bow and rosined it before he started tuning the violin. Then he played a few scales to warm up his hand. Only after he was happy with the sound he picked a piece, he knew Eddy would like.</p><p>The first bars were iconic. It was the Sibelius Violin Concerto.</p><p>Eddy sat on the cream colored couch to watch Brett in simple wonder. From what he did remember he knew that Brett amazed him and inspired him, so he watched with awe stricken eyes. The elder still managed to amazed him after all the time they spent together, he thought. Some things really never changed.</p><p>Brett shot Eddy a cheeky grin while he started to play through the first movement. At the soft start with the G, his eyes fell close to enjoy it fully. He ended the movement with a flourish. Then he cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders, skipped the second movement and went on to play the first new notes, starting with a D and the flurry of notes to start the third movement. He liked the third best. It was challenging, but not too hard and there was a lot of tempo in it. He liked the calm parts as well, but mostly the fast pieces. He never played it too fast as to not be sacrilegious, but fast pieces spoke more to him in a way.</p><p>With the last D played, the last movement and mini-performance ended. He had his eyes closed the whole time, just feeling the emotions the music pulled from him. The trance broke when he lowered the bow and blinked his eyes open.</p><p>"So? Give me your brutally honest critic, love. I am strong and can withstand it."</p><p>Brett chuckled and cracked his neck again. The position was not very natural and he didn't play for quite a long time, so he was quite tense. The violin was still on his shoulder but his head was free as he smiled at Eddy.</p><p>"You sounded beautiful," Eddy hummed dreamily although that wasn't a real critique, it was just him being in love.</p><p>He shook his head slightly to get his brain back in the game and answer the question, "Your phrasing was a bit off and you sped through some of the passages, so that should have been slowed down but overall it was good."</p><p>Brett snorted. "Well I think I pretend you didn't say the rest only the first part. I liked that better."</p><p>Then he laughed and went to Eddy, "Well, now it's your turn, love. Show me how you will play."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm going to sound like shit compared to you," Eddy got up from the couch with a groan. He hoped that he could remember some stuff. He sure hoped he did since it was such a big part of him at some point in his lifetime. Eddy cracked his neck and back to prepare himself for this.</p><p>"Which violin do you want to shred into? A Strad, a Widenhouser or maybe a Guernari? I guess you can also destroy my practice violin."</p><p>Brett chuckled as he went with Eddy to the safe. He pulled out one of the not-so-expensive ones and held it for Eddy to take. Then he gave him his bow.</p><p>"Now, I wanna hear you. But I bet you can still do it. I believe in you."</p><p>Eddy was thankful for the cheaper violin, it was easier for him to relax with it than a super expensive one. He took it by its neck then the bow by the frog, wanting to be very careful with it still. No disrespect to the violin, only the utmost care, "What should I play, maybe Clair De Lune?"</p><p>He thought that he may not screw that up.</p><p>"You can play whatever you want. You can even play 'God save the king' by Paganini, I honestly don't care." Brett went to the same couch Eddy sat on and flopped down. He crossed his legs and leaned back, watching Eddy. He was curious as to what Eddy would play now and if he even could do it. Because in the demon form he never touched the violin so there was no muscle memory so to speak of.</p><p>Eddy lifted the violin to his chin so he could get into position. He tried to visualize the piece he wanted in his head and the fingerings. Without making sound and without lifting the bow he fingered the strings as to remember the positions and movements. His brow furrowing in some frustration when he couldn't remember things, his mind just drawing a blank. With his luck he'd only be able to play a broken piece. Very frustrating indeed. Maybe he would just play something like happy birthday or some silly pop song. Those sounded easy to him.</p><p>"Should I get you the sheet music?"</p><p>Brett saw the struggle Eddy had to go through. It was not easy for him, that much was clear. Maybe it was too early? Maybe they should start from the beginning? That would be easier.</p><p>Without waiting for Eddy to answer, Brett stood from the couch and got the sheet music. He placed it on a stand and brought the stand to Eddy.</p><p>"If this doesn't help, we can just start very slow, love. No need to stress about it okay?"</p><p>Eddt opened his eyes to look at Brett, he was definitely frustrated over the stupid thing, "Yeah... no stress."</p><p>He sighed a bit disappointed in himself since there was just white space in his brain even when he really wanted to remember how to play. Well, he could play but not as well as he wanted to.</p><p>Brett chewed his lower lip but sat down again. This was a struggle Eddy had to push through. Either he would get the memories back or practice to be as good as he was in his first mortal life. It was Eddy's decision and struggle, Brett couldn't help much.</p><p>Eddy looked to the sheet music to see what Brett had given him to play. All he could do was hope that he recognized all of the notes. Since some of those apparently weren't important enough to remember.</p><p>Silence reigned in the music room. Brett made himself comfortable on the couch and watched Eddy with hawk eyes. Patiently he waited.</p><p>Eddy took a deep breath to relax himself whilst eyeing the score over. He could hear it in his head, although he didn't fully remember what some notes were he could guess by how the rest of them should sound. It helped to still have his perfect pitch. Perfect pitch wasn't just about being able to identify but also about hearing it one's head. If he could hear it, he could mimic it for the most part. He lifted the bow after what felt like forever and pressed it to the strings.</p><p>When Eddy started, he was unsure and the bow gave its best impression of a shaky one. But Brett just watched as Eddy fought with the piece. It was not Clair de Lune, it was Clair de not lune, but alas, Eddy forced some right notes out of the violin. Brett wouldn't have minded if Eddy played on the more expensive instruments, but suddenly he was very happy that he gave Eddy the cheap one.</p><p>The bow was not straight, the posture wrong and Brett could point out many other flaws, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to break an argument between them; this was about fun. And fun they would have. And Brett made a mental note to get a private tutor for Eddy or show it himself.</p><p>Eddy was not having fun, not one ounce of it because he could very well hear and see everything wrong too. It was frustrating, no aggravating! Demon's apparently weren't supposed to have low self esteem but he was feeling it right then, the disappointment and the self berating. He didn't miss that, but it seemed that those things always came back to him when he picked up a violin. Eddy made up his mind, he was never going to play in front of Brett again... At least until he practiced for hours on end by himself and with resources he had. Then once he was good, or even decent again he would play for the elder but right now he loathed it.</p><p>The face of his beloved was stormy to say the least so Brett got up and gently took the violin out of Eddy's hands.</p><p>"Well, I think you are a bit rusty. It has been a very long time since you played on it. Maybe you just need a refresh of your memory. How about we start over and try some scales tomorrow? Just simple things, then you can up your game."</p><p>He laid the violin on the grande piano and took Eddy's bow off his hands as well to place it right next to the violin. Then he cradled the head in his hands and pressed a kiss on Eddy's lips.</p><p>"You lost your memory, Eddy. It's only natural for you to forget some things."</p><p>Eddy tried not to look too upset, because he didn't want Brett to feel bad because he felt bad. They both shouldn't feel bad because he did, "Okay..." Was his dejected reply as he nuzzled into Brett's hands and closed his eyes.</p><p>"It happens to the best, love. Don't let it get it to you. Just start over and you will be even better than before in no time," his thumbs stroked the cheeks and Brett had a little smile on his lips to lift Eddy's spirit. But he was sure, that wouldn't help. Not for long at least, "What do you want to do now?"</p><p>Eddy felt an old feeling but a familiar one of just wanting to hide in bed and disappear for a little bit. He wouldn't say that though since he wasn't supposed to be depressed over something he couldn't even control, "How about we watch those chinese dramas now."</p><p>He suggested since that was the original plan and would hopefully take his mind off of his disappointment.</p><p>"Of course," Brett kissed Eddy one more time. The new demon seemed to still have some lingering emotions in him. That wasn't a surprise, they would fade the older Eddy would get, but now he was more or less a demon baby or small child, still learning everything.</p><p>"Let's go to bed then, yes?"</p><p>While that wasn't the end of the day how Brett had wished for, it was a reminder that nobody was perfect. Not them and not their relationship. Brett should have told Eddy he might not be on par with his old violin skills, but he had forgotten it. And now Eddy was sad - and Brett saw that clearly.</p><p>To counter that, he put the violin now in the safe and locked it. Then he wrapped his arms around Eddy and lifted the taller man up to carry him into the bedroom. A little bit of pampering wouldn't hurt. Brett laid Eddy onto the bed.</p><p>"Do you want to have a bucket of ice cream?"</p><p>Eddy liked ice cream, it always made him think of those young adult movies though with a girl eating a whole tub of ice cream while crying and talking about how some dude named Brad broke her heart. It sounded perfect for his situation, eating a whole tub of icecream and whining about how the violin broke his heart, "I like ice cream."</p><p>The demon nodded to that, he would wrap himself up in blankets and lean back on the pillows so he'd also be in a comfy position for watching stuff with Brett.</p><p>"I have mushroom ice cream." Brett laughed softly, "Or some chocolate or vanilla. What do you choose, my dearest love of all time?"</p><p>Of course he had no ice cream with mushrooms, but he wanted to distract Eddy from his troubled thoughts. He should be a good demon hubby, even if they weren't married. Maybe they should? But that was a thought for another time.</p><p>"Yuck," Eddy stuck his tongue out at the idea of mushroom ice cream, that should be an absolute sin. It should be put on the ten commandments by Thou shall not kill, because mushrooms were just as bad as murder. <em>Thou shall not mix mushrooms with dessert, </em>Eddy would put it down on the stone tablets like that. Yeah that sounded good to him, "I'll do chocolate please."</p><p>"One chocolate ice cream bucket with chocolate sauce and chocolate whipped cream coming up." Brett kissed Eddy's forehead before he went to the kitchen again to take the aforementioned edibles from the fridge and freezer to place all on a tray. He would pamper Eddy regardless of what the other might say. It was his right and he would do it!</p><p>He carried the tray - completed with a small rose in a vase and chocolate syrup to boot - upstairs and placed it on the nightstand. He put some of the ice cream in a ceramic bowl and put every condiment he had brought on top. He stabbed a spoon in the cold frozen cream and gave it Eddy. Then he fixed himself a bowl and sat against the headboard, right next to Eddy.</p><p>Eddy already turned on the big ass TV and Brett switched it to the new series they could watch. Oh well, if Eddy liked it, he would endure.</p><p>Eddy liked mindless entertainment sometimes because it made his brain shut up. The ice cream also helped. It was comforting in a weird way so he understood why people ate it when bummed out. He shovelled it into his mouth, simply because he could.</p><p>Brett's ice cream was swimming in a lake of chocolate syrup and sauce. He liked it that way and he would fight anyone about it. The episode washed over them as Eddy shoveled the 'food' in his mouth while Brett spooned his mix in his mouth. They were weird and he liked it. The series didn't make sense though. Alas, they clicked on the second and the third episode. The ice cream was gone and everything else as well. Only the empty bowls and buckets were still on the tray.</p><p>Brett snorted at the bad cgi effects from the series. And petted Eddy's head he had on his chest.</p><p>"It seems the effects still haven't gotten better in the future. How lame," Eddy looked up at Brett and smiled a little bit. He seemed to be thoroughly distracted from his early troublesome thoughts.</p><p>"Nah, they didn't. It's kind of endearing though. It reminds me of the things we watched till late at night. I like it very much. Even if the episode and the whole series is shit."</p><p>He played with some strands of Eddy's hair and pressed a kiss on it. He really loved Eddy, even if he was a bit grumpy sometimes.</p><p>"Nostalgia often makes you like things that are just actual shit. But the memories," Eddy snuggled more into Brett. He liked watching tv mostly because he got to snuggle with Brett like this. Besides the entertainment being mindless, the cuddles were the absolute best part.</p><p>"True enough. But I believe the effects were still bad and not up to date when we first met."</p><p>They shed their clothes a while back and so Brett's hand wandered over Eddy's back, gently caressing them.</p><p>"But the boy or men are still hot as fuck. Man, I wouldn't mind having a night with them."</p><p>"Well, you're a sex demon so you could, but I rather have you spend your nights with me," Eddy looked up at him again with a tiny little grin. The back rubs were nice he had to admit and he would complain when Brett stopped doing it, or just annoy him about wanting more rubs.</p><p>"We could hunt them together. A nice little threesome. That could be fun as well. But we don't have to. But you are too sexy when you are seducing someone else."</p><p>Brett had watched Eddy a few times and he found it fascinating while Eddy was seducing men, he would always come back to Brett afterwards.</p><p>"We could give them a little show. We could fuck and they would be watching us. No touching, only watching. That would be fun." He snickered at that.</p><p>"Could be very fun darling," Eddy rubbed his nose against Brett's jugular as he hummed, "So you like seeing me seduce other men, huh? Is it because you know they're lusting over something they can never have and I belong to you?"</p><p>"Partly yes. And you look so good while you are doing it. I like the look in their faces when you tell them off after you made them hot and bothered to come back to me. That is when it's really funny. But I like it when I sit right in your field of vision and you turn to me subtly to smile. But alas, you look good all the time, so I am full of bias. And I don't mind it one bit."</p><p>Thankfully the worst case - well, the second worst case scenario - didn't happen; them reducing their feelings to being brothers. That would have been a horror. But they were still in love and still overly active. Even more so than when Eddy was human and they did have a lot of sex to begin with. But not only the sex, but also the intimate moments like this. Only talking, exchanging innocent touches and words of love. Man, Brett was indeed a very lucky demon.</p><p>"I think I must be too possessive then, because if I could I would keep you tied up in bed all the time," Eddy giggled as he said it, he nuzzled his cheek against Brett's chest with a happy little hum. He was feeling a lot better now.</p><p>"Well I am possessive then as well, because I feel the same about you. I love you, you know. And I love you enough to know that your heart is mine even when you are eating from another man. I trust you enough to know that you will always come back to me."</p><p>Brett pressed another kiss on top of the mob of hair. He indeed loved Eddy too much.</p><p>"I trust you too, you'll come back to me every time. And I am better than all the snacks anyways," Eddy grinned widely then giggled more. He just liked these moments, they were oddly sweet and kind of fun.</p><p>"Yes you are. Better than anyone as you very well know." His hands wandered over the sides of Eddy, tickling him. Thankfully the demon was still as ticklish as he was when he was a human. So it was easy to get a rise out of him.</p><p>Eddy screamed, jumping away from Brett although the blankets he wrapped himself up in made it quite hard to actually get away. He was mildly regretting all his cozy choices.</p><p>Brett laughed and ceased his teasing. He didn't want Eddy to yeet himself out of bed. That would be very unfortunate. And not what he intended at all.</p><p>Eddy pouted at Brett intensely, "I feel betrayed. How could you do this to me?"</p><p>He whined at the elder demon.</p><p>Brett chuckled and gripped for the sides again to tickle him merciless. That was revenge! For what? He had no idea. But it was fun to do anyway.</p><p>Eddy shrieked and thrashed, tickles were even more hated than mushrooms, "Abuse! Abuse! I'm being abused!"</p><p>He ripped the blanket from his lovers body and laid on top of the wiggling worm. Of course he didn't stop tickling Eddy.</p><p>"If you want abuse, I can give you abuse!"</p><p>"I swear I will fuck your ass if you keep tickling me!" Eddy shouted his empty threat through strained laughter. He would get revenge though, oh and it would be glorious. Most likely biting the elder in sensitive areas....</p><p>"You can't fuck me, love. And no revenge!" Brett bent over Eddy and bit him in his neck, his fingers ceased the tickling and turned it into gentle stroking. They were chest to chest and a certain expression was in Brett's eyes when he lifted his head.</p><p>"Do you want to play?", he purred.</p><p>"All is fair in love and war, this is both!" Eddy rolled on top of Brett, not entirely sure what he would do yet. Maybe bite one of Brett's nipples. When it came to tickles, Eddy was a spiteful creature. He hated tickles yet the elder always tickled him even though he knew Eddy hated them. So punishment and revenge were needed just to reinforce the idea that tickling him was bad. Although this was mostly just for fun and for teasing's sake so he wouldn't do anything too painful to his lover. Maybe just lightly graze his teeth in places.</p><p>Brett was spreading his legs, smirking evilly. He knew Eddy couldn't - or wouldn't - fuck him. His Succubus body wouldn't feel any pleasure from it. So he called him out on his bluff.</p><p>"Oh my, then fuck me, oh mighty husband. I'm all yours."</p><p>He bucked his hip upwards to press their groans together and wrapped his legs around Eddy's wait. The teasing glint didn't leave Brett's eyes.</p><p>"Fuck me hard to punish me, my love. But I would rather suggest a tiny little play I have in mind. How about we go to a club and I watch while all the men want to molest you? And then I will come and fuck you in the bathroom? Without even saying a word? Wouldn't that be more fun?"</p><p>It would be for Brett for sure. And Eddy's ego could get a boost thanks to all the attention on him.</p><p>Eddy put his face on Brett's chest, too bad he wasn't going for his bluff he was going to attack the man's chest! He was so devious and evil making Brett think he was trying to instill fear with fucking, but in reality he was making a false sense of security because he would never do that, which meant the real attack wouldn't be expected! He almost wanted to laugh evilly like the movie violins did, but he didn't just yet. Instead he quickly sunk his teeth into the defenseless little nub, "Sounds delightful darling."</p><p>He said as he pulled Brett's poor poor nipple between his teeth.</p><p>Brett's breath hitched at the attack. The smile still didn't leave his face.</p><p>"If you chomp on me, you should do it for real. Or I will do this..." And with that his hands were on Eddy's defenseless sides, tickling him like no tomorrow. And the poor chap couldn't get away because Brett had his legs around the waist. Oh yes, poor, poor Eddy.</p><p>Was that a good idea? Probably not because Eddy did in fact almost chomp the poor bud off out of surprise. His teeth naturally clenched when he got shocked or surprised. If someone tickled him, he was not responsible for the medical bill or the taste of blood suddenly filling his mouth. He released Brett's chest though, just in time not to chomp all the way through.</p><p>"Ouchie." Brett didn't mind the pain. Yes, it would be a bitch afterwards to heal but it was just a small wound. It hurt like heck though. Not that he faulted Eddy for that - well, only partly - because he knew how Eddy would react. He should have waited until the man let go of his nipple.</p><p>With a swift roll, Brett was on top, one hand grasped Eddy by the neck while the other still tickled him. He tightened the hold around the neck, slowly cutting off Eddy's air supply.</p><p>Eddy thought that wasn't fair, even if he almost bit a piece off of Brett. Laughing and screaming from tickles while being choked literally took all the air out of his lungs. He knew he should have just shoved a finger up the elder to see who was laughing now, or more likely just poke the man's asshole so there was some real warning. But no he almost bit Brett's nipple off.</p><p>And he would pay for that now. The hand tightened even more.</p><p>"Do you yield, love? Or do you still want to chomp on me and fuck me?"</p><p>Brett was a demon. He was nice and soft and all lovingly to Eddy, but he was still a demon. And he knew how to kill obviously. Not that he would, not with Eddy, but he knew about it.</p><p>His hip started rubbing over Eddy's pelvis area to create some friction. His hard penis was hot between them and even a blind person could see how much he liked that.</p><p>Eddy couldn't really reply since he was too busy wheezing but there was a determined look in his eyes. Brett would have to choke him unconscious before he yielded, and he would then give the silent treatment for an hour after waking up. Or less... more like ten to thirty minutes at max because he couldn't stay mad at Brett for one because he would feel guilty and secondly he was really bad at not talking. He liked talking a lot. Still though, he would rather be choked out then to yield to the fiend that never stopped tickling him! Give him liberty or give him death! He hated tickles that much.</p><p>"If you pass out love, I will fuck you in when you are unconcious." And both of them knew it was not an empty thread. Brett would do it. The tickles stopped but only because he gripped at the thigh of Eddy and pushed away the offending legs. Only to slide his hardened dick between the buttcheeks, rubbing over the entrance.</p><p>"Or you could play with me and other men. You can choose freely. Almost though."</p><p>Eddy was still not backing down, he was protesting the 'abuse' he faced. Even if he really couldn't breath anymore and felt his head throbbing from the lack of oxygen. His eyes would probably start rolling back in his head soon and then his silent treatment would start.</p><p>Brett let go of the neck, seeing as Eddy didn't yield. Man, that was no fun. He couldn't even fuck into him, because of the human bodies, so instead he let himself fall on his cute lover, stroking gently, but firmly as to not tickle him, on his sides.</p><p>"I love you, Eddy."</p><p>Eddy wheezed mostly to try to get air, he even gasped trying to get as much oxygen in his lungs even if his throat hurt and was now very sore along with possible bruising. Nonetheless, he hugged Brett as he tried not to cough on the elder demon, "Love you too."</p><p>He said after a few more coughs.</p><p>Brett's lips trailed a path from the shoulders to the neck and up to the jawline and cheeks before he kissed Eddy on the tip of the nose. They stopped playing around, so what to do now? With one hand he petted Eddy on the head, knowing Eddy loved receiving pets.</p><p>It was not the best time to ask that, but it was worth a shot, right?</p><p>"Are you still angry at me?"</p><p>"Yes, but I'll be over it in 10 minutes," Eddy cleared his throat, "Is your nipple okay?"</p><p>He decided it was probably good to ask the elder, since he didn't like hurting his lover even if it was an accident. It was something to feel somewhat guilty about it, but he supposed they were even now because of all the tickles, his now very present headache and sore throat. Okay maybe one bit nipple didn't equal all of that but oh well.</p><p>"I will heal it." Contrary to his words, Brett stroked Eddy's neck and healed him first. Then he touched the head to heal the headache. Only then he tapped on his nipple and the wound was gone. They repositioned themselves on the bed so their heads were on the pillows and they were wrapped in the thick blankets. The drama was still going, but both of them ignored it.</p><p>"Good," Eddy felt better now that Brett healed him. He wasn't sure if he could stay mad at Brett now, it hadn't even been ten minutes like he said was possible. Now it was more like ten seconds. He gently kissed the top of Brett's head, "I'm not mad at you anymore."</p><p>"I know. Because I am a wonderful husband and caretaker of you."</p><p>Brett chuckled as he kissed Eddy. "I know what you like and dislike. I know how you tick and where the lines are. And I promised you to never overstep it. Now, tell me. Do you want to hunt in our dreams together this fine night? Or do you want to eat out alone?"</p><p>The older demon really didn't mind. Like he had said before. He was sure of the depth of their feelings for each other.</p><p>"We can do it together, I like being with you," Eddy spoke softly, he really wasn't upset anymore. It would be petty to stay mad at Brett over tickles. Although he guessed he could be upset about the choking, but Brett did stop and healed him so he was okay.</p><p>"Good. I like being with you as well. Do you want to see more of that stupid series or do we want to go to sleep?" His fingertip traced the jaw and the lips of Eddy before he pressed a gentle kiss on the nose. Brett was content. Eddy was not angry or disappointed so he had nothing to fear from him. He would not be missing a very important piece tomorrow so he was ready to sleep. The earlier they went to sleep, the more they could hunt.</p><p>"We can go to sleep, I wouldn't mind sleeping to the background sound though," Eddy hummed as he pet Brett's head and back. He wanted to show his small affections just to make sure that Brett enjoyed lying together.</p><p>It was the person next to him, namely Eddy, that made Brett enjoy anything in his life. Without him, he would return to the grey sad world from before.</p><p>"How about a rainforest then? Or a nice documentary with the soothing, calming voice? Or do you really want to sleep to an Chinese drama?" he giggled and scotted even closer, hugging the man tightly. Yes, Eddy was the reason for many good things in his world, so he would not survive the loss of him.</p><p>"Rainforest sounds would be really lovely to sleep too, unless there's something being eaten in the background. That's not very lovely at all," Eddy chuckled as he pressed little kisses to the top of Brett's head. He really did love him.<br/>Brett switched the channel and the calming sound of a forest was washing over them.</p><p>"I promise, nothing will try to eat us," he lifted his head and kissed him gently, "And now sleep and hunt. We will have fun."</p><p>"Hmmm, okay. If you say so babe," Eddy closed his eyes as he squeezed Brett. It was kinda tradition now to treat the elder like a teddy bear.</p><p>As long as Eddy would want it, Brett would play the teddy bear. And seeing that it didn't change once in all those years, Brett took a wild guess and said, it would never change.</p><p>So he hugged Eddy back and closed his eyes. Time for sleep and food. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Well, well, well, that was something. Hope you enjoyed :D</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Well, I could warn you and say there is smut inside but... you probably already know. And Bunny and his Mr. Fox will not be it this time :D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 13 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning came quickly and Brett felt sated. The person they hunted was a good one. A perfect specimen for the both of them. He opened his eyes and yawned. Eddy was still asleep so it seemed, so Brett took the chance. He slowly slid down and rolled his lover on the back. He started trailing kisses on the neck, collarbone and chest. The path he took was a long but straightforward one. He was finally at his goal. Brett kissed the soft dick before taking it in his mouth. His fingers were quickly wetted and pressed into Eddy's tiny hole. The next time they made a body, they should think about adding a vagina. Not a dick maybe. That would make things at least much easier. Or a dick and a vagina. Hm.</p><p>Eddy moaned softly at the feeling. He wasn't waking up from it, since sexual pleasure was normal while sleeping. It wasn't out of the ordinary. He mewled slightly then squirmed a bit to get more comfy.</p><p>Brett felt the dick swelling and lifted his head. His fingers were now three inside Eddy, so he was ready as well, Brett murmured the magic words again so Eddy was slick and ready. He didn't want to hurt him, just having fun. So he came up again while sinking into Eddy slowly. When he was completely sheathed inside, he bent down and kissed his lover.</p><p>Eddy kissed back, slowly stirring awake, a moan already escaping him, "Brett."</p><p>He mewled against the elders lips tiredly. He technically shouldn't be sleepy since he didn't need sleep but he always felt the lull and the grogginess of its aftermath once waking up.</p><p>Brett knew it would still take Eddy up to a few hundred years to adapt. He didn't mind it one bit. That way, he could have his wicked way with his lover without him grumbling. Because who didn't want to wake up with pleasure running in their veins? And also, Brett had the consent for that. Otherwise he wouldn't do it anyway.</p><p>He rocked his hips slowly into Eddy, teasing him.</p><p>Eddy let his eyes fall closed again, not to sleep this time but to aid in the feeling of pleasure. He couldn't help but moan again softly, "I love you."</p><p>He fluttered his eyes open to look at Brett through his thick eyelashes. This was a pleasant surprise.</p><p>"I love you too," Brett grinned and pressed his lips on Eddy's again. Yes, his lover was too perfect. No grumpy retort, no bitching or whining, just his wonderful moans and expression of love. He was indeed very blessed for being a demon.</p><p>His lips wandered up to smother Eddy's cheeks and eyelids in love as he slowly rocked his hips. Nothing too fast, but not agonizing slow either.</p><p>Eddy liked sex hard and rough but he also liked it gentle and slow, it allowed them to both feel love. He rocked his own hips in time with Brett's. He was pretty decent with that, not like his bunny persona. He knew when to hop in and what he wanted to feel. What he wanted to feel was every inch of Brett.</p><p>Their sex was very different from them making love to each other. And Brett liked both immensely. Sometimes he was in the mood for taking things slow and this was one of those moments. He wanted to savor it. Eddy underneath him, where they are joined, his breathless moans and whimpers and soft little cries, simply everything. Just Eddy. He wanted to have all of him.</p><p>Oh so very slow, they rocked against each other and the heat coiled in Brett's stomach. When he opened his eyes to stare down at Eddy, they were almost liquid blood.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered.</p><p>"Love you too," Eddy said in a gasp, slowly he lifted his hands to squish Brett's cheeks. He liked how soft they were and how the rosiness matched Brett's eyes so well. Eddy thought that Brett looked so handsome when thrusting into him.</p><p>The older demon bent down and rubbed their noses together.</p><p>"Can you be my perfect lover and <em>cum for me</em>?"</p><p>He grinned, knowing exactly what it did with Eddy. For good measure he thrusted in Eddy at the same time. He wanted to see the blissed out face before he came as well.</p><p>"Yeeeeeees," Eddy drew out with a dreamy but glazed over eyes. His mouth hung open to let every single moan slip out and every mewl of his lover's name. His voice got more breathy and high pitched as he neared his climax. With a final low moan of <em>Brett, </em>his cum covered both of them.</p><p>When Eddy came, he clenched hard on Brett and with a low, guttural moan the demon spilled in his lover. The blinding white light engulfed, knocking him almost out. When he blinked his eyes open, he laid on Eddy, still in him, and couldn't remember how late it was. That was a really powerful orgasm. He praised Eddy with soft words and gentle kisses as thanks.</p><p>Eddy hugged Brett gently as they caught their breaths, gently pressing kisses to the elder's hair, "Love having you like this and waking up to it. Such a pleasant surprise. You're always so good to me."</p><p>He hummed his airy replies. Eddy wanted to show all of his affections through his words and simple touches. The demon appreciated it, so he kissed the corner of Eddy's mouth before he rolled himself off and to the side, "Hm, yes, I love waking you up like that a lot."</p><p>His hands pulled the younger closer and he nuzzled into the neck.</p><p>"I love you," Eddy let his eyes fall closed for a few moments. This was all too relaxing, it made him want to sleep again. He was warm, full and with the demon he loved. It made him unbelievably happy, happy warm feelings made him sleepy. He would stay away from sleeping though so he could have more Brett time.</p><p>Even when they said it for the millionth time, Brett couldn't get enough of it. So he snickered when he noticed, they were even more sluggish than before.</p><p>"We are sappy and lazy. But I like that. Let's just nap here and then try to get up again at a later time. What do you think about that?"</p><p>"Yeah, sounds good to me. But do you really want to nap after just waking up," Eddy giggled at Brett, he wasn't going to disagree with that though. He liked sleep, sleep was good. Even if he wasn't human, sleep was still nice because it was just relaxing, nothing in his head and nothing to do. It was great, simple as that.</p><p>"Do you want to get up? I like it here. Comfy, warm and with the only person that means something to me. So yeah, I don't know where I would rather be."</p><p>They were so close, not even a hair had space between them. Brett's hands wandered over Eddy's sides, without tickling him of course, and snuggled deeper into the cocoon of warmth and <em>Eddy</em>.</p><p>"This is the best place to be, you're right. Nowhere I'd rather be either," Eddy sighed contentedly, he wouldn't mind being able to stay in bed forever with Brett. That probably wouldn't be fulfilling for a normal human but they weren't normal so it would be fulfilling to him. They had the dreamscape and limbo to be active in, not just this world.</p><p>"For today I think we can just laze around. Tomorrow though, we should start looking for Belle, right? We are here for you to see each other again. Don't worry, I never showed my face to her, only yours. So she will remember you bright and clear, but not me. I thought it would be better for her."</p><p>What he did was good, but it would crash into them like a tsunami. But they didn't think of that yet.</p><p>"Maybe we should search for her tonight or while we nap? It still could take a while to find her."</p><p>"We could search for her in our dreams, yeah, just to figure out where she is. How will I even approach her though, be like 'yo it's me, your once younger brother but like I'm totally old now'. Sounds perfect right?" Eddy giggled softly as he nuzzled closer, although they were already really close.</p><p>"She knows how you look. Like I just told you, I showed you to her. Not the naugthy stuff, the decent one. When you smile, laugh, just look at me and stuff like that. She said she is excited to get to know you again. I should really meet her. It's been a few years since I was last with her." Brett furrowed his brows but shook his head.</p><p>"Anyway, I bet she still knows your face."</p><p>"I hope you're right. I would like to see her again too. I remember my life with her, mostly. It seemed sad, I hope she is happy now. Was she happy in the years that you visited her?" Eddy asked, he had never gone to visit her himself, so he wanted to know. He just wanted to know that she was okay. That was what he wanted for her after all.</p><p>"She seemed like that, yes. She was born in a good family as far as I remember. She remembered broken pieces of you on her own. But like I said, it's been five or more years. But I guess she will be happy when you see her."</p><p>Brett not sure, but he hoped it would be the case. She was his sister after all, so she would be fine.</p><p>"But we have to be careful. I heard some hunters hunt demons down and kill them. Only two or so as of now, but we should probably limit our search a bit."</p><p>"Huh? Demon hunters thought that tradition died with the middle ages. Unless people are suddenly starting to believe in us again and the other stuff." Eddy hummed his reply. Honestly he thought people were a bit stupid if they didn't believe in anything. Especially with evidence all around. He learned a saying that made sense to him since it was strange to invalidate experiences when it happened to more than one person. The saying went, they're either lying, a lunatic or telling the truth. Honestly though, it could be hard to tell the difference between the three.</p><p>"Well, I used the term hunters loosely. They are crazy people more or less. Probably a demon fucked them over or their mind. I don't care honestly. We are not the targets anyway. We are sex demons, Eddy. We do no harm. We actually give people more," he chuckled and closed his eyes, while staying close to Eddy, "But now, let's take a nap."</p><p>"Some people think we do harm," Eddy closed his eyes again, as well. It wasn't time to worry about that shit. He generally didn't care for other demons. Eddy only cared for Brett, so if they were safe so he didn't care, "Yeah nap. Sleep is good, very good."</p><p>Of course some people were thinking that; they were <b>demons</b> after all. But that was bullshit. They were not hurting anybody, instead they <em>gave</em> pleasure. But humans were not the smartest to begin with - at least in Brett's eyes.</p><p>He exhaled softly before they fell into a light nap.</p><p>~</p><p>They woke up in a dreamscape, Brett waited for Eddy. They were not really productive in the real world, but they could be in the <em>other</em> world.</p><p>Time to look for Belle.</p><p>Eddy appeared in no time, just sprouting out like a flower somewhere. But he was there and ready to look, "So how'd you find her the first time?"</p><p>He asked as he stretched his limbs.</p><p>"I actually have no clue." Brett stepped to Eddy and pulled him close to kiss the collarbone.</p><p>"I would say, we will just search close to us, and then go in circles. I haven't put my mark on her, so we have to start over."</p><p>"Okay then, might be hard but we can do this," Eddy said positively. They didn't need negative energy when starting hard work. As long as they didn't get frustrated it would be fine.</p><p>"I found you and her quickly. I think it should not take longer than a month. Only a few more weeks, then you can hug her all you want."</p><p>He released the younger demon and started to float up. In the dreamscape they could see who was awake and who not. He painted a bright red circle around their house. The paint was filled with magic, so only they could see it - not even other Succubus could see it.</p><p>"There are forty hours to search. I think we should start."</p><p>"I agree, we shouldn't waste any more time," Eddy followed Brett into the air of the dreamscape. He trusted Brett, Brett was a really good hunter and knew how to find what he wanted, so Eddy would follow.</p><p>The older demon kissed Eddy's hand and together they flew off. They searched every house, every living being in the marked circle. After six hours, they gave up. Nothing to find. Belle was not immediately close.</p><p>Brett returned with Eddy to their bodies. As soon as the power was settled in it, Brett opened his eyes to look at his lover. That was disappointing, but not surprising. Not for Brett at least.</p><p>Eddy didn't open his eyes yet but a sigh was already heavy on his lips. It wasn't going to be easy. That was once a thing for certain. He wouldn't give up hope though so he opened his eyes as well.</p><p>"She is out there. I know it. We just need a bit more time." Brett immediately reassured Eddy. The demon was used to getting his way - Brett spoiled him rotten - so that was the first major thing that didn't go as Eddy planned. Brett hoped he would do fine.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just a matter of where she is," Eddy hoped they were in the right area because if she was in a different country that would be a bit harder and more tiring for them. He scooted close to Brett although they were still pretty much snuggling and cuddling.</p><p>"I am sure she will stay here. I told her I will bring you here. She will not mess up on that opportunity. Belle was always smart, and she still is," Brett lifted his head to pet Eddy on the top of his head. He saw the dejected expression in the eyes, but that couldn't be helped. They would need to be more patient.</p><p>"She has always been smart, and misused because of it. At least you said she's having a good life now. I don't necessarily need to barge in on that," Eddy liked head pets, they made him happy and feel very special.</p><p>"But you want to see her and she wants to see you. So it's quite obvious to me that we will reach out to her. She obviously can't do that, for she has no idea where and when we are coming. So let's not give up on that. We just need to be patient and throughout. We search every day for her, I am sure we will end up finding her," he smiled and petted Eddy a bit more. Eddy in particular had to be more patient. Brett was sure they would find her.</p><p>"I won't give up on it Bretty babe, but if it takes time I'll be fine. It means she has more of her happy life without the painful memories that deal with me. But when we do get together I want her to be happy, you know?" Eddy tilted his head a bit to feel Brett's fingers more.</p><p>The other demon started to massage and scrape over the skin of the head, giving Eddy all the sensation he wanted while he hummed.</p><p>"I think she will be very happy to see you. You will only enrich her life, not making it more difficult. And all the good things will be huge against the small sad lumps she might remember. You are her brother after all. You have a connection."</p><p>Brett didn't think it would be bad for Belle to have Eddy in her life, quite the contrary. Any life was fuller, more fun and so much better with Eddy in it. Well, he might be a bit biased.</p><p>"You are usually right so you are probably right about this too," Eddy smiled softly at Brett, he would choose to believe Brett. What did he have to lose? Nothing really so it would be fine to fill himself with hope, "We should probably get out of bed though. Maybe find jobs to pay our bills, also for your kinky fantasy with me as a stripper."</p><p>Brett snorted. "We don't need to work to pay the bills, but sure. If that's what you need to believe in to fulfill my kinky needs, then yes. Please work as a stripper and let me feed you one hundred dollar bills in your skimpy thongs. I want to see all the jealousy and hate in the other patrons eyes when <b><em>I </em></b> take you to the backroom and get a nice long lap dance from you. Can't wait for that."</p><p>No, they didn't <em>need</em> to work, Brett was a wise man, so he planned for their return in the human world, so everything would be fine. Otherwise they wouldn't have the house - bought of course, not rented - and all the other things he had acquired for them. Oh no, they didn't necessarily need to work in the last life - even though they did - and they wouldn't need to now.</p><p>"I'd be making bank with one hundred dollar bills in my G-string," Eddy laughed then grinned. He knew how to pole dance so it would probably be quite fun, "Gonna be my sugar daddy?"</p><p>"Of course, I am your sugar daddy anyway. I mean, I pay for everything since the beginning," Brett grinned and kissed Eddy's nose, "But I know you are not with me for my money, but my handsomeness and fucking skills. So well. I really don't mind putting all the money in your pants. They are where they belong."</p><p>His hands were never still, he was massaging Eddy and his hair looked like a mess now, but neither of them cared. It was a product of their love.</p><p>"Yes I am here for how charming you are, cute and handsome then of course because I love you. Eddy hummed, "That's the most important part. Love you so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."</p><p>"I love you as well. You are the reason I exist. My heart and not-soul will always be with you."</p><p>Gently Brett pulled Eddy's head closer and kissed him this time.</p><p>Eddy kissed back with ease, their lips slotting together perfectly. He knew that they were absolutely made for each other. Without Brett there was no Eddy and without Eddy there was no Brett. No one else would do. Only them. Them forever.</p><p>After they broke apart, Brett's forehead touched Eddy's and he slowly opened his eyes to look in Eddy's. Yes, they were two halves of one soul - well, something akin to that, seeing that they didn't have souls anymore - one mind and two bodies. They were more than themselves when they were together.</p><p>At that thought Brett smiled. Yes, Eddy made a better demon out of him in every second he was with him. The depth of his feelings sometimes scared him. He would do <em>anything</em> for his cute lover. And he knew Eddy was the same. He even killed himself for him! At the chance to be together forever. Even though it failed the first time! It astonished Brett when he thought about that. He couldn't even convince Eddy to wait more, because Brett was the one who was insecure about the whole thing. But Eddy, his sweet and perfect Eddy, bulldozed through everything that could possibly stand in their way with sheer willpower and in the end convinced Brett that everything would be okay, even if he had no real clue or foundation to build upon that. Even as he faltered right before the end, Eddy still did it and Brett was eternally grateful for it. Because now they were where they were: together in bed, surrounded by the biggest love he ever felt in all the hundreds of years he was now living, giving Brett a purpose in life.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered. It felt <em>wrong</em> to say it, because it was not just simple <em>love </em>he felt, it was so much more. No words in the world would ever convey his feelings properly, so the 'I love you' was the best he could say. His actions were bigger by far. He cared for Eddy and made sure he could provide for his partner's every need - without Eddy spelling them out. It was not a simple thing to do and showed his feeling clearer than any words.</p><p>Brett rubbed the tip of their noses together. Man, he was so in love.</p><p>Eddy's nose scrunched up to that as he giggled softly, "Love you too, Bretty mine."</p><p>He enjoyed their time together. He never knew what would happen but he knew it would be good, because Brett was good to him. Even if they had a few spats, they always came around in the end because what did being right even mean if it meant losing the other? Things like that weren't even worth it. So Eddy felt very content in what they had together.</p><p>"I love you over 9.000," Brett snorted, referring to the Dragonball Z error. They watched the anime a couple of times, so it was a very old reference, but they enjoyed it.</p><p>"You are my moon to my earth. You are the sun to my photosynthesis. You are the light to my candles. You are the fire in my loins." Now they were just being silly boys.</p><p>Eddy snickered to that, he expected nothing less from Brett. He liked being silly with his hubby slash boyfriend any day of the week. It was the absolute best besides making love. His two favorite things.</p><p>"For lo I have a painful disease in my loins."</p><p>He retorted back playfully.</p><p>"Well, it may be painful, love, but it is there and never going to leave."</p><p>In a swift move, Brett rolled himself on top of Eddy and back, so now his taller boyfriend was on top of him.</p><p>"And you promised to fuck me, did you?"</p><p>Brett's eyes were sparkling with mischievousness and the smile grew bigger. He even went as far as spreading his legs so Eddy fit in between better.</p><p>"Or do you like to be the one getting fucked more? Last chance."</p><p>"Not gonna choke me this time?" Eddy shimmed down Brett's body so he was face to face with the elder's crotch. He would like to choke on other things though. He licked the underside and close to Brett's balls just to tease.</p><p>"Maybe you will choke yourself all too willingly on something that is very happy to see you."</p><p>The chuckle was cut off at the feeling of the tongue, but Brett didn't take off his eyes from the pretty boy between his legs. Yes, this was something he liked seeing. Now his dick was still soft, but it would change rapidly if Eddy deemed it worthy to play with it for a bit. His hand was in the messy nest of hair once again and he petted Eddy like he always did.</p><p>"Do you want to do it normally or do you want it a bit <em>extra</em>?"</p><p>"Why not a little extra," Eddy grinned with a shrug as he started to mouth at the length. He used his hands to lift Brett's hips, and also grab his bubble butt. He squeezed the cheeks, to grope because who wouldn't want to grope dat ass. As he did, he took the soft cock into his mouth. Not so sexily slurping as he pulled it in.</p><p>"Extra, huh? What do you have in mind for that?" Brett stuttered at the end a bit, exhaling loudly, something almost resembling a moan. Eddy knew what to do and how to do it so he was not really surprised to feel hands massaging - or groping - his butt. He had a nice, firm butt, one he trained hard for, so it was good it got some recognition as well.</p><p>Eddy kneaded his hands into the firmness with a low hum, so it would send vibrations through the elder. Reluctantly he pulled off, saliva still connecting his lips to the tip of Brett's cock, "Not sure, what are your suggestions."</p><p>He wiggled his brows.</p><p>"Anything you like. Are you the bunny again or the cute little sugar babe I maybe want to <em>favour</em>? Or something differently entirely? Choose whatever you like. Because I get your mouth on my dick and that is perfect for me as it is. Now we can make it more fun for you."</p><p>His hand slipped to Eddy's cheek and he rubbed it with his thumb. Yes, Eddy was most pretty. The absolute most.</p><p>"How about student and tutor. We should role-play that sometime," Eddy suggested with another eyebrow wiggle. That sounded fun and scandalous enough for him. Absolutely perfect.</p><p>"And how would my student or my teacher be here in my bedroom? Maybe we should decorate some of the empty rooms we have left into playrooms. Like, a classroom or something."</p><p>Brett's interest was awoken. Student and tutor was something they had never done.</p><p>"Maybe you're my sex ed tutor or I'm yours. Thus it is hands on learning. What better way to have sex ed than actually having it," Eddy licked a broad stroke up Brett's dick.</p><p>"Sounds nice. So you would 'train' me? By fucking yourself on my dick? It would be fun to be the one who has no idea what they are supposed to be doing. Show me your mad tutor skills then, love."</p><p>The twinkle never left Brett's eyes and when he blinked, his whole face changed.</p><p>"P-Professor? What are we doing now?" Brett asked with a slightly quivering lip and shaky voice. One hand went to his mouth, where he started pretending to chew off his nails because of the nerves.</p><p>"I'm going to make your penis all hard, because if it isn't you can't penetrate anyone. At least it will be a lot harder," Eddy smirked as he brought the tip to his mouth.</p><p>"B-but why do you need to l-lick it? It's very unhygienic!" Brett yelped as the hot mouth was around his dick, sucking at the tip. He squirmed and the dick slowly swelled. "I am feeling strange, Professor."</p><p>Eddy grinned around the tip, bobbing all the way down to the base then pulled off, "Well because it's like a warm and wet pussy. So I am helping you get used to a similar sensation. Plus you bathed? Right my cute little student."</p><p>Frantically the smaller man nodded. "Yes Professor. You told me to do it and I did." A moan was wrestled from his lips and he almost choked on it, trying to suppress it.</p><p>"P-profess...ssor. No please. That is still dirty... a-and I am not interested in pu-pussy. Please no."</p><p>The shaking of the voice got stronger and Brett got even more subdued. The voice was almost down to a whisper. He bit into his thumb to not moan like a bitch in heat.</p><p>"What is it that you want then boy?" Eddy wrapped his hand around his student's dick, slowly pumping it. He demanded an answer. Slowly his thumb massaged the tip.</p><p>Brett looked down when he felt a different sensation around his member and blushed scarlet.</p><p>Then he looked away from Eddy's inquisitive gaze and mumbled something under his breath. His cheeks were flaming as well as the tips of his ears. He knew his Professor wanted an answer and he didn't try to defy him, but that was too embarrassing! He couldn't say <em>that </em>out loud!</p><p>Eddy squeezed the base a bit harder than he probably should but Brett could take it, "Speak up, I couldn't hear you."</p><p>He said sternly since he was the teacher after all. He had to be stern to get respect.</p><p>Brett yelped. That hurt! No one even touched him down there except him so that was so weird!</p><p>"Please don't make me say it. You will hate me Professor Wenuhin."</p><p>The smaller man's frame started to shake and tears gathered in his eyes. He avoided all eye contact with Eddy, "Please Professor, please, I beg you."</p><p>"Say it, if you're going to speak under your breath, then you can say it out loud," The Professor's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the man. Agonizingly slow he started to run his hand up the boy's dick, making sure his calloused palm would drag, "Now speak it before I give you a failing grade."</p><p>Brett's eyes widened in shock. That couldn't be! He needed that grade!</p><p>"Please, no. I will tell you. I am just too embarrassed." His dick on the other hand was now fully hard and engorged, signaling he was more than fine with what was going on right now, "I said I find breasts revolting. And I never had a pussy. I mean, I never touched or seen one. So I don't know if I will like them or not. Please Professor, I need a good grade. I can't afford to fail!"</p><p>"Are you sure that's all you had to say," Eddy's eyes stared into his students soul, still firm in a glare just to make sure he wasn't being lied to, "I asked what you wanted, but you are telling me what you mumbled was about the things you don't like. How does that answer my question?"</p><p>Brett's mouth was dry and he licked over his lips as he thought about what to say now. He was at a loss. His Professor was so strict!</p><p>"I, please don't fail me for this, but I don't know what I want. What you did with your mouth was very nice indeed. And this, when you are not too rough on me. I... You are the second person to touch me like that. Please. I don't know what I like. I just know what I dislike."</p><p>"I thought you said that it was gross and germy for me to put my mouth around your apparently dirty dick?" Professor Wenuhin smirked slyly, not taking much mercy on the poor kid. He pressed his thumb into the slit before swiping over it.</p><p>"It is germy and disgusting but it feels nice. You told me to tell you and I did."</p><p>A whimper, followed by a moan was ripped from Brett's lips. His dick pulsed and drops of precum glistened as they came forth.</p><p>Brett looked down and saw his red dick.</p><p>"I think, I think I would like it if you would continue."</p><p>He bit his lower lip, hopefully his Professor would not take that the wrong way.</p><p>Eddy flicked his tongue out to lap up all the precome, and of course swallowing it, "You taste lovely, so of course I will continue."</p><p>The smug look never escaped his face, even as he took Brett's dick back into his mouth.</p><p>No one should look that good while sucking on another man's dick, in Brett's eyes. But here he was, naked on his Professor's bed with his dick in the warm mouth. And he couldn't get enough of it</p><p>His eyes fell close and he moaned loudly. It felt just so good!</p><p>"Yes please, Professor! More!"</p><p>Eddy rolled his eyes slightly as he pressed down further, until his nose met black curls and the tip was hitting the back of his throat. He hummed around the base.</p><p>The students hand flew to the messy head and gripped at the curls while a loud moan accompanied the motion.</p><p>"Yes!" Brett shouted. His hips bucked into the wet, hot cavern. His lower region was on fire. He closed his eyes again and let his head fall back. That was amazing!</p><p>Eddy couldn't help but chuckle lowly around the man, he started to bob his head to let his student know what intercourse would feel like. The motions were similar enough, just going into a different hole. He mused to himself, he would please the boy but probably wouldn't let him cum. At least not like this.</p><p>Brett timed his thrusts clumsily but he wanted more of that fantastic motion and friction. It felt simply too good.</p><p>"Is that what sex is like with a girl?", he panted. He wanted to know because if so, he wouldn't mind having a woman on him.</p><p>Eddy pulled off because he couldn't exactly answer with his mouth full of dick. It was a bit difficult with it hitting the back of his throat, "It's even better than this, with a man or a woman. Pussy is a bit more convenient though because of self lubrication."</p><p>He snickered mostly to himself.</p><p>But now Brett was confused, "Sex with a man? But where would the... I mean... my p-penis go? With the mouth I think it's called a blow job?"</p><p>He was not sure so the sentence ended as a question. Also he was not very pleased with Eddy pulling off. He liked the mouth on him. Gently he tugged at the hair.</p><p>"Well not just with the mouth, but you can use their ass too for sex. It feels magnificent," Eddy gently smacked Brett's thigh since the boy was in no position to be making demands. He was in charge here, "Do you want to know what that feels like?"</p><p>The boy shook his head, then reconsidered and nodded.</p><p>"Professor, how do you use the butt for that? I mean, men don't have a vagina like women have. Or will you allow me to use your thighs to rub in between?"</p><p>His interest was rearing his head and at the painful slap he stopped the tugging. It seemed that the Professor would not be ordered around.</p><p>"Silly, innocent little Yang. Men don't need vagina's, they have an asshole," Eddy fully laughed now, but lightly rubbed the area he had slapped to sooth it a bit. Not that he actually cared, it was just good not to smack around a student completely. With one last chuckle he decided to blow hot air on the boy's dick.</p><p>"A-asshole?!" Well, that didn't sound... Hygienic! Not at all! Brett let go of the hair and bit onto the nails again.</p><p>"But... the butt is for exit only?"</p><p>"Tsk tsk, it's also for pleasure not just taking a dump." Definitely not a convo he thought they would have during sexy times but apparently needed in a world that still thought only men and women could do the deed, "Of course I cleaned myself, it would be disgusting otherwise."</p><p>He was a demon, he really didn't have to but he tended to just to make sure the flesh suit stayed healthy. It was easy with magic though, so not too tedious.</p><p>A surprised sounding "Oh" came from Brett and he nodded. He still was sceptical but he would believe his Professor. He was after all, the Prof of sexual education.</p><p>"Will I ever experience that?"</p><p>"If you want to bottom, but if you'd like I'll let you experience my ass. Just so you have a feel for real, lusty sex." Maybe he would even give Brett a pop quiz whilst taking his cock.</p><p>Brett's eyes were now as big as saucers. His lower lip trembled and he bit on it. Was he allowed to do that even?</p><p>"D-do you do that kind of thing with every student, Professor Wenuhin? C-close, hands-on practice?" Was he just one of too many or was he special? Brett wanted to be special for the Professor. The hand on his side balled to a fist to not grip at the hair again. That would not be good.</p><p>Eddy leaned down to kiss the tip with a low purr in the back of his throat, "No, I don't. You just seemed particularly helpless in this subject, so here we are."</p><p>Well, it was true, Brett had no idea, but he didn't like that either. His voice quietened down even more.</p><p>"So you do this type of stuff with other 'particularly helpless' students as well?"</p><p>Well, he couldn't deny it was good for him to experience that. His dick quivered, wanting more attention as he looked down at his Professor.</p><p>"I-I... I really.... I just really like you, you know?"</p><p>The Professor just grinned slyly, it wasn't really for the student to know who he had done this with or who he hadn't. That was only for him to know, although the answer was that he hadn't done it with any of the other students. Now with other teachers, that was quite questionable. Not that he would admit anything of the sorts to the student, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."</p><p>He poked his tongue out just to teasingly lick the underside, tracing the vein that ran through with the tip of his tongue, "You like me huh? How cute."</p><p>"So, so I wanted to know. Please Professor, please tell me. I really, really like you. And please, stop teasing me. Show me how it's done right." Maybe if he aced this and was better than everyone else, the Professor would let him stay? Maybe even doing more? That would be great! So he had to make it worthwhile for Eddy.</p><p>Eagerness entered his eyes as he looked at Eddy.</p><p>The Professor could take the demand as showing how to do proper full on intercourse or a blowjob. He supposed it probably pertained to the blowjob and if not then his student would have to tell him. Either way it was fun to toy with the boy, "I am bound to confidentiality, I can't tell you a thing."</p><p>The other Professors probably wouldn't approve of anyone knowing about their escapades. Slowly he parted his lips to take Brett's cock back in, taking it in all the way in one motion.</p><p>"I know. I just..." Brett was interrupted by a moan. It felt so good to have his Professor on his dick, it was amazing. The hand found its way back in the hair and he gently scratched the scalp. "Deeper, please, like before."</p><p>On the contrary Professor Wenuhin pulled almost all the way off, only the tip remained in his mouth. A mischievous gleam was in his eyes as he stared directly into Brett's own, he was a cute little student indeed. He sucked down hard on the tip, as if to try to milk him but before he could get into it, he bobbed his head down quickly to take it to the back of his throat. His nose once again pressing against Brett's pubic bone.</p><p>Brett was at a loss - again. Well, he was delighted when his Professor graced him with taking him deep, but he wondered why he pulled off almost completely before. Was it to tease him? Was it to mock him? So, if he was nice and didn't get it, and being pushy resulted in the same, how should he voice his wishes then? A dangerous thought entered the young man's mind. Should he then just take it? But that was not nice! But being nice was not going to cut it either!</p><p>The thoughts vanished as Brett decided to just go with the flow - he had no other chance anyway. He bucked his hips into the warm mouth and let go of a loud moan.</p><p>Eddy hummed with the thrust to let the boy feel the vibrations run through him. He didn't mind the thrust it seemed, nor did it choke him or anything. It was like the Professor had no gag reflex, or he was just used to it. It was probably the latter.</p><p>With vague interest in his eyes, he started to bob up and down to simulate what he had earlier.</p><p>The thrust wasn't punished, so Brett concluded the Professor liked it. He gripped the head with his second hand and slowly thrusted into the warm mouth. It felt natural and he was now listening to his instinct rather than brain. His cheeks were still red as he watched his Professor getting mouth fucked. It was such an erotic sight.</p><p>Of course Eddy took it, because his student was finally figuring out how it was done and letting go! A little proud look twinkled in his eyes, a teacher was the happiest when their student was learning after all. It showed that there was still hope for them. With that thought pushed aside, he continued to hum and followed where Brett's hand guided him.</p><p>Sensing no restriction or slaps like before, he sped up a bit. Yes, his Professor had done so before. No way he could take him without rigorous practice. Or was he small? Petite? No, he had seen the other boys in the changing room. He was not small. He bit his lower lips as he fucked the mouth even faster. He was nearing his orgasm quite fast and he added the bobbing of the head to it. Yes, that was even better.</p><p>Eddy watched Brett's face through his eyelashes, what a beautiful sight, he had thought. This was truly lovely, and his own hard on between his legs showed how much he liked Brett fucking his face. Which could be considered somewhat weird when he wasn't getting much from this but a sore throat. But in the end, Eddy would get even more than a sore throat. Some sweet tasting liquid and his meal of course.</p><p>Their eyes met and a grin found its way on Brett's face. He was panting as he fucked into the mouth. The pace changed again, it was sped up even more.</p><p>"I'm cumming, Professor. I can feel it."</p><p>Professor Wenuhin would say something, but he couldn't, seeing as his mouth was absolutely stuffed. He instead petted Brett's thigh and sucked harder to get the boy to spill inside of his mouth. He changed his mind on not letting Brett cum like this, this would be just as fun.</p><p>For a fleeting moment Brett wondered what the pussy of his Professor would feel like, but then the heat burst through and his head was engulfed in blinding light. His dick spurted the white liquid deep into the teachers mouth. His hip fell back on the bed and he panted vigorously. The hands slid off the head and he wiped over his sweaty forehead.</p><p>"Thank you Professor Wenuhin."</p><p>Eddy drank it all, then suckled a bit more to make sure he got every last drop and nothing was left behind. Being careful of the boy's probably sensitive penis, he slipped it out of his mouth then sat up and cleared his throat, "It was my pleasure, Brett."</p><p>It was also quite literally his pleasure but alas he was still hard. Brett saw and bit his lips.</p><p>"Can I help you somehow, Professor? With your... problem?"</p><p>In his eyes, it was a very cute penis. Not that he ever touched a different one than his own of course. But the petite form made his hand <em>itch</em> to touch it.</p><p>Eddy glanced between his legs, at his dick that was standing up proud, even if not very tall. A lazy smile grew on his face before he looked back at his student, "How do you think you'll help me? I am not against it as long as you don't break my dick off."</p><p>"I won't, I promise. Uhm, what should I do? I am pretty sure I only need a minute or two, then I can go again. Or should I just touch you, Professor?"</p><p>Brett blinked the damp strands of hair out of his eyes and put his hands on the Professors shoulder, gently caressing them. He wanted to at least confirm that it was okay for the strict Professor to be intimately touched by his student, even if he had done so many, many other times.</p><p>"We'll give it a few minutes then, it would be nice to get your lesson in with actual fucking in, since we're already here. While we wait, how does a pop quiz sound?" Not like Brett had a choice if he wanted the tiny quiz or not. The Professor quirked a brow at him, his always present sly smile reappearing, "And you can touch to familiarize yourself with another human's body."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor. And yes, please quiz me if you like it."</p><p>No it was not okay for Brett, but what else could he do? His Professor was the one with power here, so he had to obey him. However he did sit up and let his hands and eyes wander over the naked body.</p><p>"Can you please sit against the headboard, Professor Wenuhin? I want to kiss your body and touch it."</p><p>"I will oblige since you've been a good student, and caught on quick," Professor Wenuhin, shuffled back to lean against his headboard and make himself comfortable, "I hope you remember some of our in class discussions, because I'll be quizzing you on that."</p><p>Was that fair? Yes, because it made sure that his students were actually paying attention and not forgetting all the information.</p><p>To Brett it was like: No, it was <b>not </b>fair! Because Brett and Eddy didn't even have those 'in class discussions'! But Brett still nodded. It was probably nothing too serious anyway.</p><p>"Yes, sir. I hope I am ready."</p><p>He started kissing his Professor at the neck and wandered down with it. He tasted so good! His hands wandered over the pecs, stroking over the nipples to let them harden. He bit into them - much gentler than Eddy for sure - and pinched and rubbed them.</p><p>Brett waited for the first question while one hand snuck down and wrapped itself around the penis. Maybe if he could bring his Professor to an orgasm, he would forget about the quiz? Probably not, but it was worth a try.</p><p>Eddy thought Brett would know the information that he was going to ask, at least he should. Then again Brett was always a demon so he didn't have to abide by human rules most of the time. Concern with that was fleeting, because he quite liked his student playing with his chest and curiously grabbing him. To let the boy know that he enjoyed it, he moaned, "First question, how do you put a condom on right?"</p><p>"You gently rip the package and pull it out. Then you press on the tip to kind of 'seal' it shut and put it on the tip of the penis. Then you roll it down. If you fail, you need to take a new one, never just 'flip' it when it already was on a penis." That was kind of easy. Brett hoped it would stay that way.</p><p>His kisses wandered down and he licked into the clean belly button. His thumb was teasing the tip of Eddy's dick and rubbed it in circles to spread the precum.</p><p>"Don't forget to pinch the tip of it when it's already rolled on, so the semen has plenty of room, and doesn't burst the condom. Your answer was good though so you only miss half a point out of 3." Apparently each of these questions were worth three points, even though they had no grades for this to go to. Eddy sighed contentedly to all the touches, kisses and shy licks. It was pleasant.</p><p>Brett bit on his tongue so as not to snark back. He never said let go of the tip! But it would do him no good to argue now. Not when he could touch his teacher like that.</p><p>He kissed the lower regions and finally licked over the tip.</p><p>"And the next question, Professor?"</p><p>"What STD lives in your pubic hair?" Eddy reached down to gently pet Brett's head, he wasn't going to be trying to face fuck his inexperienced student, so he would just stroke Brett's hair. The black locks were so soft, he couldn't stop petting the softness.</p><p>Oh, now he understood why people liked being petted. That felt so nice! But he still had to concentrate here.</p><p>"Pubic lice, sir." After the answer he sucked in the tip and licked over the slit. It was not that hard - well, the task, not the dick. The dick was pretty hard. So he slowly sunk down on it until his nose hit the skin and coarse hair. He knew Eddy was clean, so he didn't fear something like that would crawl all over his nose. He bobbed his head a few times like his teacher did for him and looked through the lashes up.</p><p>"You look so gorgeous," Eddy didn't ask another question, instead turned to appreciate Brett, watching the cute boy. He moaned softly, letting his head fall back. Sure, the boy wasn't that good at it - as of the moment - but the look sold it. It really did.</p><p>Brett let the dick pop out of his mouth and grinned. "Thank you. Do you want to quiz me some more? Or do you want to show me how your man-pussy feels? Because I am ready to go again."</p><p>Eddy snickered at the term man-pussy, it amused him to a certain extent, "I'll let you feel my man-pussy then. Just to see if you can gather how it's done. "</p><p>Eddy was already ready, because they fucked that morning so he was loose and pretty sure he still had Brett's left over cum inside. Unless his demon part just absorbed that. One could hope, otherwise this role play would get more interesting, as in him having gotten fucked before going to tutor his student.</p><p>"Thank you, Professor!"</p><p>The student pressed a kiss on the tip and scooted up so he sat between his teachers legs. He took them and spread them so he could see more. Curious as to what would happen now he let his fingers wander over the entrance - Eddy's man-pussy - and slipped one inside.</p><p>What he found was startling. Shocked, he looked up. "I feel liquid in there, Professor. Did you... Have you...?" Brett bit on the lip, silencing himself. What had his precious teacher done before he tutored him?</p><p>It seemed that it was in fact taking that interesting turn, Eddy now had the power to choose who he had fucked. He was very tempted just to say that he had a bit of fun with Brett's dad before their lesson started, but that was probably not funny. Although kind of funny to Eddy in a weird way, "An adult has to do what they got to do, Brett. Don't take it to heart."</p><p>He patted the boy's cheek.</p><p>"Did you get fucked by another student? Or was it the ... No, nevermind." Brett mumbled the rest and instead inserted two fingers. It went in easily. The sticky substance was coating his fingers and he wiped them on the bed. He didn't want any other man's remnants on his fingers. Too bad he would fuck into it as well, but Professor Wenuhin was special in that regard. Brett wanted to make it good. He probably wouldn't do better than the other person, but he would try.</p><p>So instead of getting depressed over the fact he was not the first breach today, he pulled the legs over his shoulders, lined up and pushed inside. He bottomed out completely without giving Eddy any chance to either get away from him or getting used to the intrusion.</p><p>"You fucked right before, right? So you are loose, Professor. You will take my dick easily in your pussy."</p><p>Eddy groaned slightly, this was what he had wanted and it felt nice even if he was playing a role of a quite whorish teacher. Or was slutty a better word for their roleplay? It didn't matter, Eddy didn't care either way, "Well I wouldn't say right before, but yes."</p><p>A sigh escaped his lips.</p><p>"Did you get fucked by your partner or a teacher or someone else? Please tell me." Now he wanted to know. He <em>needed</em> to know.</p><p>His dick was wonderfully massaged while his hands wandered to the hip. He scooted back and pulled Eddy with him, so the Professor was laying on his back now while still being inside. Brett gave a shallow thrust to test the waters.</p><p>Eddy moaned to that, he definitely liked being manhandled especially by Brett then again Brett was the only one to have ever been allowed to do so in real life. This character he was playing, however, had totally been manhandled by others, "The school's headmaster. There's a reason I haven't been fired yet."</p><p>A faint smirk toyed on his lips, naturally any teacher would be fired and should be fired for fraternizing with the students like this.</p><p>Brett's head snapped up. He was watching his dick disappearing inside his favorite Professor.</p><p>"The headmaster? So the rumors were true. You have only not been fired because you are his slut. What does he say when you fuck a student? Is he envious or does he tolerate his fucktoy spreading his legs for other people as well?"</p><p>He pushed into Eddy harder. He wanted to feel more friction and Eddy was giving it to him so wonderfully. It seems the quiz was over. And if he got his teacher to cum, then he would surely get a passing grade, right?</p><p>"I don't tell him, because it would be rude to say that the students do a better job than him. I want to keep my job, not lose it. So spreading my legs every so often for him is fine," Eddy sighed dramatically, "It's easy to please an old man after all."</p><p>It's not like he made a habit of fucking with students like he was now. He was just naturally flirtatious so his students thought they could get away with trying to court him.</p><p>Brett didn't try to court him, he just stared at him from afar and dreamed about fucking him and now he got to do it.</p><p>"Have you ever had a student worse than him?"</p><p>Hopefully he wouldn't fall into that category. He was untouched - well, unfucked - until now. How could a skimpy virgin compare to the vast dicks his teacher must have received until now? The thought let him thrust hard into Eddy.</p><p>Eddy moaned loudly to the particularly hard thrust, he was vocal and couldn't help it. It was kind of surprising that people just labelled his sex life with the headmaster as a rumor, because he was quite loud and not very sneaky. Then again, that was what after hours was there for, no one being there to catch him in the act. The rumors had probably started because of the inappropriate actions between one another, "No, I haven't."</p><p>He said through his teeth.</p><p>"Well, then we just both hope, I'm not that bad then," he leaned down, folding Eddy in half by that and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. He wasn't sure if mouth-on-mouth was acceptable, so he played it safe.</p><p>"I want to hear your screams, Professor. I want you to scream my name. I will try my best."</p><p>Without changing his position, Brett began fucking into Eddy, watching his face like a hawk. He wanted to look out for the little signs of pleasure or pain or if Eddy <em>really</em> liked something.</p><p>Eddy's nose scrunched up slightly, he wasn't as flexible as the gym teacher probably was, but it didn't hurt either to be folded in half just mildly uncomfortable. He took a deep breath, at least tried to. His breathing stuttered since he was getting immediately pounded by the boy. He gasped and gave a guttural cry, his moans were already like screams.</p><p>Brett sat back, taking the legs with him and reducing the stress Eddy's body was under. They really needed to work out more. His thrusts were hard and deep and he tried different angles to hear Eddy really scream. Not just that half-scream, but really. He loved hearing his Professor's voice like that.</p><p>Eddy's back arched off of the bed when Brett hit <em>that</em> spot. Even if it was accidental, it felt so amazing!</p><p>"Brett! Brett, do that again! Right there!" He sobbed basically, the pounding was insanely intense to him and sloppy not to mention but Brett was special.</p><p>Brett knew where he needed to angle his thrust, so he purposefully missed it a few times to hear Eddy whimper and growl, only to hit it harder next time.</p><p>"Professor!"</p><p>His breath came in puffs and he panted. They had a lot of sex, and his body really needed to step up the game. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he bent down to kiss Eddy. The legs slipped off his shoulders, so it was not that hard on Eddy's body.</p><p>"I love you, I love you."</p><p>Eddy watched Brett through dazed eyes, fascinated with the way the sweat built and dipped from the boy. He felt a familiar ache, coiling through his body. It was a sign that he was going to cum soon. So he moaned louder and a bit more hoarse, trying to moan Brett's name like a mantra.</p><p>Brett took that as a sign he was doing good. He gathered the rest of his strength and plowed into his Professor. He would make that good. Eddy would remember him and hopefully do some more dirty and naugthy stuff with him!</p><p>"Professor," he moaned. The only sound in the bedroom were their moans and the telltale skin on skin slapping. Brett opened his eyes - he didn't even remember closing them in the first place - to look down at his lover.</p><p>"Cum for me, please."</p><p>Eddy nodded slightly, his eyes locked on the boy as his facial expression shifted into one of pleasure. Even his back arched off the bed again, making a hot and sticky mess between them, "Brett..."</p><p>He mewled softly at the boy who was still inside of him. He tried to gather his words to tell him that it was okay if Brett continued to plow him as a way to chase his second orgasm.</p><p>But that wasn't needed. Brett came only seconds after Eddy, spilling his seed inside. He shouted Eddy's name in the height of his orgasm before he fell on his lover, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Brett couldn't help himself and kissed the sweaty neck underneath him before he lifted his head.</p><p>"How is my grade, Professor?"</p><p>"Failing, I think we'll have to do this again," Eddy panted but a playful smile appeared on his face. The strict Professor wasn't actually going to fail Brett. After that he had no reason to, "You pass, with a 99.5 percent, because you missed half a point on the quiz."</p><p>He reached his hands up to pet the boy's hair again, he was kinda glad the scene wasn't over yet because his character had one last thing to reveal.</p><p>Brett laughed softly; that one got him good. Relieved, he fell back on Eddy and sighed.</p><p>"Oh man, that was a shock. But I don't mind doing it with you again, Professor. I still have a lot to learn."</p><p>"Yeah? I can give you private tutoring lessons." The Professor's breathing started to even out, "Want to know something?"</p><p>He said smugly but softly, because it was nothing bad.</p><p>"Yes to both?" Brett was uncertain. He really wanted the extra lessons, but the other one? He was not sure. Maybe it was something good? "Well, it depends actually. I would love to have more private sessions, but is the other one something good or bad?"</p><p>"I think you'll consider it good," He patted the boys soft and chubby cheeks, then continued to pet Brett's hair again. Eddy hummed as he waited for Brett's answer, he wouldn't say anything unless the boy really wanted to hear it.</p><p>"If you say it's good, then I want to hear it, Professor." Brett lifted his head again. It sounded like something important. Expectantly he looked at Eddy. What did he want to say to him?</p><p>His hands gently stroked Eddy's side, careful not to tickle him. He didn't want a bitten off nipple - again.</p><p>"You're the only student I've fucked with, you're special," Eddy hummed as he interlaced his fingers in the black locks. Gently pulling at it then going back to petting it lovingly. He knew he had a reputation of being a slut, but it turned out that he wasn't as much of one as everyone thought.</p><p>"Oh" Brett's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. That was unexpected. A grin spread on his face when the realisation trickled in what that meant. It was a sly grin as he pressed their lips together.</p><p>"I love you, Professor Wenuhin."</p><p>Eddy smiled at Brett, yes this beautiful student was finally his, today was indeed a good day, "I love you too, but don't tell the headmaster. He wouldn't be all too pleased."</p><p>He ruffled Brett's hair before kissing him again.</p><p>Well, that was shock after shock it seems. Brett blinked. The strict Professor was ... in love with him? Oh my! He pressed their lips together one more time and bit in Eddy's lower lip.</p><p>"Then we can do inappropriate things to each other on campus, Professor. And be together. And no, I promise I won't tell the old geezer."</p><p>For good measure he bit into the lip one more time and then lifted his head.</p><p>"I love you Eddy."</p><p>"As long as no one catches us," Eddy would be completely fine with doing more than appropriate stuff at campus. It would make the school more interesting, "I love you too Brett."</p><p>He thought that would be a good place to end their scene. They both were saited and happy.</p><p>Brett slipped out of Eddy and kissed him on the tip of the nose.</p><p>"Bottle." That was Brett's safe word. With that he ended the scene and flopped on his side, right next to Eddy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Well, who remembers the sneak peek I gave you on insta many moons ago? Yes, it was that xD</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WHO IS READY FOR ANGST AND PAIN?!</b>
</p><p>Everyone? PERFECT!</p><p>Enjoy :D<b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 14 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They both were saited and happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brett slipped out of Eddy and kissed him on the tip of the nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bottle." That was Brett's safe word. With that he ended the scene and flopped on his side, right next to Eddy.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>"Man, that was interesting. I am still in love, so don't worry about that. But you were such a good, slutty Professor. Man... You did very, very good, love."</p><p>He threw the blanket over them and pulled Eddy close to snuggle with him.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm for sure alright, and feeling really full. You did spill two loads into me," Eddy chuckled warmly, it felt really nice to be that full though, so he didn't mind at all, "Who would've known that I would be good at being a slut. As long as it's you, I can be very much of one."</p><p>"Yes, you were a wonderful one. But that with the headmaster surprised me greatly. You naughtly little Succubus. I bet you would go to school only to do dirty things with the staff, eh? But I can understand. Did you like my virgin Brett? I actually enjoyed it." His hand stroked over the slight bulge and he grinned. It was cute and a testimony of their love life.</p><p>"Hm, well, if we sleep again it will probably disappear. Your body works overtime to reabsorb my love juice."</p><p>"I did like your virgin act, it was so cute and adorable. I could've just pinched your cheeks, you were so cute." Eddy thought he might as well now that they were there and pinched Brett's chubby cheeks, "Why did the headmaster shock you? I originally was going to be silly and say I fucked with your dad."</p><p>"With my dad?! Well, that would be hilarious," Brett snorted and turned his head to kiss the offending fingertips. "Next time tell me that. But I never had a dad, so well, I dunno what an appropriate reaction will be to that, but eh, I will wing it. And I really liked today. I like you as a virgin as well, but that was very fun for me. Something different, you know? What do you want to do next?"</p><p>"Let's do the stripping one that you've been talking about. I think it would be very fun. Maybe I will actually be able to put those old pole dancing classes to use. But I guess we'll see," Eddy let Brett's cheeks go to run his hands down Brett's sides, "Yesh, your dad! Hehe, I decided it probably wasn't the most appropriate."</p><p>Brett chuckled and pressed himself against Eddy to place a gentle kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Maybe you should freshen up on those dancing classes then. Because I will not allow for sloppy dancing of my lover at the pole. Not when I pay him his weight in one hundred dollar bills."</p><p>"I will, and I am pretty sure they put people through some training before they put them in front of everyone. So I would be fine. But maybe we should try to work out, to get these bodies in physical shape," Eddy stretched a bit, they probably needed that. He could also add it in-between his practicing times he set himself for violin.</p><p>"I was actually thinking the same. Maybe we should start with cardio and yoga for starters for more stamina and flexibility. Because I saw your face when I bent you in half. And working out doesn't hurt us."</p><p>When Eddy stretched so seductively, Brett shot forward and bit into the rosy pink nub to lick over it. After a few hefty sucks, he let go and grinned.</p><p>"Eeeeeh!" Eddy squealed, having not expected for his nipples to be so savagely attacked like that! He wasn't complaining, they were just sensitive like the rest of his body but even more so. How evil of Brett to catch him off guard like that when they were talking about exercise.</p><p>Brett rolled on top of Eddy, easily getting him underneath him and licked one more time over the puffy nipple.</p><p>"You look too delicious. Anyway, before I fuck you again, what do you want to do now? Food? We have still leftover pizza. Or we order something new?"</p><p>"Let's eat the leftover pizza, just so it doesn't go bad or before we get disturbed about how long it lasted because of all the chemicals in it," Eddy relaxed under Brett, as he looked up at him. Wouldn't mind being thoroughly fucked out but this body probably wouldn't handle a third round that well. No, Eddy's body wouldn't like another round, that was pretty clear.</p><p>"Hm, love, speaking of food: did you even eat when you sucked me off and I fucked you? You need to remember that every sexual act I or your victim is enjoying is food for you. I didn't see your eyes turning red."</p><p>Maybe Eddy forgot? But that wouldn't be good. The boy needed to eat!</p><p>"Hmm, yeah I snacked a little but not enough to make my eyes turn red. Would ruin the scene, " Eddy shrugged, he was probably a bit too dedicated to his roles when it came to their roleplaying, "As for this morning, I did forget. I was just caught up in the moment of being with you. So then it wasn't about eating but about loving you and being loved by you."</p><p>Brett shook his head. Well, that was adorable, but Eddy <em>needed</em> to eat.</p><p>"Love, I am really smitten with you and I want to keep you around for longer. Please eat. It will never ruin the scene. Nothing will be mentioned about the red eyes, it's just a part of what we are. If you forget it, that's not good, but it can happen, I understand that. But please eat. Or you need to hunt other people down and fuck with them in their dreams. I really am not trying to force you, but please eat. We take less when we feed from each other, so every single time is important."</p><p>He kissed the wounded nipple one more time. He wasn't angry at Eddy, not at all, but he wished Eddy would take that more seriously. It was his life after all. And after forming the body for weeks, it would be a shame to disintegrate it to save more power. Brett could go a meal or two without eating because he had the supply, but that has been halved when he turned Eddy to give him a head start. They should really remember those things.</p><p>"I will Bretty, I'll be able to eat tonight," Eddy pet Brett's head, they would hunt again together, he was sure of it. So he didn't particularly worry. And he snacked so he wasn't too hungry at the moment. He would try to be better at munching for the elder though, he could easily sense Brett's concern and worry, "It'll be okay."</p><p>"I hope so, love. I don't necessarily want you to go to other people. I mean, yes, it's very sexy and stuff, but you shouldn't do it because you <em>need </em>it, but because you <em>want</em> it, you know? I love you too much to watch you to be forced to do something you don't like. And I love being with you sexually and in general. More so than with other people."</p><p>He rubbed their noses together after he scooted up and gave up on abusing Eddy's nipples. Eddy was still a fairly young demon, so he was bound to make mistakes, but Brett wanted to protect him.</p><p>"I know, I like you more than anyone else too. But I don't necessarily need to have sex with them to feed off them. Can just do a simple wet dream." Eddy reached up to squish Brett's cheeks again. He didn't want him to worry too much, "I knew what I was getting into when I asked to become a demon, so I'll be okay. It's just survival when it comes to hunting. With you it's more than just surviving."</p><p>"Yes, and I want it to be more than feeding, but we need to feed ourselves, love. Please. Just promise to remember. And take everything, not just a snack. The red eyes are something natural for us. I will never be thrown off by it. I love your red eyes."</p><p>Brett blinked and showed Eddy his red eyes. There was still so much love for that one person in them. "Or we should just have red eyes all the time when we are home. That way it will never disturb a scene."</p><p>"I promise Brett, I'll eat. Try not to worry," Eddy knew Brett would always worry, because Brett always had. It seemed to be natural to a lover to worry for the other. It wasn't a bad thing by far but Eddy didn't like worrying Brett. He blinked his eyes closed, then opened them slowly to let his own go red. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he kind of liked his normal brown eyes. It was relaxing to not scare himself when looking in a mirror, "Maybe, it would be a good idea."</p><p>"That way it's more natural to you as it is for me. I feel strange to see something different than red, so yeah. And love, I will always worry."</p><p>Yes, Brett would always worry, there was absolutely no way around it. He pressed another kiss on Eddy before he sat up and straddled his boy. His hands cupped the soft pecs and started massaging them. He wanted to do something good for his lover. He took him so well twice today and they had a lot of fun, so a reward was in order.</p><p>"Hmmm," Eddy hummed in response, not sure what to say to that. He would go with it and accept it. It was probably for the best that way, "Whatcha doing?"</p><p>He asked curiously.</p><p>"Petting you. And maybe you want to turn around so I can sit on your perfect butt. I want to give you a massage." The older demon grinned and his hands actually started to massage the chest area. He wanted Eddy to relax and relax he would. He deserved it!</p><p>"Sounds good to me, I'll roll on over then," Eddy liked the idea of massages, it sounded really nice to him, "Don't crush my abused ass too much though."</p><p>He chuckled as he shuffled away a bit to roll onto his belly. Brett helped by standing up and as soon as Eddy turned, he was on him again. First of all he was massaging the butt - no surprise here - and spread the cheeks to look at the rim. It looked used and red and puffy, but not overly so. Just after a good pounding. He let go of the butt then to sit on Eddy's lower back and started massaging the shoulders.</p><p>"You hole looks good. Well, used and good. How do you feel down there?"</p><p>"It burns a bit, from the stretch then being suddenly empty but it feels pretty okay for what counts," Eddy shook his ass a bit playfully, just to get Brett's attention and to see his reaction, "Does it look bad?"</p><p>The older snickered slightly and slapped the wiggling butt.</p><p>"Bad? No. Used and lovely. But I would refrain from fucking today again. Or we heal your body and then we can go for that third round. But without? No chance."</p><p>He would not put his lover through that. Not in a million years. So instead he massaged the shoulders and shoulder blades. It was not sensual touching, but for Eddy, it should be relaxing. His muscles were massaged and kneaded until they were butter.</p><p>Eddy closed his eyes to enjoy all the sensations. It had the wanted effect, he was melting into the touch and relaxing into the mattress. He could stay like this forever if it were an option. But after this they would eat pizza and he would practice violin. Then whatever else Brett wanted to do and in the end Eddy would have to eat his demon food too.</p><p>Brett wandered lower and lower on the back, relaxing all the tense muscles and massaging his love into the body underneath him. Not only could he pound his love into Eddy, but he could do it in that way as well. Brett lowered himself and trailed soft kisses over the skin. He stopped his ministrations when he reached the butt. He didn't want to initiate another round.</p><p>"Okay, love, eating pizza it is now."</p><p>"Shall we get dressed then? Before pizza," Eddy chuckled, he was definitely going to throw some clothes on so he wouldn't freeze to death. It was warm in bed but it was going to be cold outside of it.</p><p>"Why clothes? I told you, I like you in nothing the most. But if you insist, then yes, put on some loose clothes. I will work out a bit while you can try to pole dance. In the basement is a gym room for that. So we can call that actual work out, not just fucking."</p><p>Brett pressed a kiss on the neck before he slid off of Eddy's thigh and wiggled off the bed. He grabbed some short sweatpants and threw on a muscle t-shirt. He ruffled his hair and waited for Eddy. They didn't need socks or footwear because the house had heated floors, so it was never cold there.</p><p>"My body gets cold, I want clothes," Eddy playfully pouted at him as he rolled over and hopped off of the bed to go get himself something comfy to wear. He walked to his dresser to find something he liked. Maybe yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt if he was going to get on the pole, "Maybe do yoga first so we're both stretched."</p><p>"Sure, I don't care. Yoga will be fun. Someone once told me it was designed to be receiving positions for the coupling with a god, so yeah, why don't we try it?"</p><p>Brett gave Eddy one of the very big sized shirts when Eddy hopped into the tight pants and together they wandered down.</p><p>"Did you know some gods actually did that? I mean, fucking with the humans? That was crazy. Now only a handful are left."</p><p>"Huh, I didn't know that. But I didn't really do yoga when I was well more alive then than I am now. I wonder what it was like to have sex with a god, if it didn't kill the person. They seemed pretty big on human sacrifice back in the day," Eddy swayed as he walked, even if the shifting was a bit uncomfortable for his poor asshole.</p><p>Brett looked back and saw the shifting and grinned. Oh boy. Two rounds were the absolute max as of now it seemed.</p><p>"Human sacrifices are a bit too much. Gods never killed humans. Well, sometimes they did, but not out of spite or maliciousness. The human sacrifices were more or less just a fucktoy the gods enjoyed and took them with them to have them for the rest of human life. So yeah. Most of the gods didn't kill them because they were actually super embarrassed to get gifts like that. But alas, only some are left, like I said. And the Christian God is playing chess with Lucifer all the time. Useless, but chill. Maybe you will meet them at some point. I doubt it, but who knows what will be in five hundred or even a thousand years."</p><p>He shot him a grin and tapped against the butt gently. Some healing was accelerated so Eddy wouldn't be in pain anymore. At least he could sit and move without pain.</p><p>Eddy smiled at Brett, immediately knowing what he had done, "Thanks for healing me. But technically it's not just the Christian God. There's Jehovah's Witnesses, Mormons, Judaism and the jewish who are practicing, and some even consider the Muslims' God, Allah the same God as well but that's up for debate. The difference in the religion is their belief in Jesus Christ. Most think he was a prophet, or the Arc Angel Gabriel but the Christians think he is the son of God. That's the difference."</p><p>Eddy was always a know-it-all and still was, "In my first life when I met you, I was a practicing catholic at some point, until I got to college. So don't be disrespecting my mother Mary like that boi."</p><p>He grinned then laughed, the last bit was joking.</p><p>"Love, I know you are smart, but the gods you listed are not the same, they are all different. And some of them are not even existing anymore. But alas, we shall eat now."</p><p>Brett turned to the fridge and put the pizza in the oven to reheat it. It always tasted better that way.</p><p>"You very clearly wouldn't pass your religion test, you're lucky you were never human and had to go to catholic school. Would've been whacked with a ruler. And my point was that the christian God isn't just god, because the old testament is about God, which is what the jews read and believe, the new testament is the Christians, written by the twelve disciples and well by Paul who originally stoned Christians because they worshipped Jesus when the law worshipped God. So your statement is still pretty narrow and not real understanding of what that religion is. And the quran actually aligns with the bible because the father of their nations are both Abraham but sprout from the different sons. Ishmael the middle east and Isaac sprouted Israel. That's all I'm saying," Eddy quirked a brow at the demon, the creature wasn't from this world so there was mercy for that, but it kind of felt like Brett was throwing around terms he didn't understand. But with the one God it sounded more like the jewish God, because their God was single, just one. Where the one's christians believed were three parts, thus the holy trinity. Which came to be known in the new testament. His point was that when Brett just mentioned one God, it could be all those other religions that he spoke of, because those religions had one God. The difference was in subtle things but also the biggest thing which was what he mentioned earlier.</p><p>"I don't need the tests because I met them, love. But it's okay. You will believe that you will someday meet them as well and see what I saw. Humans are stupid for the most part and make things up. But alas, none of this anymore. Food!"</p><p>They had a comfortable dinner and after cleaning everything away they went down to the basement. Brett started stretching his cold muscles.</p><p>Eddy wasn't sure what stretches he wanted to do first, so he decided starting with his arms would work fine. So he did arm circles, forward and backward to get his shoulders loosened up. Climbing on a pole took a lot of arm strength so that meant they needed to be stretched. Next he would loosen his hips and stretch his hamstrings. He glanced at Brett, to see what kind of stretches he was doing. Also because he thought Brett always looked sexy, especially when being active. Very, very sexy.</p><p>Brett did the normal stretches, rolling his arms and shoulders as well before slowly easing in stretching his legs. He bent over and put his hands on the floor. His shirt rose up and when he came up again, he tossed it. It was just in the way. He moved on to more exercises before he got his yoga mat. This was very relaxing for him.</p><p>Eddy chuckled softly, he was watching Brett more than he was actually stretching. It wasn't his fault that his boyfriend was more interesting than stretching himself. He loved the way Brett looked, when stretching and moving. Eddy loved how he could see every muscle flex or ripple, it was hypnotizing.</p><p>Brett paid Eddy no mind as he stretched his legs some more before lifting it to the height of his hip. His hands were clasped together and his eyes closed, but he <em>felt</em> the eyes on him. His boyfriend was a demon through and through. He placed the leg down and did the other one. The burn felt good. He really should do it more. To tease Eddy he went into the dolphin pose, his ass up in the air, his legs straight and his torso and head down while his underarms were on the mat. He stayed in this position for ten seconds before slowly getting out of it. Brett then moved into the low lunge position, with his arms straight over his head while one knee was bent and the other leg was stretched out behind him. He turned his head.</p><p>"See something you like?"</p><p>"Yeah, you but you already know that," Eddy said quite bluntly because it was very obvious he was checking out what belonged to him. Brett was his so he was allowed to look and ogle. He probably wouldn't do that in public but right now it was just them, in the privacy of their own home so it was perfect.</p><p>"Hm, true. So, move your delicious butt for me then. Or just watch me, I don't care. But sugar daddy wants to see something good."</p><p>Brett changed into the relaxing mountain pose, with standing up straight and hands to the side, but the palms to the room open. He counted five seconds in his head, then lifted his body from the whole feet to only the toes, counted and settled back. He repeated three times before he did a handstand and held it for ten seconds. Then he was finished. It was a very short work out, but he wanted to warm the muscles up, not doing yoga the whole time.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever sugar daddy wants. I'm going to start with planks though," Eddy hummed as he shook his head. He went to grab his own yoga matt and roll it out, definitely not going to just do planks on the hard floor. That would be painful, or maybe not but Eddy was a bit of a wimp so he wasn't going to risk it.</p><p>"Chop, chop, sugar daddy wants to see something good." Brett laughed and shook his head. He went to the treadmill and started it slowly before he upped it to a comfortable jog. Thankfully they were demons and with a tiny spark of his magic, the human body went over and beyond its limits and was way fitter in a matter of minutes instead months. That was the best. Brett already felt lighter and more energetic and he knew it was thanks to the magic running through his body.</p><p>He shot Eddy a smile as the man started to do yoga as well.</p><p>Eddy rolled his eyes at Brett but smiled, what a cheater, using magic to be fit instead of just exercising regularly. Cheating like that was admittedly nice though, but seeing as Eddy hadn't eaten that day he wouldn't be using magic. He needed to preserve himself instead of wasting his energy on pointless things. He would do it the old fashioned way, until he got a good meal at least.</p><p>Even though Eddy had enough reserve energy Brett saw immediately he was not doing it with magic. Well, it was way easier Brett's way, but he would let Eddy do what he thought worked best. So Brett ran. After that he would start to pump a little bit to get broader shoulders and more muscles on his arms and back. But nothing too extreme. So he turned his head and ran.</p><p>Eddy held his plank position for five minutes at most, his arms shaking because damn he was out of shape but he was determined thus the five minutes of pure pain. He started to rock back and forth, to do a rocking plank and to help his shaking. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much with the movement. He was having heavy regrets, he should have started from his knees!</p><p>The older demon stopped running and grabbed a water bottle and a small towel to get hydrated and to wipe off the sweat.</p><p>The perfect asshole boyfriend he was, he flopped right in front of Eddy, grinning wide.</p><p>"Looking good, love. How much are you regretting not using magic?"</p><p>"I regret not being in shape, but I don't regret using magic. I can accomplish things out of my own determination, not just through the means of skipping all the hard work." Eddy could also use magic to make the violin play nicely but it wouldn't be out of his own goodness or ability. Taking away the actions of actually learning also took away achievement and any sense of overcoming. Working out and practicing were the same, it wasn't about how quick you could achieve it but about proving to yourself that you could do it, "Mind over matter, Bretty. In the long run I'll be better off because of commitment to tasks, humility, and determination. And ultimately I'll be better off because I'll overcome myself. We are our own greatest enemy afterall."</p><p>He sighed, he would do this for another five minutes then move onto other poses. Eddy really needed to strengthen his core and become more flexible. He was resilient and would make a lifestyle out of it because it wasn't a once and done thing. Plus it would give him something to do besides just sex.</p><p>"Hm, true. But I don't see any point in wasting hours upon hours on something like shaping a body when I leave it behind anyway." Brett saw a discussion coming their way and he had no intent of engaging in it. It was exhausting because their standpoints were fundamentally different there. It was useless to engage in it. It would only blow up.</p><p>"But okay, just do yours. I will lift a few weights and then look around for Belle anyway. I know you were not happy with your violin playing, so I will leave you alone for you to practice it."</p><p>"I don't think you would understand anyways, but yeah," Eddy sighed, he wanted to say because Brett was never human and didn't know what it meant to be one. Or alive for that matter. But he restrained himself from saying such things because he knew a demon's life was hard too and not just easy come. A demon's life was just different and Brett would never understand the human things as of never being one and never will be one, so it wasn't even something he could fault the demon. A human's body affected their mentality, if they liked it or not so exercise or practice wasn't even about being better sometimes but about helping one's mental health. To show that they could succeed, to show that they could overcome, to show that there was something better than themselves. Humans weren't stupid, at least not all of them, they were survivors. They had to fight for their existence in a supernatural world where there were creatures who were bigger and badder than them. They had to live knowing they were specks of dust in comparison, but they kept on living. It was admirable in Eddy's eyes because they were so resilient, and they did things naturally. Not through a skill they were born with or magic, or a god given right. They made themselves better and worked hard for it even though it wasn't easy.</p><p>Eddy didn't see that as useless, although it was kind of hard to find motivation and do himself, when his boyfriend straight up told him to his face that it was a waste of his time. It kind of hurt too, and he supposed Brett realised that with his immediate change of subject. He definitely wasn't going to workout or practice around him because of it being an immediate motivation killer.</p><p>The body was the temple of the spirit, might as well take care of it.</p><p>Brett stopped when he reached the weights and looked at Eddy one more time. He threw his towel in the hamper closest to him and shook his head.</p><p>"You still think like a human. You are not one anymore."</p><p>With that, he left. It wasn't like Brett couldn't or didn't want to understand, but it was simply useless. He could appreciate the effort Eddy wanted to put in it, but in the end, shaping the body through hard work was useless. In his eyes, Eddy should focus on the really important things: Meeting Belle and getting more power. Only with more magical power, Eddy would be safe in the future. His weak fleshy skin would not help him in beating malicious angels or demons. It would not protect him. His mind might be strong like steel, but if his source of power was crushed, he would die anyway. And this time he would not come back. There was no second rope, no thread they could hang onto. It was this last chance, but Eddy didn't seem to mind that.</p><p>He leaned against the wall and rubbed over his face. A strong body and mind, yes, that was good. But it was the <em>magic</em> that made them powerful and only with that they were able to defend themselves.</p><p>Brett inhaled deeply to calm himself down. Each meal Eddy missed or didn't take, was a wasted one. It was one step back, not towards their goal. He was not angry at Eddy, but he couldn't understand how Eddy would not feed himself, but then work on their temporary stupid bodies for hours. It made no sense. Also the violin playing, it was nice to have, but it would not bring them anything. Yes, happiness, but nothing else. It wasn't the first time he was confronted with Eddy still being too much of a human instead of being a demon. It frustrated him. Maybe he should have objected more and rather prepared the human-Eddy more for the life of a demon. But now it couldn't be changed. What was done, was done.</p><p>Brett pushed himself off the wall and went to the guest bathroom. He would shower and look for Belle differently. Maybe he would find her or a hint of her whereabouts in the clubs or something. Right now it was better to leave the human-demon in the training room, otherwise it would explode in their face.</p><p>With that, he redressed much more appropriately and went to the kitchen to snack on a piece of pizza.</p><p>~</p><p>Eddy sat on his butt, when Brett left, getting himself into the lotus position, "Ouch."</p><p>He mumbled to himself because that comment stung. All motivation was once again dead, not like it wasn't already dead from being told his efforts were useless. He sighed to himself, kinda just wanting to disappear, like his motivation to do anything. Which included eating, exercise and practice. Maybe he could just hide in a pile of blankets, that sounded nice. That way he could just mope and let his mind spiral. No, he wasn't human but it was a piece of him, and it was like he was being told to let go of it or being told he was stupid. Which wouldn't be far off because Brett thought humans were stupid, thus the comment about him still thinking like a human was probably sneakily calling him stupid. Why the fuck was Brett even with him, if he didn't like humans and thought he was stupid?! Why did he put up with him all those years when he was human and why did he search for his soul again when he was human? Why was he suddenly frustrated that duh, Eddy still had thoughts and memories or different opinions on certain matters and suddenly calling it stupid. Eddy was hurt and not just from stretching, but from overthinking. Maybe he wasn't demon enough for Brett? He put his head in his hands trying to ease himself, or at least feel angry about it, at least in that case he wouldn't be reopening an old can of worms with his human issues. Maybe that made him unlovable? That he still had residue issues despite being a demon and the insecurities supposed to have faded away... If he was too human then maybe he could figure out a way to get rid of everything that had made him him when he was one... Maybe he would be demon enough then and not stupid enough to aggrivate Brett with his ways of thinking. That was a possibility right? To cut all those fleshly ties... He took a deep breath, he would have to talk to other demons about it and ask, luckily he was in a good position for meditation so he would just check in with the other demons to see if there was any way to get rid of it. If there was, then he would think it over and make the decision without Brett. It was his to make after all and a little sacrifice never hurt anyone, he had killed himself once he could do it again. Of course after some consideration because he knew he was really fucking emotional right now so he wasn't just going to jump right into it. Just leave it as an option so things would stop hurting this bad.</p><p>So he meditated, looking for another spirit who would know.</p><p>~</p><p>Brett was venturing outside, hitting the road and looking around. Yes, it was not the most efficient way of looking for a person, but maybe someone knew, who knew someone who knew someone? That was always helpful. And even if nobody knew about her, that would also be a big sign that she preferred other circles. The demon cracked his neck as he stepped out of the car and slowly made his way to a club.</p><p>The air was wet, loud and full of hormones as far as the demon could see. It would be an easy thing to get someone to tell him everything. It didn't take Brett long, then he was pushing a drunken girl into a bathroom stall and was kissing her while his legs slid between her thighs.</p><p>"Come on, babe, tell me. Belle. You said you know her. Short asian woman. Smart." He attacked her neck and bit into it, forcing a moan from her and incoherent babbling. But finally he got the names and a bit more info. A Belle she knew was a regular at two clubs, always alternating between them how she saw fit. As thanks, she became his next meal. And he wiped her memories of him. It was always better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>The woman collapsed on the floor and Brett looked down on her with disdain. He needed a shower. A thorough one.</p><p>With that he slid between the other moving and warm bodies to finally stumble out of the club. It took him a minute or so to regain his composure and to straighten. Well, he hated clubs now. Eddy was much better. Way better. His eyes wandered over the people who were standing, kneeling or leaning around the club. What a waste of space. He sneered and wandered back to his car. A quick look on his phone showed him he was gone for almost three hours. Eddy should have calmed down by now.</p><p>Well, hopefully.</p><p>He started the car and drove home.</p><p>~</p><p>Eddy hadn't calmed down, he was a sad lump hiding under blankets. He wasn't even in their bedroom because his human ass self didn't deserve to be there. Nor did it deserve to hunt with Brett or feed. So he was on the couch in the practice room just wanting to be alone and disappear. He had a lot to think about after all. He was able to talk to Hyung about his inquiries, and was referred to another demon who knew how to cut off all earthly ties and any sense of humanity. Eddy could just be a demon... that's what it seemed like Brett wanted so maybe he should get in contact with the spirit. Then he wouldn't be like this. He didn't know what he'd be like though... Who was he? Who was Eddy without humanity?</p><p>He had no answer to these questions, he just felt stupid and unworthy of his demon status and relationship with a respectable demon, "You think too much like a human Eddy, you're not one anymore."</p><p>He repeated to himself softly, no he wasn't one anymore. Maybe he should start acting like it. He sighed again, he was perfectly fine with being alone for the rest of the day and being unproductive. It was probably better that way. That way he wouldn't be a bother.</p><p>When Brett stepped out of the car he immediately went to the bathroom and showered. The filth of that <em>thing</em> was still on him, so he needed to get rid of that as fast as he could. The house was eerily silent and dark. Where was Eddy?</p><p>When he stepped out of the shower, he dressed in soft sweatpants and a shirt. He looked around, but on the ground level he saw no Eddy. Maybe he was still in the gym? But when Brett checked, no one was there either. Maybe he was in bed? But no, no Eddy in their bed. Brett furrowed his brows and looked down the hallway. Where was his lover?</p><p>He opened door by door and found something strange in the practice room. The lights were out but the lump of blankets were not usually there, so Brett smiled softly. He found his Eddy!</p><p>He closed the door behind him gently and went to Eddy.</p><p>"Are you asleep Eddy," he whispered. Maybe if he was, then he just would carry him to their bed. Eddy was probably exhausted after the workout and then practice.</p><p>Eddy froze, he had two options here. Option A was to pretend to be asleep and option B was to tell Brett he wanted to be alone. Like alone for eternity because he didn't deserve this. Something was apparently very wrong with him so it was best to just quarantine. Maybe his issues would die out if he had a lot more time alone. Demon's technically didn't need sleep either though, so it would probably be wrong of him to pretend to be asleep. Not the faking part but the actual sleep was wrong. It was a human coping mechanism and something that helped them run, but not demons. Demons were blunt and courageous, they probably didn't cry in isolation for an hour while having an identity crisis of if they were man or demon or how they should behave. He was doing it all wrong... Why couldn't he just get it right!</p><p>"No, I just want to be alone," Eddy finally answered, option B was probably the right way. It was truthful, blunt and cold. Brett was good at being cold, Eddy thought to himself. It was in a demon's nature to be a bit mean or more than a bit.</p><p>Well, that was new. Eddy was never this abrupt to him. It seemed that Eddy still was angry at him for his earlier comment. Not to be deterred with Eddy's attitude, he sat down next to him and looked to the side.</p><p>"Why are you sulking Eddy? Is it because I said I think it's stupid of you to work the hard way on your body?" That wouldn't surprise him actually. Eddy was always very sensitive about things like that. But why was he lying in the dark, all alone?</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Eddy had the blankets over his head so he couldn't see Brett, just felt his presence. He didn't want to move either away. If he could just ignore it long enough the problem would just go away, probably. One could always hope, right?</p><p>Brett rolled his eyes. Someone was being prissy. Instead of engaging Eddy in another conversation, he simply got up and stood right in front of him. Eddy had no clue what would hit him. As always.</p><p>Brett summoned the red silk sash they both so loved and tightly packed Eddy like a sausage. Then he scooped him up and brought him to their bedroom. Thankfully it was not very far away, because Eddy was not making it easy!</p><p>But last but not least, he threw the wiggling worm on the bed and closed the door before he released the sash. Maybe now Eddy wanted to talk?</p><p>Eddy didn't want to talk, he wanted to cry for another hour. He just wanted to be left alone! Was that too much to ask? He curled in on himself, he didn't want to be there at the moment. He would rather will himself to vanish than have to face Brett. He didn't know what he would do if his own efforts were undermined and he was not so discreetly called stupid again.</p><p>The blanket had to go, but Eddy seemed to think differently. So Brett sighed and simply let himself fall on Eddy. What a stubborn bastard!</p><p>"I warn you, Eddy, if you don't come out willingly, I will make you. Come on, don't be prissy with me. Let's talk about it. When you are cocooning yourself away and not talking to me, how can we communicate then?"</p><p>The cocoon was too big to hug, so Brett simply laid on top, slowly squishing Eddy.</p><p>Eddy now started crying, not caring that Brett was there and probably judging him for being such a crybaby and too insecure. He wasn't supposed to be insecure, he was a demon now. It was supposed to be gone, but here he was. He even felt depressed! He hadn't felt depressed in centuries, yet he was slowly breaking under it and he had no clue why. Except that he was doing this whole thing wrong and being undeserving of it, although those weren't real reasons. It was just kind of hard to hear about how stupid humans were, most of the time when he had been one himself. It was also hard with the criticism but he couldn't out right say it because the other spirits wouldn't understand because they had always been a spirit! He was even an outcast in the afterlife! How the hell did that happen?!</p><p>"Please don't make me," he cried out not all too quietly. Eddy was upset and distressed. He was bothering Brett again and was even being seen as prissy. It appeared that option B had been the wrong answer too.</p><p>Brett sighed one more time. Oh man, Eddy was really emotional today. Now he even cried. He probably had the ugly cry face again. Man, Brett hated the face. Because he was always at fault for that look. Or, most of the time. Thinking back... No, Brett was <b>always</b> the source of Eddy's crying.</p><p>"I will not force you. But do you really think this will go away when you are just crying and not talking to me? Do you think it will just vanish into thin air? Eddy, come on, love, tell me. Or at least allow me to hold you."</p><p>Eddy shook, he wanted it to just go away. He really didn't want to talk about it. Who would? What if it turned out that Brett really hated that part of him? Well, now he knew how to get rid of it, but it would still be really sucky to learn that. He hated when they had trouble in paradise and he really didn't want to make a discovery of possible true feelings. Brett loved him yes, well hopefully, they were trying to have a happy life together and Brett had done a lot of stuff for him just to ensure his soul wouldn't be lost. But what if Brett was getting bored with it and wanted to get rid of him? He could hardly stand himself like this, he couldn't imagine Brett felt much different.</p><p>"Don't wanna touch..." Eddy didn't deserve it at the moment, he could be loved when he was good enough. Demon enough. He had wanted to be alone, so if he was forced to be here he would stay as far away as he was allowed to, "I want it to just go away."</p><p>He sniffled, already trying to stop his sobbing.</p><p>"Oh my poor baby. What do you want would go away?"</p><p>Brett sensed that Eddy was really not into hugging now, so he rolled off and flopped to the side. He was still close enough to hear Eddy's sniffles. Eddy refusing touch was nothing new as well. They had some of those scenarios behind them and this would also not be their last, Brett was sure of it. He always hated it when they fought. He loved Eddy smiling and being happy, not crying and hurt. Well, except when it was fake, but that was not the point now. His lover was hurt and refused to tell him.</p><p>Eddy wanted to answer with 'Me' because he did just want to go away at the moment but that was probably too troublesome and broad. He did want pieces of him gone if that would be better but he didn't know how to word it and he didn't want to tell Brett that he found someone who would chip it away from him. Yeah probably not a great conversation starter, "I want... to not be me anymore... want it to go away," he mumbled quietly, knowing this answer wasn't any better than his one word answer. It was probably even worse, "Why are you even with me Brett?"</p><p>"Because I love you, Eddy. How could I not? I love your happy nature, your gentle smile, and I love you the most because you brought light in my life. You gave me a reason to live. I love you simply because you are you. You show me so many things I wouldn't even think twice about looking closer, but you point that out and thanks to you, I get to see them. So why would I not be with you?"</p><p>Brett turned his head so he looked at the lump. The voice was muffled, but he could understand him perfectly. He just wished, Eddy would shed the cocoon of isolation and come to him, but he clearly wasn't ready for it.</p><p>"B-because, y-you don't l-like humans," Eddy tried to get out but his voice started shaking again, making it a bit hard to do so, "I was a human when you found me, but you think humans are stupid. You seemed to like me then but suddenly... I'm stupid too now because I think like one. I don't belong here... I'm not demon enough, I'll never be demon enough like this. I can never be what you want or what you find intelligent. I'm just a silly kid who isn't where he belongs."</p><p>But he could become more demon all he had to do was ask for his new contact. Things could change, he could change, "You will never understand, and you can't understand, none of the demon's we're around can either because they were always spirit. I'm an outcast in this life just like the other two because I'm not enough..."</p><p>"But you are good enough. Yes, some beliefs you have are stupid, but you as yourself are not stupid. And if I really didn't like humans, then why was I falling for one, hm? Do I look like I fall easy for anyone? My only love in my entire life is you. Will always be you. You are no outcast, they stay away because they know you are still adapting. When you are ready, they will come and probably overwhelm you. They are holding back because they want you to like them and not think they are too pushy." Brett scooted closer and laid his forehead against the cocoon.</p><p>"I love you, Eddy. Never doubt that. And just because I can't understand, doesn't mean your thoughts and feelings are not validated or unimportant. This is not our first squabble and it will not be our last. But I want to know exactly why and what to avoid next time."</p><p>Brett was not really happy right now, but who would be, when their lover was in distress? He could only hope Eddy didn't jump to conclusions again. He liked to do that as a human and showed some tendencies to do so as a demon as well.</p><p>"My beliefs are a part of me, it still makes me stupid... and saying humans are stupid and me still being like one alludes to me being stupid. I don't know why you're with me, that's why I asked," Eddy closed his eyes, it felt too overwhelming. Brett was always awkward and didn't know exactly what to do when trying to comfort, and it really showed. Eddy knew the elder was trying his best though and probably having just as much of a struggle as he was right now so he didn't take it to heart, "I don't feel valid."</p><p>He murmured, how could he? It wasn't easy to take such careless bluntness and he had an issue with being too dependent on Brett anyways so it was ten times worse!</p><p>"Well, humans <em>are</em> stupid. But that doesn't make you less loveable. And I never said you were stupid. Your beliefs are sometimes stupid, but not you. And if you say those beliefs are a part of you, then that doesn't mean the whole you is stupid. I think some of it only makes sense when you are older. Sorry to pull that card on you, but you are like a newborn baby or a toddler. You are too young to fully understand how the world simply <em>is</em>. I think you will do much better if you will experience the things," Brett sighed, this time audible, "And I am sorry for making you feel stupid and not valid. It was not my intention."</p><p>"Then what was your intention, Brett?" Eddy just felt belittled again, they could do the pure honestly later but a simple apology would've been nice. It was kinda hard to feel better when Brett was still calling him stupid! At least not completely stupid but still. And he may not understand the whole universe because who could honestly, but he did know things. Like how things felt, like how he felt in reaction to words or speeches. He knew that it hurt and he knew that he was different. Not human or demon really. Only in species was he demon and only in looks he was human. So no he didn't feel like he belonged, how could he? And right now all he was hearing was that he was in fact stupid but loveable. Loveable was nice but it was like saying someone was so ugly that they were cute. No one wants to hear the ugly part. As expected Brett didn't understand what he was trying to say, and it wasn't even Brett's fault but it made Eddy frustrated. He looked foolish trying to express feelings or ideas, or like it wasn't even worthwhile.</p><p>"I didn't want to let this thing blow out into another fight. That was why I was leaving. I have the feeling that you sometimes don't <em>listen</em> to me. I mean, ... I don't know. Forget it." Brett sat up and rubbed over his face. It was going as well as the other times. Which meant like shit. Why couldn't they just be over with this, Eddy being happy and they having cuddles and not worrying all the time?! Brett knew he was shit in giving comfort and he wasn't going to be better anytime soon!</p><p>"Eddy, look, I just know I love you. I know I don't want you to be crying. I don't want you to be sad. You know I'm shit with words in that regard, but I really have no clue how to express it clearly. I appreciate your insight on how humans work, I really do, but it's so different from our would, you know? I sometimes simply forget you were human and then you crash into me with that. I should be better at this after all this time," he mumbled. It was really sad he had no clue how to lift Eddy's spirits when he was the one who crushed them in the first place.</p><p>"I... I am just sorry. I really, really am."</p><p>Eddy was glad to at least get the apology although Brett probably didn't know why he was apologising except for the fact that Eddy felt bad. It was kind of endearing in it's own way with Brett sincerely apologising even if he wasn't completely sure, but also aggravating at the same time because it meant the same mistakes were probably going to be made, which meant they'd both feel like shit again. Maybe it was actually a good decision to go through with what he had asked about, at least he wouldn't feel shameful about being the way he was and they wouldn't get into fights over it.</p><p>"Would you love me more... if I weren't so... so human?," Eddy whispered, saying human as if it were some kind of dirty word. Right now he felt quite ashamed of ever being one and acting like one. Brett had said that he still thought like a human, but wasn't one anymore. A clear indicator that he needed to stop acting like it. At least he thought so.</p><p>"What? No! Of course not! I mean, you just said those thoughts and beliefs are a part of you, and I love all of you, so why would I be happy if you kill some part of you off?" Brett shook his head but remembered Eddy couldn't see him.</p><p>"So no. I would definitely not be happy if you were 'less' human. I mean, I would like to avoid fights like these, yes, but not at the cost of losing an important part of you. Who put that insane thought in your mind? If that was another demon, I want their name so I can have a ... <em>talk</em> with them."</p><p>This was really downright stupid! Why would he want Eddy any other way? He just wanted to broaden his horizon with new facts, not eliminate a part of him. If that wasn't crazy, he didn't know what.</p><p>".....I did....." Eddy stated instead of the sarcastic reply he could have had like 'Guess you need to talk to yourself then', it wasn't an accurate reply anyways. At the end of the day, his thoughts were his own, placed there by himself even if there was a reason as to why, "I just thought... you didn't seem to like it."</p><p>He murmured, sometimes he couldn't tell if Brett liked it or not because today it seemed like Brett didn't.</p><p>"Eddy, did you just hear yourself? You just said, and please correct me if I am getting it wrong again, you will <em>erase</em> a part of you because I <em>didn't seem to like it</em>? Eddy, that's ... simply insane. Just because I don't like something - regardless of what - you can't just jump to the conclusion of eradicating it. It would <em>never</em> make me happy. Not with it being a part of you or something else!"</p><p>Well, he was right in some instances. Eddy actually <b>did</b> jump to conclusions and crazy ideas once again. And that was not good at all.</p><p>"Please, I beg you, tell me you didn't already do it?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be crying under a pile of blankets if I had," Eddy mumbled with a slight flinch to Brett's reaction. It definitely wasn't an utterly bad one, since Brett was completely against the idea. Which was good and assuring but also a very strong reminder that he was too utterly dependent and would bend under any whim for Brett.</p><p>"Well, I just wanted to make sure, since you refuse to see me, love."</p><p>Brett laid back once again and petted the cocoon, hoping Eddy knew what he was trying to do.</p><p>"Will you come out if I say I have good, very good news for you?" It was worth a shot, right?</p><p>"I don't want to, don't want you seeing me like this," Eddy murmured, he wanted to stay hidden away for a bit longer. Until he didn't feel bad about himself and felt worthy enough to let Brett actually see him.</p><p>"Tell me why? I want to see you so I see how bad I hurt you to remind myself that I should not be as stupid as I was before. So I don't make the same mistake again, Eddy. But if you don't want to, I will not force you. Will you at least sleep with me in our bed?"</p><p>It hurt Brett that Eddy refused to come out, but as he said, he would not force the younger one. But he wanted at least for them to sleep together. They always did. And he would probably not even pretend to be asleep if Eddy was not close to him. Because why should he? They didn't need the sleep anyway. But it was a habit they acquired and never let go of. And if they would not sleep together anymore it would signal Brett that a lot more was broken that could ever be mended.</p><p>"I look ugly after I've cried too long and I don't feel worthy of you right now even if you say you love me. I feel silly... don't want to be seen," Eddy murmured quietly, he wasn't going to move from the bed because that took too much effort so they could stay together although he felt the floor was more fitting for him at the moment, "I will stay with you."</p><p>Eddy wanted to add 'even if I don't deserve it,' but didn't want to make Brett anymore sad than he probably already had. Sad and most likely heavily concerned about what the hell went on in the younger's head.</p><p>"You will always be worthy of me. But I failed you again. I think it's more accurate to say that I am not worthy of you."</p><p>All Brett did was take from Eddy. He took his love and normal life from the first Eddy, he cut short the second life he got and now he was making Eddy miserable in the after life as well. But letting him go? No, never. Brett would just vanish into the void when Eddy would choose to stay away from him. He would be devastated and not survive. Brett knew that. His life depended on Eddy staying and being happy. But how could that be healthy?</p><p>The Succubus broke a hole in his cocoon so he could push an arm out and grab Brett's hand, although it took him a bit to find seeing that only his arm had broken free. He didn't want Brett to be down although it was too late for that. With a deep breath he decided to open up his cocoon more so he could see Brett and Brett could see him, "Then let's both be unworthy and sad together."</p><p>He spoke softly, opening his arms a bit so they could cuddle as they tried to gather themselves. Brett closed the distance between them and gave Eddy a gentle smile.</p><p>"Thank you. And also it's dark outside. I will not see a thing anyway." He squeezed Eddy's hand and settled his head on a tiny bit of cocoon. He closed his eyes out of respect for Eddy's wish of not wanting to be seen and also because they could pretend to sleep now. They were together, right next to each other to be exact and that was good enough for Brett. Yes, he definitely had to work on his communication skills - maybe he should ask Hyung for that? - and he would never say a negative word about humans anymore. He would just comment on them internally. He didn't want for Eddy to feel like shit or the need to change himself just because Brett said something stupid. That was not fair. But he learned his lesson today. He hoped this was the last - like any other time before as well.</p><p>Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett's waist gently, trying to hold him close. They were like any other couple it seemed, they hurt each other but still came together once all was said and done. It was probably going to be okay, "I don't like you being sad, just because I want to be alone and sulk doesn't mean you should be left alone and behind."</p><p>He murmured, he wasn't sure if Brett would handle it that well.</p><p>Brett gently shook his head. "If you want to be alone, I should be able to give it to you, but I feel like I am falling apart when you are not with me. I want you to be happy and always at my side, so when you withdraw from me, it feels not good." It actually felt like he was being burned alive with a spear going through his heart and being skinned at the same time. And maybe someone was chopping off his toes and fingers and a bird picked out his eyes. It was more than 'not good', but he wouldn't tell Eddy that. Just because he knew the boy would force himself to cater to his every wish and Brett didn't want that. Well, he wanted that, but not at the expense of Eddy's well being. That would kind of defeat the point.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered in the darkness of their bedroom.</p><p>"I love you too Bretty, I know all of this is hard for you too," It wasn't just all about Eddy, and Eddy knew that. He knew this kind of stuff made Brett struggle, for a demon who probably never had insecurities, he certainly got a taste of what they may feel like when Eddy was so distressed. It kind of spread like a disease, not that the Succubus was trying to make Brett feel that pain.</p><p>"Well yeah, but I bet it's even harder on you than for me." Brett let their noses touch, figuring if Eddy slung his arms around him and even letting him into the cocoon it was fine. His eyes were still closed though. Brett wanted this day to be over with. It started phenomenal and ended like shit. Shit with a golden hat, thanks to Eddy still being here, but shit nonetheless. At least he didn't have to hunt tonight. So he just laid in Eddy's arms, subdued but happy that the Succubus wasn't banishing him from his life.</p><p>"It's hard on both of us, it doesn't matter who is worse," Eddy squeezed the elder gently, just to let him know it was going to be okay and for himself, "I love you."</p><p>He was ready for this day to be over too although he doubted that he would actually feel better in the morning.</p><p>It didn't take long, then both of their breaths were evening out and they were asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>The first fight they have as a demon-pair. Well, the first which u can 'see' :D</p><p>Don't worry though, they will get over it (probably)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Hmmmm... More drama you want I hear? More drama you will get :D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 15 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning came and it was not really any better. Of course not. At least for Brett.</p><p>His eyes stung and he had a massive headache. Not to mention he woke up shivering and cold. Eddy had provided him with a bit of warmth in the night, but the fact still stood that he had no blanket on top. After looking at Eddy, who was still asleep, the Incubus slipped out of the bed and wandered in the bathroom. He needed a hot shower and a drink. A nice big gulp of water. Because his headache was almost killing him.</p><p>When he came back - he drank in the shower like any normal human would do - he got fresh clothes on his body and slipped right next to Eddy again. But this time with a blanket on top. He closed his eyes and was out of it in a second.</p><p>Eddy didn't move, being pretty dead. He was on a little hunger strike, too sulky to even look for a meal during the night which meant he didn't eat anything that day either. He should probably start doing it that morning before he actually hurt himself because of it. It wouldn't make either of them happy if Eddy started fading from hunger. It didn't even make a point except to show that he was a very sad demon, even a bit pity worthy. Yes, he would have to hunt alone because he was sure Brett had probably already eaten.</p><p>Brett slept for a good amount, but of course he knew Eddy didn't eat anything. Was the Succubus still mopey? It seemed so. But the hunger strike was not good. Not good at all. Did he want to kill them both?</p><p>Well, Brett was insensitive yesterday, so when he opened his eyes, he swore to himself he would not say anything about that. Eddy was old enough to make his own decisions.</p><p>Brett looked up at the ceiling and felt an endless pit of dread in his stomach. But he couldn't and wouldn't do anything about that.</p><p>Eddy kept his eyes closed, he would find something to eat. Hopefully it was a sadistic person that got sexual pleasure from making people sad, because otherwise he wouldn't be much of a turn on. At least not like this, tears tended to be a turnoff to most men. Unless it was in the realm of yaoi or a sociopath. His only option was someone sadistic, it wasn't always the most pleasant thing because he prefered Brett and those people always were a bit more sour, plus kind of creepy. It would be fine though, not like someone would try to trap him there.</p><p>In the end he needed food, or he would be too weak and more depressed to do anything which in turn would hurt Brett's poor dead heart.</p><p>Brett floated around, trying to look for Belle even though she was probably awake now and she couldn't find her. After a while he returned to his body and opened his eyes. Eddy was still next to him. Why was it taking so long? Did Eddy have any problems?</p><p>Eddy was having a bit of problems, yes, he was too uninvested with it and kind of half assing it. He really just didn't care at the moment because of his very down mood. As long as he got something though, it would be fine, hopefully. Why couldn't he just stay in bed all day and magically be fed. That would be amazing, although he would probably just sleep his life away if that were the case. So he ate, even if he didn't want to. Eating meant he would open his eyes to Brett sooner.</p><p>The Incubus snuggled close to Eddy and caressed his sides. He peppered the neck with gentle kisses, knowing fully well Eddy felt that faintly. He pressed their bodies together and slipped one hand underneath the shirt Eddy still had on from yesterday. His lover was so silent. Sometimes, when Eddy fed, he was softly moaning, but now? Not even the tiniest of sounds.</p><p>They would sometimes fuck while Eddy fed, but Brett didn't want to pressure Eddy too much. Because they mostly ate together, and of course were sleeping together, they had a lot of sex, but Eddy's dick was not even hard right now - Brett checked.</p><p>He watched Eddy's face before he nuzzled into the neck and continued to kiss his Succubus.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered in an endless loop.</p><p>"Love you too," Eddy murmured back as he stirred back into awareness of this world. His eyes blinked open, not red or anything just amber brown and normal.</p><p>When Eddy answered, Brett stopped his loop and lifted his head, "Have you eaten, love?"</p><p>Eddy nodded as he looked at the elder, "Yeah."</p><p>Was his very simple answer. He had just force fed himself to get what he needed to live.</p><p>"You don't look like you have enjoyed it. Are you still sad about what I said yesterday?"</p><p>His hand wandered up from Eddy's side to the cheek and he gently cupped it, "I am with you because I love you. All of you. I am with you because otherwise I would be reduced to <em>nothing</em>. I don't want to go back from how I was before," not to mention Brett would not survive this anyway. He gently, but shortly kissed Eddy. He wanted the other to feel appreciated but Eddy was probably not in the mood for more. Brett would understand this.</p><p>"I'm just sad," Eddy murmured, it was hard for him with things like this to just stop thinking things even if they were proven to be wrong by Brett. He could let go of anger quickly, thus never being able to stay mad at Brett. However, Eddy did harbor sorrow because it wasn't directed at anyone but himself.</p><p>"I am sorry for this," Brett desperately wanted to say that he hated seeing Eddy sad, but that would force the man to hide his true feelings, so he would refrain from doing that. Instead they laid side by side and Brett petted Eddy.</p><p>"It's okay, it's not your fault that I am still sad," Eddy liked the pets, the pets were nice. He could be happy that Brett was still willing to touch him. Some thoughts were still unpleasantly at the back of his head, but he tried to push those down since Brett was still in fact with him.</p><p>"You would not be sad if I didn't say it in the first place. So it is my fault," Brett pulled away to lay on his back and looked at Eddy, "Do you want to hug me and lay on top of me? Please? But only if you want to."</p><p>Brett wanted to use both of his hands, not just one. And it seemed that this day was a lay-in-bed-day anyway, so they should get comfortable as possible.</p><p>Eddy liked cuddles so he nodded to Brett. He wanted to be close to the elder and feel okay about it all. It may help him feel more deserving of it, "I would like that."</p><p>He rolled on top of Brett to get all the affection and then never leave bed. He didn't want to be productive.</p><p>The Incubus threw the blanket over Eddy and himself so they wouldn't get cold and settled down. He continued to pet Eddy like he knew he wanted it and kissed him every once in a while.</p><p>Brett had no idea what to say, because everything already was said, so he fell silent. Thinking back to yesterday the same time, they were going at it like rabbits. But now? Not so much. Why was this all so complicated? But nothing worthwhile came easy, as Eddy mentioned.</p><p>Eddy breathed slowly as he relaxed into all of the touches. He was pretty okay with just snuggling in silence. The Succubus also felt more comfortable with being seen as he didn't think he looked as ugly as he did when he was crying. Everyone looked ugly while crying though, so it probably wasn't a valid reason to want to hide away.</p><p>To Brett, Eddy was always gorgeous, but he hated the cry face. So he petted him instead. Hopefully Eddy would come out of his shell by himself, because he had great news. He didn't want to leave Eddy behind on his own because he doubted he would get anything done in this mental place he was in right now. They couldn't make any mistakes, not with Belle. Brett wanted it to be perfect, not like in a horror show.</p><p>Eddy buried his face into the side of Brett's neck then slipped his hands under Brett's shirt to try to get more of the comforting warmth and closeness. He kept his hands on Brett's sides to stay safe. It was just an innocent touch, nothing more. Just a cold soul looking for heat from his lover.</p><p>Hours passed while they lay arm in arm, for the most part silent. When Brett turned his head at some point and saw it was already past 6pm. They actually were in bed the whole day. And it seemed Eddy wasn't feeling any better. He was not crying anymore, but that was only a tiny step.</p><p>Eddy was like a possum playing dead, except he had been playing dead for hours upon hours. This was his life and he accepted his fate now. It was inevitable, he was probably going to be like this forever and then Brett would find someone better than him. Probably a demon that didn't get so utterly depressed over spats. Eddy sighed to himself, he shouldn't continue those thoughts but it was hard to actually just not think it. To not think he wasn't a good demon and that another one would be better. He sighed again, that thought needed to go away too and stop killing his motivation. He should just force himself out of bed like how he made himself eat, and just do something. Then again anything he could or would do was probably just a waste of time.</p><p>Brett saw what was happening and started to hum.</p><p>"How many fights did we have, Eddy?"</p><p>Maybe it was time to shake things up if leaving Eddy to his own devices but staying with him didn't work.</p><p>Eddy blinked owlishly, it took him a couple seconds to realize Brett was actually talking to him since they hadn't been talking, "I don't know."</p><p>"Six. We had six fights as demons, three as human/demon in your second life and twelve in the life before. So that is twenty-one spats we had. Why do you still think I will leave you after every spat? I stayed with you as a human, twice, and now as a demon. I will never leave you, Eddy. Unless you want me to," Brett rubbed his thumb over the cheek and shook his head, "We had more spats as human/demon-couple than as demon/demon. I didn't leave you then and it didn't change for me. I will <em>always</em> be with you."</p><p>"Well the first time you were technically bound to me so you couldn't leave because of the contract even if you wanted to. Just pointing that out, but the second time yeah you could've left but chose to stay, like now." Eddy knew it was silly to think that Brett would eventually ditch him, but it was a possibility even if it hadn't happened yet and was a very slim possibility. It was still there! "I just worry."</p><p>"I know you worry, but you have no reason to. And I could have gone very well away from you in your first life as well. Yes, I would have to come back at some point, but didn't need to. The contract was fulfilled. But alas, that's not the point. I am here. I will be here. Always."</p><p>Brett stroked over the hair. Why didn't Eddy trust him? Because essentially it was what it was about: Trust. Trust and not enough communication.</p><p>"But what if you find someone better, or realize I'm shit and you actually deserve that someone better?" Eddy closed his eyes, not having much hope for this conversation considering the one last night wasn't all too great. It was okay at best and this was probably going to be a repeat of it, "I'm too dependent on you, how could I survive without you Brett?"</p><p>Maybe it was better for him to worry and mentally prepare rather than being caught by surprise.</p><p>"And how could I survive without you, Eddy? I told you, you are my everything. I will not look beyond you, because I already have what I need and want in perfection in my arms. Why destroy that for a shabby replacement? Nobody and nothing will ever be better than you." Eddy was perfection for Brett. The only thing that mattered so he couldn't understand how Eddy thought Brett would ever leave him. Even being able to leave him behind. Brett could never do that. Not now and not in a thousand years.</p><p>Eddy opened his eyes, looking at Brett with a soft gaze. He tried to find the words or the right way to express something, but it turned out he didn't know how. Brett wasn't the only one shit at this stuff, Eddy was pretty shit too. He licked his lips slightly before opening his mouth, "I believe you... I just don't know how to stop thinking like that..."</p><p>He wasn't sure if that made sense, because one may think that his thoughts showed that in no way he believed Brett. Which was true depending on the person, but for Eddy it was more force of habit. It was hard to stop something that was like that for so many years. Yet he still believed Brett because he wanted it to be true and what he wanted to be true he would believe.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Brett wanted to help Eddy obviously. Their nature was attuned to each other. They were the halves of one circle, so there should be something he could do, right? Because his goal was to make Eddy happy and not let his lover spiral down all the time just because of one comment.</p><p>"I really don't know," Eddy sighed as he hid his face back in Brett's neck. He didn't know how to help himself so he couldn't really give advice as to how Brett could help him. What did they do when this was more common in both of their lives? He didn't remember but it probably dealt with a therapist. Did demons have therapists to talk out their issues with? Eddy kind of doubted it since the majority of the demons didn't have Eddy level of issues, maybe just some anger issues and murdering sprees - which was not too common within the Succubus or Incubus species but there were other demons. But they weren't generally insecure creatures and Eddy generally wasn't anymore except on bad days, like this and yesterday and when he tired to play fucking violin. Those were all totally bad days.</p><p>"Hm, I understand." No he didn't. Brett absolutely didn't. He hadn't those bouts of insecurities or 'bad days'. He was unhappy when Eddy was unhappy, simple as that. But when they didn't help each other, who else could help?</p><p>Brett continued to pet Eddy and kissed the top of his head. There was not much to do besides waiting for Eddy to crawl out and be happy again it seemed. Clearly the news of Belle wouldn't be helpful. It would probably stress Eddy out even more and force him to show happiness. Also it was just a maybe, nothing really confirmed anyway. It could be a different woman called Belle and that would be even more crushing for Eddy. No, he would hold back on that information and would first make sure it was the right person.</p><p>"What did we used to do when I got like this?" Eddy asked softly, Brett had a better memory than him when it came to their lives together. Eddy's memory was like a cloth that moths got to, so it had a lot of holes when it came to it.</p><p>"Different things but nothing really helped when you were human. I took you out to get you in a nice place to picnic there or do exercise. You once even told me to not come back until you were more happy - it took you ten days and you were even more miserable afterwards so we are not doing this again - and in your first life you would go to your friend and bitch and rant about me - well, here I am assuming because you left me in our apartment and ran off to him and I wasn't allowed to follow. So yeah. Nothing really worked as far as I can think back. Oh, and we sometimes fucked so you would get on a different lane of thoughts, but that was not very good either. Especially when you were really angry at me. You even slapped me and had a full breakdown right in the middle. So, yeah. I would not repeat that as well. Mostly I stayed close and hugged you like this and you would eventually snap out of it."</p><p>"Why did I slap you during sex? Wouldn't that be considered abusive? And if yes then why didn't you leave?" Eddy asked, they didn't generally hurt each other during sex, unless they negotiated a painful kink. Not out of anger though, "What did you do when you were left alone? Did you get angry or did you get sad?"</p><p>They were going to be here for a bit, so he might as well ask questions and learn about them. At least they could have a list of things to avoid.</p><p>"I am not exactly sure why, but it definitely hurt. You always had a mean right hand slap. And being slapped once wouldn't make me leave. Or at the tenth time. You mostly slapped me - not full strength I have to admit - when I said something very, very stupid. And Eddy, really, if a slap makes me leave then my feelings wouldn't be strong enough anyway. And most of the time I deserved them. You even had my permission to do it, so I didn't consider it abuse," Brett sighed and looked up to the ceiling. It was quite a long time ago, but he was not happy when Eddy left, "I mostly sulked. I was definitely not happy with you leaving, but I knew it was for the best. Ray really helped you. We had the most disputes when you were younger anyway. We both mellowed out a lot. I mean, we spent seventy years with your first human life and only had twelve spats. That's not even twice a decade. Yes, it could have been less, but it wasn't like we were screaming at each other all day. We were very, very happy. And even if your second human life was very short, we still were together for over two decades and only had three major spats. This is nothing, really. And now? Look at us. We are even less than one spat per decade. We improved. I improved. We evolved in something better. So yeah, I see absolutely no reason to leave you. Because I will be much more miserable when you are not by my side."</p><p>"Well I guess if you gave permission then it's okay... but it still sounds very mean of me to do that to you," Eddy watched Brett with his puppy dog eyes, there was probably a reason why he didn't remember that. At least he didn't do that anymore, "I like being by your side, makes me happy."</p><p>"Being with you makes me happy as well. More than happy actually. And as long as you don't hit me again, I will live," Brett chuckled and continued to stroke circles on Eddy's back. Hopefully Eddy would be happier now.</p><p>"I don't ever want to hit you, unless you want it I guess," Eddy spoked softly, no he never wanted to hurt Brett even if he could use magic to heal. If he wanted to be understood it meant he had to be understanding and being understanding meant not acting out on anger towards the one he loved.</p><p>Brett didn't even remember clearly why Eddy hit him in the first place. Probably because he was a shit to Ray or so. But he remembered the hurt and angry eyes looking up at him. Well, after that and some calm between them, everything was back to normal. The Incubus tried to improve his relationship to Ray and in the end they found natural ground around Eddy. They were never buddies, but they were at least civil to each other. What Ray was doing now? Brett had no idea. Instead he looked at his Succubus and hugged him tighter.</p><p>"Do you feel a bit better?"</p><p>"Yeah, " Eddy nodded as he tried to cuddle closer which was almost impossible considering how close they already were. It seemed that just talking worked with Eddy even if it was about their past lives.</p><p>"Good. Do you want to do anything tonight or just stay like this?" It wouldn't matter to Brett of course, he would do whatever Eddy wanted to do.</p><p>"I don't feel like being productive... but it would probably be good for me to actually get out of bed," Eddy spoke softly and thoughtfully. Just being closed up wouldn't do them much good, "Maybe we could go feed ducks."</p><p>Well, that felt like a deja-vu. Brett smiled softly and kissed Eddy's forehead.</p><p>"Did you know that we fed the ducks all week right before you killed yourself? Do you have anything planned you want to tell me this time as well, hm?"</p><p>He was joking of course, but it was oddly similar.</p><p>"I faintly remember it, but no I'm not planning anything. I just like watching them," Eddy concluded his reasoning. They were interesting creatures and he liked them.</p><p>"It's almost dark, only a few more hours left, but sure. Do you want to shower alone or together or not at all?" Because he surely wanted to change clothes. If not, that would be fine as well.</p><p>"I probably should shower, you don't smell like you need to though," Eddy commented as he not so discreetly sniffed Brett. Yep, the elder smelled clean so no need to waste water or overdo it. Too much of a good thing could become a bad thing.</p><p>"Well, I showered this morning when you were still asleep, but I would accompany you if you want." Seeing that they did nothing but laying in the bed all day it came to no surprise that Brett still smelled fresh as ever. It would be strange to smell differently.</p><p>"We can shower together then, I wanna be with you," Eddy kissed along Brett's jugular, still with no intention of anything dirty. He just wanted to be close and intimate in the simple ways, not just with sex, "I love you."</p><p>"Then I will be with you."</p><p>Brett slowly sat up and manhandled Eddy gently into position - both legs on either side so he could pick him up and carry him to the shower. He would pamper and spoil Eddy like he always did after their spats because to 99% Brett was in the wrong anyway. He didn't mind spoiling Eddy. They stepped into the shwoer, still fully dressed and Brett put Eddy on his feet. He removed the clothes and folded them outside the shower stall before turning on the water.</p><p>"When you want to sit down, I can wash your hair, love."</p><p>"Okay thank you," Eddy talked softly, he was ready to feel the warm water cascading down his body and for all the negative thoughts to rinse away like the grime and germs. A clean body was like cleaning the soul, well if he still had one of those that would be what it was like.</p><p>Brett pulled out a chair for Eddy to sit on and gestured to it. He tested the water and it was warm enough, so he turned the other knob as well, and now they were getting wet. The steaming water rained down on them and engulfed them in a warm hug.</p><p>Brett brushed the wet strands from Eddy's eyes before he set out to lather the hair up to clean it. After that was done he took the washing cloth and dribbled on some shower gel. He started at Eddy's neck and stepped around him so he could wash the back.</p><p>Eddy preened under the touch, absolutely loving it and who wouldn't. There was nothing like being loved and cared for, it was the highlight of his life. He lived for it even, he liked being loved.</p><p>Thankfully Brett loved to pamper and catered to Eddy. His hands wandered in circles down to wash everything off. It wouldn't take long, but Brett would make sure that everything was clean.</p><p>When he was finished with the back, he took one arm and repeated the process until the whole Eddy was clean. Brett even went down on his knees to scrub Eddy's feet.</p><p>After that, he quickly rinsed himself off, but let the water still run over them. It was calming. Brett squatted down to look in Eddy's eyes, waiting for him to say something.</p><p>Eddy put his hands on Brett's cheeks, then squished them. Brett had a very squishable face, it was soft and chubby. That was something that Eddy admittedly really liked, so he even pinched the chubbiness a bit, "I think we're ready, yeah?"</p><p>"If you want. We also could just stay here and let the warm water rush over us. I would be fine with it as well. Just tell me what you want and need and I will do my best to help you with it." And this time maybe not badmouthing the humans so much. Even if he thought they were silly. It simply did too much damage.</p><p>"I like the water, but it's going to go cold eventually and I don't know, maybe fresh air will do me good. Even if it's just laying on the roof and watching stars," Eddy thought it was probably too dark now to actually feed the ducks, so he would think of something else such as star gazing to clear his mind.</p><p>"It was a tiny surprise, but the double garage we have is seeded. Well, I let a company plant a lot of moss. It will be very comfortable there. We can stargaze tonight and feed the ducks tomorrow?" They still had a tiny bit of daylight left, but the ducks were probably already into a flock and trying to sleep. Brett loved to stargaze. He did that a lot with Eddy in hell, so of course he would do it in the human world as well.</p><p>"I have thick blankets where we can cuddle under."</p><p>"That sounds good to me, I think those activities will be really good for us. Well me specifically, it'll be good for me," Eddy smiled shyly at him, then squished Brett's face even more, before leaning in to press a kiss on the elder's soft lips.</p><p>Brett gently responded. Eddy was comfortable enough to kiss him, so he was almost forgiven. Not forgotten, but forgiven at least.</p><p>"I like that too." The water was still warm and Brett was still kneeling in front of Eddy but he had no problem with that. His lover was way more important than his pride. Well, it was not really a pride thing either. It was more Eddy who was on his knees in front of Brett, maybe they should change that. It would help their relationship maybe. Brett would try it. Maybe his inner ego was running rampant and hurt his lover - and that would simply not do.</p><p>So he stayed down and even laid his head on Eddy's thigh. It was humbling and except the slowly rising pain in his knees quite comfortable.</p><p>Eddy started petting Brett's head, making sure to run his fingers through the damp locks and massaging the scalp, "You look scrumptious, truly so. I love you."</p><p>Eddy thought that Brett kind of looked like a cat like this.</p><p>"Thank you. And you always look lickable and delectable to me." He turned his head slightly and kissed the thigh he was resting his head on. His hands came up and caressed the thighs in an innocent way. He didn't want to feel Eddy up, that was not the goal. But he wanted more skin-on-skin contact. He practically thirsted for it. Even though they were close the whole time, it was different when they were naked.</p><p>"Maybe we should get out of the shower now, so we can stargaze and cuddle," Eddy watched Brett, not thinking the kneeling position in the shower was all too comfortable. He probably should get Brett to a more comfortable place or in a more comfortable position at least. Eddy didn't want Brett hurting himself.</p><p>"Yes, love."</p><p>Brett kissed the warm skin one more time before he got up. Yes, that actually hurt like a bitch, but he kept his face carefully neutral. It would do no good if Eddy was feeling guilty over this, especially since Brett <em>chose</em> to do so. So he smiled and helped Eddy up. His head fell in the juncture of the neck and shoulder and he placed a kiss on there. He turned the knob and lifted Eddy up to carry him outside. Grabbing a fluffy towel for Eddy first, he began to dry off his lover. Only when Eddy was dry and tucked into a fluffy bathrobe, Brett tended to himself. After he was dressed in a bathrobe, Brett took another soft towel and rubbed over Eddy's hair a second time.</p><p>"Should I blowdry it? I don't want you to catch a cold."</p><p>"I would like to avoid getting sick, the common cold would probably destroy my weak immune system." Eddy said with a playful smile. Although it was probably true to an extent seeing as he hadn't been sick in forever. So his body wasn't all too prepared if some disease suddenly jumped at him, "We can blow dry it."</p><p>"Sounds good." Brett guided Eddy to the bathtub so he could sit down and took the electric hair dryer. It had no cable and was very transportable. He set it to medium heat as to not damage Eddy's hair and started drying it. He ruffled though the hair to get to the deeper layers as well and in no time, Eddy had shiny warm and dry hair. Brett did the same for himself and put the dryer back in the charging station.</p><p>Because he was a gentleman - and still needed to make up for his blunder - he carried Eddy to the bedroom where they could change into warm clothes.</p><p>"Do you think the sky will be clear enough for us to see the stars tonight?" Eddy asked since there didn't seem to be much to talk about and he wanted to fill the silence with something, "Or do you think it'll be a bit chilly, because if it is we could make colding hot tea or hot cocoa to warm our hands on the mug."</p><p>He grinned childishly.</p><p>"It will be clear, and yes, we can make hot cocoa or tea for us." Brett smiled at Eddy and bent down to kiss his cheek. He turned to their closet and pulled out some warm clothes for them.</p><p>After they were wrapped up tightly, Brett grabbed thick blankets and looked at Eddy.</p><p>"Sadly you have to go by yourself now. I wish I could carry you, but we will live, right?"</p><p>"We will certainly live if you don't carry me to the roof, we'd surely die if you tried," Eddy chuckled at Brett, then shook his head. The younger obviously was feeling better now, the small talk and the shower had really worked wonders on his mood. It also helped that Brett was being so gentle with him and actually a bit more comforting than Eddy ever thought Brett was capable of. Maybe the demon was actually figuring out how that whole thing worked.</p><p>"I will not let you die and you know that very well," Brett snorted. He would rather be killed than letting any harm befall Eddy, "Please follow me." Brett waited for Eddy's nod and off they were. Because Brett had a brain every once in a while, he installed a lift to the top of the garage so it was easy to get there. He laid the first thick blanket on the moss and sat down.</p><p>"Come to me, love."</p><p>The sky was wonderful now. The sun was gone, but the last streaks of pink and purple were painting a very pretty picture and it would not take long for the stars to come out.</p><p>Brett petted the place next to him.</p><p>Eddy plopped himself down right next to Brett, a wide grin on his face as he looked up at the sky, "It's gorgeous. "</p><p>He decided to lay back on the blanket so he wouldn't strain his neck looking up, "Isn't the world amazing? We're just like small specks of dust compared to the whole universe, yet here we are. We exist, we live and we breathe. It is truly amazing I think."</p><p>The Incubus nodded to Eddy's philosophical statement and blanketed them.</p><p>"It's amazing that we found each other in this big open space. We could have easily missed each other, never finding the other. I would still just exist and you would be dead for real. Or maybe reborn, who knows." Brett settled next to Eddy and took his hand under the blanket to squeeze it.</p><p>"Life really is amazing, and the way it works, whether it be fate or pure luck. I am grateful for finding you or rather you finding me. I am also grateful that you loved me too and decided to find me again," Eddy glanced at Brett before looking back at the sky.</p><p>"My life wouldn't be the same without you anymore. After you more or less forced me into a deal, my fate was probably changed to be at your side forever. And I can't say I am regretting it. I am deeply thankful for it. You and you cute virgin eyes and body were too much for me to resist and I will be eternally grateful for it."</p><p>Brett looked to the side, to Eddy. He was his world. So, he kissed the soft and still warm cheek and huddled closer.</p><p>"I didn't force you, I was crying and you manipulated the situation to your advantage. Not that I mind, I have a best friend for eternity and a hot hubby slash boyfriend. How does it feel, being the one to take my virginity twice? And me basically never sleeping with anyone else intimately because munching people doesn't count." Eddy smiled at the kiss, it made him happy.</p><p>"Well, technically I took your virginity thrice. Two times as a human and the third as a demon. And I can't say I mind either. And well, love, you did indeed force me. You would have never spread your legs for me when we were not contracted, but alas, I said it was fine. It was the best decision I have ever made. And I am glad you acted and reacted the way you did. If I didn't want you, I would never have offered a deal. So yes, it was perfect. And I love you dearly for that."</p><p>Yes, indeed, feeding was not counting. Because they rarely had sex with other persons anyway. They knew where their loyalties lied and that was good enough for Brett.</p><p>He rubbed his nose against the cheeks and caressed the back of Eddy's hand with his thumb.</p><p>"Thank you. For everything."</p><p>"It's my pleasure Brett, I would have it no other way," Eddy hummed, sure they had disagreements and life hadn't always been easy to live nor had it been easy on their relationship. But Eddy wouldn't change a thing about it, it was what made them, them. Well, now that he knew Brett liked him the way he was, he wouldn't change a thing.</p><p>The Incubus would probably throw a fit if he ever heard as much as a whisper to remove a part of Eddy's personality and character. Yes, it would be easier, but he wanted his husband complete, not a shell, bending to his every whims. Instead of shouting, he was just gently kissing Eddy's cheek and alternated between rubbing his fairly cold nose and warm lips against the warm skin. The hand wandered from the arm to Eddy's stomach and caressed him there.</p><p>Eddy closed his eyes as he slowly relaxed under all the affection, just wanting to melt into the blanket. What a perfect scene it was, both of them cuddled close together and under a blanket of stars. Eddy couldn't have asked for more.</p><p>Brett felt a soft smile around his lips when he looked at Eddy and how relaxed he seemed. It was good. That was what he wanted to see. What he craved, after the crying and hiding away. He would give Eddy a few more days before he broke the news to him. Eddy should have enough time to fully recover from their spat and with new energy, they would start.</p><p>Eddy glanced at Brett slowly, trying to think of something to say yet he had nothing at all. So he looked into Brett's eyes instead of speaking. Just staring and observing all of the older demon's features.</p><p>"Didn't you want to stargaze, love? I'm not a star." When he was so blatantly obviously stared at, Brett could kiss Eddy as revenge. It was a soft and chaste kiss. Only their lips touched. When Brett broke the kiss, he settled back down, watching Eddy.</p><p>"You could be a star though," Eddy stared after the kiss broke. He thought Brett was just as beautiful as the sky too so he had no problem with this atmosphere. The atmosphere and mood was just right for gazing.</p><p>"Only if you are right by my side. Otherwise I wouldn't want to be a star. I never want to go back to being alone. Not when I know how wonderful it is with you. When I am a star, you are my sun. You give me life and all the light I need."</p><p>Brett didn't even care how sappy they were. He just wanted for Eddy to know how deeply he felt. And if Eddy needed to hear that, he would do it.</p><p>"Well technically the sun is a star," Eddy flashed Brett a goofy smile, just teasing obviously since he knew Brett was sweet, "You're adorable."</p><p>He patted Brett's cheek.</p><p>"Then be my star, and mine alone. Because otherwise I would go crazy."</p><p>He turned his head to press into the warm hand and kiss the palm. Yes, Eddy was his sun and his star. And nothing would ever change it.</p><p>"I'll be your star, in the darkest of night's so you can see. I'll always burn for you," Eddy spoke softly, slowly running his thumb over the elder's cheek, "Only for you. I'll always be yours and yours only."</p><p>"I will always be with you and take care of you. You are mine and I am yours. Forever and ever."</p><p>They looked each other in the eyes and Brett mirrored Eddy's hands. Gently he caressed the cheek of the Succubus.</p><p>"I love you. I'm sorry that I've been so... so emotional." Eddy closed his eyes as he nuzzled into Brett's hands as well as he could, "I know that you love me."</p><p>Why was Eddy apologizing? It made no sense to Brett. He was in the wrong and Eddy just reacted to his thoughtless and tactless words.</p><p>"No, love, I am sorry. You are not at fault. I should watch what I say more," he leaned forward so their forehead touched and just held Eddy's gaze, "Please let us move on from there. I made a mistake, I know it now and it will never happen again."</p><p>"Bretty at the end of the day my feelings are my own and I am responsible for them even if they're triggered by something or someone. I know you're sorry and I forgive you," Eddy smiled at him softly then gently kissed him, "It's okay."</p><p>While that was true, Brett still felt not so good about it. But they have talked now and Eddy was feeling better. It would be stupid to say more on that now. He would just make double sure what to say next time. So what else could he do but nod.</p><p>Then he turned his head to look at the stars. The sky was pitch black now and they were clear to see.</p><p>Brett leaned his head against Eddy's shoulder to feel the warmth. He would change something for the future. For himself, not Eddy, never Eddy.</p><p>Eddy liked the closeness they were sharing in such an intimate scene. It felt very human to him, even if Brett was never one and would never be one. Eddy thought that Brett may not understand things when it came to humanity but that the demon portrayed it.</p><p>The Incubus sighed and laced their hands together once more. It was calm and quiet and he hoped it would stay that way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Well, that was out of the way, right? RIGHT?! We will see :D</p><p>See you in the next chapter :D</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>Hm, I can't spoiler too much but this has one of my most loved scenes in it :D</p><p>Have fun with it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 16 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The evening was calm and the night as well.</p><p>The next day came and went and as the same day before they stuck more together, basking in the warmth of the other. The third day after their spat, almost everything was like before.</p><p>It was still morning and after a successful hunt, they laid next to each other like every other morning.</p><p>Brett played with a strand of Eddy's hair.</p><p>Eddy giggled to this, Brett was so cute sometimes. Which was an amusing thought on its own, considering that Brett was in fact a demon and would kill someone without hesitation if he had to. So Eddy mused to himself about it and smiled because he was lucky to be that somebody who got to see Brett like this.</p><p>Brett would only be that nice to Eddy. Only Eddy was worthy of his kindness. The rest of the demons got polite nothingness, maybe a bit more, but in the end, only Eddy would ever see him like that.</p><p>He bent his head to kiss Eddy on the forehead and stroked over the soft and fluffy mane.</p><p>"I think I found Belle. I have at least a lead. I will go tonight to a club to gather more information. I wanted you to know. She could be very, very close."</p><p>In the last couple of days, Brett did a bit more research and looked into the matters a bit more, and yes, it was definitely Belle Chen. He could even see her for a split second, so he was sure of it. But he thought it was better to meet her alone the first time, but Eddy shouldn't know that. Brett only wanted to clear the path for his lover and not let it end in a tragedy.</p><p>Eddy did not expect that kind of news in the early morning but it was welcomed news. A beaming grin spread across his face as his eyes lit up a tad bit in something akin to excitement. This was indeed good news. He could be able to see a past family member that he truly cared about, not just see but reunite, "That's awesome, you're a really good tracker it seems."</p><p>"Thank you. I want to approach her tonight or the next one to make really sure," more like to spare Eddy the heartbreak if she really forgot about him, "and then I would say, you guys can meet up. What do you think about that?"</p><p>"It sounds good to me, if you want to verify your lead," Eddy smiled, it was always best to verify things before getting too much hope up. Except Eddy already had his hopes up so he really hoped that it turned out to be true, "How old is she even now?"</p><p>Because he saw the glow up of Eddy's face, he was felt right in his decision. Yes, he was glad he checked it first.</p><p>"She seems around mid twenty to end twenty I guess. I only saw her a really short time, but she looked good. Well fed, even happy. So yeah, I would say, lemme check it out tonight and I will get back to you per phone, okay?"</p><p>That was a good plan. If Belle remembered everything, he could just shoot Eddy a message; the second car they had in the garage had already the address inside, so it would be easy for Eddy.</p><p>"Okay," Eddy nodded, trying not to headbutt Brett as he did so. That wouldn't be a pleasant feeling for either of them. It would be very painful if he so happened to accidentally knock their noggins together, "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own though?"</p><p>The elder probably would be, considering he had gone out alone and had been fine all the other times. However, Eddy felt like he should just make sure.</p><p>"Yes, I don't want to disappoint you, love. I want to double check everything so it will be perfect for you. You deserve perfection after all," Brett pressed a kiss on Eddy's forehead one more time, "Anyway, it's still quite a few hours to that. What do you want to do in the meantime?"</p><p>"I don't know what I want to do, do you know what you want to do?" Eddy answered with a question like the true deflector he was. Plus he really had no clue what he wanted, so he would just roll with it.</p><p>"I want to do nothing else than lay with you. I don't need anything else. But didn't you want to feed and watch the ducks a few nights before? Or just stay the whole day in bed until it's time for me to leave."</p><p>Brett was not necessarily motivated to get out before that as well. Eddy was here, so why would he be somewhere else?</p><p>"Oh yeah I wanted to feed the ducks! They're so cute when they waddle around. What cute and dopey creatures they are. I love them so much though," Eddy grinned, now that Brett brought up ducks he really wanted to see the ducks. He was easily excitable.</p><p>"Then we will feed them. I will pack a basket of bread and buns so you will have lots to feed."</p><p>Brett sat up, but bent down and kissed him quickly, before rolling out of the bed to get dressed. Fresh air would be good for them.</p><p>After he was finished, he left the bedroom to give Eddy ample time to choose the perfect clothes and for him to fill the basket like he said he would.</p><p>Eddy scurried out of bed to find what he wanted to style today. He hummed to himself as he looked through the drawers, soon deciding on some shorts and a jumper. He liked long sleeves but free legs thus the two articles of clothing that made no sense when it came to temperature. With a smile on his face, he checked himself out in the mirror just to make sure he was fab.</p><p>While Eddy was busy playing dress up, Brett packed the last piece of bread they had and closed the lid of the woven basket. They didn't need any food, so he didn't bother to pack something. There were probably a few vendors selling snacks anyway.</p><p>He pocketed his phone and sat down on the kitchen chair. He scrolled through the internet, looking for the cemetery Eddy - both - were buried. Maybe he should take a trip there as well, looking out for the graves.</p><p>Eddy came out of the bedroom once satisfied with how the shorts made his booty look. The succubus was only a tiny bit narcissistic. Who wouldn't like dat butt though?</p><p>He chuckled to himself before going to find Brett.</p><p>Brett drank a sip from the water he got himself as he waited. The footsteps of his lover let him look up. The Incubus smiled when he saw how Eddy was dressed up.</p><p>"Showing off the butt and your long legs, huh? Man, people will get red with envy."</p><p>"Not everyone is into men in shorts but at least you get to appreciate my legs," Eddy snickered softly. He dressed for himself and a bit for Brett's pleasure, so he really didn't care what others would think.</p><p>"Well, I think it's great. But you already know that. Ready to get moving right away?" He pointed to the big basket he packed, "There is a lot of unhealthy bread in there for your feathery entertainment of the day."</p><p>"This will be fun," Eddy chirped, he was also easily pleased it seemed, "Let's go and have fun then!"</p><p>The Incubus finished the bottle and threw it in the recycling bin, grabbed the basket and nodded.</p><p>"Then we should head out."</p><p>Eddy hooked his arm with Brett's, a grin growing on his face even more, "Yes, let us go."</p><p>He giggled happily.</p><p>The shorter male looked up and smiled. "I think you love the ducks more than me, love. I will try not to get too jealous of them."</p><p>Together they went out and a very short trip later, Brett sat on the bench, the basket open, so Eddy could take some and feed the ducks.</p><p>Eddy took pieces of bread before trotting towards the duck pond. He would toss the pieces in the water and watch the cute creatures swim like mad towards it, "Survival of the fittest."</p><p>He giggled evilly, although he felt bad for the ducks with no bread and threw them pieces too.</p><p>Brett was content watching Eddy having fun. A few stray ones got close to him as well and he discreetly fed them small crumbs. But Eddy seemed to have a blast. His whole face was lit up and he was laughing and smiling openly. Yes, this was the face he wanted to see. The glimmer in his eyes, a smile on the lips and the bubbly excitement of being <em>happy</em>.</p><p>A very brave duck flew onto the bench Brett was on and he fed it carefully.</p><p>Eddy looked back at Brett when he noticed a duck flew to the elder. He gasped, "You're a Disney princess!"</p><p>The happy boy exclaimed with a huge beaming smile. Even wider than his previous grin.</p><p>Brett whipped his head around and chuckled before he gave the duck another small piece.</p><p>"Well, you are more of one. You have an entire flock around you, I'm just having old Henry here."</p><p>Brett decided on the spot to name that little fucker. So Henry it was.</p><p>"Well, the flock didn't fly to me like old Henry, you're close range feeding Henry," Eddy chuckled, he was set on Brett being a disney princess, even if there was no way in hell that Brett would be one or want to be one. But Eddy was very set on that idea, because it meant he could probably try to convince Brett to dress up as one for halloween.</p><p>No way would Brett put on a dress and sing for Eddy's delight. He would do a lot, but not that. Eddy was the one between them who looked good in dresses - not <em>Brett</em>. But alas, thankfully the Incubus had no idea what was going on in his boyfriend's mind - and that was probably for the better. At least now. In this particular moment.</p><p>So Brett carefully fed Henry from his hand and when the bread was empty he was left alone. He snorted.</p><p>"Not a princess, love, I was left for some other, better man who would feed old Henry."</p><p>Because Henry waddled up Eddy now.</p><p>"Don't crush my hopes, Bretty," Eddy whined at him with a little huff before looking down at Henry and smiling again. Ducks were such funny creatures he thought, which made them all the better to spend time with. Very gently, Eddy tossed the duck some bread so it could be well fed.</p><p>Brett settled back to just watching Eddy. Stargazing and being mushy and sappy was all fine and good, but this was the best. Discreetly he pulled out his phone and took some pictures. Not that they would be of much importance, because they would see each other anyway, but just as a reminder.</p><p>When Eddy's hands were empty Brett threw him another big bread for him to feed.</p><p>"Thank you!" Eddy was loud when he was happy, the two things just seemed to correlate. He held the bread carefully that he had caught, just making sure he wouldn't have a sudden clumsy fit and drop all of it on the ground. That would probably start a duck fight, all of them going for the loaf and that was why Eddy wouldn't let it happen. He tore off pieces and tossed it to the ducks as he moderated them.</p><p>Time and bread flew by, Eddy was in a good mood and every once in a while, Brett would feed some of the ducks that came near him, but the majority was right where Eddy was. And that was fine with Brett.</p><p>Eddy came shuffling back to Brett, being tired of standing for hours, so he slumped on the bench right next to his favorite demon. He even cuddled up to Brett's side to get himself the utmost comfy, "Thanks for coming and feeding ducks with me."</p><p>"Sure. You know I love you being happy."</p><p>Brett turned his head and kissed Eddy's forehead. Yes, his cute Succubus was happy and that was all mattered.</p><p>"Do you want to go home, the bread is empty. Maybe we can have a round or two of napping before I have to check for Belle?"</p><p>"Yeah I guess we can go home, but I also wouldn't mind walking with you," Eddy preened to the kiss, he loved attention, like a lot. He would be a very grumpy boyo if he didn't get precious attention from Brett. Unless he was already grumpy and sad, then he hated attention which was probably why it was easy to see if he was upset.</p><p>"Sure, we can walk. Where do you want to walk then? Or what exactly do you mean?"</p><p>The Incubus slung an arm around Eddy to press the man closer. The comforting warmth of the other body gave Brett a peace in mind he didn't know was even possible.</p><p>"Just around the town. I wanna walk everywhere yet nowhere at all, just to walk and talk to you," Eddy closed his eyes as he relaxed against the elder. This felt perfect to him, enjoying fresh air and enjoying Brett. Two very good combinations in his humble opinion.</p><p>"Then we do that and stop on the way to nowhere at our house so I can get rid of the basket. There is another park a bit off from here, but in reasonable distance. It's half an hour away. Maybe we can get to the cemetery, if you would like?"</p><p>If that was okay with Eddy, Brett would really like to visit the graves.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind going through a graveyard. They're kind of peaceful to walk through," Eddy liked the silence of them. It was pleasant for the most part, although they did seem to be a hotspot for spirits. Those creatures could always be so chatty and gossipy.</p><p>"Yeah, and if we go like right now, the ghosts and other spiritual beings will still be sleeping. We just have to watch out for Fae, but you already know how to deal with them."</p><p>Brett plucked a stray strand of Eddy's hair and caressed it back where it belonged to and gave Eddy a gentle kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Sounds good, I tend to like avoiding other spirits," Eddy chuckled, yeah that was very true for both of them he felt. He had only seen Brett be friends with his own species, besides when Eddy was still mortal because he was Brett's friend then as he still was now.</p><p>"I know this, that's why I told you that. So, we start now or do you want to watch old Henry and the lot a bit longer?"</p><p>The ducks were not giving them any more attention after they realised the bread was gone and were waddling to the water or just away, to find a sunny place. It was kinda adorable.</p><p>"We can go now, the ducks are cute but I rather have my avoidance game up," Eddy chuckled warmly, yes the ducks were adorable, but not having annoying ghosts was even better. So he made his choice.</p><p>"We can go back here tomorrow anyway, don't you think? The ducks will not mysterial die overnight a mysterious death, so we can watch those strange creatures again."</p><p>Brett carefully removed himself from Eddy, so the Succubus wouldn't topple over and grabbed for the basket when they stood.</p><p>Hand in hand they wandered back and Brett stored the basket into the kitchen, before coming out again and they were off.</p><p>Eddy once again grabbed Brett's hand, intertwining their fingers so they could be close to one another like he desired. He always desired to be close to the man he loved; well, the demon that he loved. He swung their arms slightly as they walked, he wasn't too aware of everyone else around them.</p><p>Eddy didn't mind, so Brett didn't mind either. He didn't care much for the turned heads they caused anyway, but it would have sucked if Eddy were disheartened because people were still shit because of other people's love. It was quite a trek to the cemetery and the park nearby, so they stopped first at the graveyard. Brett looked around and felt around, but nothing was amiss. A normal place where people were buried underground. They stepped in.</p><p>After they were walking through the rows, Brett looked for two specific graves. He wanted to know if the fae or graveyard keeper or Grimms were keeping their promise to him, and when they reached the first grave, he was pleasantly surprised. They did hold it. The stone was white marble and there was only a name and a few date's on it. Brett wanted it simple and Eddy was okay with it - the second one. They were standing at the beautifully kept grave of Eddy's second human life.</p><p>
  <em>Eddy Chen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>23.03.20XX - 23.03.21XX</em>
</p><p>The red and purple tulips were fresh in a stone vase in the middle of the grave, surrounded by Forget-Me-Not's and ivy. The purple represented rebirth and the red undying and perfect love.</p><p>Brett had asked the graveyard keeper to always freshen up on those two tulips, nothing else was going to cut it. Those two colours of those specific flowers. The small blue ones were there for Brett to never forget Eddy - as if he could - and the dark green ivy gave it a nice frame.</p><p>The demon squeezed the hand of his lover as he looked at the grave. Yes. He held upon his promise and deal. While the deal technically ended with Eddy's first death, Brett would never abandon him. He needed to clear his throat.</p><p>"Well, it seems to be in a very good condition. No weeds or tares, no grass and nothing that shouldn't be here. It's looking good."</p><p>To give thanks to the spirits guarding and caring for the grave, Brett tapped on the grave twice and laid a pure golden coin on top, which disappeared instantly. His thanks for the grave was appreciated and the gold was always good. He turned to Eddy to see what he thought about it.</p><p>Eddy watched mostly as the coin disappeared and wondered how much he still didn't know of the spirit realm. It was intriguing though. Also it was admittedly strange to be at his own grave. Most people wouldn't think they'd see such things but here he was, "It's kinda strange to think we're by my dead body."</p><p>"Yes, for you it's probably very strange. I come here every once in a while. It's calming for me. I want to visit the other grave as well if you are fine with it? Just looking if everything is in order and so."</p><p>Brett still held Eddy's hand and squeezed it gently. He couldn't really understand Eddy sometimes, but that was something, he just took in stride. He had to. Because Eddy was not like the others - not human or demon. So maybe he should think of it differently. He chose to see Eddy as special. Yes, maybe he was not 'demon' enough, but then again, why should he be? Why should Brett pressure his beautiful partner into something he clearly didn't like? So, instead of being an ass about it, Brett took it now in stride. A demon who loved to feed ducks? Well, very rare. But his Eddy liked it, so he would make sure he enjoyed it, simple as that.</p><p>"Both bodies are buried here?" Eddy asked, he guessed that it would make them easier to visit if they were both in the same cemetery. How odd he thought that one grave held an old man then the other a young adult, still with so much life to live. Very odd indeed he thought. One living life to the fullest then the other taking his own to end the pain and to be with his love forever. Who could say which was better or what end was most fulfilling. Eddy tilted his head at the thoughts, from what he did remember though, he wouldn't change either of his lives.</p><p>"Yes, both are here. I sadly didn't get the graves right next to each other. The older one is up the hill under the big willow tree over there."</p><p>Brett pointed to a small hill with a gigantic willow tree.</p><p>"I bought and planted the willow tree because we were discussing - or rather me telling you - the tale of the willow maiden. You loved the story, and asked me to plant it at your grave because that was the first story I ever told you. You rewarded me with super shy kisses back then. It was adorable. And the story stayed with us for some reason. Do you remember that?"</p><p>For Brett it was a significant change in their relationship, a milestone he would never forget. So to honor that - and Eddy wish of course - he planted an old willow tree right next to Eddy's body. He looked for a tree which was as old as Eddy as he died, and with some luck, he found a tree, one year older.</p><p>It did cost him a small fortune, but it was worth it. And now, the tree still stood, over a hundred years later.</p><p>"Yes babe, I remember. Mostly," Eddy gave a shy smile to Brett. More or less the small details slipped him but he knew the gist and really important details. He wished his memories weren't fragmented though, it would make it easier. His eyes followed where Brety had pointed to observe, "The tree is gorgeous."</p><p>"Yes, thank you. I hand selected it. It is wonderful. And still growing strong. Your human body is most likely not there anymore - you were cremated after all - but the tree will be a physical reminder of the <em>Us</em> we shared in that lifetime." The grave was more elaborate on top, and bigger than the small one at the end of the hill. Brett tugged gently at the hand and wanted to get going.</p><p>"Can I visit it? I want to show you something."</p><p>"Of course Bretty, I would never stop you from visiting something important to you," Eddy assured softly. It was also sweet to see the efforts Brett went through after his passings. He imagined the first one was the hardest for Brett since he had actually lost him that time. At least it was just for a while not an eternity of being apart, "Did you visit this one a lot when you were looking for me?"</p><p>"Yes. Like every day after I didn't find you. That's why I know the spirits here so well. I wept a long, long, long time. But now I have you and no reason to cry anymore. These seven years I couldn't find you where the worst I ever had to endure. But come on. Lemme show you something."</p><p>He would rather not dwell on things like that. It was in the past, so it should stay in the past. Nothing was to be learned or taken from there because it was over. So Brett tugged Eddy's hand once again and they made their way on the hill.</p><p>The grave was much more elaborate. It was thrice the size and a big marble plate was in the middle of it. The gravestone, which stood again, was a white one again and had a simple engraving.</p><p>
  <em>Edward Wenuhin Chen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>23.03.19XX-28.08.20XX</em>
</p><p>On the plate was a little poem.</p><p>
  <em>Even as the sun goes down,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To end the light of day,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's rising on a new horizon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere far away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until we meet again, my one and only Love.</em>
</p><p>Brett remembered when he engraved it. It took him a lot of years to finish it, because he was redoing it over a hundred times. He wanted it to be perfect, and it still was. The marble was still polished and white as it has been as he laid it upon the earth it was nestled.</p><p>This time there were no flowers or much decoration, just moss. Of that a lot and in all colors, but he had planted only moss here. The fae kept it very tidy as well. There were stone lanterns on either side of the grave and Brett tapped on it, lighting the candles inside. He took out a bag full of rusling and jingling coins and placed it on the marble. It lit up and the bag slumped. The money was gone. Brett took it from its place and slid the bag into his pocket. He nodded and bowed to the grave.</p><p>"Thank you for taking care."</p><p>The tree rustled, even thought there was no breeze. A soft voice answered them.</p><p>
  <em>"Ye are back, demon. Another with ye. Is this the boy ye were lookin' fo'?"</em>
</p><p>Brett straightened up and looked up into the willow and smiled.</p><p>"Yes. The demon beside me is born from the same soul that was inside the body you cared greatly for."</p><p>The tree rustled again, but nothing was said anymore. Brett turned to Eddy and smiled.</p><p>"Inside this willow lives a spirit. They care for your grave and human remnants underground. I asked them to care for your two rest places and they asked for golden coins and a favor. I easily gave into their demands and as you can see, even over a hundred years later, the graves look like they were not even one day old."</p><p>Eddy turned to Brett and simply hugged him. He didn't like thinking of Brett actually weeping, and almost daily at that. He had only seen Brett, like cry once and that was out of fear when Eddy concluded he wanted to kill himself. It was also endearing in a way that he was someone Brett was willing to mourn over. The older demon even got him a lovely grave with a beautiful poem that reflected Brett's feelings at that time. A feeling of being far from one another yet still holding hope, "Thank you Brett, I can tell you put a lot of thought into all of this."</p><p>"I thought I would never see you again, so this had to be perfect."</p><p>Brett's voice was soft and he instantly returned the hug.</p><p>"But I got you back. And I even got more and more. So yeah." He hid his head into the crook of the neck and closed his eyes. He had lost count how often he was here actually, even when Eddy was small. Yes, the soul seemed to be the same, but Eddy never showed any signs he remembered Brett. Only when he was older, so Brett was literally alone for over a decade. Until they 'met' in that math tutoring. Then his visits became less and less, but he never stopped coming. Every time they had a spat, he returned here. The last one was no exception. He wouldn't tell Eddy this; this was his sanctuary. His and his alone. He wanted to have something for himself as well. Logically Brett knew it was stupid to think that way, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>He pressed a kiss on Eddy's neck and suppressed the all too known tingle and burning of his eyes. He didn't want to cry, so he was not going to. But it was hard. Instead he kissed Eddy's neck one more time and just hugged him.</p><p>"I love you, I'll never leave your side," Eddy whispered gently as he started to rub Brett's back, "Thank you for showing me this place. It must mean a lot to you."</p><p>He murmured, not really sure why Brett wanted to show him otherwise, but he was grateful for it. Eddy was truly lucky to find his soulmate, even if they had no soul anymore technically. They were just halves of a whole one, which made them even more soulmates. They slotted together perfect, "You're my one and only."</p><p>And it was true, Brett was always the one he fell in love with and felt love with, Brett was the only one he had sex with thus his first, it turned out Brett was his first in a lot of things.</p><p>"Yes, it does. It kept me going in all those years."</p><p>Brett sighed and gently left Eddy's embrace and took his hand again. Then he guided him to the root of the tree and gently pushed him down so they were sitting side by side, the backs against the tree. Brett tapped a few times against the bark and a soft song started. It was a woman's voice, singing the willow maid's tale. Brett looked at Eddy, wanting him to hear it again. The last time they spoke about it was Eddy's first human life and it held an astonishingly big amount of significance for Brett. He wanted for Eddy to feel the same.</p><p>Eddy squeezed Brett's hand as he listened to the song, his eyes slowly fluttering closed, willing the memories to come back to him. It would be splendid if the gaps were filled and everything wasn't so spotty so he would start with this one. Slowly he interlaced their fingers as he focused on the sound.</p><p>All too soon the song ended, but Brett asked the tree spirit to sing it one more time. He rubbed his thumb over Eddy's back of the hand and simply waited. He was in no rush, so Eddy should and could take his time with whatever he was doing now.</p><p>Eddy opened his eyes still feeling a bit clueless besides what he did remember. Why did this leave such an imprint on Brett, he wondered. If he wanted an answer he would have to ask, so he did, "Why did this song, well story, leave such an imprint on you in the past with us?"</p><p>Brett sighed. Eddy didn't seem to remember. But it was fine.</p><p>"Because that is the moment our relationship started to change. You came to me willingly - albeit still very sceptical - and you gave me kisses for them. It was where I tasted you for the first time without forcing you. I just bullied you into it. Well, I seduced you with a story. And it was the day, when you asked me if I would force myself onto you and I told you the truth: that I would not do it. Something changed there and this song and tale stayed with us - and now me - for your whole first lifetime. Sometimes we would even play this silly, silly song on the violin together. But it's okay if you can't remember. I will still cherish it."</p><p>"I want to remember the whole thing though... Will you tell me more about it," Eddy asked, he wanted to hear the stories once more. The stories of their lives and how it affected them, how it changed them. Even if those old memories came back after his death, they were still a bit foggier than his second life. All he knew was that side of him was at peace now and some important details or things he saw in his dreams.</p><p>"I can, but it will not have the same impact. It's fine though, Eddy. Just know it was an important part in your first human life. What we have now is far bigger. We are together and nothing will ever separate us anymore."</p><p>Brett was not sure why he shied away from that. Logically, it made no sense. He could just tell the story again, word by word, but Eddy would react differently now. The Incubus was unsure if he wanted to destroy the old past with something new. He cherished the moment so many decades ago, and in the end it was not that important for this - his - demon-Eddy now. So he just lifted their hands and kissed Eddy's.</p><p>"I wish I could share these moments with you better," Eddy ran a hand through his hair as he watched Brett. He felt kind of bad for not knowing or remembering how he felt in those times. He really did wish. Maybe all those tiny things would come back to him, "Why did you fall in love with me the first time?"</p><p>He had so many questions and thoughts.</p><p>"For a lot of reasons. Your character, your devotion, the lengths at what you were willing to do for me and us, but the most memorable one was, when I could actually <em>see</em> you were in love with me. As you know, contracts benefit the contractor as well as the contractee. The human-you wanted a friend, a partner. He didn't want anything sexual in the first place. But he got there because he wanted a closed contract. So because he loved me so much, he wanted to be the one where I fed on. And he hated his body. Well, at first. It changed - obviously - but man, I can't tell you. He just wormed himself into my heart. Even when I said he should look elsewhere, someone human, he declined and said he was happy as long as I was there. It touched me. I was not used to such a level of devotion. And then he asked me if he could be my eternal companion and at that moment I knew I could never let you or him go."</p><p>Brett left a lot of it out, but that was basically their story. The Incubus always honored contracts and deals so when Eddy whispered his last wish to him, how could Brett deny it? The simple plea to not be alone anymore, even in his afterlife, was enough to bind Brett down to this one soul.</p><p>"Was love difficult for you? I remember that you said you had never really felt it before us. So what did it feel like for you. I remember what it felt like for me," Eddy closed his eyes again, at least he could remember that. Which was a really good thing otherwise they wouldn't be here. If he had forgotten his love for Brett, they would have been thoroughly screwed over.</p><p>If Eddy had forgotten them and Brett, Brett would probably never have returned at all costs. He would surely still look for him and check up on him, but when the next human-Eddy died, he would die with him. Like he would do now and he was fine with it.</p><p>"Love was a very sneaky emotion crawling up on me. I didn't even notice it. But then one day, I don't know if you remember, but we were on the patio, laying on the hard ground and were just laughing. That moment when the sun was hidden behind the clouds and the summer rain was falling onto us, that was the moment I remember the clearest. You - he - turned his head and just smiled. While being in the rain. And he - you - whispered the words, I knew I was done for. It was three or four years after he finished the uni."</p><p>That was the moment Brett knew he would do <em>anything</em> for the human. And it still didn't change one bit.</p><p>"I remember that," Eddy nodded, he remembered the look in the demon's eyes. How he seemed so lost for words and how he, himself or past self, just continued laughing. A small smile slipped onto his face, Eddy watched his lover. His one and only true love, "We were meant to be."</p><p>Brett nodded. Yes, they were. The tree spirit rustled their leaves to alert the demons of some humans. Well, it was time to go anyway.</p><p>"Come on, you wanted to walk. Not take a trip down to memory lane. Let's go to the park then. I just wanted to check in here and give the faes and spirits their payment for their excellent services."</p><p>Without haste, the demon stood from his place and helped Eddy up. Brett touched the bark with his fingertips and smiled. Yes, he had a lot of luck to meet such a diligent tree spirit.</p><p>A elderly pair passed them and Brett and Eddy nodded to them politely.</p><p>Then they were off.</p><p>Eddy leaned against Brett, nuzzling against him with a small hum, "I love you, and talking about our memories with you. It makes me feel happy. To be a part of your life for so long, you know? And you still haven't gotten sick of me yet."</p><p>He spoke warmly with a small grin.</p><p>"I will never get sick of you. That is the only thing that will never ever change. Eddy, trust me on this. I will never leave you. I will never even think about leaving you. All I wish is to spend my time with you. All the time, not just parts of it. If I had a soul, it would be yours to keep."</p><p>Brett bumped their hips together as they left the cemetery. It was a nice trip down memory lane, but now he should look into the future.</p><p>Eddy nudged Brett back then leaned down to gently kiss the elder's cheek, "And I'll never leave you either. By your side forever and ever."</p><p>He grinned widely at Brett, this was absolutely perfect.</p><p>"That is the plan at least. Until one of us dies then. And that can take a long, long, long, loooong while." Brett chuckled and together they went to the park, which was only a five minute walk from the graveyard.</p><p>"Don't demon's have to be killed to die?" Eddy asked, seeing as he really didn't ask those questions in the void because they mostly fuck and whispered sweet nothings. Who could blame them though? They were just really happy to be together.</p><p>"We can die multiple ways, but we are very tough. We can die when we don't eat and therefore have no magic in us, or better: have no strength to perform magic in us. That is when you disintegrate into a fine dust. Then we can get killed, yes. Either by another demon or someone else. And then, well, we can die of heartbreak. Or something akin to that. Simply, we can die even when we have enough energy and power left, but when we decide to die, we die. Old age is no problem for us, but when we love, we love once. Not two or more times. Only one. I was spared a death because I loved your soul and that was still alive."</p><p>Brett fell silent at that. Why did they speak on such a dark topic in the wonderful colored park again? Why did that always take a surprising turn?</p><p>Eddy squeezed Brett's hand tightly, "I'm glad you exist and that you're here breathing."</p><p>He smiled at Brett with nothing but love in his eyes. Eddy really was happy but it seemed to make sense why Brett was so broken by his first death. No wonder, it must have been so painful.</p><p>"And I will continue to do so."</p><p>The same love Eddy sent him through his expression and eyes, Brett copied. It was easy to be open with him and he felt he had almost nothing to hide. Well, except the whole two other human lifetimes, but that was okay.</p><p>"Anyway, do you like the park?"</p><p>"Yeah I like the park, I think it's really lovely," Eddy hummed as he looked around to actually take it in. He had admittedly been paying more attention to Brett then the park. Well Brett was very lovely to look at too so Eddy didn't mind.</p><p>"Good. I like it too." Brett snickered, that was at least fun now! They swung their hands like clowns back and forth, ignoring everything and everyone looking their way and continued.</p><p>The park was round, so they followed the path and looked at the trees, the beautiful flower displays, that were already a bit weak, thanks to the slightly colder weather, and the ponds and streams. It was not a huge park, so they rounded it in an hour. Brett stopped them at the entrance by a bench, surrounded by birch trees. He sat down and pulled Eddy with him. He wanted to take a quick break before they would do more walking.</p><p>Eddy crawled into Brett's lap because he could. He didn't mind if people stared or gave them disgusted looks, all he saw was Brett. Brett was all he wanted. He snuggled himself closer and giggled.</p><p>The Incubus put his hands on Eddy's back and caressed him gently.</p><p>"What do you want to do now? Going into the stores? Or a nice little stripper club? Wait, how does your workout come along?"</p><p>After the disaster of the last time, they both decided to train alone, not with the other anymore. It was for the best.</p><p>"It's been going good. Lots of yoga," Eddy nodded slightly, not sure if he wanted to talk about that, still being a bit insecure about it, "Maybe we could look at a bookstore."</p><p>"I am pretty sure bookstores are not here anymore, but we can look around for them, sure. And the best is, you feel good." And that was it on the topic. He saw the look Eddy shot him, so he would refrain from asking more. It was pretty simple: If Eddy was happy, Brett was happy. So he would not try to stir unnecessary arguments.</p><p>"Why would they get rid of books! They're so fucking amazing and smell so nice," Eddy looked appalled by the fact people would even get rid of them.</p><p>"Well, as far as I know, the people got more environmentally conscious and seeing as they wanted to protect their earth, they stopped printing, and did more and more digital. Like on the phone and stuff. But maybe we can still find them. There may be no really recent books, but I think some of them were printed after we left the world. From what I could gather on the internet, printing almost completely stopped twenty years from our departure or so. Anyway, lemme check if there is anything nearby."</p><p>He took out his phone without letting go of his lover and searched for it.</p><p>"Yeah, there is a small Antique Shop a bit further down the road. We can hit that up."</p><p>With the information where to go next, Brett stuffed the phone back into his pocket and he turned his focus on Eddy to kiss him gently, since he was so close.</p><p>"No wonder people's mental health is also still shitty because screen time makes depression and anxiety worse sometimes. Unless they found a cure and way to combat that. Same with eyesight. But yeah let's see if the antique shops have anything," Eddy hummed slightly with displeasure towards the new information he got.</p><p>"I have no idea about their mental health, but you and I saw the degeneration of their lust and strange concepts of their wet dreams. But alas, we have each other, so it will not matter, or does it concern you?" Brett switched his hand on the back to Eddy's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Was Eddy concerned for the humans?</p><p>"I have you so it does not concern me, I just think it's a tad bit sad. Especially if they're looking for affection from something that's fake, instead of interacting with the people around them," Eddy shrugged slightly, he guessed that was just how society changed.</p><p>"Well, I don't know how it is exactly now, but if you want, we can stay here for a couple of decades and observe? If you want that, I would not mind at all." The Incubus would prefer if they stayed in the rings of hell, but he would not object if Eddy wanted to stay with the humans longer.</p><p>"I'll figure that out when we get to that point. I want to see what it's like to live here first then with finally being able to meet my sister again. That's why we're here after all," Eddy nuzzled close to Brett. Whatever would happen with Belle would honestly be his deciding factor.</p><p>"Sure, sure, no need to decide now. We have all the time in the world."</p><p>The Incubus petted Eddy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will be fine as long as you are happy, Eddy."</p><p>"You make me happy Brett," Eddy smiled softly down at Brett, it was true that 90% of the time Brett made him happy. So most of the time, except for the handful of spats that they occasionally had that made them question everything. Life was good though and Eddy saw Brett as good.</p><p>"As I should be. And you make me happy, Eddy."</p><p>They rubbed their noses together and Brett kissed him with utmost care.</p><p>"But now let's go to the bookshop, okay? Maybe you will find something you like?"</p><p>"Maybe we will, but I think I already found something I like," Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett to pick him up and spin, because to him life was like a romantic movie. So he pressed their lips together again before setting Brett down again.</p><p>Brett laughed and smacked Eddy's butt. What an insolent Succubus he had!</p><p>"Well, good for you I also found something I like. But now, let's go!"</p><p>Brett chuckled and arm in arm they walked to the bookstore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Who else had tears in their eyes? This chapter always gets me xD</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>I heard someone (all of you) want angst? HERE YOU GO (Also yay, we got a reunite!)</p><p>Also, The last 3 Chapters start here. I hope you don't mind if we finish it with a BANG :D</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Trigger warnings: Blood</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 17 // Act 4 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brett put on his jacket and kissed Eddy goodbye.</p><p>"I will be back in no less than three hours. Or I will text you when it actually is her so you can come and meet us there. The address is saved in the other car. So don't worry about me."</p><p>"Okay Bretty, I love you. Be back soon," Eddy always said that when Brett left the house, unless he was angry at Brett but today that was not the case. He really did love the demon and wanted as much time with him as he could get.</p><p>"See you soon, love."</p><p>With that, Brett kissed Eddy one last time and turned around to go to the door.</p><p>"I love you!" And with that, the door fell close and Brett was off.</p><p>_____</p><p>Eddy didn't mind being alone in their house, it let him do the things he otherwise felt insecure about with Brett around. He was scared to face scrutiny again because he was still thinking like a human. Yes, the argument had been long over but pieces of it still haunted the young Succubus's mind. How could it not? It was no fun doing anything if he was told it was a waste of his time. Sometimes he felt more free without the other demon around. It had never really been like that in the past, from what he remembered. However, both as spirits there was that weird sense of power dynamics and his own struggling to actually figure out the demonic culture. Which was hard with his considerably shorter time in the limbo realm for spirits.</p><p>It was sad to say that he still had so many struggles but felt free to have them when he was on his own. It also meant he could do those things that were seen as a waste of time. He liked those things, just didn't always want to show it because he was afraid that the elder wouldn't like it. Eddy didn't blame Brett for any of that, mostly himself for being way too dependent and obviously still loved Brett very much. Nothing would change that, absolutely nothing.</p><p>Thus with the house to himself, he would be teaching himself how to cook! He had never gotten good at it when living and was really bad at it. So bad that he could burn water! That would all change today though, he would learn how to cook or bake and make one of those tasty treats that Brett had liked in their past lives. More like Eddy's past life because Brett was always living. With determination, Eddy put on an apron and found himself the ingredients he would need. All he had to do was follow the recipe and things would be fine. Supposedly.</p><p>For his official attempt, he would be making coconut tapioca! It seemed simple enough. He would put it in little jars afterwards and when Brett came home he would decorate it with lychee and pineapple. Well that was if he could manage to actually make the tapioca. According to the recipe it only took thirty minutes to make and 3 hours to chill. So if done properly it would be done for Brett to munch on once home.</p><p>He carefully grabbed his phone after getting everything to eye the recipe over, while he had his phone anyways he decided to send his Bretty-boo a sweet text.</p><p>~<em>Love you babe, I'll have a sweet surprise for you when you come back home ;D~ </em></p><p>Yes, Eddy still used emoticons because he was old, and an old fashioned texter. It was just how it was. After the text he sat his phone back down, he didn't mind that Brett didn't text back right away because he knew his partner was busy. So he would entertain himself with the recipe. It was time to cook!</p><p>*</p><p>Surprisingly, he was doing good with the tapioca. Nothing was too burnt and he hadn't caught the house on fire which was a literal miracle in itself. However, he did make a huge mess that he now had to be cleaning. What a bummer, why was cooking so messy. He groaned to himself as he started to scrub down the kitchen. It took him an hour or so to finally finish. Now he could focus back on his creation. Carefully he poured his creation into glass jars, then shoved them into the fridge. Hopefully Brett would be proud of him. Thinking of the devil, Brety had never texted him back. Given it had only been a little bit over a half an hour so it wasn't too worrisome. Except the fact that Brett typically texted him back quickly... Nah, nah it was probably fine. Brett was most likely busy, he could only suspect since finding Belle was no easy feat nor did he expect it to be. So he shouldn't rush Brett to text back quickly. It probably wouldn't happen, even if he did bother Brett, so to spam the demon was just a waste of both their time. All Eddy could do was wait, so he set his timer for three hours and went to chill out on the couch. It was kind of lonely and empty feeling in the big house when it was just him in it. Maybe they should get a pet, Eddy wouldn't mind getting a cat or a dog. They could keep him company when Brett wasn't home. Not to mention that he would be able to cuddle it and love on it! That would be great.</p><p>For now though, all he could do was lay back on the couch and turn the TV on to watch whatever shit was on.</p><p>Eddy found himself watching some random anime he had never thought would exist. But here he was, watching the crazy thing. On the bright side it was entertaining and helped him waste his time while waiting for Brett, who hadn't texted back over for so long now. That was pretty concerning, but Eddy was trying not to worry by distracting himself. Brett was probably just busy, right? Fuck it! Eddy snatched his phone up so he could send another text.</p><p>
  <em>~Hey babe, any luck? Are you okay?~</em>
</p><p>Eddy sighed after sending his text, he wasn't used to not getting quick responses. It was so weird to him. Maybe he was just overreacting and too clingy though for thinking an hour and more of silence was weird.</p><p>He watched his phone screen warily, soon the text message showed as <em>read. </em>It had been read but Brett still didn't text back. What was up with that! He guessed he could wait a bit to see if there was a reason and if Brett would actually text back. He would wait, at least for five minutes. He waited for five minutes of being left on read? Who did that? Maybe he should call or look at Brett's location? No that was probably too creepy and overbearing. If Brett wasn't texting back there must be a reason as to why he wasn't.</p><p>It probably was fine. Probably... Okay, Eddy was worrying but he couldn't be obnoxious about it. He didn't want Brett to be mad at him though if he was too overbearing, "I'm sure it's fine. Brett's fine, I'm just overreacting."</p><p>Eddy sighed, tossing his phone over to the coffee table. He pressed his hands to his face groaning loudly. Why was it so hard not to worry about Brett. This was so troublesome, he couldn't stop staring at the phone he had discarded onto their coffee table. This was just pathetic.</p><p>Then he heard a ping, Eddy perked up immediately and quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. He was just desperate! Very desperate now, even if he was pretending that he wasn't.</p><p>Just as quickly as he grabbed his phone, he unlocked it to see what Brett had texted back.</p><p>
  <em>~Hot Buns: I'm fine, baby. Can't wait for that sweet treat ;) ~</em>
</p><p>Eddy couldn't help but smile in relief, his man was okay. Although it was a bit strange that Brett didn't answer his question about Belle. Typically Brett would update him and not ignore his questions. Mostly because it was a pet peeve of Eddy's when past Brett always ignored his questions. So this was rather strange. He pursed his lips and hummed slightly, although no one could see or hear. He could just be overreacting though, it just seemed a bit unlike the man.</p><p>Either way, he was just happy to hear from his boyfriend. So he would text back and now expect a response.</p><p>~<em>I'm happy to hear you're okay, I was getting a bit worried.~</em></p><p>Eddy wasted no time typing his reply to send, he apparently didn't worry about seeming too needy.</p><p>
  <em>~Hot buns: I'm sorry, I was just a bit busy. I didn't mean to worry you. ~</em>
</p><p>Eddy tilted his head to the side, he guessed that finding Belle would take a lot of work.</p><p>
  <em>~So does that mean you've had any luck with the leads on Belle?~</em>
</p><p>Of course Eddy thought it was fine to ask because it was why they were here. But the way that the typing bubble kept coming up and disappearing on Brett's end said different. Eddy watched the three little dots; okay, so this was also strange. What was strange was the simple answer given after typing all of that time.</p><p>
  <em>~Hot buns: No. ~</em>
</p><p>Eddy hummed again to himself, "This is sus," he clicked his tongue, it was time to be that overbearing boyfriend who checked on their partner's whereabouts.</p><p>He knew Brett, and sure it was only like three things that he found suspicious. The late replies, ignoring a question then the simple reply after a lot of typing. However, he knew that those three things were outside of Brett's character, at least in their relationship. They had been together for two lifetimes and then the after life after all.</p><p>
  <em>~That's okay babe, just be home soon~ </em>
</p><p>Eddy replied to seem natural as he found the tracker to see where exactly Brett was. Where the heck was he?! Brett's location seemed to be in the middle of nowhere! Fucking nowhere!</p><p>He zoomed in carefully to find the coordinates and screenshotted it. He was going to find <em>his</em> man.</p><p>~</p><p>Eddy had all the things he needed in case Brett was in trouble; pepper spray and a baseball bat. Sure he could just use demonic power but he could also beat someone with a baseball bat and make them feel <em>pain</em>. That was only if Brett was in trouble though, on the other hand with all the weird stuff it seemed that his one true love was in it. If someone laid even a finger on <em>his </em>demon, he was going to break all five of them! That wasn't even being overdramatic, Eddy had one hell of a mean streak.</p><p>He loaded his two items in the passenger seat of the car, before going to the drivers side. Not being very good with reading maps or finding his way there, he put the location into the built in GPS.</p><p>He took a deep breath, this was kinda nerve wrecking and he didn't like it not one bit. Who would? He felt something off and he couldn't trust the text messages he was getting. He could only trust the location he had gotten - unless it moved but that was unlikely - and he wouldn't be able to know. Once the person had noticed he was location tracking they turned it off, probably in hopes that he didn't see much. But he had been smart and screenshotted it, so he still had an idea. Hopefully he would be able to use his own senses to track them down if the location had moved but he really didn't know.</p><p>With determination in his eyes and heart, he turned on the ignition and started to pull out of their driveway. Nothing was going to stop him now. Then again he also hadn't driven in centuries or maybe more so this was probably a bad idea. Luckily humans had almost perfected self driving cars in this future. Even luckier was that they owned one of those models. Once he was out of the driveway he flipped it onto autopilot and hoped for the best. It was probably best for the peace of humanity that he, himself stayed off the road. Especially when he was already ready to kill someone if need be. He probably needed to; he felt an ache in his bones that told him that he needed too.</p><p>Eddy watched the road and glanced out the windows anxiously, he wished the damn thing would move faster. If he were in control he would probably be speeding and then get pulled over but fuck, he still wanted the car to move faster even if this was the safe and more assured way to go.</p><p>"Bretty, I hope you're alright," He murmured to himself, eyes falling closed to try to calm himself. That was when he felt <em>it. </em>Red filled his eyelids and a constricting pain circled his chest, making it almost hard to breath. This pain wasn't his own! It was Brett's. Eddy's eyes snapped open, his whole body quivering. He had suspected something was wrong but now he knew for sure something was wrong.</p><p>"Fuck," He whispered to himself shakily, yeah someone was gonna die once he got there. Stupid restrictions of the physical world!</p><p>"I'll get there soon babe, hold on," Eddy bit his lip, hands soon pressing to the wheel.</p><p>~</p><p>Even with Eddy's erratic speeding it took him an hour to get to the location he had seen on his phone. He had appeared to arrive at an abandoned warehouse, in literally the middle of nowhere. The roads were of dirt and the surroundings were of dirt. It was desert like terrain, and Eddy could feel something off about it. Like the land had been hexed. As a creature that was more spirit than living, he would have to be very careful.</p><p>He came to a sharp halt, parking his car then jumping out. Eddy had his pepper spray in hand since that was less obvious than a baseball bat but would also cause a great amount of pain. The brutes deserved every ounce of pain that he would dish out to them.</p><p>Eddy tried to be careful with every magical trap he felt, was this the doing of the demon hunters that Brett had told him about. If so he hoped that he wasn't too late. If he was too late he would just let himself die. Without Brett, this life wasn't worth living.</p><p>Little did he know a figure was watching him. A tall and lonely figure, brooding in the darkness.</p><p>The man watched the newcomer and halted in his tracks. He knew that boy! His memory was muddled and not the best, but he knew him!</p><p>The tall man slowly got out of his hiding place where he waited for the partner of the creature to arrive. He pulled his hat from his head and looked with his warm brown eyes to the newcomer.</p><p>"Eddy? Eddy, is that you? Is that really you?"</p><p>Eddy jumped a few meters, almost having a heart attack from being snuck up on! Luckily he was a demon so he couldn't particularly die from a heart attack but it still gave him quite the scare. His head whipped around to see who the hell was talking to him and recognized him for that matter. His eyes searched the face then wracked over the rest of the man confused at first before the gears in his head started turning. Okay, maybe he shouldn't just pepper spray the perpetrator, "R-Ray.....?"</p><p>He said the name questioningly. If the man was reborn, how did he remember Eddy? This scenario kept getting weirder and weirder.</p><p>"Eddy, oh my god."</p><p>Ray rubbed over his face. It was full of small scars and his usually kept hair was in a messy ponytail. The older man ran to Eddy and enveloped him in a hug. He crushed the boy into his arms and his chest, cradling the head. A broken sob wrecked his body.</p><p>"Oh god Eddy, oh god. I thought I would never see you again!"</p><p>Eddy dropped the pepper spray, being pretty confused and well he was now in a crushing hug so it was a bit hard to hold the spray bottle. Well, this was kinda awkward, but he hugged Ray back nonetheless. He rubbed the way buffer man's back, trying to console him, "It's okay I'm right here."</p><p>Maybe Ray could lead him to Brett.</p><p>"Yeah I see. But I can't believe it!" Ray backed up a bit, looking at Eddy with wonder and tears in his eyes. He cradled the head of his friend and sniffled.</p><p>"I thought I lost you when you died. Do you remember? I was there. With that other guy and you. We laughed on your porch and the night you died. God, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest." Then the man shook his head, furrowing the brows, "What are you doing here? It's the fucking middle of nowhere?!"</p><p>"I remember bits and pieces but not everything. I am in my third life you know," His forever life but his third nonetheless. Eddy furrowed his brows, he could be asking Ray the same thing about why the hell he was in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of hexes, "I'm looking for my boyfriend, well mostly hubby. You know, Brett? Black hair, asian, short and wears glasses. I tracked his phone here because I got worried."</p><p>Now Ray was visibly confused. "Third life? What do you mean? Did we miss each other when you were reborn? But wow, how old are you now? When were you reborn?"</p><p>Ray smiled and put a hand on Eddy's shoulder. The questions about the other person made no sense at all. There was no other human except the woman he was with.</p><p>"And I am sorry, but I didn't see your 'Brett'. No other human is here, Eddy. Well except us of course."</p><p>"Ray, Brett's an Incubus, a demon. He's not a human," Eddy guessed that Ray must have forgotten some details too it seemed but Ray was still human? That was weird, and Ray was only talking about his first life. Eddy knew something wasn't quite right with this picture but he couldn't put his finger on it, "I made a deal in the first life with him, we fell in love but he lost me in the weird limbo of life and death, so he sought me in the second life. There I fell in love again with him and to avoid losing one another again, we killed ourselves, basically. Our souls are intermingled together as one half of each. He's my other half Ray, his phone location brought me here. Where is he?"</p><p>Ray looked perplexed. What?</p><p>"I know you made a deal with that disgusting demon in your first life, but you are reborn now. You are free from his grasp and magic. You are human, Eddy. There is no need for you to turn to a demon for help anymore. I will help you, I promise. Everything will be fine."</p><p>Something was very, very wrong with Eddy, from Ray's perspective. Yes, his memories were muddled and smashed together thanks to all those years he lived now, but he knew Eddy was free from the demon once he was dead. And now he was reborn as a human, right?</p><p>"A demon can't be the other half of a human, Eddy. They don't have souls anymore," he mumbled, "And he is not here. Brett you said, right? He is not here. Maybe the phone had a glitch?"</p><p>"Ray listen to me, it was not a glitch!" Eddy pulled out his phone carefully to show Ray the messages and the location tracker, "Secondly Brett is not a disgusting demon, he's my fucking soulmate! And no I am not a human anymore, I'm a Succubus now because I wanted to spend an eternity with him! I'm not reborn, I'm an eternal being!"</p><p>Sure maybe adding the Succubus part wasn't smart considering there seemed to be a strong bias with Ray towards demons.</p><p>"I need help finding my hubby not getting free from him!"</p><p>He regretted accidentally dropping his pepper spray, finally things had started to click together. Hexed land and a strong bias towards demons. Ray was a demon hunter wasn't he? The man must have done something to Brett!? At this point Eddy didn't care who the people were in relation to him, if they hurt Brett, he was going to beat the snot out of them.</p><p>"I ... I understand. I think there was a mistake though. You said the name of the demon is Brett, yes?" Ray rubbed over his face again. This was not good, not good at all. Eddy looked like he was pissed and rightfully so. Probably.</p><p>"Can you just answer me one more question? Please? Was your husband looking for someone?"</p><p>If so, they were fucked. Royally fucked. Because then all the demon had said while they had interrogated him, was true. And that was not a good thing then.</p><p>"Yes, my sister!" Eddy exclaimed, he wasn't particularly patient with this because he knew something was wrong and this was just wasting his time. Or more like stalling so the hunter's ass would be saved but there was no saving it until he saw that Brett was okay. The Succubus was basically fuming, if one looked close enough they could see smoke coming of him from how pissed he was at that moment.</p><p>"Belle... Yeah, okay. I understand." No this was not good, "Eddy, I know you are looking for him, but I might have to confess something. There was an ... error we made. Belle and me to be honest."</p><p>Ray looked at Eddy, wincing at how angry the demon looked. He hoped it wouldn't end in more bloodshed. Because the demon inside looked a bit mangled. Well, heaps of mangled. But they couldn't undo it now.</p><p>"Bring me to Brett, and I will then decide how big said error is and then I will decide if I will whoop you both or not," Eddy was more attached to Brett for obvious reasons, his sister abandoned him in the second life and he only knew Ray for the first life. Brett had been the only one that was consistently by his side, caring for him, loving him and protecting him. So of course he cared for Brett a whole lot more because the demon was the only one who had ever been there for him. The younger demon hissed, he was angry.</p><p>"No Eddy, we need to talk beforehand. Belle was followed by a demon for weeks. We thought he had malicious intent! Then she lured him out last night and he followed her. We thought he would kill her. We... uhm, caught him and brought him here. We tried to get him to talk with a bit of, well, force, and he just repeated the same thing over and over again. We didn't know he was Brett, we swear. If we had known, we would never even <em>touch</em> him. You have to know that. We just thought he was going to do horrible things to Belle."</p><p>This was a shit explanation and Ray knew it. It would not help them at all, but it was the plain truth. He sent a quick message to Belle that she should clean up a bit because Eddy was here and he was looking for his demon <em>hubby</em>, so she was warned as well. It wouldn't help much or even at all, but he wanted her informed.</p><p>"We are sorry Eddy, we really, really are."</p><p>"Did it ever cross your mind that he was telling the truth and that's why he repeated it," Eddy ran his hands over his face. He couldn't believe this, he was around demon racists! Just because they seemed bad or looked bad didn't mean they were, "And even if that is the case there are a lot of other ways of handling it, besides demon-napping! Like I don't know, didn't you think of just going as a pair and talking to him, you have enough hexes around here that you probably know a few things to stop demon possession. Could've just seen what he wanted then have him show you the proof. Now, what the hell did you do to him?"</p><p>Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose to try to calm his nerves and not outright attack the man. Ray was obviously broken in more ways than one so he shouldn't beat up on him too much, but oh he really wanted to.</p><p>The demon hunter cringed away. Yepp, really bad.</p><p>"I ... Eddy, all the demons we came across were bad. Not one told the truth and not one didn't try to kill either me or Belle. I tried in the beginning, I really did. But not one was ever harmless or friendly. I am over two hundred years now, Eddy. Your demon gave me a speck of his life force the day you died the first time, to make sure 'we would meet again'. But the second life you were gone so fast. And then... That demon probably forgot about me. I can't blame him. But I swear, Eddy, if I had known, if Belle and I had <em>known</em>, we would never hurt him."</p><p>His hands slid off the demon and he looked down. He was sure the state Brett was in, was very, very bad, so he had no hope of reconciliation.</p><p>"Listen here, Raymond Chen, that doesn't change what you probably did to Brett and because you had a few run ins with bad demons doesn't mean we're all bad. Learn your demon species at least! Brett is innocent, he hasn't hurt a fly." At least in the few past lives since he did use to suck people's life force too. So that was something, but nothing that Eddy would say to the crazed man. He tried his best not to be annoyed, he really did as he told himself that he could probably just heal Brett. That was if Brett was still alive, "I swear if you killed him, you better be ready to kill me too."</p><p>He didn't want a life without Brett, so he rather just disappeared from existence like his lover, his other half. Eddy looked at Ray, finally taking pity on him. Mostly because he was starting to feel depressed by the fact that he may be too late, especially with all of this stalling. He simply held his hand out to the hunter, "Please take me to Brett."</p><p>Ray took Eddy's hand and gently squeezed it.</p><p>"He is hurt, Eddy. Not dead, but hurt. We will remove the magic and bans from him as soon as you say it's him, okay? Then he can heal himself."</p><p>The hunter tugged at the hand and motioned Eddy to follow him. Hopefully everything would be alright. He would hate to fight against his friend. And yes, Ray still considered Eddy a friend, even if he was now a demon. Who would have thought that their lives would turn out that way.</p><p>They stopped when they saw Belle right in front of the big ass iron door. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Eddy.</p><p>"Eddy!"</p><p>She hastened to him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>Eddy hugged her back but he wasn't happy with her either. Neither of them! But it seemed they were kinda having a heart warming moment so he hugged her. He would try to be as cordial as he could. He was worried right now though and he wasn't really ready to spill tears and call it a happy ending.</p><p>"Hey Belle," Eddy sighed softly, as he rubbed her back gently. Whilst doing this he mentally prepared himself for what he may see behind that heavy metal door. For what they have done to Brett.</p><p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I ..." Belle looked at Ray, who shook his head, "I... I am sorry," she finished lamely. Ray put a hand on Eddy's shoulder.</p><p>"Belle, we want Eddy to have a look at the demon. He says it could be his boyfriend, his <em>husband</em>, inside."</p><p>All color drained from Belle's face as she looked at Eddy again. Oh no! Had she really done that to her brother's boyfriend?</p><p>Her whole frame shook as she slipped out of the hug and laid a hand on the door knob.</p><p>"So, you... I understand." She didn't argue or prolonged it anymore. The hunters both exchanged a look before Belle opened the door and it swung open, revealing the horrors inside.</p><p>Eddy didn't show what his real eyes looked like often but in that moment they flashed red, a fire burning inside of him from pure rage. His hands twitched by his side as he restrained himself from attacking. If he wanted a relationship after this, it was in his best interest not to rip them into shreds, "Yeah, that's Brett."</p><p>His voice was strained as he spoke. The man was almost unrecognizable with all the blood and injuries but it was most definitely Brett. He didn't wait for them to lift their magic, he just walked right in and kneeled in front of the Incubus.</p><p>Brett looked up at him and with a soft smile he whispered, <em>"Hi love."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>dundunduuuuuuuun!!!!!</p><p>:D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Trigger Warnings:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blood, Torture, Slicing and cutting off limbs, and a lot of other fun stuff.<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You have been warned!<br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 18 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~A few hours before~</em>
</p><p>Brett was just arriving at the club when his phone dinged. He chose not to answer, he would send Eddy a message when he found the woman he thought was Belle. It shouldn't take long at all. He exited his car and went into the club. The warm mass of bodies rubbing against each other, the smell of sweat and drugs, the loud thumping of the bass, all was familiar to Brett. Annoying, but familiar. His eyes raked over the mass of people.</p><p>He decided to search a bit with magic, he could find her faster that way. The Incubus mumbled an incantation, and a strong red threat appeared. That was his thread to Eddy. He flicked it and a very loose, frayed, almost broken blue thread came into existence. That was the thread from Eddy to Belle. Their souls were still bound to each other. And he could only see it because his bond to Eddy was <em>that</em> strong. The Incubus chuckled; he was really loved. Magic never lied after all.</p><p>But if he had known, he would have used that method all along. Brett sighed. Sometimes he was extremely dumb. But who could have <em>known</em>? Well, now he knew and that had to be enough.</p><p>The thread pulled him farther into the club. He thanked every un-deity he knew that humans were creatures of dull senses so nobody saw what he pulled. Well, the fact that more than half of them were drugged and dazed probably helped his case along as well.</p><p>The Incubus weaved through the bodies until he saw her. Yes, definitely Belle.</p><p>He grinned. Perfect!</p><p>Brett was placing a tiny locating spell on her and followed her. He would let her slip away again! Even if he lost sight of her, she would pop up on his magical radar so he would always find her now. He scrunched up his brows when the spell was ripped apart and the tracer didn't work anymore. Shit! Not thinking about the implications, he now hastened through the mass of bodies, trying to get faster to her. If that didn't work for whatever reason, he needed to get a hold on her quickly!</p><p>Only a glimpse told him, she was leaving through the backdoor. Now he had to hurry. It was a fucking dark maze behind that, and he really didn't want to loose her! Now he pushed people actively out of his way.</p><p>It took him a few moments but he was at the backdoor as well and ripped it open, looking left and right. He saw a female silhouette vanishing behind a corner and ran towards it.</p><p>"Belle!", he shouted. Maybe that would help in stopping her? He really hoped so.</p><p>The Incubus sprinted along the alleyway and rounded the corner. All he could see then, was a baseball in his face. Pain exploded in his head and he stumbled back. That came unexpected! He did not calculate that!</p><p>Brett held up a hand blindly, wanting to say something, but the next hit was on the side of his head, crashing him into the wall, rendering him instantly unconscious. Black and pain engulfed him and he cursed himself for not answering Eddy's message. Shit! Then all the lights and thoughts went out as he sank to the floor.</p><p>~</p><p>The next time he came to his senses he immediately noticed the blindfold over his eyes. Mostly because he had trouble opening them and feeling something covering them was never good. Well, that was not a good sign.</p><p>The cold shackles on his arms and legs were next. Then the pain in his arms, in his head and finally the cold water splashed over him. Yeah, he was not in a good kind of situation.</p><p>He listened closely, hearing some faint whispering, a male and a female voice. So there were at least two in the room. Brett was not dumb - even if recent evidence told otherwise - and instantly tried to get rid of his human meat body to go into his spiritual form. As soon as he chanted the incantation in his head, a hot flash of pure <em>pain</em> was slamming into him. He gasped.</p><p>The voices stilled and soft rustling was heard. Then a gruff, dark voice boomed in the room.</p><p>"Don't try that, vermin. You are bound to your meat suit. You will only get out if you are dead."</p><p>Well, that wasn't very reassuring. But Brett tried it again. This time the pain let him spit blood on the floor. The fist in his stomach was a plus on top.</p><p>"Shitty demon. Now, tell us, why are you after that Belle?"</p><p>It seems he shouldn't have shouted after her in that fucking alleyway after all. That was probably a mistake as he learned now on the hard way.</p><p>"Fuck you," the demon spat. He would not tell those people his secrets, <em>Eddy's</em> secrets. Never!</p><p>The man snorted and stepped back.</p><p>"He is yours, dear. Let's get his secrets."</p><p>The heavy footsteps were getting farther and farther away until a heavy door crashed shut. Now they were alone - hopefully. Brett wiggled in his shackles and growled, warning the other person to do something funny.</p><p>First, a giggle sliced through the air, then Brett felt the knife on his pec, slicing in his flesh. He couldn't help but scream. Shit that hurt!</p><p>"Sooo," the soft and warm voice of a woman rang in his ear when the blade was removed, "how about we start from the beginning, my dear? Who are you and why do you hunt a human woman? Do you want to impregnate her?"</p><p>Brett shook his head. He felt the blood oozing from the pulsing wound. This was only the beginning and he already felt like crap. Oh shit. Hopefully Eddy wouldn't come. He would rather die than let any harm befall his lover.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to her."</p><p>That got him the knife in the abdomen, buried deep until the hilt hit his spasmed flesh.</p><p>"I don't believe you," the woman said in a singsong voice, "No demon ever wants to <em>just talk</em>."</p><p>"I swear, I want just to talk to her. It's a private matter, so fuck off," Brett spat blood as the knife was removed and found its way into him again.</p><p>"No demon ever wants to talk, but when you want to talk, how about we <em>talk</em> then."</p><p>The cloth was ripped from his eyes and he could see for the first time who was keeping him company. He gasped, partly because he recognized her and partly because she had a mean right fist. Which happened to be crashing in his abdomen again.</p><p>"B-belle."</p><p>"Correct, vermin, now spill. You want to talk to me, now <em>talk</em>."</p><p>The demon looked around. The room he was in was painted with runes and magical symbols, and not everything was known to him. But he recognized demon binding spells and forced stay and awakeness spells. Shit. This looked like a torture chamber! Especially with the table where all sorts of torture devices laid open.</p><p>"Belle, I swear, I just wanted to talk. I am Brett, your brother's friend. Eddy, do you remember Eddy?"</p><p>Belle smiled cruelly and nodded. "Oh yes, I remember my cute little brother. He had faced so many hardships. And now he is happy in the afterlife. An angel told me. So don't try funny stuff, demon."</p><p>Brett was confused, an angel? Then he remembered. He never showed his form, only Eddy's. HE was the one who told him Eddy was happy. HE was the one who told her they would meet. Basically he was at fault. Brett groaned as the realisation dawned on him. Shit.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"Shit indeed, vermin. And now, let's have some fun, shall we?"</p><p>The next hour was drowned in pain for Brett.</p><p>He was cut, beaten, sliced, more beaten, whipped, more beaten, and at one point Belle had removed his fingers. His face and body were littered with deep cuts, sometimes showing bone. He was hanging limply in the ropes, not even bothering to look up anymore. Everything and then some hurt so fucking much.</p><p>Belle was getting impatient. To ensure she wasn't hurting herself, she switched fairly quickly to brass knuckles to inflict more damage and pain every time she hit the demon. The left leg was broken, the metal rod she used for that was laying in the puddle of blood underneath the monster.</p><p>"And now again, demon. Who are you and what do you really want?!"</p><p>Her voice cut through the room, demanding answers. Brett lifted his head and looked through his swollen eyes at the petite woman.</p><p>"I told you already," he heaved, "I am Brett, I am Eddy's boyfriend. I followed you so you can meet. He is excited about that."</p><p>Belle shook her head and took the cleaver again when her phone rang. It was a message from Ray.</p><p>"Oh no," she whispered. Her terrified glance laid on Brett. No way she could do <em>anything</em> to help him now.The only thing she did, was to lower him gently on the floor, which was not as easy as it sounded. Brett cried out at the sudden pain in his leg and arms. He had no idea what was happening and the moment he felt the soft texture of a blanket under his head, he blacked out. His human body gave out under him.</p><p>He didn't notice Belle's soft cries and panicked attempts at getting the blood off of him. He didn't notice the frantic shuffling of Belle to get him closer to the door so he wouldn't lay in his own blood. But his eyes fluttered open when he could feel the soft tug on his red string and he knew Eddy was here.</p><p>It took him immense strength to open his eyes and to smile at Eddy, who was kneeling beside him.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi love."</em>
</p><p>Eddy gently took Brett's head between his hands, being as careful as he could. His eyes faded from their red hue to soft brown, "Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into?!"</p><p>It wasn't really a question since he could in fact see what Brett had gotten into and Eddy was still quite worried about him. The worry filled his eyes. He hoped they would lift the magic from Brett soon and by that he meant right now before he broke all of their fingers! He tried to carefully pet Brett's hair, "I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you anymore."</p><p>"I love you," Brett breathed out. His chest hurt when he spoke, but that was to be expected. Belle probably broke a rib or ten as well.</p><p>Both demon hunters came close and Belle revoked the sigils and some runes as well as spells on his body and the room. Brett took a raspy breath and vomited blood. He threw up over Eddy's lap. Belle choked at the sight and Ray pressed the lips together. This was not good at all.</p><p>The demon coughed and looked again up to Eddy.</p><p>"Sorry, love."</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay, don't waste your energy with apologizing for something that wasn't your fault," Eddy took a deep breath as he took in all the damage. It was too much. Way too much damage to heal. Brett was lucky he wasn't dead and Eddy was lucky in that sense too but this, this mess wasn't lucky, "I shouldn't have let you go alone."</p><p>He couldn't imagine how much pain that his lover must be in, but he also had to figure out what they were going to do because of this.</p><p>"It's okay, love, it really is." Brett spat again blood and grimaced. His whole <em>everything</em> hurt. He looked at Belle and chuckled.</p><p>"Your sister has a mean right hook. She is talented. Very good torture. Very good indeed. Hurts like hell."</p><p>He closed his eyes for a second before opening up again.</p><p>"Don't hurt them, okay? They are not at fault. It's okay, yeah?"</p><p>Eddy made a disgruntled sound, he wanted to hurt them because yeah it was their fault. They kidnapped Brett and hurt him without even once thinking that he was telling the truth or giving him a chance. Everyone was responsible for their own actions. As far as Eddy saw it, Brett didn't torture himself. Thus it wasn't Brett's actions to blame, his poor baby got hurt for no reason, "It's not okay..."</p><p>He didn't even look at the hunters because he was trying to get some sense of privacy in this conversation.</p><p>"But I won't hurt them," Eddy mumbled that wearily, he would follow what Brett wanted in this case.</p><p>"Thank you, love." He tried to pet Eddy's cheek, but as he looked at his stump, he just let it fall down again. This would be a heck of a pain to heal. It probably was better to get rid of the body altogether. He looked at his lover.</p><p>"I will let this body die, okay? I will wait for you in hell, remaking a body. Give them the keys to our house, they can live there. I just need two or three weeks, then I will come back, okay?"</p><p>"Okay Bretty, I'll see you there," Eddy licked his lips, not so sure about his. He was feeling quite upset over the matter as anyone would but it would be fine though, "I love you."</p><p>He whispered softly, he didn't dare take what was left of the man's hand because he didn't want to cause him anymore pain.</p><p>"Yeah. Don't forget to put your body in stasis as well, Eddy." Brett smiled, showing a few missing teeth before a coughing fit rattled his body. Another wave of blood came out of his mouth, coating Eddy in the dark, smelling liquid. His breath was shaken and it sounded wet. His lungs were filling up with blood. Brett knew he had to leave the body fast or he would die with it.</p><p>"I'm sorry love, but I gotta go. See you soon."</p><p>Brett couldn't wait any longer. He closed his eyes and his body lighted up with a red aura. Then it crumbled to dust and a black smoke vanished. Brett returned to hell.</p><p>Eddy's hands shook slightly, he knew Brett was technically okay now but it was still horrifying to see his lover in such a state then simply vanish in his lap. He sat there silently for a good few moments and just let himself shake before he dared to stand up. The Succubus really needed to make himself calmer than he was, he didn't feel like being cordial with his old friend or sister, even though he knew he should be, "I'm heading home to clean up and to go find Brett. You can drive behind me and I will give you the keys so you guys can house sit."</p><p>Belle and Ray nodded, not saying anything. They knew Eddy's patience was thin and they didn't want to make it harder. They followed the Succubus outside and drove behind him when Eddy led them to Brett's and his house.</p><p>When they stood in the kitchen, Belle wrung her hand.</p><p>"Eddy, I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was your ... husband. Just tell us what you want to make it right."</p><p>"I just need time, okay. Because right now nothing feels right," Eddy pulled the house keys out of his pocket and set them on the table, "Just watch the house."</p><p>Eddy knew he couldn't engage in this conversation right now or he would blow up. Brett wouldn't want that and it wouldn't make the situation better. His lover had been fucking tortured just because he tried to find one of Eddy's loved ones. The situation was bullshit and he was feeling it right now, "It's gonna be fine."</p><p>He muttered softly, right now he kinda wanted to get out of all the bloody clothes.</p><p>"Okay." Belle shrank back and made herself as small as possible. Ray was silent, just laying a hand on Belle's shoulder, just watching Eddy.</p><p>"Any rules or things we shouldn't touch? I think the master bedroom is yours, right?"</p><p>"The master bedroom is off limits and Brett's and mine wardrobe," Eddy only said that was off limits mostly because the playroom was connected to it and he didn't want their sex life to be dug into too much, "Everything else is free game.'</p><p>He headed towards the stairs so he could do what he needed to do, "Make yourself at home."</p><p>Ray nodded to that. "I understand. We will keep things tidy and not sniff everywhere. We promise." Belle nodded as well, looking miserable.</p><p>"So, we will expect you back in two or three weeks."</p><p>Eddy didn't particularly care that she looked miserable because they brought this upon themselves. Eddy wasn't exactly known for being forgiving either, not in any of his lifes. He knew how to hold a grudge and be quite spiteful. He wasn't spiteful in this encounter but he was more distant than he probably would be if his demon husband hadn't literally poured out blood on him and then vanished into dust. Yeah, not a pleasant sight nor something he could just get out of his head. Thus he was distant because he was still very upset and couldn't stop replaying the moment in his head.</p><p>"I don't know, it depends how fast Brett can remake a body. Prepare for three weeks though."</p><p>Ray nodded, Belle followed suit.</p><p>"Yes, thank you."</p><p>The hunters sat down and waited for Eddy to vanish as well. They would try to make everything right from now on. Because they still loved Eddy and wanted to spend time with him. And that would be not happening if the demon was still spitting venom every time they saw each other.</p><p>Eddy walked up the stairs, firstly he was going to clean himself off and throw the bloody clothes in the trash. He hoped the tapioca he made would be good by three weeks still. He had worked hard for a sweet treat for his boyfriend but now he was back in hell. He would have to make a new batch if it went bad. What a depressing day it was. He thought he would be more happy seeing his sister and old friend but nope. They had almost killed Brett and now they were in a weird predicament.</p><p>Once he cleaned up, stripped the nasty clothes and changed, he went to bed. Of course putting a sustaining spell over his body first then closing his eyes. Then and only then he willed his spirit to part from his body and wander its way back to hell.</p><p>~</p><p>Brett was already waiting for him in their usual place. He was sleeping lightly, restoring his energy. He already began to start the spell for the cocoon his new body would be growing in. The silken threads were weaving as slow as ever.</p><p>Brett yawned and blinked slowly. The last few hours were strenuous for him, but he survived and was mostly fine. Now he had to take care of the body and his probably ultra stressed hubby. He would manage though. Here they were together and Brett could reassure him day in and day out all the time. It was nothing they saw every day, so it shook Eddy up quite a bit.</p><p>Eddy always found his way back to Brett, despite the scenario. So once again he found his way to Brett. Given it wasn't too hard when in the rings of Hell.</p><p>He took in the sight of his okay husband, rather having that image stain his mind.</p><p>Brett opened his eyes when he felt the energy of his partner drawing closer. He turned around and grinned, but didn't stand up. He still felt a bit weak from the torture.</p><p>"Hello love. I see you found me. And look, I'm healed!"</p><p>He tried to make light of the situation, but he knew it wasn't that for Eddy.</p><p>Eddy sat by Brett, he knew joking about some things were coping mechanisms for others but not him. It was too soon to try to make light out of it. He watched Brett wearily, just happy he was okay. Without much warning he hugged Brett, tightly. He just wanted to feel him to make sure he was whole.</p><p>This was more or less the reaction Brett anticipated. He slung his arms around Eddy and kissed the Succubus on the mop of hair.</p><p>"I am alive, Eddy. Don't worry anymore. I'm alive and well," he whispered. He knew Eddy needed confirmation and reassurance so he did exactly that. The Incubus gently stroked Eddy's back and just let him hug this out.</p><p>"I can't just stop worrying, you are my one and only. You'll always be. I love you Brett." Eddy squeezed him, "And if it happened once then it could happen again Brett, but someone could actually take you away from me."</p><p>"No one will ever rip me away from you. It will not happen, Eddy. Demon hunters are rare and now two of them know us. We will be safe. I will be safe. And you as well."</p><p>Brett stroked the trembling mess in his arms and placed kisses on the head. He wished he could erase the memory of just now, just to give Eddy a peace of mind, but he couldn't.</p><p>"I love you too, my love." The demon smiled and pressed Eddy close. He didn't know what to do to make the scene before Eddy's inner eye vanish, but he would try his best, as always.</p><p>"I don't wanna risk it, you're too precious to me," Eddy didn't know how Brett was so calm about this when the Incubus was the one to actually be tortured. The Succubus knew that if he were in Brett's place, though, the Incubus would have gone on a full out rampage and would most likely have no qualms about killing the perpetrators.</p><p>Oh yes, Brett already would have killed the two, but then again, they were Eddy's precious people, so he would have maybe hurt them, not outright killed them.</p><p>"You are my world as well, Eddy. And I know how you must feel. But please, don't hold it too long against them. They are your sister and best friend. They were just a bit too rash now."</p><p>Brett bent down and kissed Eddy. He didn't want to be a reason for a break up between Eddy and his family. He was it once and he never wanted to do that again.</p><p>Eddy kissed Brett back gently, the three weeks would probably be plenty of time to let go of it but he wasn't going to pretend nothing happened. He could have lost Brett because of them, Brett was the most important thing to him. As his thoughts before, Ray and Belle came and went but Brett was the only one always by his side.</p><p>"I won't hold a grudge, I guess... but it doesn't mean I am okay with what happened," Eddy whispered against Brett's lips.<br/>"I don't ask for a miracle, Eddy. You can scream at them, you can be angry at them and you can be very, very petty to them. I just ask you that you don't hate them or hold a grudge too long. That is all."</p><p>Brett cradled Eddy's head and placed another kiss on the lips of his partner. He would understand if Eddy was being a bitch to them for a while, but he wanted them still together. They loved him, that much was clear, even to the point where they would kill Brett, but now they probably understood how much they loved each other. Their love was strong and knew no bounds. Not even death could separate them for too long.</p><p>His hands wandered over the back and he pressed the warm body close. Brett didn't want to initiate sex, not at all, but he wanted to feel Eddy close.</p><p>"They have three weeks with their own minds, without us. I think that will make them suffer enough without me being petty or screaming," Eddy sighed as he pressed against Brett, he wanted to be close too so he could feel how the Incubus was alright. He already tried to feel that before and he wanted to feel more of it now, "And if I want to be in a relationship with them, I probably shouldn't burn them too badly."</p><p>"No, that is not, but you have a right to be angry. But be rest assured, they can take care of themselves." He chuckled and rubbed over Eddy's back.</p><p>"Tell me how I can help you. I know you are scared and I feel you. I want to help you to forget what you have seen."</p><p>"I don't think you can help with that or erase those images from my mind. So just let me hold you Brett," Eddy murmured, he could grow content with just holding Brett for three weeks. As long as they were together, those images would slowly fade from his mind.</p><p>"Of course. Whatever you want, you shall get."</p><p>Brett was content like this too. He could slowly gather more strength and heal from the pain he had to endure mentally and Eddy's presence was a big factor in that. So he had absolutely nothing against cuddling and fucking and holding each other for the next three weeks.</p><p>"I love you Brett, so much," Eddy buried his face into the side of Brett's neck. In that moment, things were as they should. Only him and Brett, their bodies intertwined like their fate and hearts.</p><p>"I love you too," he whispered back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Never hurt a demon for you don't know what will come after you when they are gone :3</p><p>And if you kill  a Brett-demon, be prepared for an Eddy-demon to rip you apart :3</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>Who is ready for the end? No one? TOO BAD! This is the last chapter :D</p><p>Have fun guys!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 19 <br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three weeks passed by them in a blink. At least for Brett it felt like that. He stared down at the completely healed and pristine body he made, hugging Eddy from behind.</p><p>"The body is ready. We can go now at any time you wish. Have you calmed down a bit?"</p><p>"A bit, I'll play nice." Eddy sighed softly, they probably tormented themselves so he would be forgiving. They were already condemning themselves so he wouldn't be one to do it too. They were people close to him after all.</p><p>Brett pressed a kiss behind Eddy's ear and rubbed the belly.</p><p>"Good, good. I can't wait to taste what you made me." Brett knew now that Eddy prepared something but he had no idea what it was. Eddy wouldn't tell him. So he would wait and be excited for it. He found it incredibly cute that Eddy baked or cooked for him. Sure, it was not necessary but the thought behind it was heartwarming.</p><p>He pressed another kiss on Eddy.</p><p>"Shall we go to the human world then?"</p><p>"That's if it's still good after three weeks and no one ate it," Eddy thought that it may have held up only for three days. He should have put it in the freezer to last longer and just let it thaw out for them when they got back. Sadly Eddy didn't think that far because the day with his journey back to hell was a really bad day! Family reunions were always bad days in his book, "I guess we should."</p><p>"I will just help you then. No problem," Brett kissed him one more time before he let go and looked over the body one more time, "I will take a bit longer to go down, so feel free to scare them. But not too much, okay? I will be with you shortly."</p><p>He hoped everything would be going smooth with the three. He didn't work so hard for a reunion just to let it be in ruins after a little bit of torture. Yes, it was no fun to be the one who was tortured, but still!</p><p>Eddy didn't exactly want to face them without Brett, it sounded like it would be very awkward. How were they supposed to go on about everything with everything that had happened? It sounded like it would be way more than awkward, "Okay then, I'll see you soon."</p><p>The succubus said reluctantly.</p><p>"See you soon!"</p><p>Brett dispersed in black smoke and entered the body. He would take a few minutes to check everything before sending it down and then walk home from the gate to their house. It would probably take up to half an hour.</p><p>Eddy sighed, it was time to make his journey back to his sustained body. Hopefully their house wasn't burnt down by the house-sitters. He doubted that they would, but then again he doubted his sister would torture Brett. And look how wrong he was! So shit going down was possible.</p><p>Belle and Ray were baking some good cakes in the oven when they felt the magic entering the house. Eddy was back.</p><p>Sadly, the tapioca pearls didn't survive, but Belle made a batch every three days, so as to not waste Eddy's efforts. She figured he made it for himself and/or Brett, so she stocked up on that. She even froze a large batch so her brother had always some in the freezer.</p><p>Belle quickly made a fresh bubble tea with brown sugar and placed it on the kitchen table. The pie was ready in about five minutes and the meal the hunters made was almost finished as well.</p><p>She was nervous. The last time they saw each other didn't end well for her, so she tried to make everything perfect.</p><p>The hunters exchanged a look and decided to wait until Eddy was coming down. Seeing that they were both still alive, they guessed that Brett indeed survived it. They sure as hell hoped it. It was Brett's good will to thank for that they were still breathing after all.</p><p>Eddy pulled himself out of bed although he didn't particularly want to leave it without Brett. Sadly, he knew he had to get up and be pleasant. He took a deep breath to make sure he was calm and would stay calm. It would all go to hell if he let their 'mistake' cloud his judgement. Brett was forgiving and he was the one who had been tortured, so Eddy should be forgiving too. At least that's what Eddy told himself. He would be keeping an eye on those two though because trust was earned not given. In no way did he trust either of them right now, but who would after seeing what he saw then the heavy bias towards demons. Yeah, not something that easily went away.</p><p>Eddy made sure to clean himself up and put on a new pair of clothes again before even leaving the room. Once he felt presentable, he made his way down the stairs.</p><p>Belle was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, smiling as he came into view. They adhered to the rules and left him and Brett's stuff alone. They didn't even touch the violins either. They mostly just made themselves at home in the smallest guest room and didn't disturb any other rooms as soon as they looked into them once to check it. They watched TV and such, yes, looked out for the flowers in the garden but otherwise they didn't do much.</p><p>"Hello Eddy. Are you hungry? And where is Brett?"</p><p>The woman looked up at Eddy, waiting for the demon to answer.</p><p>"I don't really need to eat regular food so I'm not hungry but if you made something I don't mind eating it," Eddy tried to smile at her, he knew she was trying and that he should be happy but it was still weird to face her. So his smile faltered as he glanced towards his feet, finding them more interesting at the moment, "He's not with me, he's where all demons go."</p><p>Belle gasped, interpreting his words as 'Brett is dead', which would be wrong, but she didn't know that, "Oh my god... I'm so sorry Eddy. I'm really, really sorry." Tears gathered in her eyes and she sobbed. She was the murderer of her brother's husband! That was probably why he was gone for so long. He tried to process the agony of living without him now. She took a step back, wiping furiously over her eyes.</p><p>"I... I made you bubble tea. Brown sugar one. I know you loved it when you were alive."</p><p>Before Eddy could say anything else, she fled into the kitchen to tell Ray. Both hunters were on edge now, Belle more sad than anything. Would the demon kill them now? Eddy had said, a life without Brett was not worth living and he wanted to be dead as well. Maybe he would finish both of them off before disintegrating into the void. Ray hugged Belle and stroked over her back. They made a huge mistake after all, but now the mistake grew even bigger.</p><p>Eddy didn't know what the hell was going on, maybe he had left them for too long? Belle was crying over the fact that Brett was still in hell, the place all demons went to heal up. Must have been guilt ridden or maybe she didn't think it would take this long for Brett to come back? Eddy had no clue, but he heard bubble tea and he liked bubble tea. He would try not to make her crying worse, it would clear up when Brett came back anyways which shouldn't take too long.</p><p>The succubus walked to the kitchen as well to hunt for his bubble tea that Belle had mentioned.</p><p>Ray nudged Belle when he saw Eddy coming into the kitchen. She rubbed over her eyes one more time and busied herself with taking out the pizza from the oven. Eddy had a love-hate relationship with pizza and she wanted to make him happy, but it seemed nothing would make that now.</p><p>Ray sat down at the table and pointed at the cold drink.</p><p>"I am sorry for your loss, Eddy. We both are very sorry. If there is anything we can help you with, we will. We also will not defend ourselves if you want to kill us. We would understand it."</p><p>The man was solemnly and calm. After the initial meeting with Eddy he was certain he was here to kill them if Brett was really dead. Nothing would stop him and they wouldn't fight back. It was their fault after all. A life for a life.</p><p>Eddy blinked owlishly at them, still being very slow to catch on. All he heard was them asking him to commit murder, "I had three weeks to come to terms with everything."</p><p>He sat down as he took the bubble tea to sip on. Wow, they were overdramatic. This was a good example of why he shouldn't leave crazy people alone. They drive themselves even more crazy.</p><p>"I see..." Ray furrowed his brows. Eddy seemed really calm about it. Maybe they would get to see another day? Or maybe he wanted them to feel safe and kill them in their sleep? Ray nodded, probably the latter. But he was fine with it. They would even let the door open a smidge so Eddy could have it easier.</p><p>"Uhm, Belle made pizza. Do you want a slice? We put on tiny meatballs and broccoli, and on another side pineapple and ham. We can also make you something else, if you don't fancy either of them."</p><p>Belle was busy slicing the food and brought back a huge wooden board with the pizza on it. She smiled wobbly at Eddy before she got the plates. Then she sat down, her own bubble tea on the table. Both humans waited for the demon to start eating.</p><p>"Thank you, the pizza looks good and smells nice," Eddy smiled slightly. Why were they just looking at him like that? He was the utmost confused but he would survive. He picked the slices of pizza he wanted and put them on his plate.</p><p>When Eddy finally took his slice, both took theirs as well. Belle just nibbled at it while Ray ate like it was the last day of his life. Which in his mind it technically were. Both looked up in concern when they felt something crossing the borders.</p><p>"Eddy, do you expect demon company? Because something just triggered our alarm system." Which was a fancy way to just say that they had taken precaution and painted on runes and spells all around the house.</p><p>"Yeah," Now they were just being plain silly, didn't they know Brett was coming back today too? Eddy hopped off his chair because he obviously wanted to go see his lover and welcome him back into their house, "Don't worry about it though."</p><p>He said that because he thought maybe they were worried that Brett would hold a grudge against them.</p><p>"We will always worry," Belle mumbled but got up as well. It was demon company and Eddy expected them. Maybe another demon, one more skilled in fighting so they could be taken out more easily? The hunters shared a glance and Ray got up as well. They followed Eddy into the big main entrance and waited.</p><p>Eddy opened the front door to look outside, hopefully the other demon they felt was Brett because otherwise this was gonna be weird and disappointing. Luckily it didn't come to that, he saw the one he loved making his way up to the house.</p><p>Brett waved slightly as he jogged up to crush Eddy in a hug. The hunters seemed shocked he was here though. He twirled Eddy around and kissed him.</p><p>"I'm home, honey," he giggly whispered before outright laughing. Brett set Eddy on his feet before looking at the shellshocked hunters.</p><p>"Uhm, hi guys?"</p><p>Belle was the first one to move. "<b><em>You are alive?!</em></b>"</p><p>Brett blinked in confusion and looked at Eddy, before he looked back at Belle, "Uhm, yes?"</p><p>What was going on? Why did the hunters think he was dead? Were they thinking that? Apparently yes! What did Eddy tell them? Only one way to find out.</p><p>"Love, what did you tell them?"</p><p>Eddy wrapped his limbs around Brett to cling to him and make sure he wouldn't lose his darling love, "Belle asked me where you were so I said that you weren't with me and in the place all demons went. Then how I had three weeks to come to terms with it all. I didn't say you died. But the reactions are slowly making sense now."</p><p>He rubbed their noses together and gently kissed Brett.</p><p>After they broke the kiss, Brett laughed. Loud and heartily. He twirled Eddy around one more time and grinned to the hunters.</p><p>"Surprise, I'm still alive."</p><p>Ray groaned and laid his head in the hands while Belle was crying again. This time because she was relieved.</p><p>"Anyway, I smell food. And I want something. Is there something for me as well?"</p><p>Ray nodded weakly and mumbled something about pizza. Brett gathered Eddy in his arms and carried him inside to kick the door close.</p><p>"Great, now food!"</p><p>Eddy giggled as he held onto Brett, he truly did love this demon before him, "I'm happy to have you back and to be in our house again."</p><p>He whispered softly to his dearest love. His life was kinda like a fairytale and Brett was like his prince, or his knight depending on which life he looked back at.</p><p>"Same. I love it here and you are the big fat bonus I wouldn't want to live without."</p><p>Brett kissed Eddy really quick before putting his husband down on the chair and sitting right next to him.</p><p>"So, how have you two been?"</p><p>Belle got another plate for Brett which the demon took and nodded before putting a slice of broccoli and tiny meatballs on it. He didn't need the food but the smell was amazing! So he dug in. The huntress even fixed him a cup of boba tea like she did for Eddy as well.</p><p>Ray took his fifth slice and looked up.</p><p>"Well, we guarded the house and made it demon proof, like, we will be alerted when a demonic presence will come close. And yeah, that was it. We baked a bit, we stored some food in the fridge and freezer and generally just left your things alone."</p><p>Brett nodded to that and looked at Belle who was having a hard time regaining her composure. He would leave her for the time being.</p><p>Eddy watched the pair, he also had a question because he was quite curious, "So random but are you two an item?"</p><p>He gestured vaguely between Ray and Belle. Eddy thought it was possible since in every life he had with Belle her sexuality seemed to change, so maybe her and Ray were a thing. Plus the life he lived with Ray, he seemed to like everyone equally although he knew how to play with dick pretty well, that was a thought for a different time though. Anyways, they were already hunters together and seemed to be physically close, so it was a possibility. Or maybe Ray was like a replacement brother for Belle.</p><p>Ray almost spat his drink at that and looked at Eddy in horror.</p><p>"I am over two hundred years old!"</p><p>Brett wiggled with his eyebrows and grinned, "That's not a no."</p><p>Belle shook her head furiously, "No, no we are not an 'item'. He is my mentor and helped me hunt demons. He is more like a father or an older brother than a ... sexual being. So no, not an item. I'm too young for him anyway." And she had no plans to change that. Brett grinned now at Ray, who was also shaking his head.</p><p>"Exactly. She is your sister, Eddy. I would never touch a family member of yours. That's just... a hard no. So no. A little sister at most, not a potential partner. Also I'm immortal thanks to your nice demon here, so it wouldn't be good for me."</p><p>Eddy kissed Brett's cheek, the demon was probably thousands of years older than him so yeah, the whole two hundred thing wasn't a no, "Hmm I was just wondering, because the whole partner thing and well all the touchy stuff. But cool friendship."</p><p>Even if they looked horrified by the question, at least it seemed the mood automatically shifted. Which was much better than the dreary one that was hanging over them.</p><p>"Maybe, but we just view each other as family, not something else," Ray sighed at that. That was a question they often got because they looked close in age and hung out together more often than not, but it wasn't like <em>that.</em></p><p>"Also, I could grant Belle immortality too. I was already planning on that anyway," Brett chimed in and watched Belle choking on a tapioca pearl. "Oh boy," he mumbled as she rushed to the sink and spat that out.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Brett shrugged as if that was the most normal thing in the world, "I mean, yeah, you can go into limbo again and again, being reborn and all that stuff, but I thought Eddy and you as well as Ray would have more fun with that. No strenuous remembering, no more watching and hunting you down, nothing like that. So it would be easier for everyone. Or we just make sure your soul moves on when you die. Depends on what Eddy and you want."</p><p>The demon saw no problem with granting another one immortality. He did it with Ray for Eddy's sake so of course he would do the same for Belle. It was just <em>logical</em> for him. He would have done it a timeline before, but Belle killed herself before he could do that.</p><p>"It's up to Belle, I'm out of the decision making," Eddy glanced at Brett, this was the first time he heard of this idea. He didn't mind it but it was Belle's life so he would leave the choice purely to her. It was better that way, not to dabble into someone else's fate unless they proactively want to change it.</p><p>Belle snapped her head to look at Brett, "You would actually do that?"</p><p>The demon nodded, "Sure, sure. But only if you both want it." He looked at Eddy and contemplated something. "I mean, Yes, we can hunt her down every lifetime, but I would stop after this. She shall have a normal life, not bound by any remnants of the past," with that he turned back to Belle, "So either you say yes or no. Depends on you."</p><p>It would take a huge chunk out of their power force as it did with giving Ray immortality and turning Eddy into a demon. But they stored enough for that and it would make Eddy happy and that was all it mattered for Brett.</p><p>Belle looked at Eddy and bit her lower lip.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I deserve that for what I did to you, to be honest."</p><p>Brett waved that away with a dismissive hand gesture, "That doesn't count. I don't care. You are not the first person who tried to kill me through torture. You will probably not be the last either. So don't worry about the little thing. Just view it as a life lesson. Not all demons are bastards and lying assholes and that's enough for me."</p><p>Belle nodded but still didn't look up, she just stared at the plate.</p><p>"I need time to think about it."</p><p>"Of course, don't worry. You have all the time in the world, right Eddy?" With that the demon turned to his lover. He stuffed the rest of the slice into his mouth and waited for Eddy to reply while he chewed and swallowed.</p><p>"We do have all of the time in the world," They did if no one killed them, if they were dead then they were dead. No going back. Eddy kept those thoughts to himself though, it would only pour salt into an already open room, "If you think about it, Belle. No one really deserves anything nor are we enough in ourselves. There will always be something in our pasts that we aren't proud of or that we will regret. Those things will never change because no one is perfect, but we change. That's the beautiful thing about humanity, we change ourselves, we're given opportunities although we don't deserve them and the people around us choose to stay close even though we're flawed because in their eyes we are enough. Sorry to get all philosophical with you but despite what happened, we still choose and want you to be a part of our family."</p><p>Eddy said calmly, he was more calm with Brett by his side.</p><p>Brett grasped Eddy's hand and squeezed it before he took another slice and a sip from his brown sugar bubble tea. Yes indeed. If Eddy chose Belle as family, then they would have her. But she had to want it too. He would not take a person's mortality who didn't want that. Ray wanted that all those years ago so he did it.</p><p>Belle looked up and smiled thinly at her brother.</p><p>"Thank you. But I still need time to think about it."</p><p>They nodded and concentrated on the food again. Ray was silent the whole time. He would talk to Belle later. He was, after all, a human turned immortal, so he could probably give better insights to what was happening. For now they would just enjoy the food and company.</p><p>"I know you still need time, and that's okay," Eddy nodded to her, yeah that wasn't the purpose of his little tangent. It was more to address her insecurity about being deserving or not. Not a push towards immortality. Those choices weren't his, he could only speak to the insecurity level. And honestly they weren't that close anymore, and probably were more distant now that she literally almost tried to kill Brett. However, he wouldn't give up on the pain in front of him. They seemed remorseful for hurting something dear to Eddy, so he would give them a chance in this life. Also Ray looked so broken when they rejoined again, three weeks ago so he took pity.</p><p>Brett nodded and they continued to eat. <br/>After they were finished, the hunters almost threw them out of the kitchen, they would clean it, so Brett and Eddy relocated to the living room.</p><p>Brett laid down on the couch, Eddy was almost immediately on top of him. The Incubus examined Eddy's face before kissing him gently.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Eddy closed his eyes as he got himself comfortable. He wondered why Brett was asking. Did something look wrong about him? He didn't know but maybe Brett would explain.</p><p>"Just making sure. We were not together for half an hour. Maybe they said something to upset you? They looked really upset, but that was probably because I was dead or not dead, who knows," Brett stroked over the soft cheeks and kissed Eddy, "I'm happy to be back here for once. I like it. And I like being with you."</p><p>"They were just terrified that they killed you and that I was going to kill them. It was a lot of emotional stuff to get over for them though. They've probably been beating themselves up for the past few weeks because of everything that has happened." Eddy kissed Brett again, wanting to feel his warm lips against his own, "I am happy you are back too, I love you."</p><p>"Ah, yes, that makes sense. After knowing I told the truth they were probably shaken. But alas, everything worked out so far. I'm back, I'm not dead and we are still together," Brett pecked Eddy and stroked the back of the head. He loved being lazy and just laying around with his lover. It was calming and like healing balm for his heart. The Incubus would never get enough of this. His hand stroked over Eddy's cheek and he smiled at him.</p><p>"Having them at your beck and call would be nice too," he snickered. Oh yes, he could foresee a lot of fun stuff they could make them do, but that would be highly unethical. But they were demons for a reason, right?</p><p>"They may even be questioning all of their other demon kills. If you were telling the truth then how many others were telling the truth but still lost their lives? What at awful thought," Eddy buried his face into the side of Brett's neck, rubbing his nose gently against the jugular, "It would be a bit fun."</p><p>"Yeah. But I can assure you, most of us do indeed lie and are not very nice. Only a handful of species are not scum, but you already know that. Maybe they even kept a book, taking notes or something. Then I could look through it and hopefully not recognize anyone. It's worth a try though."</p><p>Brett petted Eddy's head when the Succubus snuggled close. He knew Eddy loved pets and he loved giving them, so it was perfect.</p><p>"Hm, what will we do with them now? I mean, we had our freedom to do whatever before. Should we get them out of the house so we can still do whatever we desire and just annoy our neighbours?"</p><p>"Give them a copy of the house key so they can visit whenever they want but can feel free to go back to their own homes without being obligated to us. And for the record I don't want anyone moving into our house, sure it's big but I like my alone time with you and privacy," Eddy knew Brett didn't suggest inviting them to stay but he thought he should at least make that clear before his hubby got a bright idea.</p><p>"Yes, sounds good. Maybe we can get them the neighboring house when they will be fed up with us having loud outdoor sex all the time."</p><p>The Incubus chuckled and turned his head to pepper small kisses on Eddy's face. He fished his house key from the pocket and easily copied it, before throwing it on the table. The humans could take them when they were done with the kitchen. Now he focused his attention fully on the Succubus.</p><p>"So the plan is to scare our neighbors out of their house by fucking really loudly, sounds like a good plan to me," Eddy chuckled, he had no problems with that. It would be quite fun even.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, that's the only logical thing we have to do. So, get used to getting fucked in the grass, dear, because you will feel that a lot," Brett laughed softly and kissed Eddy again.</p><p>While they were making fucking-plans Belle and Ray finished up in the kitchen and they came back to the living room, hearing the last bit. Belle snickered and sat down on the other couch piece while Ray took a seat in the recliner.</p><p>The demons were practically glued to each other but Brett refused to feel embarrassed about - he wouldn't even under normal circumstances anyway. One of Brett's hands was on Eddy's butt and not so secretly slipped underneath the shirt to caress the warm skin. He didn't mind having an audience. Even if the audience was his lovers best friend and sister.</p><p>Eddy didn't really care much either, Ray had jerked him by accident once so this wasn't exactly crossing the line. It was nothing that hadn't been seen before, except maybe for Belle who hadn't seen them doing stuff in this lifetime. She was old enough to see it now though so Eddy didn't care either.</p><p>Belle still cleared her throat when Brett let his hand wander down and in Eddy's pants to grope the butt he wanted to plow into. The demons stopped kissing and Brett turned his head to Belle, raising an eyebrow. The woman smiled innocently.</p><p>"May I ask why there are so many keys?" She pointed at the duplicated ones on the table.</p><p>"Sure, they are for you. So you can come and go whenever you want. Feel free to choose. You are always welcomed."</p><p>Belle's gaze shot to Eddy before it went back to Brett. She mumbled her thanks and took one. Ray did the same. He just watched the demon, deep in thought.</p><p>Eddy didn't say anything, just observed both of the humans. They didn't need to know it was his suggestion, all that mattered was that they accepted the invitation. Not to mention he was also kind of focused on the hand on his ass, he wanted Brett to pound him just as much as Brett wanted to pound him.</p><p>The humans nodded and exchanged a smile.</p><p>"So, well, I guess you want to spend a bit more time together, right?"</p><p>Brett snickered at that, "Is it that obvious?"</p><p>The old hunter snorted and leaned back, "Yes. But don't worry, we will leave in a second. We just wanted to say thank you for the second chance. If you want us over, we have copied our info in your phones. We can come over almost any time. I bet you still have some questions. Now we will leave, come on Belle."</p><p>The woman got up and came over to the demons, petting their head, "Don't get up, we will see each other out by ourselves. Bye!"</p><p>And with that the hunters were out, leaving the demons alone.</p><p>"Hm, well, interesting," Brett's hungry eyes were on Eddy, "But now to the fun part."</p><p>"Yeah, now fuck me," Eddy whispered in Brett's ear, allowing his hot breath cascading down the smooth skin.</p><p>Brett just grinned and pressed their lips together again. A thought crossed his mind.</p><p>He knew that they were absolutely made for each other. Without Brett there was no Eddy and without Eddy there was no Brett. No one else would do. Only them. Them forever.</p><p>Any now maybe even Belle and Ray on top. It would be good, eternity looked good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p><b><br/></b>Well that was it. No more Carnal Desire. We will not write another one xD</p><p>So yeah I hope you had a blast with it. If so, please let me know in the comments!</p><p>Thank you for staying with us the whole time and we will see each other in a bit :D</p><p> </p><p>Next Update: This Saturday. Since The ToD-One-Shots are wrapped up for now, our schedule will be uploading on Saturday. If it changes, we will let you know. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>